Harley Quinn and the Deathly Hallows
by DownWithDeathEaters
Summary: Hannah Potter feels like absolute crap. She's had to abandon her otherwise perfect, romantic life and run from Voldemort, but the problem? She's on her own! What enemy of hers will she befriend? Will any friends become enemies? And why the Skinner did I change the story to Harley Quinn and the Deathly Hallows? You're just going to have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1: Voldemort's Rising

**A/N: Final instalment of the Potter Twins series! :'( As always, I own nothing but Hannah Potter and any characters that were never mentioned in Harry Potter. I am not J.K. Rowling, and I never really will be. So, without further ado, the beginning of the end of Harry and Hannah Potter's journey:**

Chapter 1

Voldemort's Rising

_Draco Malfoy was sitting in Malfoy Manor in between his mother and father, who was just sprung from Azkaban. His eyes were locked on the woman hovering high above him._

_The woman was unconscious and hanging upside down, her mousy brown hair falling into her face._

_Draco looked away and looked around what used to be the Malfoy Manor dining room table, where now Death Eaters by the dozen were seated._

_His Aunt Bellatrix was seated closest to the highest seat, where Draco's father normally sat. The man who was currently seated at that spot was pale and bald, with two slits for nostrils and red eyes with vertical pupils like a cat's._

"_Where are they?" Lord Voldemort demanded, drumming his fingers on the oak table._

_Draco wasn't listening much, his hand was in his pocket, fiddling with the pocket mirror in it, squeezing the cold silver and emerald backing tightly as he looked straight ahead into the window and the landscape beyond._

"_Draco," his mother, Narcissa said next to him in a whisper "put both your hands on the table."_

_Draco nodded and slowly released his hold on the mirror, putting his other hand on the table, finding another thing to fidget with, his silver snake cuff links on his otherwise midnight black suit…reminding him of the hair colour of a certain young woman._

_He couldn't resist, though, stealing a glance upwards at the woman directly above him._

_Suddenly, the dining room door opened and two men appeared, one was Draco's godfather, Severus Snape, and the other was a Death Eater Draco barely knew._

_Draco looked up from his cuff link fidgeting and looked back up at the woman, who he was pretty sure was kidnapped and brought to the Manor against her will._

"_Yaxley. Snape." Voldemort said, his voice high and cold, striking a sickening fear in Draco's stomach "you are very nearly late."_

_The two men, when Draco looked up, had their heads bowed, one with greasy black hair, one with dark brown hair that Draco only saw in one Rosalie Yaxley, who normally went as Rose._

"_Severus, here." Voldemort ordered, gesturing to the spot beside him and across from Bellatrix "Yaxley, besides Dolohov."_

_Both men went to their seats with a murmured "Yes, my Lord."_

_All eyes, however were on Draco's Godfather as he took his seat next to the Dark Lord, who spoke to Snape first before anyone else._

"_So?"_

_When Snape spoke, it felt as if Draco's heart was stabbed, and Snape twisted the knife "My Lord, the Order of the Phoenix intends to move Harry and Hannah Potter from their place of safety next Saturday, at nightfall." Snape announced._

_Draco fought a growl. How _dare _his Godfather sell out his girlfriend!_

"_Saturday…at nightfall." Voldemort repeated, looking Snape in the eye so fiercely that Draco looked away, terrified that he'd be the next seared by the gaze that he was certain would discover his mentalities. Voldemort's lips curled into a barely satisfactory smile._

"_Good. Very good. And this information comes -"_

"_From the source we discussed." Snape confirmed._

"_My Lord." Yaxley's voice said._

_Everyone at the table, including Draco looked over to Rose's father._

"_My Lord, I have heard different." Yaxley said, waiting for Voldemort to speak before going on "Dawlish, the Auror let slip that the Potters were not going to be moved until the thirtieth, the night before the boy turns seventeen."_

_Snape was smirking with the air of someone who knew exactly what they were talking about._

"_My source told me that there are plans to lay a false trail; this must be it. No doubt a Confundus Charm has been placed on Dawlish. It wouldn't be the first time, he's known to be impressionable."_

"_I assure you, my Lord, that Dawlish seemed quite certain." Yaxley said dryly, with a glare at Snape._

"_If he's Confunded, of course he's certain." Snape said with a contemptuous smirk in Yaxley's direction. "And I will assure _you,_ Yaxley, the Auror Office will play no further part in the protection of either Harry or Hannah Potter. The Order believes we have infiltrated the Ministry."_

_Draco looked back down at his cuffs, looking more paler than before. He knew better than to say that the Death Eaters (for which he was a reluctant member.) had infiltrated the Ministry. If the Auror Office was playing no further part in protecting Hannah Potter, than she would certainly be doomed to be a wanted woman._

No, Draco. _he thought. _Hannah's a smart girl. She's got a good and powerful head on her shoulders and she knows how to kick some serious ass.

"_The Order's got one thing right, then, eh?" wheezed one Amycus Carrow, a squat little man who sat a short ways from Yaxley. Carrow burst into a fit of wheezy giggles, which went ringing around the room without the faintest hint of anyone joining him._

_Voldemort did not laugh, his gaze shifted up to the revolving woman above Draco, appearing to be deep in thought._

"_My Lord," Yaxley continued, ignoring this factoid "Dawlish said that an entire party of Aurors will be used to transport the boy and the -"_

_Voldemort held up a pale hand and Yaxley shut up. "Where are they going to hide the twins next?" he asked Snape._

"_At a home of one of the Order. The place has been given the most secure security Charms that the Order and the Ministry together can provide. I think that there is little chance of us being able to catch either of them once they are there, my Lord." Snape explained. "Unless, of course, the Ministry falls before next Saturday. In such a case, we may be able to discover and undo enough charms to be able to break through the rest."_

"_Well, Yaxley?" Voldemort called to Yaxley "_Will _the Ministry have fallen by next Saturday?"_

_All eyes turned to Yaxley, who squared his shoulders. "My Lord, I have good news on that score. After some difficulty and some great effort, I have succeeded in placing an Imperious Curse on Pius Thicknesse."_

_Death Eaters around him seemed happy at this news. The Death Eaters around him murmured their approval and Dolohov, Yaxley's neighbour, clapped him on the back._

"_It is a start." Voldemort said, silencing everyone "But Thicknesse is only one man. Scrimgeour must be surrounded by our people before I act. One failed act on the Minister's life will set me back a long way."_

"_Yes, my Lord, but Thicknesse, being the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, has not only regular contact with the Minister himself, but with all the other Department heads. It will, I believe be easy now that we have him under our control. He will be able to subdue the others, and then they'll work together to bring Scrimgeour down."_

"_Only if our friend Thicknesse is undetected before he converts the others." Voldemort pointed out. "Either way, it seems highly unlikely that the Ministry will be mine before next Saturday. If the boy is untouchable at his destination, it must be done while he travels."_

"_That's our advantage, my Lord." Yaxley announced proudly. "We now have people working in the Department of Magical Transportation! If either Potter Apparates or uses the Floo Network, we'll know immediately."_

_Draco looked up, shocked at the words. If Hannah wasn't able to escape her place of dwelling by Apparation or by the Floo Network, she'd be a sitting duck!_

"_They'll do neither." Snape said. "The Order is boycotting any and all transport monitored by the Ministry. They mistrust anything to do with the place."_

"_All the better." Voldemort said, a plan brewing in his red eyes "They will have to move in the open, easier to take."_

_Voldemort looked up to the revolving body and continued. "I shall attend to the boy, and then the girl in person. There have been too many mistakes where the Potter twins are concerned. Most have been my own. Those Potters live due to mostly my blunders than to their triumphs."_

"_My Lord," Snape interrupted "Hannah Potter is known for her element affinities. She will be able to defend herself with fire."_

"_Silence, Severus, I am aware of that." Voldemort snapped angrily as Draco looked back up to the body above him, ignoring any and all talk of his girlfriend._

_Everyone was tense, they thought that they would be blamed for Harry and Hannah Potter's continued existence. But, Voldemort was addressing more himself than anyone, more of the unconscious woman._

"_I have been careless, foiled by luck and chance, and yes, Severus, by a well aimed element attack or two, those wreckers all the best laid plans. But I know better now. I learned what I didn't know before. It shall be I to kill the Potter twins. And I shall be."_

_Suddenly, as if cued by Voldemort's words, a loud wail reached Draco's ears._

_Voldemort turned to a timid little man "Wormtail, how many times have you been told to keep the prisoner quiet?"_

_Wormtail stood up with a muttered "Yes, my Lord." and rushed out, with the gleam of mysterious silver in his wake._

"_As I was saying, I understand what I didn't before. I shall need, for instance, to borrow a wand from one of you before I set out to kill the twins."_

_No one said anything, they all looked terrified to each other as if Voldemort had requested one of their arms._

_Draco gripped his wand in his pocket, not wanting to have it used in the murder of his love and her brother. He couldn't be able to live with the fact he had willingly gave her murderer the weapon to do the deed._

"_No volunteers?" Voldemort asked, turning to the side of the table with the Malfoy family seating by it "Lucius, I see no need for you to own a wand any longer."_

_Lucius Malfoy stood, his face yellowish and waxen, dark bags under his eyes. When he spoke, his voice was harsh._

"_M-My Lord?"_

"_Your wand, Lucius, I require your wand." Voldemort repeated._

"_I…" Lucius started, looking to Draco's mother, who grasped his hand under the table, her face hidden in long blonde hair._

_Lucius, at Narcissa Malfoy's touch, dug into his pocket and withdrew a wand, handing it to Voldemort, who took it quickly, examining it._

"_What is it?" Voldemort asked._

"_Elm, my Lord." Lucius answered quietly as Draco fumed with hatred for his father._

How could he!_ Draco thought angrily to himself. _I should have known he'd side with the Dark Lord, he never liked Hannah.

"_And the core?" Voldemort asked._

"_Dragon…dragon heartstring." Lucius answered, looking down and making a movement as if to accept something._

_Voldemort looked indignant "Give you my wand, Lucius? _My _wand?"_

_A few Death Eaters sniggered._

"_You got your liberty, Lucius, is that not enough for you? Though it has seemed that you and your family have been less than happy of late. What is it about my presence in your home that displeases you, Lucius?"_

"_Nothing, nothing, my Lord!" Lucius replied hastily._

"_Such _lies,_ Lucius." Voldemort hissed._

_Suddenly, more hissing was heard, even when Voldemort closed his mouth. The Death Eaters shuddered as a large snake slithered through the room and onto Voldemort's shoulders._

"_Why do the Malfoys seem so unhappy with their lot?" Voldemort asked, stroking the snake absent minded. "Is my return, my rise to power, not the very thing they professed to desire for all these years?"_

"_Of course, my Lord." Lucius said "We did desire it - we do."_

_To his left, Narcissa gave a stiff nod without looking Voldemort or his snake in the eye. Draco just looked from the body to Voldemort quickly, then turned quickly away, afraid to make eye contact._

"_My Lord," Draco's aunt Bellatrix said, rising from her seat "it is an honour to have you here in our family's house. There can be no higher pleasure." she crooned her voice thick with emotion._

"_No higher pleasure…" Voldemort said, looking at the dark haired woman "that means a great deal, Bellatrix, coming from you."_

_Bellatrix's pale face flushed with emotion, her eyes filling with tears of joy._

"_My Lord knows I speak nothing but the truth!" she said happily._

"_No higher pleasure…" Voldemort repeated again "even compared to the happy event that I had heard took place in your family this week?"_

_Bellatrix stared at her master, her lips parted completely confused._

"_I don't know what you mean, my Lord." she admitted._

"_Your niece, Bellatrix. And yours, Lucius and Narcissa. She has just married the werewolf, Remus Lupin, you must be so proud."_

_The room erupted into cheers as Draco looked down into his lap, trying to keep from flushing._

She is lucky, you know, your cousin._ he thought. _Even if she had to elope, she must be happy.

"_She is no niece of ours, my Lord." Bellatrix said, disgusted. "We - Narcissa and I - haven't set eyes on our sister since she married the Mudblood. This brat has nothing to do with either of us, nor any beast she marries."_

"_What say you, Draco?" Voldemort asked, turning to the blond "Will you babysit the pups? They'll have such fun with their cousin Draco and his bastard children that you'll have with the Potter girl, should she survive, which I doubt."_

_Draco looked down into his lap, heat flooding his face. He had never even bedded Hannah yet._

Here's hoping I get the chance._ Draco admitted to himself._

"_Enough!" Voldemort shouted to the laughing Death Eaters, who immediately silenced._

"_Many of our oldest family trees become diseased over time." Voldemort stated, looking at a silently imploring Bellatrix "You must prune yours, must you not to keep it healthy? Cut away the parts that threaten the health of the rest."_

_Bellatrix's eyes swam with tears again._

"_Yes, my Lord." she said, her voice thick with gratitude "At first chance!"_

"_You shall have it." Voldemort said "And in your family, so in the world…we shall cut away the canker that infects us until only those of true blood remain."_

_Voldemort waved Draco's father's wand, causing the woman above Draco to stir and struggle against her invisible bonds._

"_Do you recognize our guest, Severus?" Voldemort asked._

_The woman turned around to face Snape, her eyes shining as she pleaded in a terrified voice "Severus, help me!"_

"_Ah, yes." Snape groaned, unable to look at the woman._

"_And you, Draco?" Voldemort asked, turning to Draco, who looked down at his cufflinks and fiddled with them again. Now that the woman was conscious, he didn't feel right watching her._

"_But of course, you never took her classes." Voldemort said before addressing the entire congregation. "For those who don't know, we are joined tonight by Charity Burbage, who, until recently, taught at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."_

_There were a few growls of recognition from the Death Eaters and one blonde young woman said "She's that Muggle and Mudblood lover!"_

"_Yes, Zimmerman," Voldemort said, nodding to the eighteen year old woman across from Draco. "Professor Burbage taught the children of witches and wizards all about Muggles…how they are not so different from us."_

_One of the Death Eaters spat on the floor as Charity turned to face Snape again._

"_Severus…please…please!"_

"_Silence!" Voldemort ordered, flicking the wand in his hand and making the woman fall silent as though gagged before continuing with his speech "Not content with corrupting and polluting the minds of wizarding children, last week Professor Burbage wrote an impassioned defence of Mudbloods in the _Daily Prophet. _Wizards, she says must accept these thieves of their knowledge and magic. The dwindling number of purebloods is, says Professor Burbage, a most desirable circumstance. She'd have us all mate with Muggles…or, no doubt, werewolves."_

_No one laughed at this. They all knew the anger in their master's voice, and his voice was dripping in it._

_Charity Burbage turned to face Snape once more, tears falling from her eyes and into her mousy brown hair. Snape looked her in the eye, looking impassive as she turned back around as Voldemort raised his borrowed wand._

"Avada Kedavra!_"_

_Charity fell fast onto the table, startling Death Eaters enough that most leapt back in their chairs. Draco fell out of his onto the floor as Voldemort released his snake._

"_Dinner, Nagini." Voldemort announced, setting the snake on Charity Burbage's body._

…

**Draco's POV**

The moment that the Dark Lord set his snake on Professor Burbage and dismissed the meeting, I decided to, as Hannah would put it, get the Skinner out of there.

"I'm going to bed." I muttered to Mother.

"Good night, Draco." Mother said, looking to my father as I walked off towards my room.

I couldn't believe it. I was numb. I knew my father never liked Hannah or any Potter for that matter, but he probably just handed the Dark Lord the weapon he was going to use to kill her.

I slammed my bedroom door and threw myself onto my bed, closing my eyes as I took hold of half of the two way mirror connection and holding it close to my heart, me fighting the urge to yell for her.

I looked in the mirror and whispered "Hannah Potter."

The effect was immediate, I saw the hovel that Hannah and her brother were living in.

Potter was rummaging around for stuff and swore loudly as I heard a tinkling noise like the breaking of a china cup.

Emily Ravenwood, a former Death Eater was lying on Potter's bed, sleeping like a log.

And Hannah, my Spitfire, was sleeping closest to me, her face facing the mirror as her hair covered half of her face.

I sighed, setting the mirror down as I changed into pyjamas with a flick of my wand. It was best to let her sleep, after all.

But on the other hand, I really could have used her strength at the moment.

I closed my eyes and thought with all my might as I fell asleep:

_Hannah, I could really use you right now._


	2. Chapter 2: The Escape Preparations

**A/N: As always, I own nothing!**

Chapter 2

The Escape Preparation

I woke up to my brother hissing "Fuck!" and our other room mate smacking me with a pillow.

"Come on, Han." Emily Harper Ravenwood said when I opened my eyes. "We gotta pack, the Order's coming soon."

I got up, knocking my black cat, Hellion off my lap as I took my bedding and crammed it into my trunk, I had a hunch that it would come in handy.

My name is Hannah Potter. Harry James Potter's twin sister and Emily Ravenwood's lovesick ally.

Yes, I said lovesick. I was hopelessly in love with a Death Eater by the name of Draco Lucius Malfoy.

"Han," Emily said as we started packing (I was packing everything thanks to the backpack that my friend Hermione Granger charmed for me to carry more than expected.) "how d'you think that we're getting out of here?" she asked.

I shrugged "Harry told me that Mad Eye Moody was coming to take us all by Side-Along Apparation." I explained "But I have a feeling that that plan's been eighty-sixed."

Emily nodded "That's a possibility. I'll take your word on that." she said "I'm not a Seer like you."

I smirked, remembering that I did have the ability to see into the future and make prophecies along with element magic and the ability to read minds.

Harry walked back from the bathroom his finger adorned with a small gash.

"Oh, for the love of Skinner, Harry." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose. "What'd you do this time?" I asked.

"That's the thing, I haven't the slightest idea." Harry said, digging through his trunk again and drawing something. "That's where the hell that went!" he said with a sigh, tossing the button to me.

I caught it with my Chaser's skill and looked at it. It was the Triwizard button that someone made up that flashed _Support Cedric Diggory!_ and _Potters Stink! _for a big joke.

Joke was on whoever made the buttons. I _won_ that Tournament.

"Smart ass." I said sarcastically, tucking the button into my backpack as a memento.

"Shut the hell up, Hannah!" Harry snapped defensively.

"Meow," I said, smirking "someone hasn't had their coffee this morning."

"You know I don't drink that stuff, Han, stop acting like a Slytherin." Harry retorted.

I rolled my eyes "I am a Slytherin!" I said for what felt like the millionth time.

Emily nodded "Yeah, Harry, you're outnumbered two to one." she said "In Hogwarts House and in gender."

I smirked and fist bumped Emily "Exactly." I said "Girls always come out on top."

"You two keep telling yourselves that. Call me when you ditch your maiden names for your married name." Harry said.

"Shut up!" Emily said, rolling her eyes. "That doesn't count!"

"Oh, yeah? Who's gotta fuck you to make the babies?" Harry asked.

"Who births the babies?" Emily asked.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP!" I screamed, lighting a fireball to get them to shut up. "Thank you." I said, dousing it with water before turning to Emily "Emmy, we got to continue packing." I said.

Emily nodded and we set back to work on packing.

Emily turned to me "You miss your owl, don't you?" she asked.

I nodded, my eyes welling with tears. I had given my snowy owl, Gwendolyn, to Draco to keep her safe.

"These tears aren't all for Gwen, aren't they?" Emily asked as I put my midnight blue Pygmy Puff, Ella Diablo (or just Diablo) in my leather jacket pocket.

I nodded, blinking the tears down my face.

"Malfoy?" Emily asked.

I sniffed "Is it that obvious?" I choked out.

Emily nodded, rolling her eyes "Han, it's you! You and Malfoy is like Harry and Quidditch, and your cousin and food."

I laughed "Good point." I said. "I guess I am predictable." I shrugged.

Emily nodded "Gee, you think?" she asked. "And I know for a fact that your next sentence will have some mention of Skinner."

"Oh, that's not true!" I snapped "Shut the Skinner - DAMN IT!" I sighed, burying my face in my arms. "You were right!"

"As always." Emily smirked.

I gave her a sideways look as I did up my rucksack.

Harry grinned at me "I'll be back, I'm going to try and nick some stuff from Dudley's snack stores." he said before walking out.

"Bring me back all the Oreos!" I called back to him.

"You got it, sis!" Harry shouted back before closing the door.

I grinned "Good, now I can bring Kreacher in here." I said before calling out "Kreacher!"

In the blink of an eye, there stood a saggy old house elf in a pillowcase toga, bowing down to me. That was my inheritance from my Godfather, Sirius Black. His house elf, Kreacher.

"Yes, Mistress?" Kreacher croaked.

"I have finished packing my rucksack with my clothes and the like, will you please take my trunk with you to Grimmauld Place until I can claim it again?" I asked.

Kreacher bowed. "Yes, Mistress Potter." he said, taking my trunk and Apparating away.

I grinned "I love house elves." I said, putting my backpack with my Nimbus 2001 and Hellion's cage.

"Amen." Emily replied, slinging her backpack over her shoulder and plopping on her cot "So…" she said "what are we gonna do when we go on the run?" she asked

I shrugged "I think that the first thing we should do is come up with a fake persona so if we get caught we have a pseudonym to use so whoever catches us won't know who we are."

"Good plan." Emily said "I'll go with Joannah Donnelly."

I face palmed myself "Dude, you know that's the name of a woman killed in Lucan, Ontario, Canada in the 1800s, right?" I asked.

"Now I do." Emily said, hanging her head.

I shrugged "I'm just going to cross that bridge when I come to it." I said. "I am absolutely no good with coming up with names on the spot, I need time to think it over."

Emily rolled her eyes "Yes, because creativity comes anywhere." she said sarcastically.

I ignored her tone "Exactly!" I said before continuing with the game plan as Harry came in and read that days' Daily Prophet. "I think that the first real thing we should do is find a secure base camp."

"Then get some money." Emily chided "We'll need it for food and stuff."

"Good call." I said, nodding to her. "Then we'll need to find a way to pass our days besides trying to survive."

"We could always take up hunting!" Emily said before lowering her voice "I've got a bow and a quaver of arrows that we can use. I actually have two, you can have the other one."

I beamed "Thanks!" I said "I've always wanted to learn to shoot a bow."

Emily laughed "No problem. It's really easy once you get the hang of it." she said before becoming serious "What do we do if we get split up?"

I shrugged "Try to find each other again, if not, we survive on our own, I guess." I said.

Emily dug into her Charmed backpack and handed me a bow and a quaver of arrows "If we're separating if we get split up, then I guess you should have these now. Consider them your early seventeenth birthday present from me."

I smirked "Thanks." I said. "But I don't think we'll be separated."

Emily beamed "Oh, I know, I'm just saying in the event of us being separated."

I nodded "Of course, we are speaking hypothetically." I said before becoming serious again "But, if we do get split up, and we wind up finding each other again…?" I asked.

"Oh, we'll just go back to where we left off." Emily promised "Like I'd leave the girl that saved my ass alone if I can help it!"

I smirked "Great, feelings mutual." I said, smirking as Harry ripped open the Prophet angrily.

Emily and I grinned at each other. Sure, she was almost forced to kill me, but hey, she was as good a girl as I was. She, like Draco was forced to join the Death Eaters.

"Fucking lying bitch!" Harry bellowed, his eyes burning with hatred.

"What?" I asked, turning to my brother, as if Emily wasn't even there.

"That Rita Skeeter bitch is at it again! She's wrote a book about Dumbledore! It's right here in the Prophet, read it if you don't believe me!" Harry bellowed, handing me the newspaper, which I started to read:

_Dumbledore: The Truth At Last?_

_Coming next week, the shocking story of the flawed genius considered by many to be the greatest wizards of his generation._

_Stripping away the popular image of serene, silver bearded wisdom, Rita Skeeter reveals the disturbed childhood, the lawless youth, the lifelong feuds and the guilty secrets that Dumbledore carried to his grave. _Why _was the man tipped for Minister for Magic content on begin a mere Headmaster? _What _was the real purpose of the secret organization known as the Order of the Phoenix? _How _did Dumbledore really meet his end?_

_The answer to these and many more questions are explored in the explosive new biography _The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore _by Rita Skeeter, exclusively interviewed by Betty Braithwaite page 13 inside._

I wrenched open the paper right to page thirteen and saw a familiar face that I loathed. Her long blonde hair was in elaborate curls, she was wearing jewelled glasses and flashing the camera to what she was probably thinking was to be a winning smile as she wiggled her fingers up at me.

That woman was Rita Skeeter, the bitch that revealed to the wizard world about me and Draco, or as the wizard world calls it 'Drannah'. She was the reason that Lucius Malfoy found us out. (I still had the magazine articles and newspaper clippings to remind me.)

That thought aside, I started reading Betty Braithwaite's interview.

_In person, Rita Skeeter is much warmer and softer than her famously ferocious quill portraits might suggest. Greeting me in the hallway of her cozy home, she leads me straight into the kitchen for a cup of tea, a slice of pound cake, and, it goes without saying, a steaming vat of freshest gossip._

"_Of course, Dumbledore is a biographer's dream." says Skeeter "Such a long, full life. I'm sure my book will be the first of very, very many."_

_Skeeter was certainly quick off the mark. Her nine hundred page book was completed a mere four weeks after Dumbledore's mysterious death in June. I ask her how she managed this super-fast feat._

"_Oh, when you've been working in journalism as long as I have, working to a deadline is second nature. I knew that the wizarding world was clamouring for the full story and I wanted to be the first to fill that need."_

_I mention the recent, widely publicized of Elphias Doge, Special Advisor to the Wizengamot and long standing friend of Albus Dumbledore's, that "Skeeter's book contains less fact than a Chocolate Frog card."_

_Skeeter throws back her head and laughs._

"_Darling Dogy! I remember interviewing him a few years back on merpeople rights, bless him. Completely gaga, seemed to think that we were sitting at the bottom of Lake Windermere, kept telling me to watch out for trout."_

_And yet Elphias Doge's accusations of inaccuracy have been echoed in many places. Does Skeeter really feel that four short weeks was enough to gain a full picture of Dumbledore's long and extraordinary life?_

"_Oh, my dear," beams Skeeter, rapping me affectionately across the knuckles "you know as well as I do how much information can be generated by a big fat bag of Galleons, a refusal to hear the word 'no' and a nice sharp Quick-Quotes Quill! People were queuing to dish the dirt on Dumbledore, anyway. Not everyone thought he was so wonderful, you know - he trod on an awful lot of important toes. But old Dogy Doge can get off his high Hippogriff because I've had access to a source that most journalists would swap their wands for, one who has never spoken in public before and who was close to Dumbledore during the most turbulent and disturbing phase of his youth."_

_An advanced publicity for Skeeter's biography has certainly suggested that there will be shocks in store for those who think that Dumbledore to have lead a blameless life. What were the biggest surprises she uncovered, I ask._

"_Now, come off it, Betty, I'm not giving away all the highlights before anybody has bought the book!" laughs Skeeter "But I can promise you that anyone who still thinks that Dumbledore was as white as his beard is in for a rude awakening! Let's just say that nobody hearing him rage over You-Know-Who would have dreamed that he dabbled in the Dark Arts himself in his youth! And for a wizard who spent his later years pleading for tolerance, he wasn't exactly broad-minded when he was younger! Yes, Albus Dumbledore had an extremely murky past, not to mention that very fishy family, which he worked so hard to keep hushed up."_

_I ask whether Skeeter is referring to Dumbledore's brother, Aberforth, whose conviction by the Wizengamot for misuse of magic fifteen years ago caused a minor scandal._

I stopped reading and looked up "I didn't know Dumbledore had a brother." I said.

"Me either, but it could be a lie, keep reading." Harry said over my shoulder with Emily.

I nodded and kept reading.

"_Oh, Aberforth is just the tip of the dung heap." laughs Skeeter. "No, no, I'm talking much worse than a brother with a fondness for fiddling about with the goats, worse even than the Muggle-maiming father - Dumbledore couldn't keep them hushed up, anyway, they were both charged by the Wizengamot. No, it's the mother and sister that intrigued me, and a little digging uncovered a positive nest of nastiness - but, as I say, you'll have to wait for chapters nine to twelve for full details. All I can say now is, it's no wonder why Dumbledore never talked about how his nose got broken."_

"Now Dumbledore possibly had a sister?" I asked, my eyebrows raised.

"Again, could be a lie." Emily said "Keep reading, Han!"

I nodded continuing to read.

_Family skeletons notwithstanding, does Skeeter deny the brilliance that led to Dumbledore's many magical discoveries?_

"_He had brains." concedes Skeeter "Although many now question whether he could take full credit for all his supposed achievements. As I reveal in chapter sixteen, Ivor Dillonsby claims he had already discovered eight uses of dragon's blood before Dumbledore 'borrowed' his papers."_

_But the importance of some of Dumbledore's achievements cannot, I venture, be denied. What of his famous defeat of Grindelwald?_

"_Oh, now, I'm glad you mentioned Grindelwald," says Skeeter with a tantalizing smile. "I'm afraid those who go dewy-eyed over Dumbledore's spectacular victory must brace themselves for a bombshell - or a Dungbomb. Very dirty business indeed. All I can say is, don't be too sure that there was a spectacular duel of legend. After they've read my book, people will be forced to conclude that Grindelwald conjured up a white handkerchief from the tip of his wand and came quietly!"_

_Skeeter refused to give any more away on this fascinating topic, so we turn instead to the relationship that will undoubtedly fascinate the readers more than any other._

"_Oh, yes," says Skeeter, nodding briskly "I've dedicated a whole chapter to the Potters-Dumbledore relationship. It's been called unhealthy, even sinister. Again, your readers will have to buy my book for the whole story, but there is no question that Dumbledore took an unnatural interest in Harry and Hannah Potter from the word go. Whether it was really in the twins' best interests - well, we'll see. It's certainly no secret that the Potter twins have had a troubled adolescence."_

_I have asked whether Skeeter is still in touch with Harry Potter, who she so famously interviewed last year: a breakthrough piece in which Potter spoke exclusively on his conviction that You-Know-Who had returned._

"_Oh, yes, we've formed a special bond." says Skeeter "Poor Potter has few real friends, and we met at one of the most testing moments of his life - the Triwizard Tournament. I am probably one of the only people alive that can honestly say that they know the real Harry Potter."_

_I now ask whether or not that Skeeter keeps in touch with the younger twin, Hannah Potter, who stirred up delicious scandals from the age of eleven._

"_Oh, yes, I have a very special connection to Hannah," Skeeter says, beaming as she sips her tea "The poor girl, we met during the Triwizard, as well. She was unlike Harry in every way, she is popular and amiable, it doesn't take much to open her up. That's how I had a hunch that she had a thing for Mr Draco Malfoy before the Prophet even made it public that they were dating after the Yule Ball! I still remember that interview as though it was yesterday. It was a week before the Ball, I said to her 'Hannah, you're no doubt the favourite to win the Tournament after that phenomenal performance you gave in the dragon pit, how does that make you feel?' and Hannah just grinned and said 'It feels amazing to have all these people believing in me and cheering me on. I hope that I can fulfil their wish and win this Tournament for them.' then I asked 'Hannah, with the Triwizard Yule Ball coming up, and you requiring to have a partner, have you had many ask you?' and she blushed and said 'Yes, but I've turned them all down gently. I was rather hoping for one boy to ask me, but my room mate beat me to the punch before I could ask him.' so I asked 'Well, tell me about this boy, what's he like?' and Hannah sighed and said 'He's beautiful. He's so beautiful, every time I look at him it hurts. I've known him since first year and…he was my first kiss.' I raised my eyebrows at this and asked her 'Why don't you tell him how you feel?' and she blushed and said 'Because I know he doesn't feel the same way, he's with Pan - Oh, I mean my dorm mate.' I grinned and asked her 'Would you tell the Prophet this boy's name?' and she shook her head with a few tears coming down her face 'No, he doesn't like me that way and I don't want to embarrass him.'. Bless her, it was actually me that brought Draco and Hannah together. When he asked her to be his, she was so happy she looked me in the eye when he was gone and beamed 'Thank you, Rita!' she squealed, her eyes glinting 'Thank you so much!' and she hugged me before rushing back into the Great Hall at Hogwarts to be with her new boyfriend."_

_I cut Skeeter off with another question relating to Dumbledore and Harry Potter and the rumours going around about Dumbledore's final hours. Does Skeeter believe that Harry Potter, if not, then both Potter twins were there when Dumbledore died?_

"_Well, I don't want to say too much, it's all in the book but eyewitnesses inside Hogwarts Castle claim to have seen Hannah Potter dragged off by the notorious werewolf Fenrir Greyback, with her brother running not too far behind from the scene where Dumbledore fell, jumped or was pushed. Mr Potter later gave evidence against Severus Snape, a man whom he has a notorious grudge. Is everything as it seems? That is for the wizarding community to decide, after they've read my book."_

_On that intriguing note I take my leave. There can be no doubt that Skeeter has quilled an instant bestseller. Dumbledore's legions of admirers, meanwhile, may well be trembling at what is soon to emerge about their hero._

I gaped "That little bitch claims she was the one the brought me and Draco together!" I screamed, crumpling up the paper and trembling with anger. "I never told her that Draco was 'so beautiful it hurts every time I look at him'! She has the nerve to say that we have a special bond!" I bellowed, finally losing control and lighting the paper ablaze with a scream.

"Han!" Emily shouted, gripping my wrists, which were still shaking. "Calm down, sweetie, stay with me now."

I took a deep breath and stopped shaking, calming down enough to be able to put out the blazing newspaper with my water control. "Right, I'm ok." I said.

Emily smiled and let go of my wrists. I glared down at the ashes I was holding and crumpled it up and threw it with an agitated scream at the already overflowed wastepaper basket.

"Han!" Emily said, holding onto my wrists "Come on, you need to control your anger."

I took another deep breath. "I'm fine. I'm ok, this time I mean it. I just didn't want to touch that lying rag anymore." I said in a calm voice.

Emily beamed at me and let go of my wrists again.

"That's my girl." Harry said, smirking as we heard the front door open.

"OI! You lot!" my uncle Vernon's voice shouted upstairs.

**A/N: Hey! So, I'm still doing an SYOC for this book. So, here's this book's. SYOOM (Submit Your Own Order Member.)**

**Here's the form:**

**Name:**

**Nickname(s):**

**Age (over seventeen please.):**

**Gender (I need both males and females, every SYOC I've done I've always gotten girls, please I need at least three boys):**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**Hogwarts House (Doesn't matter which one.)**

**Want to be one of 7 Hannahs?:**

**Career (Auror, Ministry Member, Healer, etc.):**

**Story:**

**In Final Battle?:**

**Do they die?:**

**Here's an example for an OC I've made up.**

**Name: Donavan Diangelo**

**Nickname(s): Donny, Don, The Don.**

**Age: 19**

**Gender: Male**

**Personality: Donny can be a nice guy, he acts like Fred Weasley sometimes, but when it's really serious, you know he's taking it very seriously, absolutely no jokes in something majorly important. Apart from that, funny, nice and can be a tad immature. He's also very smart.**

**Appearance: Tall, around six foot two, thin but muscular, messy dirty blond hair and green eyes with tanned skin.**

**Hogwarts House: Ravenclaw**

**Want to be one of 7 Hannahs?: Yeah, sure, why not?**

**Career: Auror trainee**

**Story: Donny was born on May 5th, 1993 in Sacramento California, but his family moved to Kitchener, Ontario when he was ten, at eleven, he went to Hogwarts (his Muggle parents surprised) and Sorted into Ravenclaw, he played Keeper for the Ravenclaw Quidditch team and was prefect and Head Boy.**

**In Final Battle?: Yeah.**

**Do they die?: Nah.**

**R+Rs are welcome, please, please submit an Order Member, I'll be so happy, it'll be your Christmas gift to me! Merry Christmas, everyone!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House:**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :D**

**P.S. The whole Harley Q. Skinner thing will be explained later!**


	3. Chapter 3: The Bittersweet Goodbye

Chapter 3

The Bittersweet Goodbye

I groaned when Vernon screamed up "OI! You lot!" After sixteen years of being addressed as "That bitch," or "Stupid" or "Idiot Girl", you learn to expect when you're being called.

"GIRL!" Vernon shouted "BOY!"

Harry, Emily and I looked to each other and sighed, taking our backpacks and walking down the stairs, me thinking fast and grabbing my teddy bear, Alejandro and the stuffed dragon Draco gave me the previous Christmas and following my brother and ally, tucking both stuffed animals in my pockets before stopping.

"Narcissa's doll!" I groaned, running back into the bedroom and grabbing it.

It was the doll that Narcissa Malfoy gave to me when I was first born. It was small and cushiony with black hair and lifelike metallic blue eyes (like me) and it had loads of clothes in a large trunk that I could fit in my front pocket with my MP3 player.

I kept the doll in my hand as I walked downstairs to look at my aunt and uncle.

They were all dressed for travelling. My uncle, Vernon Dursley was wearing a fawn zip up jacket, my aunt, Petunia was wearing a neat salmon coloured coat and my cousin Dudley, my blond, less fat more muscular now cousin was, like me, wearing a leather jacket.

"What?" I demanded.

"SIT!" Vernon ordered, picking me up by the scruff of the neck and throwing me in between my brother and friend.

"Your life must've been horrible." Emily muttered "All this abuse!"

"Welcome to my life. I can't wait for the day when I never have to see any of them again." I muttered back.

"Silence!" Vernon spat "Please." he added, with a wince as if the word was causing him great physical pain.

I rolled my eyes, shutting up and knowing what was coming.

"Let me guess, you've changed your mind again?" I asked.

"YOU WILL STOP THAT ABNORMAL MIND READING THING OF YOURS RIGHT NOW BEFORE I BEAT THE ABNORMALITY OUT OF YOU!" Vernon bellowed before just sneering "But yes, I've changed my mind."

"Big surprise." Harry grumbled.

"Don't you take that tone -" Aunt Petunia started before Vernon waved her down.

"I've been thinking it through and thinking it through, and I've come to the conclusion that this is all a plan to take the house."

"The house?" Harry asked "What house?"

"THIS HOUSE!" Vernon bellowed "OUR HOUSE!"

I started busting a gut laughing. "Y-Y-Yeah, right, I want this house!" I choked before becoming serious "Fuck no! Why'd I want this house? All the happy memories? Besides, Harry and I have a house, our Godfather left us one. And besides, when I get married -"

"_If_ you get married, who'd want you?" Vernon demanded.

"SHUT UP, FATASS!" I shouted "Anyways, when I get married, I'm moving into a way nicer place than this filthy hovel." I said, standing up.

"How d'you know?" Harry asked before groaning "Oh, right, in your perfect world, you marry Malfoy."

"Piss off, Harry." I said, heading towards the stairs. "Emily, you stay here and try to convince them to go, I've got some last minute double checking to do." I said, clambering up the stairs to what was my room.

When I reached it, I took the key from the planter one last time and locked the door from the inside so no one could come in. I plopped myself down on my bed and took out my mirror as the sun went down.

This mirror was a special mirror. This mirror was able to provide a two way connection to me and Draco, who had its twin.

"Draco Malfoy." I whispered, hoping that I wasn't interrupting anything.

"Han?" Draco whispered, coming into focus in the mirror.

"Drake!" I sighed in relief "Thank Skinner it worked. What's going on over on the Dark Side's front?" I asked.

Draco took a deep breath "He's plotting. He knows that you and Potter are leaving for wherever you're going either tonight or on the thirtieth."

"Are you alone?" I asked.

Draco nodded "I was kicked out of a meeting and sent to my room for the older Death Eaters to talk. I'm all ears, Spitfire."

I beamed "Are you still a practicing Occlumense?" I asked.

Draco nodded "Of course, why, does what you're going to tell me need to be blocked?"

I nodded "Not just that, but guarded with your life." I said.

Draco nodded "Got it. I'm listening."

"We're leaving tonight." I said "We're heading to Ron's place for a while and then I'm running. I have a bad feeling that the Ministry's going to fall and I won't be safe at Hogwarts anymore." I whispered.

Draco nodded "That's safe with me." he promised before looking at me with a look in his eyes that was clear that something was bothering him.

"Draco, what is it?" I asked.

"You know those articles in the _Prophet_ that talk about the disappearance of the Muggle Studies Professor at Hogwarts? Charity Burbage?"

I nodded "Yeah, why?" I asked, a swooping feeling in my stomach.

"She's not going to be found anytime soon. The Dark Lord killed her and fed her to his snake." Draco said, paling. "She was killed right in front of me, she was dangling there."

I shuddered "Well," I said "at least you can see Thestrals now." I said, earning a cold look from Draco. "Bad time?"

"Little bit, it just happened a few hours ago."

"Ok," I said, taken aback "Real bad timing."

"You think?" Draco asked.

I nodded "I know, I know, life's crap over there, but it'll be fine." I said, trying to sound optimistic.

Draco gave me a look "Yeah, it'll be perfectly sunshine and rainbows." he said sarcastically before looking concerned "Where're you gonna go? If you're running."

I shrugged. "I don't know, that's the thing, me and Emily are trying to…crap!" I hissed.

"What? Who's Emily?" Draco asked.

"Emily Ravenwood." I said quickly "She was a Death Eater who was supposed to kill me a couple of months ago, now she's wanted for desertion and I'm taking her with me."

"Hannah, are you nuts?!" Draco demanded "Do you have any idea how stupid taking in a Death Eater can be? She could be just like Zimmerman! She could be trying to use you to sell you or Potter out to him!"

"Ok, ok, stop yelling, she's not like that, she's really scared and she really needs my help, her own mother tried to strangle her in the Forest. If it wasn't for me and my dagger, Emily would probably be dead right now. Draco, please," I pleaded "just let me give it a try. She gave me a bow and arrows."

Draco clenched his jaw and nodded. "That's a good point. I'll trust your judgement for now, but if she does turn out to be evil, I hold the right to say I told you so."

I rolled my eyes "Yeah, sure, whatever you -" I said when I heard two new voices down the stairs. "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I swore "The Order's here to take my aunt, uncle and cousin! I got to go." I said, tucking my mirror in my breast pocket.

"Love you!" Draco said, muffled in my pocket.

"Love you more!" I said, hastily grabbing anything of sentimental value (so my entire nightstand) and running down the stairs to meet this woman and man called Hestia Jones and Dedalus Diggle.

"Hannah Potter!" Hestia squeaked happily, shaking my hand. "Pleasure as always."

"Hannah Potter!" Dedalus squeaked, embracing me and kissing my cheek like a father figure "A pleasure, just a pleasure. Now, shall we be going?" he asked, turning to my aunt, uncle and cousin.

I shrugged "Go ahead, take them if you want, they just think I'm a waste of human life." I said. "It was proven when I was eight that no one in this family likes me." I added, lifting up my shirt to reveal the scar I got from my kidney transplant surgery.

"I don't think you're a waste of human life." Dudley said, making me turn right around and gap at him.

"Blond fatass who nearly had his gang kill me say _what_?" I asked, shocked.

Hestia, who looked as if she was going to blow, left the room with a smile on her face, my uncle following as they went into the other room to say goodbye to Harry.

"I said I never thought you were a waste of human life." Dudley repeated, his eyes looking honest.

I blinked, unsure of what to say. "Then-then why did you beat me up all the time when we were younger, even just last year?" I asked.

Dudley shrugged "I guess I was jealous of how smart you were." he said, looking down. "I guess I let my jealousy and my dad's sexist attitude give me the illusion of hating you."

I blinked. So only one of the Dursley males hated me?

"I mean, even I had to admit, when I saw you about ready to kiss that boy when you first got off that ruddy school train when we were eleven, I was rather jealous, none of the girls ever went for me like that. And, hey, when that same boy stuck up for you when we were fourteen, I knew you had some credibility."

I smiled "Thanks, Dudley." I said.

"And I loved how you kicked my gang's ass. It just screamed you weren't going to put up with our crap anymore." Dudley said, smiling. "You've become quite the woman, Hannah. That Draco's one lucky ass."

I laughed. "Thanks, Dudley, I'll still remember that time when you tried to embarrass me with the telephone." I said, going back to that day.

…

_It was summer before second year, and Uncle Vernon was at work, Aunt Petunia was talking to Mrs Next Door at her place, Harry was out for a walk and I was taking a shower when the phone rang._

"_DUDLEY, GET THE SKINNING PHONE!" I screamed, sighing when Dudley answered it._

"_Dudley Dursley speaking!" he called. "What? What d'you mean you want to talk to Hannah Potter? Who's this?" Dudley asked as I stood up straighter. "POTTER!" Dudley shouted after a moment's pause "Who the hell is Draco Malfoy?"_

_I paled. "Draco!" I called, flattery lacing my voice as I shut the shower off._

_I almost saw Dudley smirk when he shouted "Sorry, Malfoy, my cousin can't come to the phone right now, she's busy in the shower, yeah, I can even hear her singing now." Dudley commented before screaming "__**OOOOOOOOHHHHH WE GOTTA HOLD ON, READY OR NOT, YOU LIVE FOR THE FIGHT WHEN THAT'S ALL THAT YOU'VE GOOOOOOTTTTT!**__"_

_I screamed and ran for the phone "Give me the phone, Dudley!" I ordered._

"_No," Dudley jeered, holding the phone high out of my reach._

"_GIVE ME THE PHONE, YOU FAT IDIOT!" I screamed, tackling him and taking the phone "Hello?" I asked._

_…_

Dudley laughed "Good times." he said, turning to me "You sure you gonna be all right, cousin?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I'll be fine. You be safe, too." I said, smirking.

"You know damn well I will." Dudley said, holding out his hand.

"Holy _Skinner_, Dudley," I said, looking at Dudley's hand to Dudley. "Did those Dementors knock some sense into you or what?" I asked.

Dudley shrugged again. "I don't know, maybe. See you, Hannah." he said.

I grinned "Yeah," I said, taking Dudley's hand and shaking it. "see you around," I smirked "Big D."

Dudley grinned and did what I definitely thought was something I'd never see Dudley Dursley do at all.

He took me in his arms and hugged me. Literally, hugged me!

"Maybe we'll see each other again." Dudley said with a grin when he let me go. "When we do, bring your wizard boyfriend, provided he won't try to slaughter me on sight."

I grinned "I'll make him promise not to kill you." I giggled. "See you, cousin." I said.

"Yeah. See you." Dudley said, walking into the living room to say goodbye to Harry, leaving me with Aunt Petunia, who was tearing up at the sight of Dudley and I getting along.

At least, that's what I was thinking she was crying about.

"You look so much like Lily." Petunia said, dabbing her eyes. "Except the hair and eyes. You've got that Potter's hair colour…but the eyes…you have neither of their eyes."

I nodded "I get that so much in my world." I admitted, smiling.

Petunia sniffed "You also have her personality. She was so strong, independent, passionate and…and…she was so in love with that Potter." she said, tears falling down her face.

I creased my eyebrows "Uh…" I said confused when I got my second hug of the night from Petunia Dursley.

"You will be safe, won't you?" she asked.

I nodded "I've got Evans' blood, I'm capable of taking care of myself." I said.

Petunia smiled "You didn't just lose a mother that night in Godric's Hollow. I lost a sister. And gained a niece."

I gaped "You…you called me your niece." I said aghast.

"Yes, what else would you be, girl?" Petunia asked.

I shrugged. "I never thought you cared about me." I said.

"Of course I cared! Had I not, you wouldn't have gotten that ruddy permission slip signed."

I gaped. "So, you signed my Hogsmeade slip on your own will?" I asked.

Petunia nodded "I told you not to tell your uncle, didn't I?"

I nodded, smiling. The reason my life was hell with the Dursleys was clear.

Vernon Dursley made my aunt and cousin act so mean to me.

"When this gets back to normal, come and visit." Petunia asked. "We'll go out for a girls day out. Shopping, spa day, tea, you name it, just the two of us, maybe some of your wizarding friends."

I gasped. "Wouldn't you be uncomfortable around them?" I asked.

Petunia shook her head and lowered her voice "Truth be told, I was jealous of Lily. I wanted to be a witch too. But shhh, don't tell Vernon." she whispered.

I grinned "You got it. Maybe we can go to Canada and watch a Rangers game." I suggested.

Petunia nodded "Truth be told, I loved going to those games." she beamed before watching Dudley walk out of the house. "I'll see you around, Hannah."

I beamed "Yeah, I'll see you," I said before I called Petunia Dursley something I hadn't called her since I was four "Aunt Petunia."

Aunt Petunia beamed and hugged me again. "Be safe." she whispered before walking out the door.

"You too!" I called back before looking into the face of Vernon Dursley, my least favourite Dursley.

"Potter," he snarled. "despite what anyone says, you'll always be a stupid, good-for-nothing bitch and a waste of human life."

I growled "You know what?!" I spat, finally snapping from sixteen years of his abuse. "You can piss right off, Vernon Dursley. That may be your opinion, but I have a whole world of friends and a lover who will say otherwise. And you know what? I'm done with your crap. Your wife and son are fine with me, so I guess your opinion is just based on you, not Dudley, not Aunt Petunia. So, just waddle your fat ass out to that car, and here's hoping you die. Because, with what I've just witnessed, I'd be happy knowing my blood aunt and cousin are safe, you're not my family, you're just some asshole my aunt married. You're nothing but a relative by marriage, and it can all end with a simple signature on some divorce papers. I could care less about your safety, I'll keep my blood family safe down to my last breath, but you, you can just go fuck yourself."

Harry gaped, trying to fight a cheer that was bubbling up in his throat.

Vernon slapped me across the face "Don't you dare talk to me like that, you little bitchy whore." he growled before waddling out after his wife and son.

I smirked. "Hey, Vernon!" I shouted, making him turn around.

"What, bitch?" he snapped.

Then I did something I hadn't done to anyone else but Theodore Nott.

I walked up to him and sneered up in his face, spitting into his eyes. "That was for putting me in the hospital." I snarled "Don't you ever fucking mess with Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter ever again. Now go, take the protection you yourself don't bloody fucking deserve." I said, turning around, walking into the house and slamming the door to an awestruck Harry and a shocked Emily.

"Hannah Potter!" Emily gasped. "How could you _spit_ in your uncle's face?"

"Hannah Potter!" Harry gasped "That was bloody _brilliant_! I've never been more proud of having you as my sister!" he shouted, dropping his owl, Hedwig and hugging me.

Hedwig gave a hoot of indignity. Harry picked her back up.

"Sorry, Hedwig. You want to take a last look at the place? We'll never be here again?" Harry asked, asking me more than Hedwig and Emily.

I nodded "Yeah, that would be awesome." I said, looking out into the drive, where the car had backed out and drove away.


	4. Chapter 4: The Fifteen Potters

Chapter 4

The Fifteen Potters

I ran over to where my old bedroom was, the cupboard under the stairs and opened it for Emily "This is where Harry and I used to sleep!" I announced. "I didn't know about magic then." I explained before going to the front door "My cousin, Dudley had puked on that mat before my fifth year, and Professor Dumbledore walked through that door!"

I rushed over to the kitchen with a sombre expression "And here…" I said "here's where my uncle beat me so bad that I had to go to the hospital."

Emily nodded "You poor dear." she said before brightening "Crap! I forgot some stuff!" she said before rushing up to her room as Harry handed me a package.

"Here, these are the snacks Dudley had. Oddly enough, he let me just take them."

I grinned tucking the bulging sack into my backpack (Thanking Hermione for Charming it to carry more than it looked like it could.) "Thanks, Harry, did you get any?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Yeah, I took anything you didn't like. So the Rockets and the sour candies. I gave you the rest."

I beamed. That was something Harry and I did not have in common. Harry loved Rockets where I hated them, the same with sour keys. He preferred powdery and sour where I liked solid and sweet. "Thanks, bro." I said.

"Hey, you're my sister, my job is to look out for you, and to be annoying."

I beamed "Hey, the annoying bit's my thing." I said.

Harry grinned "You said it, not me." he said.

"Skinner you!" I said, playfully hitting him.

"Sorry, I'd rather not, who knows what you've got." Harry said, laughing. "Herpes from Malfoy snogging you all the time? Maybe crabs?"

I growled and lunged at him, punching him in the stomach with everything I could muster "Screw. You. Harry. Potter!" I snapped between each blow when I heard the door open.

I ignored the door and kept punching Harry, who started punching me in return.

"Git!" I shouted.

"Bitch!" Harry replied.

"Troll crap!"

"Veela underling!"

"Hippogriff face!"

"Centaur breath!"

"Lion bait!"

"Snake eye!"

"Ass wipe!"

"Fish face!"

"Toad liver!"

"Poindexter!"

"UGLY!" Harry and I finished together, laughing at our reference to the song U-G-L-Y.

"They fight like we did, don't they, _Malenkaya_?" a man's voice with a Russian accent said.

"I am not that short!" a woman's voice with a Russian accent retorted angrily "Yes, though, they do." she added.

"Come on, Kitty, they're brother and sister." said a male's voice.

"Yeah!" said another male's voice. "But either way, they've got to stop. Ekaterina, d'you mind breaking them up?"

"Absolutely not!" said the female Russian. "They'll drag me into that fight, they'll mess up my clothes!"

"I'LL DO IT!" Ivy Duff's voice sighed in frustration, grabbing my arms and pulling me up "Come on, Han, Harry, break it up!" she ordered, setting me on my feet.

"He started it!" I said, turning to face my brunette friend and beaming. "V! It is you!" I said happily, hugging her.

"Ugh!" the Russian accented woman scoffed "She's overly affectionate." she said.

I pulled off Ivy and looked at the source of the voice. She had short curly blonde hair and deep violet eyes. She had a pale pink tinge in her cheeks and very red lips. She was wearing a short black dress that was somewhat in between baggy and tight. And her retort "I'm not that short!", in my opinion, was quite wrong, she was as short as I was.

"I know what you are thinking." the woman said "But I live by the quote of Marilyn Monroe: 'Your clothes should be loose enough to show you're a woman, and tight enough to show you're a lady.'" the woman said, tightening her black gloves and heels.

"I apologize for my sister," the Russian accented man said. He had brown hair and was very tall and muscular. He also had a handlebar moustache and blue eyes. "I am Michael Nicholas Erofeev Nikolaevich, but you may call me Misha or Mickey. This," Misha said, addressing the Russian woman "is my sister, Ekaterina Svetlana Nikolaevna Erofeeva, but -"

"To you, Miss Potter, it will be Ekaterina." the Russian woman called Ekaterina said in a snippy tone.

"Kitty!" Misha said aghast "You said you were going to be nice! That was the grounds I let you come here on in the first place!" he scolded, turning to me "I'm sorry, Miss Potter -"

"Please, no need for formalities. Han will work just as well." I said smiling.

Misha grinned "All right. I'm sorry for my sister, Han. She means well, but she's a tad…?" Misha started, trying to find the right word.

"I think _bitchy_ can sum it up quite nice." Ivy said coldly, making Ekaterina glare at her.

"I thought you were going to be silent!" Ekaterina snapped. "You behave like my twin daughters!"

"Girls, girls!" a boy with sea foam green eyes, dark hair, a tanned hue with tattooed arms and a lip and nose piercing said, stepping in between my best friend and Ekaterina. "Can't we all just get along? It's bad enough that You-Know-Who is causing us to go at strangers' throats, but we all know each other!"

"Yes, exactly!" Hermione Granger's voice said behind me "Hey, Sherlock."

I beamed, turning to my friend, (who was also known as Mione or Watson, as in Dr. John Watson from Sherlock Holmes, hence the name she called me.) "Hey, Watson." I beamed, hugging her before seeing that Ron Weasley was there, too. "Ron!" I said happily, hugging him, too.

"Hey, Han." Ron said awkwardly (he normally never showed affection to his girl friends.)

"Wotcher, Han." a familiar voice said from the washing machine, making me turn to a young heart-shaped faced woman with bubblegum pink hair.

"Hey, Tonks." I said happily.

"Check this out, twins." Tonks said, flashing her left hand to me and beaming at Remus Lupin.

On her left hand, glittered a diamond ring.

"YOU GOT MARRIED!" I squealed, hugging my Auror friend and my old DADA professor. "Congratulations!" I squealed.

"Yes, yes, there's time for a cozy catch up later!" Alastor "Mad-Eye" Moody's voice said, him limping into the room with two flasks of muddy liquid.

"Hi, Mad-Eye." I said.

"Hello, Potter." Moody said, looking around the Order. "You need introductions, don't you?"

I nodded "I know Ekaterina and her brother, already." I said, casting Ekaterina a look, which she returned with a judgemental glare.

"Good, well, this," Moody started, nudging the boy who broke up Ivy and Ekaterina "is Felix Lerwick, one of our rookie Aurors."

"Hey, Hannah." Felix said, grinning at me flirtatiously.

"Hey, watch it," I said teasingly "I've got a boyfriend!"

"This," Moody interrupted, gesturing to a woman with bright blue hair, brown eyes, pale skin and snake bite piercings "is our Potioneer, Imogen Briggs."

"Gen, thank you!" Imogen Briggs said to Mad-Eye "I'm not a fan of my given name."

"Just like Tonks!" I said, not bothering to tell Gen that Tonks' first name was Nymphadora.

"This," Mad-Eye continued, turning to a young woman with short brown orange hair styled in layers, grey eyes, pale skin and orange fingernails "is our Auror trainee, Hisu -"

"Jade, please." the woman said.

"Right, this is Jade Kuchiki." Mad-Eye corrected.

"Any relation to Yuuki?" I asked, remembering one of my first years from my first year as a Slytherin Prefect.

"My baby sister." Jade beamed.

I beamed "Oh, the next time you see her, tell her Hannah says hi." I said.

"Yeah. Sure." Jade said.

"This," Mad-Eye continued, turning to a brown haired, hazel-green eyes but overall normal height and weight "is our brains of the Order, Benjamen Tweake."

"Ben is satisfactory, thank you." Ben said, smiling at me with a flattering smile.

"This," Mad-Eye started again, gesturing to a young witch with long straight blonde hair and blue grey eyes, who was thin and short like me. "is -"

"Julia Ann Hendrix!" Hermione beamed "She's been my friend since third year!"

"Yeah, I was. Hey." Julia said, smiling at me.

"Yeah, she shares a birthday with us!" Fred Weasley said, smirking flirtatiously at me "Hey, Han."

"Hey, Fred, Wotcher, George." I said, beaming to George.

"Hey." George said as Mad-Eye continued.

"I think the rest of us can introduce ourselves, Mad-Eye, we haven't got time." a witch with strawberry blonde hair, tanned skin and stormy grey eyes said "I'm Violet Ewy." she said to me.

"I'm Analise Beauregard." a tall, uniquely beautiful woman with dark brown hair and blue eyes said.

"And I'm Marcus Williams." a tall man with dirty blond hair and blue eyes said, who looked a lot like Niall from One Direction.

"You look like Niall from One Direction." I said, blushing.

Marcus sighed "I get that a lot."

"So you must have a lot of fan girls screaming after you 'IT'S HIM! IT'S NIALL!'" I asked.

Marcus nodded "Yeah, but they discover it isn't me so I get off." he said, smirking.

"All right, all right!" Mad-Eye shouted, handing me a flask "Potter, you both know what this is?" he asked.

I looked down at the liquid, it was muddy and opaque and I had only seen it once before. In Horace Slughorn's Potions room.

Polyjuice Potion.

"No!" Harry and I said together "Absolutely not."

"I'm not going to let a whole mess of people I care about risk their lives for me, I won't do it!" Harry shouted.

"I don't want to be responsible for the death of anyone. By taking this you're becoming me, public enemy number one for Death Eaters and Voldemort," I didn't stop when everyone gasped. "I refuse to endanger anyone else again."

"Potter, it's either this or we start a fight for you in the air, take your pick!" Moody growled. "Besides, all these people are overage, they're willing to make the sacrifice!"

I sighed.

_Just do it, Hannah! Don't be stupid! They're trying to get you to Weasley's in one piece!_ Draco's voice hissed in my head.

"Oh, ok, fine!" I said, taking some hair in my hair and bracing for the pain. "I hate this part." I said, tearing up. "OW!" I screamed, glaring at Harry, who had a lock of hair in his hand.

"Sorry, you were being a wuss, it's just hair, it'll grow back!" Harry said, dropping my hair into the flask I was holding, where it bubbled and turned into a strawberry scented red liquid.

"Oh, Hannah, you look tasty!" Hermione squealed, making me glare at her.

"Watson, you know how wrong that sounds, right?" I asked.

"Never mind, never mind." Hermione said, sighing as Harry handed Moody his flask of golden liquid.

"All Harry Potter duplicates here," Moody said, gesturing to one corner of the sitting room. "Hannah Potters over here." he added, gesturing to where Emily had taken a seat.

I took my Invisibility Cloak out of my backpack and handed it to her "Here." I said "You'll need this just in case."

Emily nodded as seven people came over to me.

Ekaterina's brother, Michael, Analise Beauregard, Julia Ann Hendrix, Felix Lerwick, a man with messy dirty blond hair and green eyes who introduced himself as Donovan Diangelo, Jade Kuchiki and last but not least Ivy.

"No, no way!" I said, shaking my head at my best friend "No."

"You can't stop me, Hannah, if I want to do this, then god damn it I'll do it!" Ivy said turning to Moody "Give me the flask, Mad-Eye."

Mad-Eye trusted the flask with my hair in it to Ivy, who sipped some down right away.

"Dude, Mione, you're right, Han's awesome! She tastes like strawberries and vanilla!" Ivy said as she handed the flask to Michael. "That wasn't so bad!"

"Thanks." I said sarcastically, stepping back as everyone took a sip of the Polyjuice Potion.

Everyone in my group seemed to be shrivelling down onto the ground. Michael, Felix, Donovan and Gen seemed to be having hair growing. Ivy was shrinking, paling as if she was quickly dying. All their eyes opened and they were lightening or darkening depending on the colour of their eyes.

I blinked, and when I opened my eyes, there were seven other me's in front of me.

"Dude, I'm a chick!" Felix joked.

"Dude, I think Hannah's on her period." Donovan added.

"Han, do you have tampons or something on you, I feel dirty." Felix asked.

I sighed, taking out four maxi pads and handing them to the boys. "Here." I said. "These will last you until you turn back into the gender that thinks with their dick." I said, smiling at my joke.

"Those whose clothes are roomy, I've got extra, and vice versa." Moody said, dumping out three rucksacks, one with boy's clothes, pants, cloak, whatever. The other was full of girl's clothes, bras, panties, skirts.

"Dude, I'm not wearing a skirt!" Felix said indignantly, taking the first pair of jeans he saw.

"Han, you're really thin." Michael remarked, taking his baggy shirt off.

"Uh, guys? Can you show my body a little privacy, please?" I asked, feeling awkward as I watched seven of me changing from the nude.

"I feel like a virgin." Julia said.

"Julie," Hermione said, disguised as Harry but still having her own voice "Hannah _is_ a virgin."

"You mean her and Malfoy haven't done it yet?" Fred or George asked, looking to his twin.

"Skinner you, Fred!" I barked, grabbing my Nimbus and walking outside.

"Han, I'm protecting you on the way to the safe house. We're going to Willow James' place." Violet Ewy said, coming up towards me and drawing her wand "Let's handle your stuff now, just in case." she added, sending Diablo, Hellion and my backpack away.

I beamed. Willow James was like my little sister figure. She was what Draco would call "Mini-Princess." because I was his Princess and Willow was my Mini-Me, so, ergo, Mini-Princess. "Great, let's get going!" I said happily.

Moody walked up to the front of the group and pointed to a flash of sparks "That's the first signal! Everyone mount!" he ordered.

I obeyed, Violet grabbing onto my waist as a second signal went up, green.

"We'll all see you at the Burrow in a while!" Moody shouted "GO!" he ordered.

I mounted, sighing when the cold night air hit my black hair and caused it to go every which way.

I started flying full speed away from Privet Drive, so fast, in fact, that I nearly forgot to take one last look at where I grew up. Luckily, I managed to take a brief look at it in time before number 4, Privet Drive, was swallowed up by the other cookie-cutter houses in the suburbs.

I was beaming. I never had to set foot in that place ever again!

But, the moment of glory was short lived as we broke what I think was a protective charm barrier.

"Hang on tight, Han, this is going to be a bumpy ride!" Violet said, sending curses behind her as a swarm of black hooded Death Eaters swarmed around us.

I was just about to shout out my signature "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" when Violet smacked me.

"OI!" I shouted, rubbing the back of my neck "The hell was that for?" I asked.

"You can't say Skinner, they'll know it's you!" Violet said "Should have told you sooner, sorry." she added.

I growled "Great. Just fucking perfect. I'm risking seven people's lives having them interperet as me, and in return I can't say Skinner!" I shouted "What the Skinner else is going to go wrong!"

"Shut up!" Violet said, sending curses at Death Eaters "Just focus on flying, I'll curse!" she said.

I sighed and flew full tilt, mentally cursing all the way, dodging spells so fast that death seemed to be a brush of my hair away, and it was true, the force of the Avada Kedavra curses so close to me ruffled my hair.

"HAN, DIVE!" Violet screamed in my ear.

I obliged, but nearly fell over in the process and making my stomach lurch in my body. I wasn't a Seeker, and never claimed to be. I was more Chaser material (which was a good thing, because I was a Chaser.), how the Skinner was I supposed to dive without being sick?

"SIS!" Harry shouted "WATCH OUT!"

I screamed, and I couldn't hold back any longer with my Skinner cursing.

"SKINNER, FANELLI AND FAKSA! I'M GOING TO FUCKING DIE!" I screamed.

"THAT'S HER, IT'S HER! SHE'S THE REAL ONE!" one of the Death Eater's screamed.

"I got her! _Sectumsempra!_" another one screamed.

I paled and dove lower, dodging a certain death from blood as my feet started brushing the ground.

"How much farther?" I asked.

"Just another ten miles, come on, Han! FLY!" Violet screamed among the roar of spells around me.

I growled, vowing to myself that I was going to get to Willow's place. "LET'S GO!" I screamed, accelerating in the typical Hannah Potter way.

"There may be eight of me tonight!" I called into the night "But we all know that I'm the best of them all!" I added when I was met with a pair of glowing red eyes.

"No…" I gasped as the rest of the Order flew overhead of me.

"Hannah…Potter…" Voldemort hissed, drawing his wand. "you, my darling little Gryffindor at heart are coming with me!"

I gasped and braced myself for some sort of hex or curse that was going to knock me off my broom, but Violet saved me.

"_Stupefy_!"

Granted, it didn't work, Voldemort was too quick for her, but it managed to buy me enough time to go higher into the clouds without Voldemort watching (him being dazed by the red light temporarily.)

"Come on, Han, just a little further!" Violet urged as I met red eyes again.

"I don't like games, Potter." Voldemort sneered "Be nice, and I'll let you go to your dear darling Draco in one piece!" Voldemort called.

I paled, it was go with him and see Draco, or fly and be killed.

On one hand, I'd probably die either way, but on the other hand, I'd be able to see Draco.

I never got the chance to make up my mind when I heard someone scream "_Stupefy!" _at the same time as someone else.

It got me. One spell hit Violet and the other spell hit me, just as we were passing through another dome like thing. I grabbed hold of my Nimbus and let myself drop to the ground with a sloshy thud on my stomach.

I gripped my broomstick tightly and groaned as I felt a stabbing pain in my leg, my one arm and my ribcage.

"Violet!" I moaned, surprised I was still conscious "Violet!" I said again before I blacked out, face down in the mud.


	5. Chapter 5: A Fallen Warrior

Chapter 5

A Fallen Warrior

When I came around, I heard someone fussing over me.

"Are you sure that's what you saw, Violet?" a woman's voice said nervously.

"I can't be way too sure, there was too many of them and lest you forget, Genevieve, I was Stunned too." Violet's voice said.

"Will she be ok?" Willow James' voice said.

"She'll be fine, Willow." Violet's voice said. "But we're lucky it was just one Stunner instead of three, like Minerva got when Umbridge was at Hogwarts."

"It's just the matter when she'll come around." the woman's voice said as I heard two sets of footsteps walking away.

I sighed, deciding that now was a good time to come around. I blinked and let my eyes open.

Willow James' face swam before my eyes, making me blink and mutter "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa, here's hoping my vision isn't Skinnered up." in a hoarse voice.

"Han!" Willow said happily, hugging me tightly. "MUM, VIOLET! She's awake!" she squealed.

I opened my eyes, rolling them. "Hey, Will." I said amused when I looked around at my surroundings.

It seemed to me that I was in a teenage girl's bedroom. Pictures of me and Jeff Skinner plastered the walls and a guitar sat in the corner.

I turned to Willow with a "You have to be kidding me." look. Someone was a very obsessed fan girl.

"Sorry for the…illusion of obsession," Willow said, smiling timidly. "I was just dying to meet you since I was a kid. Once I did and found out you were just a regular person like the rest of the world, I…I just never bothered to bring the posters down. But the Skinner posters are new, I swear!" she said.

I laughed, making her flinch. "It's cool, Willow, it's kind of nice to have a fan." I said as Violet and someone vaguely familiar ran into the room, just as I was getting up.

The someone had long black hair like Willow's and green eyes, she was pale and like Willow wore a charm that matched her eyes and a lot of bangle bracelets. It was Willow's mother.

"Han!" Violet sighed in relief "Thank God you're alive, Mad-Eye wouldn't have liked it much had you died."

"How are you feeling?" Mrs James asked "Anything else broken? I mended your arm, leg and ribs, and cleared off the concussion you had." she explained.

I paled "My broom…" I said.

"Your Nimbus is fine, Hannah, it's right here!" Willow said, handing me my black broom.

I sighed, taking a hold of it. "Thank Skinner for that!" I breathed. "If anything happened to it, I would have _cried_."

"I'm fine, too, thanks for asking!" Violet said, shaking her head.

"Sorry," I said, smiling at my protector "but the broom has sentimental value. Draco gave it to me when I was twelve to replace my totalled Nimbus 2000 that Drosie destroyed. Stupid bitch." I muttered, loathing my blonde haired blue eyed enemy.

"There's been a change in plans." Violet said. "We're not going to the Burrow from here, we're going to Ivy's dad's place before the Burrow. The Death Eaters know where we are."

I nodded. "Ok. Where's the Portkey?" I asked.

"Here it is, Hannah!" Willow said, handing me my glowing fawn charm bracelet as Violet did the same.

I felt the familiar tug from under my naval and I was spinning. I shouted. "See you, Willow, bye Mrs James!" before I was blinded by the white light.

…

When my feet touched the ground again, I was in the living room of the Duff household, where I hadn't been since I was eleven years old. (Well, to the Ministry, but technically, I was still ten.)

There stood a greying, brown haired man with Ivy's eyes, smiling at me.

"Hello, Hannah Potter." Daniel Duff, my best friend's father said. "Hello, Violet." he added to Violet.

"Hey, Daniel." Violet said, smiling at Mr Duff.

"Hi, Mr Duff." I said, smiling.

"We've heard that the Death Eaters found out the plan." an old kind faced woman said, concerned.

"Where is Ivy?" Ivy's grandmother asked.

I shrugged "I hadn't seen her since we took off from Privet Drive." I said. "But I'm pretty sure she's ok. She's strong minded and has a good head on her shoulders."

Mr Duff nodded "That's my daughter." he said before turning to me with a smile "The Portkey is in Ivy's room, would you like a snack or two for the road?" Mr Duff asked.

"Yes, please." I said, nodding.

Ivy's grandmother handed me a bag "Here you go, these are freshly baked." she said.

I opened the bag to find a large bag full of chocolate chip cookies. "Wow, thanks." I said.

"You're welcome, dear, anything for Ivy's best friend." Ivy's grandmother said, pinching my cheek.

I smiled as Mr Duff lead me and Violet upstairs to Ivy's room, where a glowing hairbrush with the inscription: _to Ivy, love always, Blaise _sat on Ivy's Puddlemere United comforter.

I beamed, remembering my boyfriend's best friend, Blaise Zabini, who turned out to be my best friend's boyfriend. (messed up, eh?)

Violet grabbed my hand as the brush started glowing brighter and I, gripping my bag of cookies tightly in one hand started spinning as I pressed my hand to the brush. And for the second time that night, I was spinning as fast as I could.

…

When I landed again, I was in the back garden of the Weasley Burrow, landing gracefully on my feet for the first time using the Portkey.

"Hannah!" Mrs Weasley's voice screamed, running into the garden and holding me tightly in her arms. "Oh, Hannah! Are you the real Hannah? we were so worried! Where are the others?"

I blinked. "The others aren't back yet?" I asked.

Ginny shook her head "No," she whispered, her face paler than I ever saw it.

I swallowed "Death Eaters. The Death Eaters were surrounding us from the moment we took off. I think three were tailing me and Violet, and…and Voldemort tried to steer me off course -" I explained before Mrs Weasley took me in her arms.

"Thank goodness you're alright!" she said, tears falling onto my shoulder. "Come in, come in, if Hagrid and Harry made it, they'll have been fourth."

"Ron and Tonks were supposed to turn up first, but missed their Portkey," Ginny explained, nodding to a rusty oilcan. "Fred and Dad were supposed to come next, but their Portkey came without them, too," Ginny continued, nodding to an old plimsoll. "You and Violet came were supposed to be third, and if Harry and Hagrid made it, they'll be here in a minute."

No sooner had Ginny said that then the darkness started glowing blue in front of the window I was standing under.

I held my breath, hoping that it was Harry and Hagrid.

And my hopes came heeded, Harry fell onto his hands and knees in the front garden, tears falling down his face.

Mrs Weasley ran up to hug him, thanking goodness that he was all right, but the first thing out of his mouth was something that shocked me.

"Hannah." he said. "Is she here? Is she ok?" he asked, his voice sounding thick from emotion, even from where I was listening by the door.

Mrs Weasley nodded "She's in the living room." she said, making Harry hug her and run into the house, Hagrid still standing there as Harry burst through the door.

"Han!" Harry breathed relieved as he trapped me in his arms. "Thank Skinner, thank Skinner you're safe. I thought you were a done-for!"

I breathed a little easier. "I'm fine Harry, now let go, I can't breathe!" I said, making him let go.

"Sorry." Harry said as another glow of blue penetrated the darkness.

I screamed. It was Remus and George.

Their presence wasn't what made me scream. It was the fact that there was blood everywhere, and it was coming from the side of George's head.

Lupin carried George into the living room and set him on the couch for Mrs Weasley to dote over when he grabbed Harry.

"Hey!" me and Hagrid shouted together "Let go of him! Let go of Harry!"

"What was the creature in my office the first time Harry Potter visited it at Hogwarts?" Lupin demanded, shaking him a little "Answer me!"

"A Grindylow in a tank, wasn't it?" Harry asked, making Lupin let him go and turn to me.

Lupin grabbed my arm and threw me against the wall, hitting my head and making Harry shout.

"HEY! PUT MY SISTER DOWN!"

"Who were the six Death Eaters that Hannah Potter fought in the graveyard the night You-Know-Who came back?" Lupin asked. "And damn it, you'd best answer me!"

"Avery, Macnair, Nott, Crabbe, Goyle and Lucius Malfoy!" I screamed, mostly from pain.

Lupin dropped me, making me fall back into my brother. "I'm sorry, Hannah." Remus said. "I had to check who you were, you can't be too safe. They knew, the Death Eaters found out we were moving you tonight."

I blinked "But how could they have found out?" I asked.

"Maybe they've Imperioused someone to tell them. Or Veritaserum." Harry suggested.

I nodded "That's a point." I said as Ivy and Ekaterina burst through the door, Ivy's hair shortening and turning back to brown as she went.

"How's George?" she asked, turning to Mrs Weasley.

"Lost an ear." Mrs Weasley said sadly as Fred and Mr Weasley came through the back door.

"Hannah!" Fred said, rushing over to me before his twin brother "I thought you were a goner!" he said, wrapping me in his arms and kissing the top of my head.

"Fred, it's over, Hannah's with Malfoy." Harry said to Fred, who let me go.

"Again, should you ever change your mind." Fred said, smirking at me before he went to check on everyone else as one by one, people started coming in and fussing over me before George. Apparently, they all saw me get Stunned before crash landing at the James' estate.

But their fussing was only a moment or two before they went to fuss over George, who, as Mrs Weasley had said, lost an ear. His head was bloody and there was a gaping hole where his ear should have been.

Fred was kneeling down by his brother's side as he came around.

"How're you feeling, Georgie?" Fred asked.

George opened one eye, looked me in the eye and muttered "Saint like."

I paled. "What's he mean? Is his mind effected?" Fred asked.

"Saint like…" George said again "I'm holy…holey, Fred, get it?"

I rolled my eyes the same as Fred "Pathetic!" we said together "Of the whole wide world of ear related humour before you, you go for holey!?" we asked "Stupid ass!"

"I'll take care of your son, Molly." Ekaterina said, turning to her brother, who like Ivy had turned back into himself "Michael, could you go home and take care of Polina and Sophia?"

"Absolutely, _Malenkaya_." Michael said, walking out the back door as everyone started to leave.

"I am not that short!" Ekaterina snapped to Michael's retreating back.

"Emily…" I siad, paling "I lent her my Invisibility Cloak…where's Emily?"

"Right here, Han." Emily beamed, handing me my Cloak as Bill and Fleur walked in.

"Oh, Bill!" Mrs Weasley said, running into Bill's arms as Bill turned to Mr Weasley and said something that stalled the whole room.

"Mad-Eye's dead."

Everyone stopped their quiet muttering, nobody spoke, nobody moved. Mad-Eye dead? That wasn't possible!

"We saw it happen." Bill said as Fleur dabbed her eyes. "Just after we broke out of the circle. Mad-Eye and Dung were close by us, they were heading north, too. Voldemort - he can fly -went straight for them. Dung panicked, I heard him cry out, Mad-Eye tried to stop him, but he Disapparated. Voldemort's curse hit Mad-Eye full in the face, he fell backwards off his broom and - there was nothing we could do, nothing, we had about a dozen of them on our tails already."

I paled and swallowed, completely numb. One of the best Order members…dead? It couldn't be…it just couldn't be.

"I - I'll be upstairs." I said, standing up and walking upstairs.

"She needs a moment." Harry said from downstairs "The shock."

I smiled. My brother knew me so well.

I rushed into Ginny's unused room and sat on her bed, closing the door and locking it with the key she gave me. Harry was right, I definitely needed some personal Hannah time.

Death Eaters had discovered the plan. I nearly died getting to the Burrow, but I was still alive. My flying kept me alive, albeit Stunned temporarily.

Then I remembered. One of those Death Eaters had tried to knock me off my broom with a spell I hadn't heard in months.

"_I got her, _Sectumsempra_!"_

I paled. That was the spell that Harry had used on Draco when we were in Moaning Myrtle's washroom at Hogwarts. It caused Draco to almost bleed to death in my arms! And the Death Eaters knew that spell!

_Oh, crap,_ I thought. _I'm really, really screwed._

"Hannah!" a voice said from in my pocket "Han!"

I reached into my breast pocket and groped around for my mirror.

"They knew!" I said to Draco "They knew about the plan!"

"I didn't say anything, I swear!" Draco said. "It was Mundungus Fletcher that tipped us off!"

I gaped "That rotten little squealer!" I snapped, dropping the mirror briefly to keep from melting the metal with my fire affinity. "I should have known the little sneak was no good!" I growled when I calmed down enough to grab the mirror again.

"I know, I thought he was on your side." Draco said, as shocked as I was (but no doubt not as angry.)

"I almost died because of that bastard!" I snarled.

"WHAT!?" Draco demanded, angry fire dancing in his eyes.

"If it wasn't for Fletcher squealing on us, the Death Eaters wouldn't have come and gotten to us, and I wouldn't have been stunned from a hundred feet in the air!"

Draco gaped.

"And yes, to answer your question, I'm fine." I said, reading his mind.

"You know me so well, Spitfire." Draco smirked.

"Han, Han, we need your help!" Hermione said, pounding on the door.

"Skinner!" I hissed "In a second, Watson!" I called before turning to Draco "Got to go." I said, tucking the mirror into my breast pocket and unlocking the door. "What?" I asked.

"Harry wants to go help Remus and Bill find Mad-Eye's body." Hermione said.

I huffed and started going downstairs to find Harry looking at Remus.

"No, I want to help." Harry insisted.

"Harry, if you go, you'll be jeopardizing yourself, the exact thing that Mad-Eye died trying to avoid. You don't want him dying in vain, do you?" I asked, making my brother look at me.

Harry huffed "I guess you're right." Harry said, turning to Remus "Go on without me." he ordered.

I smiled as Remus and I shared a look. "Thanks." he said as he and Bill walked off.

I turned and Mrs Weasley grinned at me "Your things are in Ginny's room. You look exhausted."

I nodded, finally noting how exhausted I was "Thanks, Mrs Weasley. I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Good night, dear." Mrs Weasley said as I turned for the stairs and went upstairs to Ginny's room.

I sighed as I sat on the cot next to Ginny's bed, where my backpack and Hellion's cage sat, my cat sitting on the pillow.

"Hey, Hellion." I said, lying down with my cat and petting her, taking Diablo out of her little hut and placing her on my tummy "Hi, Diablo. What a day." I sighed "I never thought me leaving Privet Drive would kill someone." I thought aloud.

"You'd be surprised what little things will kill someone these days." Ivy's voice said in the distance.

"Hey, V." I said as Ivy sat on the bed next to me.

"Hey. So, you were talking to Malfoy." she said.

I nodded "Yeah, I was." I said, stroking Hellion's fur. "Why?" I asked.

"Uh…did he mention anything about Blaise?" Ivy asked.

I shook my head. "No, why?" I asked.

"Oh," she said, looking slightly crestfallen "I just wanted to know if Blaise had said anything about me."

I smiled "He may be busy, Ivy, you never know." I said, trying to cheer my best friend up.

"Yeah, but what if he finally gets time and - and I'm gone." Ivy said, hanging her head.

I shook my head. "Ivy, don't think that going on the run means you'll never see Blaise again. He knows that you'll be back again someday." I consoled.

"Now you're just making me sound like Frosty the Snowman!" Ivy said angrily.

"Sorry, Icy, I'm just trying to help." I said, trying to make Ivy sound less mad.

"Right, Han, sorry for snapping." Ivy said, lying down and petting her orange cat, Coral. "It's just the stress of the war's getting to me. Everyone's asking me what Voldemort's doing and when. It's hard."

I nodded "Yeah, it's taking a toll on all of us." I said. "Even me."

"You're saying that because you can't be with Malfoy!" Ivy snapped "There are a lot worse things in the world than being with some prick who double crossed you and nearly got you killed in a fire!"

"He didn't want to be a Death Eater, he told me so himself!" I said defensively.

"Maybe he was lying!" Ivy said back.

"Ivy, you'd know if he was lying!" I snapped. "And so would I, lest you forget, you are a Legilimense and I'm a Seer!"

"Whatever, I had him tagged as bad news from the minute you and him met!" Ivy said, getting up and storming out with Coral under her arm.

"He isn't bad!" I shouted back to her.

"He's the worst possible person imaginable! And if you can't see that then you're the stupidest person on earth!" Ivy snapped, turning to me "Love's changed you, Han." she added coldly "You said you'd never love a Death Eater, and here you sit, you love a Death Eater that killed Dumbledore, you traitor." Ivy said before walking out.

"Oh, for Skinner's sake!" I said, angry and hurt tears falling down my face. "Why can't she just let go of Draco being a Death Eater and be happy for her best friend who's happily in love?" I asked, turning onto my side and crying silently.

"Hannah?" Hermione whispered, sitting on the bed next to me and touching my shoulder "What's wrong, Sherlock?"

I sniffed "Ivy's being Ivy again." I sobbed. "She's calling Draco a prick and saying he double crossed me by being a Death Eater." I added in a whisper.

"That's just Ivy being protective, she just doesn't want you to be hurt." Hermione said, sitting on my bed and touching my forearm.

"It seems that nobody's happy for me." I admitted in tears "Nobody ever thought that I'd find love, and here I am, and everyone's telling me to stay away."

Hermione pulled me into a sitting position and held me like Harry used to. "That's the prejudice talking," she soothed "and if it's any consolation, I'm happy for you." she said.

I smiled and held Hermione back "Thanks, Watson." I said "You're the best."

Hermione let me go and beamed "You're welcome, Sherlock." she said, getting into the bed next to me "Goodnight." she said.

I smiled. "Night." I said, lying back down and turning to my side before falling asleep with my stuffed dragon.

**A/N: Well? What d'you think? Will Hannah's and Ivy's friendship fail like Slytherin's and Gryffindor's? Will Hermione become Hannah's new best friend? What will happen at the wedding? Review and I'll keep writing, and then you'll find out!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Wedding Preparations

Chapter 6

The Wedding Preparations

Ivy and I hadn't talked to each other since the night Mad-Eye died. I didn't know if the reason was because she was still royally miffed with me, or if she was so busy with Harry, Ron and Hermione, but I was guessing it was a mixture of the two.

I kept myself busy by planning my escape with Emily.

"I turn seventeen on August the first, so I have to stay here for five more days and then we can run." I said one morning.

"No, you said yourself that in the Ministry's eyes, you become of age on July thirty-first, so you only have to stay four days." Emily said, petting Hellion as I fed Diablo.

"No, I have to stay for five days as a formality, if Voldemort's infiltrated the Ministry, he could change the law so I can't do magic until my legal birthday. And even if he didn't, Mrs Weasley and Fleur would kill me if I wasn't there for the wedding."

Fleur decided to have her wedding at the Burrow rather than in France like she had planned, and it was five days until the big day, and the most unexpected visitor came that day.

There was a knock on the door and I stowed mine and Emily's plans away, tucking them under the bed and saying "Come in!"

The door opened and in came Fleur with a short young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes, she was carrying a backpack.

"Dominique?" I asked, looking at her.

"'ANNAH!" Dominique Lafleur (mostly known as Dommie) said, rushing over and hugging me. "Eet 'as been too long!" she said happily. "Fleur 'as invited me to be een 'er wedding as a bridesmaid, eesn't zat great?" Dommie asked.

"That's awesome, congratulations." I said, beaming at her.

"Oh, 'Annah, zere is somezing I must ask of you, as well." Fleur said, smiling to me "I know we are not ze best of friends, but, I would like to let you loan one of my dresses for ze wedding."

"Ok, that'll work, thanks, Fleur." I said, beaming.

"Zat eez wonderful!" Fleur beamed, taking a hold of my arm quickly "I will need you downstairs to fit you for your dress!" she added, flowing me down the stairs, where Mrs Weasley was kneeling in front of Ginny, who was wearing a pale gold dress.

"We were going to go wiz pale pink, but it would have looked 'orrible on Ginny because ze colour would 'ave clashed wiz her 'air." Fleur explained, standing me next to Ginny and conjuring a measuring tape to measure my height and my waist size (which Fleur was shocked at. "You must eat more, 'Annah, you are skin and bone!" she said.).

Fleur walked off upstairs and came down with a midnight blue dress.

"Put it on so I can check ze fit."

I nodded, stripping just as Harry came down the stairs.

"HARRY!" I screamed, covering myself "Get out! I'm not decent!"

Harry laughed and stayed "Han, you're my sister, it's not like I haven't seen you half naked before." he said.

I sighed and put the dress on, which was slightly baggy.

"You are smaller zan Ginny." Fleur said "Zis dress fits 'er perfectly." she added as she altered it with her tongue in her teeth. "Perfect." she said when the dress fit me like a glove "Now all we need is for Mrs Weasley to feet it for you and you'll be ready for ze wedding."

I nodded "Thanks, Fleur." I said as Fleur conjured my other clothes back on me, the dress in her hands.

"Harry, I need help trying to find a sock that may have fallen out of your rucksack." Mrs Weasley said.

"Oh, ok." Harry said, sighing as I went back upstairs for Emily.

"Hey, Fleur get you to try on the dress?" Emily asked as I sat down.

I nodded. "Yeah." I said, taking out the plans again. "So, did we agree that if anything we want to set up a base camp in a forest?" I asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah," she said as the door opened with a slight creak.

"What are you two doing?" Dommie asked.

"Crap on a cracker!" Emily hissed, trying to hide the plans, only to have Dommie take them.

"Survival plans?" Dommie asked. "A checkleest for supplies? 'Annah, what are you and zis girl doing?"

I sighed "We've got to run." I explained "I have a feeling that this Ministry is going to fall soon, and then I won't be safe at Hogwarts." I said "This is Emily Ravenwood, she's a wanted Death Eater, she deserted them and now she's on the run, so I promised her she'd come with me."

Dominique nodded "I see." she said, hanging her head "Zat ees understandable." she said "You are wanted by 'E-'O-Must-Not-Be-Named, no?" she asked.

I nodded "I nearly died the last time we met." I said.

Dommie nodded "I see." she said. "Mrs Weasley 'as asked me to get you and Emily downstairs to 'elp wiz Bill and Fleur's wedding preparations."

I nodded, Emily and I standing up. "Sure, we're in." I said brightly, following Dommie downstairs, where Mrs Weasley was waiting.

"Hannah Potter, reporting for duty, Mrs Weasley!" I said happily, saluting Ron's mother.

"Sweet of you to help, Hannah, really. You too, Emily." Mrs Weasley said, handing me a rolling pin "Would you mind helping me back canapés for the wedding, Hannah?" Mrs Weasley asked, handing Emily a cloth "And Hermione could really use your help with polishing the cutlery, Emily." she added, smiling as Emily walked away.

Mrs Weasley put some dough in front of me to roll flat as she mixed the canapé filling. As she did so, she and I got to talking.

"So," she said as I rolled "I've heard from Harry that you're planning on dropping out of Hogwarts."

I paled. _Harry, you rat!_ I thought before taking a deep breath "Yes, Mrs Weasley, I plan on it."

"May I ask _why_ you and Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy are abandoning your education?" Mrs Weasley asked.

I took a deep breath, suddenly scared.

_Hey, honesty is the best policy._ I thought before I answered.

"Well, I…I have this bad feeling in my stomach that…that the Ministry is going to fall soon." I explained.

"Could you elaborate in what you mean by 'the Ministry is going to fall?'" Mrs Weasley asked.

I sighed "I have a feeling that You-Know-Who is going to take over the Ministry soon. I had a dream before I came here that Yaxley has put the Imperious Curse on Pius Thicknesse." I explained.

Mrs Weasley laughed "Oh, Hannah, dear, it was only a dream, you must have misunderstood it as real." she said.

I shook my head as I started cutting canapé shells "I didn't misunderstand." I said calmly before taking a deep breath and telling the first person outside my friends Ivy, Sheila Alexander, Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt and Emily "I'm a Seer, just like my Divination teacher, Professor Trelawney, I think that this dream was a sign that the Ministry is going to be taken over by You-Know-Who." I admitted.

Mrs Weasley nodded "Yes, but I fail to see how a possible vision means you must abandon your education." she said.

I sighed "If the Ministry is taken over by You-Know-Who, then Hogwarts will be effected, and with You-Know-Who as Minister for Magic, he could put Death Eaters in as Professors or worse, put a Death Eater in as Headmaster, with that in mind, with this possibility looming, I feel that Hogwarts won't be safe for me anymore, so I have to run to keep from being murdered."

Mrs Weasley looked at me, shock clear in her eyes before she nodded "Yes, I understand." she said "Although I am a little disappointed that you are abandoning your education, I understand your predicament. Many people had to go on the run the last time that You-Know-Who was in power." Mrs Weasley said.

Nothing more was said on me running off to honestly Skinner knew where after that statement, Mrs Weasley just gossiped away happily about how excited we were for the wedding and how I was going to be disguised for it ("I don't care how you disguise me as long as I have my black hair still." I had said.)

Mrs Weasley took my request to heart and found a Muggle girl that was my size with my black hair. I was elated at that and was very excited to slip on the dress Fleur was loaning me.

That night, I went up to Ron's room after dessert, where he was told to clean out his room, and found him with Harry and Hermione.

"Hey, guys." I said, looking around.

"Ivy's downstairs, if that's who you're looking for, Hannah." Harry said.

"Actually, I'm not on speaking terms with Ivy right now." I said, sitting on Ron's bed. "What's up?" I asked.

"Harry's saying that we can't go with him anymore." Hermione said.

"Go with him where?" I asked.

"To kill Voldemort." Harry answered quickly "I have to do something for Dumbledore, so I'm dropping out of Hogwarts to do it."

I sighed. "Ok." I said. "You want me to -?" I asked.

"No." Harry said "I've got Ron and Hermione and Ivy, I'll be fine." Harry responded with a smile.

I huffed. Harry was always up to something, and he was always excluding me from his harebrained schemes.

I shrugged, having a feeling that Mrs Weasley needed help with something, so I left with a mumbled "See you, Harry."

I rushed back downstairs to see Mrs Weasley standing in the living room with a pile of wedding presents around her.

"Need help, Mrs Weasley?" I asked, smiling.

"Thank you, Hannah, dear, I could use the help with sorting out the wedding presents." Mrs Weasley said.

I beamed "Ok," I said, sitting on the floor and taking a present.

"Sweet of you. Just read the labels I've put on the bins and you'll be fine." Mrs Weasley said "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and double check if we have enough canapés for the wedding. Ta, Hannah." Mrs Weasley said, walking away and leaving me to sort the presents as someone else came in.

"Need a hand?" Ivy's voice said timidly.

I looked up and shrugged "Sure, pull up a floor." I said coldly.

"You're still mad at me." Ivy said, sitting down across from me and reading the labels Mrs Weasley wrote.

I nodded "Little bit." I said "I mean, can you blame me? You called me a traitor and said that because of Draco, I've changed for the worse." I said, trying to sound civil.

"I'm sorry about that." Ivy said. "It's just…the war's getting to me, too. All the stress of what I'm helping Harry do just made me snap at you. I never meant to say that, so I'm sorry, please accept my apology."

I smiled "Apology accepted." I said, placing my present back down and hugging her "Besides, we've been through enough fights, haven't we?"

Ivy nodded "Absolutely." she said.

With that said, me and Ivy started sorting out presents happily, chatting away until Mrs Weasley relieved us to substitute Harry, Ron and Hermione.

"See you, guys." I said, walking away, Ivy following me.

"You going to be ok? When you're on the run, I mean." Ivy asked.

I nodded "Yeah, I think I will. You?" I asked.

Ivy nodded "I think so. As long as I've got Harry, Ron and Hermione with me, I'll be ok."

I smiled "Same here, as long as I've got Emily, I'll be fine, too." I said.

"You and Ivy can go up to bed, dears!" Mrs Weasley called.

I turned around "Thank you, Mrs Weasley!" I said, me and Ivy going up to Ginny's room.

…

Fleur's parents were arrived the next morning at eleven o'clock sharp. It seemed that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny were resentful towards Fleur's family at this point, because Ron stomped upstairs to put on matching socks and Harry tried (and miserably failed.) to flatten his messy hair.

The only thing I didn't like was that I was forced to wear one of Ginny's sundresses, which I couldn't stand. I vowed only to wear dresses on special occasions.

I had never seen the Burrow looking so tidy. The rusty cauldrons and Wellington boots were replaced by two new Flutterby Bushes, the chickens were shut away and the garden was spruced up, weeded and pruned.

The first sense of Mr Weasley coming back was a high pitched laugh. (The reason why the Delacours weren't just Apparating here was because of the many security enchantments placed on the Burrow by the Order and the Ministry.) Harry and I looked to each other and agreed that this welcoming ritual wasn't going to be much fun.

Mr Weasley came through the front gate, ladden with luggage and leading a tall, beautiful blonde woman, who could only be Fleur's mother.

"_Maman!_" Fleur cried, running up to hug her "_Papa!_ _Gabrielle!_"

Monsieur Delacour was nowhere near as attractive as his wife. He was a foot shorter, plump and had a pointy black beard, but, he was friendly enough! He kissed Mrs Weasley twice on both cheeks, leaving her flustered.

"You 'ave been too much trouble!" he said in a deep voice "Fleur 'as told us you 'ave been working very 'ard."

Mrs Weasley giggled "Oh, it was nothing, nothing, no trouble at all!"

Ron kicked a gnome which was coming out from behind one of the Flutterby bushes.

"Dear lady!" Monsieur Delacour said, his hands still holding one of Mrs Weasley's. "We are most honoured at the approaching union of our two families! Allow me to present my wife, Apolline."

Madam Delacour stooped down and kissed Mrs Weasley's cheeks.

"_Enchantée_." Madam Delacour said happily "Your 'usband 'as been telling us such amusing stories!"

Mr Weasley laughed, and Mrs Weasley gave him a dark look, making him assume the look appropriate to the sickbed of a close friend.

"And of course you 'ave met my leetle daughter, Gabrielle!" Monsieur Delacour said, addressing a girl who was Fleur in miniature. She had long waist length silvery blonde hair. She flashed a dazzling smile towards Mrs Weasley and hugged her before turning to my brother, smiling and fluttering her eyelashes. Ginny cleared her throat loudly.

I rolled my eyes.

"Ah, you must be 'Annah Potter!" Gabrielle said happily, curtsying to me. "_Enchantée._"

"Well, come in, do!" Mrs Weasley said, ushering the Delacours in after many uses of the terms "No, please!" and "After you!" and "Not at all!"

Downside to all this company, the Burrow wasn't used to holding this many people. After many protests from the Delacours, Mr and Mrs Weasley were sleeping in the sitting room; Gabrielle was sleeping with Fleur in Percy Weasley's old room. Bill was going to share with Charlie Weasley, his best man when Charlie arrived from Romania; Harry and Ron were sleeping in Ron's room; and me, Ivy, Ginny, Dommie and Emily were sleeping in Ginny's room.

That night, me, Emily, Ivy, Dommie and Ginny were gossiping when Mrs Weasley came in.

"Hannah, dear, seeing as the wedding is the same day as your birthday, and the Ministry sees you as a woman tomorrow, we're going to celebrate your birthday tomorrow along with Harry's. is there anything that you want to do? Seventeen, after all, it's a very important day." Mrs Weasley asked.

"It's ok, Mrs Weasley, I don't want much." I said. "Really, I'm used to my birthday not being a very big deal. A normal dinner is fine enough for me, it is a day before the wedding." I said.

"Oh, all right, dear, if you're sure," Mrs Weasley said. "I'll invite Remus and Tonks then, shall I? And how about Hagrid? Maybe the James' and Michael and Ekaterina and her twins, Polina and Sophia?"

"Sure, Mrs Weasley, invite whoever you want." I said, smiling.

"Is there anyone that you want there tomorrow?" Mrs Weasley asked.

I looked down, there was one person that I wanted, but he wouldn't be able to come because of Voldemort.

"No, Mrs Weasley." I lied, smiling. "Thanks. That'd be great. But please don't go to too much trouble…"

"Not at all…no trouble…" Mrs Weasley said, giving me a searching look and smiling sadly at me before she walked out the door.

I sighed. I really hated that I was inconveniencing and upsetting her so much.

"You were lying." Ivy said, making me turn to her "There is someone that you wanted here tomorrow."

I nodded "Yeah." I muttered. "But he won't be able to make it."

"Who?" Emily asked, making Ginny, Dommie and Ivy glare at her as if she was the stupidest girl on the planet.

"MALFOY!" they yelled together.

I shrugged, lying down on the cot "I'll talk about it in the morning, you guys. Goodnight." I said, closing my eyes.

"Night." Ginny, Dommie, Emily and Ivy said together as I went to sleep.

**A/N: Ok, Potter fans, Dumbledore's will is released next chapter! So, what should Hannah and Ivy get in the will? I seriously have no idea. Any ideas will help as long as they are relevent to the story and can help Hannah and Ivy on their adventure. Please I need ideas! Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7: Dumbledore's Will

Chapter 7

Dumbledore's Will

the next morning, I woke up to Ginny, Ivy, Emily and Dommie screaming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HANNAH!"

I shouted "WHOA!" and fell onto my back out of bed. "What the Skinner was that for?" I asked.

"We were waking you up with a birthday wish!" Ivy said happily.

I glared and then smiled at her "Thanks." I said.

"So, what spell are you going to use first now that the Trace is broken?" Emily asked. "I went with Stunning my brother for a joke, but it's your call."

"I went for Disarming my dad." Ivy said, beaming.

"I went for conjuring up flowers for my Maman." Dommie said, smiling brightly.

I sighed, kneading my temples. "I don't know!" I said, picking up my wand and tapping into Harry's mind "Harry Summoned his glasses!" I said. "But that's not any fun, that and I have nothing to Summon!" I said before brightening "OH! I've got it!" I said, pointing my wand at my hair and saying "_Mutare blonde_!" as I looked in the mirror.

"Ew! You are a horrible blonde!" Ivy said, laughing "I want my black haired best friend back!"

I sighed "_Finite Incantatem!_" I said, pointing my wand at my hair and watching my hair turn back to raven black. "That was fun!" I said, taking a brush to my freshly changed-back hair.

"If Malfoy ever saw you doing that, he'd probably slaughter you." Ginny said, laughing before putting on a shrill nagging impression of Draco "Hannah! Why did you change your hair colour?"

"It was perfect on its own!" Emily chided.

"Oh, shut up!" I snapped, taking my wand and Switching my pyjamas for a pair of jeans and a midnight blue t-shirt. "I love being of age!" I said, taking the silver watch Draco gave me when we last saw each other out of my backpack and putting it on.

"Oh, here's your present, by the way," Ginny said, snickering as she handed me a small box. "Open it here, it's not for Mum's eyes."

I ripped off the wrapping paper and turned to glare and Ginny "Oh, ha, ha, real mature!" I said, holding up a box of condoms and birth control pills.

Ginny, Ivy and Emily started roaring with laughter "What? You and Malfoy may need them!" they said laughing.

Hermione sighed "You three are so immature!" Watson said, rolling her eyes and handing me another box "Here's your real present, I knew the girls were going to do something like this so I put their names on it too. Although they don't really deserve it!" she added with a yell, glaring at my still laughing friends.

I smiled "Thanks, Watson." I said, taking her gift and shoving the condoms away before unwrapping my gift and screaming "Oh my _Skinner_!" and held up my gift. "It's a blanket!" I said, brushing my hand over the soft fleece of the midnight blue blanket. I flipped it over and saw that there was an ornate silver "H" in the corner of it, sort of like the handkerchief Draco owned and I had used to mop up my blood in my second year.

"You like?" Watson asked.

I giggled "Do I like? No." I said, making Watson look sad "Do I love? No. Do I adore with every other inch of my beating heart that doesn't belong to Draco? YES!" I said, making Watson beam again "It's better than condoms!" I said as I hugged her "Thank you!"

"You'll thank us for the condoms one day, Han." Emily said.

"Well, let's go downstairs!" I said, grabbing my wand again and running out of the bedroom, leaving my soft blanket on my bed. "Oh, right!" I said, turning around and pointing to the mess I made of my backpack from my spell finding me clothes and me looking for my watch "_Pack_!" I said, smirking when my stuff started neatly going back into my backpack "Again, I love magic!" I said before running down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Happy seventeenth, Hannah!" Ron said.

"Thanks, Ron!" I said happily "Happy birthday, Harry." I said, beaming at the real birthday boy.

"Thanks, sis, you too." Harry said, grinning.

"What'd you get? What'd you get?" I asked, snooping through Harry's presents like I would if I was four.

"A razor from the Delacours, some Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George, a watch from Mrs Weasley…the list is endless. What'd you get?"

I shrugged "I got a prank gift, a soft blanket from Hermione, and a watch from Draco."

"Oh, add Weasley Wizard Wheezes merchandise from Fred and George, too." Harry said, handing me a box similar to his.

"And a new hairbrush." Emily said, handing me her real gift, a gleaming silver hairbrush with a snake along the back of it.

"And something she's been dying for." Ivy said, handing me a box, which I quickly opened and gasped.

It was a charm for my charm bracelet! It was a golden "53494."

"For your catchphrase 'Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa.'" Ivy beamed "I have the jersey numbers in the right order, right?"

I nodded. Jeff Skinner was fifty three, Ben Fanelli was four, and Radek Faksa was ninety four. "I love it, Ivy, thanks!" I said, hugging my best friend."

"No big." Ivy said happily.

"Oh, and a large box of chocolate from us." said Gabrielle Delacour, handing me a large box full of my favourite chocolates.

"Oh, thank you, you really didn't have to…" I said, flattered.

"We insist." Madam Delacour said, smiling.

"Thank you, this is very kind of you." I said as Fleur handed me something.

"'Ere," she said "Maman always says, a woman can never 'ave enough makeup or jewellery." she said proudly.

I opened the box up, and there laid a lovely necklace and a load of makeup.

"Thank you, Fleur!" I said happily, hugging her as Ron handed me something.

"It's from me and Harry." he said as I opened it.

It was a Sneakoscope.

"Thanks, boys!" I said happily, hugging both of them at once as I sat down for breakfast.

"I'll just take these upstairs." Emily said, taking my presents up to Ginny's room to pack with the rest of my stuff.

…

The Burrow wasn't built to hold all the guests Mrs Weasley invited, so Harry's and my birthday dinner was held out in the backyard. Fred and George (who, bless them, arrived early.) decorated the backyard with red, green, silver and gold lanterns that formed two17s in both Gryffindor and Slytherin colours.

Hermione made purple and gold and silver streamers come from the tip of her wand and drape the fence.

"That looks phenomenal, Watson." I said, beaming as brightly as she did at me as Ekaterina and Michael arrived.

"Happy seventeenth, Hannah." Michael said, hugging me.

Ekaterina muttered "Happy seventeenth." and went to sit down with Michael as two little blonde girls smiled up at me.

"Happy birthday!" they said together.

"Sophia! Polina! Come sit with Mother, please!" Ekaterina called.

"Yes, Mummy!" they said, following her as Felix Lerwick hugged me.

"Happy birthday, dude!" he said, thrilled.

"Thanks, Felix!" I said, pulling off him. "Be careful, I'm fragile!" I said jokingly.

"Sure, Han, sure." Felix replied, going to sit down as Violet and Analise came to see me.

"Happy birthday!" they said together.

"Thanks." I said.

"Mrs Weasley said to leave your gifts in Ginny's room and that you'd open them later." Violet said "Our gifts are with them."

I smiled. "Thanks, guys." as they went to sit down.

I was visited by more people before dinner started. Benjamen Tweake; a girl that I didn't notice from the night I left Privet Drive, a girl with caramel coloured hair and brown eyes and light skin named Patricia Quimpertin; another person that rode with us the night I left Privet Drive, a boy who looked a lot like Harry except that his hair was tidier called Joe Namerkin (him and Patricia were together when they gave their wishes); Marcus Williams; Julia Hendrix; Jade and Yuuki Kuchiki; Willow and her mother; and Gen Briggs

When I sat down, I saw that mine and Harry's birthday cake was in the shape of a Snitch, with a Quaffle right beside it.

I beamed "Thanks, Mrs Weasley." I said "This looks amazing!"

"You're welcome, dear." Mrs Weasley replied when I saw something silvery float into the air and in front of me.

It was a Patronus, a weasel.

The weasel opened its mouth and said in Mr Weasley's voice:

"Minister for Magic coming with me."

At that, Remus and Tonks looked to Harry and I and muttered "I'm sorry, twins, we have to go." before they jumped the fence and out of sight.

As soon as the weasel disappeared, Mr Weasley came in with someone who looked like a greatly aged lion. His hair was wiry and looked like a mane, he walked with a limp and had scratches in his face.

"Sorry to intrude." Rufus Scrimgeour said, limping into the lanterns' light "Especially because it seems that I have gatecrashed a party." he added, looking to the cake and then to Harry and I.

"Many happy returns." he said.

"Thank you." Harry and I said together.

"I require a private word with both of you, Miss Ivy Duff, Miss Hermione Granger and Mr Ronald Weasley, as well." Scrimgeour said.

I was a little taken aback, but stood up anyways. "Um…ok?" I said.

"Why do you need us?" Ivy demanded.

"We will discuss it when we are somewhere more private." Scrimgeour assured, turning to Mr Weasley "Is there such a place?" he demanded.

"The sitting room." Mr Weasley said, taken aback "You can use that."

"Lead the way." the Minister said to Ron, who went into the house, me and Watson following. "There will be no need for you to accompany us, Arthur." Scrimgeour added before closing the door as me, Watson, Ron, Icy (Ivy's nickname) and Harry sat down.

I read the Minister's mind. He wanted to have words with us in private, he was interrogating us!

"I know what you're thinking." I said to the Minister "You're going to interrogate us in private, separately. Well, I'll have you know that we're not going to stand for it. You can talk to us as a group or we won't talk at all." I announced.

Ivy grinned at me "Exactly!" Her, Watson, Ron and Harry said together.

Scrimgeour gave me a cold look and said "Very well, together, then. Now, as I'm sure you know, I'm here about the contents of Albus Dumbledore's will."

I creased my eyebrows together. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"Did you not know that he's left you all something?" Scrimgeour asked.

"Us?" Ron asked "Me, Ivy and Hermione, too?"

"Yes, all of you." Scrimgeour repeated.

"Wait," Harry said "Dumbledore died over a month ago, why is it that the contents of his will are just getting to us now?"

"Harry, it's very simple." Hermione said "They wanted to examine whatever Dumbledore left us."

"Which he had no right to do!" Ivy snapped.

"I have every right." Scrimgeour said dismissively. "The Decree for Justifiable Confiscation gives the Ministry the power to confiscate the contents from a will -"

"Only if the Ministry can prove that the object being bequeathed is in fact harmful to one's and other's safety!" I snapped "Do you honestly think that Albus Dumbledore would leave any of us something cursed?!" I demanded.

"Do you plan to pursue a career in Magical Law, Miss Potter?" Scrimgeour asked me.

"No," I said "I want to do some good in the world!"

After a spirited debate of why we were getting our bequeaths then, Scrimgeour turned to Ron.

"Would you say that you were close to Dumbledore, Ronald?" he asked.

"No, it was always Harry and Hannah who -" Ron replied, shutting up when Hermione gave him a look.

I sighed, blocking out the entire back and forth and playing with a lock of my hair as I plotted my escape after the wedding the next day.

…

_My plan was to leave along with the guests and wait a week or so to see if the Ministry had fallen, if it fell, than I was staying incognito, if it didn't, I was going to Hogsmeade, writing Draco a letter and telling him to meet me in the Three Broomsticks to stay with me as I shopped for my final year._

…

I sighed. I hoped I'd have been able to have my final year. I was hoping for Head Girl, Quidditch and House Cup, maybe after Hogwarts to marry Draco and start training to be an Auror…

But I had to get through this war first.

Scrimgeour said my name, making me snap out of my thoughts "_To Miss Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, I leave both Slytherin's Heart, with hopes that she learns that true love always conquers even the worst evils and that even the Iciest of Princes have a warm heart, and her mother's lion and snake necklace, with hopes she remembers that even the Sorting Hat can not divide true friendship and loyalty._"

I blinked, confused as Scrimgeour pulled out something that looked like a mirror and a small box, handing it to me. "Here you are." he said, handing me the mirror.

I looked at the mirror and saw that it was silver and green, Slytherin colours and that on the frame of the mirror were tiny lettering that said and repeated:

_My soul. My light. My love. My darling. My treasure. My Spitfire. My angel. My friend._

I felt tears stinging my eyes at _My Spitfire_. That was what Draco called me.

"Why do you think that Dumbledore would leave you this?" Scrimgeour asked.

I shrugged "It's Slytherin's Heart, isn't it?" I asked "He wants me to have it because he wants me to know that true love always triumphs." I said.

"But why is the wording the way it is? My soul, my light, my love, my darling, my treasure? What do you think that means?"

I looked to him "They're words of endearment." I said "Draco calls me all of these." I added in a whisper, opening the box and gasping.

The pendant of the box was a snake, which was wrapped around a lion. Daintily inscribed along the lion's mane were two initials:

_N.B._

_L.E.B.F.F._

I beamed "Narcissa Black, Lily Evans. Best Friends Forever." I whispered.

"Now, why do you think that Dumbledore would want you to have that?" Scrimgeour asked again.

I grinned "It was my mother's. He wanted me to have it so I had a bit of my mum with me."

"Maybe some part of your mother is hidden in this necklace?" Scrimgeour asked, making me look up.

"It was my mother's." I repeated, annoyed "My mother owned it, she'd want me to have it." I said.

"Perhaps, but perhaps there is a dormant curse on the necklace that this N.B. has placed on it that will only work when you wear it."

I shot up "ARE YOU CALLING NARCISSA BLACK A MURDERER?" I asked, glaring at the Minister "Narcissa Black…well, now she's Narcissa Malfoy, she was my Mother's best friend! Why do you think that Narcissa Malfoy would want to kill her best friend's daughter?" I demanded, spinning on my heel and leaving with a huff.

…

After a while of sitting in the backyard, cooling off, Harry came back out with Mrs Weasley, making the rest of the party rather hurried. After a quick chorus of "Happy Birthday" and much gulping of cake, the party broke up. Hagrid went to sleep in the forest outside the Burrow, being invited to the wedding the next day and being too large to sleep inside.

"Meet me in Ron's room." Ivy said, walking out.

"Yeah, in a minute." I said "I need to clear my head."

Ivy nodded and walked into the house, leaving me to take out my mother's Invisibility Cloak and draping it over me as I walked into the woods by the light of the moon. (and yes, I had my wand, just in case.)

…

When I got to the clearing of the forest, I ripped my Cloak off and sat on a stump, taking the pendant that Dumbledore left me from around my neck and looking at it, tearing up.

It was my mother's. My mother's necklace, my mother's house mascot wrapped around her best friend's and mine. I blinked, letting the tears fall onto the chain as I tucked it back into my shirt.

I wanted my mum. No, wait, I _needed_ my mum. I didn't need anyone more desperately than I needed Lily Potter that night. I clutched the pendant close to my heart and broke down, thinking of what could have been had Voldemort never existed.

I would not have been subjected to sexist tyranny at the hands of Vernon Dursley, I would have still had play dates with Draco, it would always have been my mother, not Ron's or Ivy's grandmother kissing me goodbye as I left for Hogwarts, my mum would have helped me with boy trouble, helped design my wedding dress, my dad would have given me away at my wedding.

It wasn't fair! Why did it always have to be me to suffer in one way or another?

I took a deep, shaky breath and sighed. My mum wouldn't have wanted me to sit where I was, crying my eyes out over what might have been. I had to be strong, I had to go on.

I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak and just as I was putting it on, I heard something.

For a minute, I thought it was Hagrid snoring, but then I heard it again:

"**Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance.**"

I paled, swallowed and sang back what I knew from that Phantom of the Opera song, starting a duet with someone whose voice I knew well, but just couldn't place.

"**Angel…or father? Friend, or Phantom? Who is it there, staring?**"

"**Have you forgotten your angel?**"

I gasped as sudden realization washed over me.

"**Angel, oh speak, what endless longings, echo in this whisper**!" I sang, hoping it wasn't just me hearing things.

_Oh, please, let him be here_! I thought.

"**Too long you've wandered in winter. Far from my fatherly gaze.**"

I gasped "**Wildly my mind beats against you…**"

I heard the smirk in the voice as he sang "**You resist…**"

"**Yet the soul obeys**!" I gasped, turning around to see a blond young man clad in all black stepping out from behind a tree. "Oh, Draco!" I cried, running into his waiting arms. "What are you doing here? How did you get here? How did you manage -?" I started, all these questions running through my mind.

Draco hushed me "One question at a time, love." he said, smiling "It's fairly obvious what I'm doing here, seeing the date and Weasley's brother's wedding being tomorrow, me being an uninvited guest, I came here for you…because it's your day." he kissed my forehead "And what kind of man would I be if I didn't turn up to be with you? And sorry I turned up without a gift." he added.

My lip quivered and I held onto him tighter, tears falling fast down my face. "You're here, that's good enough a gift for me!" I sobbed.

Draco rubbed my back, calming me down some. "Shhh, Hannah, or the oaf will wake up." he said, resting his chin on my forehead. "Besides, I can't stay long. The Dark Lord will figure out that I snuck out."

I gasped "No…he'll kill you!" I said, terrified.

Draco smirked, holding me at arms' distance "No he won't. He'll just hit me with a Cruciatus Curse and that'll be the end of it. It'll be worth it." he said, trying to console me.

"How will being tortured be worth it? I've been through that curse, and nothing's worth -" I started before warm lips met mine. I sighed, realizing what was worth the Cruciatus Curse. Hell, at that moment I would have taken a hundred Cruciatus Curses in exchange for that moment to never end.

When Draco pulled away, he kissed my forehead again and whispered "Go. Duff needs you back in the house. Just go. I'll see you soon." before he kissed me briefly once more and Apparated away with a wink at me.

I sighed, touching my still tingling lips as I grabbed my Invisibility Cloak and went back up to the house.

**A/N: I own nothing!**


	8. Chapter 8: The Wedding and Escape

Chapter 8

The Wedding and Escape

Three o'clock the next morning saw me being dressed by Fleur before she got into her own dress.

"Fleur, stop!" I said, squirming when she adjusted my skirt "I'm ticklish there!"

"Oh, 'Annah, calm yourself." Fleur ordered as Ginny started brushing my hair. "All you need ees your 'air done and your makeup and you are ready to head outside."

I sighed and let Gabrielle do my makeup as Ginny styled my hair.

When they were done, my hair was up in a bun with small tendrils falling down my face with a slight curl and my makeup gave me a natural look in the dress I was wearing.

It was long and slightly flaring in the skirt area, it twirled nicely, I gave it that, and, like the dress I wore to the Yule Ball in my forth year, it flattered my figure nicely.

"'Ere." Gabrielle said, handing me a pair of midnight blue high heels as Ginny put a small diamond hairpiece in my hair "Put zese on." she said.

I nodded, slipping on the heels and standing. George had given me a few hairs from a girl from the local village, Ottery St. Catchpole, she had soft blonde hair (which I hated with all my beating heart!) and light blue eyes, making me look like Ashley Tisdale.

"You are disguised to be my long lost Eenglish cousin." Fleur had said. "Your name is Brandy. Any questions?"

I nodded "Yeah, do I have to be blonde?" I asked, taking my matching midnight blue handbag (that Hermione Charmed to carry my backpack for afterwards, to make mine and Emily's departure look less noticeable.)

Fleur sighed "No, after ze ceremony, you may change your hair back to black." she promised.

I beamed "That works for me!" I said.

Fleur nodded "Yes, yes, now go, I 'ave to get ready myself, or the wedding can't go on!"

I sighed "Fleur, there's never been a wedding that would start without the bride." I said

"Thank you, 'Annah, now go!" she ordered.

I nodded "Yes, Fleur." I said, walking out "See you in a while." I added as I walked down to a fabulous white marquee to where Ron, Fred, George and Harry were standing, waiting for the wedding guests.

"Hey, guys." I said, skulking about my appearance.

"Han!" Fred said, looking me up and down "You look amazing."

"Always the tone of surprise." I said bitterly, taking a tendril of hair in my two fingers "How pissed d'you think Fleur would be if I changed my hair colour back to black now?" I asked.

"Pretty damned pissed." George said. "Why, did she say that you could change it?"

"After the ceremony because I was so pissed about being a blonde." I explained.

"Nice." Harry said, looking up at his curly red hair from the boy that Fred took hairs from. He was going to be a Weasley cousin named Barny.

"When I get married," Fred said, taking the hem of his dress robes "I'm not going through this crap again, you can all wear what you want, and I'll cast the Body Bind on Mum until it's all over."

"She wasn't so bad today, actually," I pointed out "cried a little over Percy not being here -"

"Who needs him?" Ron, Fred and George said together.

"Oh, Skinner," I sighed "Here they come."

And right on cue, people from out of nowhere arrived from the back garden fence gate. It was the boys' job to seat them, and it was my job to plaster on a smile and say "Welcome."

I think I said "Welcome," "Good afternoon," and "Hi," so many times that I lost count, rather gloried that I was relieved by Mrs Weasley.

"Thank you, Brandy, you can help the boys now." Mrs Weasley said as George and Fred started bickering over who got to seat some pretty Veela cousins.

I nodded and went to break up the argument.

"I'll take it from here, Lugless." Fred said, taking me by the arm "Come on, Han, you know French, right?"

I nodded "Pansy taught me." I said.

"You mind helping me out? Language barrier?" Fred asked.

I sighed "Fine." I said, walking over to the Veela cousins.

"_Bonjour._" I said. "_Je m'appelle Brandy et voici Fred._" I introduced to the giggling French girls.

"_Bonjour._" they said together.

"Tell them to let me assist them!" Fred whispered.

"Ok, ok, easy! Keep it in your pants." I muttered before turning brightly to the French girls "_Permittez Fred pour assistez vous?"_

The French girls giggled and let Fred escort them to their seats. "_Oui_!" they said together.

"Thanks a million, Han! Or should I say '_Merci_?'" Fred said before he was chattering with the French girls.

I went back to the marquee, where most of the guests were seated in dainty golden chairs as Tonks and Remus turned to me.

"Hannah!" they said brightly. "Oh, or should I say Brandy." Tonks said jokingly.

I laughed.

"Arthur told us you were the blonde in the midnight blue dress. Sorry about last night." Tonks said. "The Ministry's being anti-werewolf at the moment and our presence wouldn't have done you any favours."

"It's ok, I understand." I said, beaming at Tonks, who beamed back. Remus, despite the happy occasion, wasn't looking so happy.

There was no time to wonder why, Hagrid was causing a disruption. He had misread Fred's seating chart and instead of the enlarged reinforced seat, he sat on five of the dainty golden chairs, which were now resembling matchsticks.

As Mr Weasley repaired the chairs and Hagrid shouted apologies to everyone that would listen, I went into the garden and saw a girl with long pale blonde hair with a sunflower in it, and a sunshine yellow dress with a blonde boy with pale blonde hair with sunshine yellow dress robes

"Hi, Luna." I said.

"Hi, Hannah!" Luna Lovegood and her cousin, Archimedes chirped, making me pale.

"Uh, how'd you know it was me?" I asked.

"Oh, the Wrackspurts, your brother's must be starting to go towards you." Archimedes (otherwise known as Arch) said dreamily.

"Oh, yes, they'd have a field day with Hannah, they would have such a time getting her disoriented, with how smart she is and her powers."

I smiled, ignoring Arch's and Luna's (or as they were known at Hogwarts, the Looney Lovegoods.) comments on the non-existent Wrackspurts. "But, if we're going to talk around the guests, for future reference, my pseudonym is Brandy Delacour."

"Lovely name." Luna chided, turning to Arch "Hey, Arch, where's your date?" she asked.

I blinked "Date?" I asked.

"Oh, yes, She-Cat's here with Arch as his date." Luna said dreamily.

I squealed. Ramona "She-Cat" Capodebt was one of my best friends, and the comic relief for the group I had at Hogwarts until she left to take care of her orphaned adopted siblings after Death Eaters killed her adoptive parents.

"MEOW!" I heard someone shout, a cat landing on my head, which I immediately took off and scratched under her belly. "Hey, Ramona." I said.

"Meow!" She-Cat said, dropping from my arms and transforming back into her normal blonde haired, purple eyed self. "Hey, Hannah! Long time, no see!"

"I know!" I said, hugging her "What're you doing with your siblings?"

"Oh, I just left them with the neighbours. They'll be fine for a while." She-Cat said, smiling brightly at me as Arch took her by the waist.

"Oh, Hannah, you must meet my daddy!" Luna said, taking a hold of my hand and dragging me away to the marquee, where Harry stood with a man with white hair and egg-yolk coloured robes, with a triangular eye around his neck.

"Hello, Harry!" Luna said.

"Er…my name's Barny." Harry said, uneasy.

"Oh, did you change that too?" Luna asked.

"How did you know -?" Harry started.

"Just your expression." Luna said before nodding at her father, who was talking to an acquaintance "That's my daddy, Xenophilius Lovegood." she said. Showing her finger to her father when he turned around "Look, Daddy, one of the gnomes actually bit me!" she said happily.

"How wonderful!" Xenophilius said, taking Luna's finger "Gnome saliva is enormously beneficial! Luna, my love, if you should feel any burgeoning talent today, perhaps an unexpected desire to sing opera or to declaim in Mermish, do not repress it! You may have been gifted my the _Gernumblies!_"

"Lucky duck!" Arch and She-Cat said.

"The _Gernumblies_?" I asked my brother.

"Short for _Gernumbli Gardenesi." _Harry muttered as Ron gave a loud snort.

"Ron can laugh," Luna said, as Harry and I escorted her and her dad and Arch and She-Cat to their seats "but my father has done a lot of research on _Gernumbli_ magic."

When Luna was gone, Ron came back with a very elderly woman clutching his arm. Her beaky nose, pink feathered hat and matching pink robes and red rimmed eyes gave me the impression of a horribly tempered flamingo.

And boy, was I right. Minus the flamingo part.

"And your hair is much to long, Ronald, for a minute I thought you were Ginevra."

"Who's Ginevra?" I asked Ron who mouthed back.

"Ginny."

I snickered. Ginny's name was really Ginevra? Man, was Draco going to laugh his ass off when I told him.

"Merlin's beard, what is Xenophilius Lovegood and his children wearing, they look like omelettes. And who are you two?" the woman said, glaring at Harry and I.

"Oh, yeah, Auntie Muriel, this is our Cousin Barny." Ron said, gesturing to Harry (aka Barny. Man, was I never going to let him live that down!)

"Another Weasley?" Muriel asked "You breed like gnomes. And who's this?" she demanded at me.

I took a deep breath and put on my greeter's smile "Hi, I'm Brandy Delacour." I said.

"Ugh, another French girl. Cousin, are you?" Muriel asked.

"Yes, I'm the bride's cousin." I said, trying to sound polite.

"Aren't the Potter twins here, Ronald? You said that they were friends of yours, or was that just you boasting?"

"No," Ron lied "They couldn't come."

"Hmm, made an excuse did they? Not as gormless as they are in the press photographs. That girl is probably off getting herself knocked up by that Death Eater's son. What's his name? Malloy? Montroy? Monroe?" Muriel asked Ron.

"Malfoy." Ron said quietly.

"Malfoy! That's it! Lucius Malfoy's son. What's the boy's name? Dallon? Drake? Dustin?"

"Draco." I said, almost snarling.

"That's it! Draco. Hannah Potter must be off getting herself knocked up by Draco Malfoy." Muriel said, nearly making me snap "Although you don't need lessons on that, do you, dear? You must have had what, five boys in your pants?"

I took a deep breath "Oh, look, the bride's going to arrive any minute." I said, finding the perfect excuse to get away from that awful woman. "I'd better take my seat, it was lovely meeting you." I added, walking off and out of their earshot to sit in the second from the front with Hermione and Ivy.

…

After a couple of minutes of greeting friendly faces (all of whom saying I looked nice and un-whore-ish, take that, Muriel!), I went to take my seat next to Ivy and Hermione, fuming as Muriel started ranting at Fred and George.

"Met Ron's Auntie Muriel, did you?" Ivy asked.

I nodded "She's a…she's a…" I started, trying to find the politest word.

"I think the word you'll be looking for is _foul mouthed, bad tempered bitch._" Ivy said. "She saw me and she said 'Oh, so that's the Duff girl?' and mentioned my mother being 'Jealous of her successful sister, Dolores, how I like her.' among other things." she added, growling. "Why if she wasn't a hundred and seven I'd bop her one into next week. NO one calls my mother a cow unless they want their lights punched out!"

I didn't blame Ivy for wanting to knock Muriel's teeth in, I kind of wanted to myself. That, and Ivy hated her auntie Dolores Umbridge (as much as I did, even more so, in fact.) and was very defensive of her dead mum.

"Yeah, and Muriel said that I had bad posture and skinny ankles!" Hermione said angrily.

"And she pretty much looked me in the face and called me a whore!" I growled.

"Did she say that Hannah was a whore or that Brandy was?" Hermione asked.

"She said that the reason why I wasn't here was because I was getting knocked up with Draco, and then she asked me how many boys have been in Brandy's pants!" I snapped, anger fuelling me. "Evil flamingo lady!" I snapped, making Hermione and Ivy snicker.

We were all laughing so hard we didn't notice the music start to flare up.

We all stood as Mr and Mrs Weasley walked down the aisle, Mrs Weasley waving happily to the guests in her new amethyst coloured dress and matching hat, Mr Weasley in typical black robes. Bill and Charlie Weasley came to the alter next, both of them wearing black dress robes with a white rose in their buttonholes. Fred wolf-whistled and we all laughed as the music swelled from the balloons overhead where Fleur and Bill were shortly going to be made man and wife.

"Oh!" Hermione said as we turned around as Fleur and her father walked down the aisle.

Fleur was gliding, Monsieur Delacour was beaming and hopping as they went. Fleur was wearing a simple white gown, but it seemed to complete her beauty. Normally, it would make everyone duller my comparison, but that day, Fleur seemed to make everyone there glow like she was. And when Monsieur Delacour gave his eldest daughter's hand to Bill Weasley, he looked as if he had never met Fenrir Greyback the night Dumbledore died.

A familiar wizard stepped up to the alter and beamed "Ladies and gentleman, we are gathered here today to celebrate the union of these two faithful souls." said the tufty haired wizard that presided and Dumbledore's funeral in a sing-song voice, clashing with the toneless, hollow and joyless voice he used at Dumbledore's funeral.

"Yes, my tiara sets the whole thing off perfectly," Muriel said in a rather carrying whisper "But I must say, Ginevra's dress is too low cut, she looks like that Brandy Delacour."

I growled and ignored that remark at me. My mind wandered far away from the marquee, back to the late nights where I had snuck off with Draco onto the grounds. It seemed so long ago that we were both just screwing around, him teaching me to climb a tree, the Yule Ball where I first realized I wasn't scared to dance…as long as Draco was leading and the private time between the time I came around from my almost-death and from when Draco told me to run the night Dumbledore had died. All that seemed too good to be true, as if I was stealing moments from another girl's life…a girl that didn't have a lightning scar on her neck and a very high price on her head for her capture.

"Do you, William Arthur, take Fleur Isabelle…?"

In the front row, Mrs Weasley and Madam Delacour were sobbing into scraps of lace. Hagrid, judging by the loud trumpeting sounds from the back of the gallery, had taken out his tablecloth handkerchief. Both Hermione and Ivy and I looked to each other, our eyes all filled with tears, but their's were for a completely different reason than mine. My tears were for the youth I had, and I knew I was never going to return to again with Voldemort in power. I cried for the life I knew I'd never be able to have, the life Bill and Fleur were taking the first step towards. The life I'd probably lose because of my last name.

For the second time in my life, I felt a surging jealousy towards the new Mrs Fleur Weasley.

"Then I declare you bonded for life."

The wizard raised his wand and waved it over Bill and Fleur's now intertwined figures as silver stars rained down on them. Fred and George led a round of applause as the balloons over the newlyweds burst, releasing golden bells and birds of paradise into all directions.

"Ladies and gentleman, if you would please stand up!" the tufty haired wizard called.

I turned to Hermione and Ivy and muttered "I'll be right back." before sneaking off to change my hair colour back to normal in the Weasley bathroom.

…

When I got back with my hair turning back to its' normal midnight colour, I found that the chairs we sat on were now all around white clothed tables, a gleaming gold dance floor was facing a golden jacketed band, who were playing as Bill and Fleur danced as if they were the only ones there.

I took a Butterbeer and a sandwich from a white clothed waiter and leaned against the canopy wall, watching Bill and Fleur end their dance as Mrs Weasley danced with Monsieur Delacour, and Mr Weasley with Madam Delacour, still fuming with envy.

_I guess it's true what they say._ I thought. _Always a bridesmaid, never a bride. Except with me, it's never a bridesmaid, never a bride._

I turned around and went to find Emily, to check if everything was ready for our departure.

"Hey." I said, sitting across from my now-redheaded friend.

"Hey, sorry," Emily said, looking over at Felix Lerwick, who was coming over "I think Felix wants to talk to me."

"Hey, you're Emily right?" Felix asked.

"Yeah, that's me. Emily Ravenwood." she said.

"So, uh…" Felix asked, scratching the back of his neck "you want to dance?"

Emily blushed "Um…sure!" she said, taking Felix's outstretched hand and letting him lead her to the dance floor.

"Emily!" I said, raising my arms.

"Sorry, Han!" Emily said as Felix started leading her around. "You'll be fine for a while, won't you?" she asked.

I huffed and muttered "I hate weddings." and took a sip of my Butterbeer as I was patted on the shoulder, making me jump and go for my wand. "Who's -" I started before sighing "Fred! Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry," Fred said, swallowing as I tucked my wand away "you…wanna dance?" Fred asked, holding out his hand.

I sighed "Just one?" I asked.

"Just one." Fred promised.

I sighed and nodded "Ok, just one." I said, taking his hand and letting him lead me onto the dance floor.

The dance, despite the grace of the song, was clumsy and awkward, not the normally graceful and perfect feeling that I was used to with Draco.

"Where are you going to go?" Fred asked, finally seeing sense that fancy footwork wasn't doing it for me and going to a box step. "When you leave?"

I shrugged "Maybe somewhere out of the country." I said "Maybe not." I added before someone patted Fred's shoulder and said in a smooth voice.

"May I cut in?" a man's voice said under black dress robes, a black cloak and a white mask like from Phantom of the Opera, except I couldn't see his full face. I sensed jealousy pouring from his tone as he glared daggers into Fred's eyes until he backed down.

"Fine, fine…" Fred said, backing away and placing my hand in a black gloved one as a new song started to play.

"I hope you know…" I said nervously looking into two pools of blue grey eyes "that I'm already taken, this dance doesn't mean anything." I said, feeling the Polyjuice Potion start to wear off.

The man smirked "Please," he said "I'm positive your boyfriend won't mind it if you were dancing with me, instead of a Weasley."

I swallowed, nervous about this man, but at the same time, feeling as if something about him was right. Tall, dark, mysterious…those grey eyes, the exact way I felt when he twirled me around the dance floor and out of the canopy like Draco always did.

"You look beautiful tonight, my birthday girl." the not-so-mysterious man said with a smirk before I noticed where I was. Outside the canopy, in the light of the full moon.

I drew my wand and pointed it at the mystery man's hair "_Finite!" _I breathed.

The hair of the mystery man lightened from its dark brown to the pale platinum blond that I knew so well. I gasped, ripping off the Phantom's mask.

"Draco!" I breathed, overjoyed and scared all at the same time "What are you doing here?! They'll find out who you are! There are Aurors here and they'll send you to Azkaban and possibly -" I started before Draco kissed me.

"Hannah, I've come to warn you." Draco said when he pulled away "Scrimgeour…he's dead. The Ministry's fallen. They're coming. They're coming for you and Potter."

I paled. "I knew it." I breathed weakly. "I should have left sooner."

"Go." Draco said, looking me deep in the eyes. "You have to go now. Before they arrive."

"But what about you?" I asked.

"I have to stay, if I go, they'll want to track you down even more." Draco said as a flash of silver flew behind me. "They'll think that I've ran off to be with you."

"But you'll be safe if you're in hiding!" I said, tears springing to my eyes. "At least more so than being a Death Eater!"

"I'll find a way." Draco said "I'll find a way to leave and keep my mother safe, and then I'll come and find you." Draco vowed. "We will be together." he promised.

"And what if you don't?" I asked.

"I will." Draco said "No matter how long it takes." he said before the canopy started ringing with screams and the telltale cracking of Apparation.

I blinked, tears falling down my face. "I love you." I whispered.

Draco nodded, Summoning my handbag and handing it to me "As I love you." he said before cloaked Death Eaters started rushing through "Now go! GO!"

I ran, tears blinding me as I screamed for Emily and I turned around to find Draco locking gazes with me.

"GO HANNAH! LEAVE RAVENWOOD!" Draco screamed as the Death Eaters started dragging people that stayed behind.

I looked him in the eyes one last time before I spun on my heel and Apparated away by myself.

I'll never forget the look he gave me, the way his eyes burned. They just screamed that he was going to track me down and be with me, even if he had to destroy everything in his path to do it.


	9. Chapter 9: My First Exiled Night

Chapter 9

My First Exiled Night

When I finally got to breathe, I was in an alley and I crumpled to my knees, bawling.

How was I supposed to know if anyone from the wedding came out all right? Bill, Fleur, Luna, Arch, She-Cat, Ivy, Hermione, Ron, Harry? I was so emotional I couldn't think straight.

I shuddered and stood up straighter "Stop it, Potter." I scolded myself "You have to be strong, or you'll never survive." I said, dropping my backpack onto the floor and pulling out my wallet that I got from Dudley when I was ten, half hoping that I'd find some loose Muggle change to call a taxi, then Obliviate the driver when I got to my destination.

I gaped when I saw a large sum of Muggle money in the paper slot with a note. I opened it and read:

_Hannah,_

_Something told me that you could use this more than me and Dudley do. Use it well._

_Love,_

_Aunt Petunia._

I gasped, closing my wallet and stuffing it into my pocket as I got up. My stomach growled.

"Skinner." I mumbled. "I guess I didn't eat much at the wedding." I said before I dug into my backpack, hoping for a bite to eat and pulling out Ivy's grandmother's cookies that I got the night I escaped Privet Drive.

I smiled, taking one and biting into it, sighing when the taste of chocolate exploded in my mouth.

I finished the cookie quickly and wished I had managed to steal some drinks from the Burrow.

"Well, I guess I could always buy something." I said, patting my wallet in my hand as I walked out into a busy Muggle street, my backpack slung over my shoulder as I walked into an all night diner amongst wolf whistles from assholes that were most likely just coming from happy hour at the nearest pub.

"Hey, pretty lady!" the drunkest of the men said "Want to have a good time?"

I shivered, thanking Skinner that I had some pepper spray in my pocket to protect me the Muggle way as I rushed into the diner, which was vacant bar the waitress and chef and a couple of workers in one piece black suits, who were muttering quietly to each other.

"Hi, sweetie, what'll it be?" the waitress asked with a kind expression and a friendly Southern American twang.

"I'll have a Coke and a grilled cheese sandwich with fries." I said, mirroring her motherly smile.

"Coming right up, darlin'." the waitress said, writing down the order and handing it to the chef, who started cooking it right away "So where're ya from?" she asked.

"I'm from Little Whinging." I said with a smile. "Where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Southern Oklahoma." the waitress said "I moved here a while ago. So, what're ya doin' here in those fancy threads?" she asked.

I muttered "Skinner." I had forgotten to change in the alley. "I just left a wedding and I didn't eat." I said.

"Oh, why's that?" the waitress asked, putting a large glass of Coke in front of me.

"Thanks. I meant to." I said honestly "But…" I said, looking down to drink my Coke.

"But what, darlin'?" the waitress asked, tying her blonde hair back into a ponytail.

"Let's just say there is a gang after me and my brother." I said "They crashed the wedding I was at to track me down and kill me."

"Oh, you poor dear! And you just ran?"

I nodded "I ran with the clothes on my back and whatever was in my backpack." I said. "I keep it with me for just such an emergency."

The waitress smiled. "That's a lot of courage you're showing there, girly, down in Broken Arrow, I'd've tipped my hat off to ya. Tell me about your brother. Is he older? Younger?"

"He's my twin." I said "I'm younger by a day. My mum had a hard time giving birth to me, and so I was delivered by C-section a day after Harry, my brother was born."

"Where's your mama now?" the waitress asked.

"Dead." I said, lowering my head. "Both my parents were killed by the same gang that's out for me and Harry."

"Poor dear, you must be crushed. How long've they been dead?" the waitress asked.

"Since I was one, so sixteen years. I lived with my aunt and uncle for most of my life." I replied.

"Oh, that stinks." the waitress said, setting my meal down in front of me as I dug around for my wallet "No, darlin', this one's on me."

"No, no, I really can't do that to you, what would your manager say?" I asked, taking out some money.

"I _am_ the manager, sweetie, I say who's gotta pay, and who gets a meal on me, you may need that money for a while, so, I'll make it last longer for ya." the waitress said, grinning "So, tell me more about your brother, is he like you?"

I shook my head. "No, we look almost exactly the same, except Harry's eyes are emerald green, like my mum's." I explained "Otherwise, him and I are totally different."

"How so? One of y'all get better grades than the other?" the waitress asked.

I laughed "You could say so. I do a bit better than him. And we both play football…or soccer, as you would say in Oklahoma." I said.

"Oh, really? You play the same position?" the waitress asked.

I shook my head, biting into my sandwich, which was delicious "No, I play forward and he plays defence. I was one of the best forward that our boarding school had ever seen." I lied. I mean, I couldn't tell a Muggle about Quidditch, how stupid would that be?

"Oh, really? What school?" the waitress asked.

I swallowed and thought "It was a school in Brazil, and we only went a year."

The waitress smiled "You know, ya can tell me that ya go to Hogwarts, I'm not a Muggle."

I paled "You're a witch?" I asked.

"Yep!" the waitress said. "I first came here from Oklahoma when I was eleven to go to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I stayed after my seventh year and got an apartment in Dundee. What house are ya in?" she asked.

I looked down and mumbled "Slytherin. And were you a Hufflepuff?" I asked.

The waitress was shocked "How'd ya know?" she asked.

I shrugged "It's just your behaviour, you show qualities in a Hufflepuff." I admitted.

"Thanks, darlin', I actually had you down as a Gryffindor, the Slytherin thing is rather shockin'. What's your name, anyways? I'm Rae-Anne." she asked, sounding a lot like Draco did when I met him again in Madam Malkin's before my first year.

"Potter," I muttered "Hannah Potter."

Rae-Anne went wide eyed. "Hannah Potter!?" she asked. "Here?! So, you're wanted by those Death Eaters, right?" she asked.

I nodded, feeling as if I was being watched "Uh-huh." I said before I felt someone stand up.

"Found her!" one of the black clad workers shouted "_Stupefy_!"

Rae-Anne gasped and pulled me out of the crossfire of the spell, ducking me behind the counter as she drew her own wand. "One thing they teach us in Oklahoma," she said as she sent a wordless spell to the chef "is that you keep your friends close, and your enemies closer!"

"That makes no sense!" I said, drawing my wand, in which Rae-Anne snatched with a wicked sneer.

"Remember when I said I was a Hufflepuff?" she asked.

I nodded.

Rae-Anne held her wand up to my throat "I lied." she said "I was a Slytherin, like you! Except I wasn't some Nancy boy that decided to fight for the Light. I chose the Dark Lord." she said, her friendly Okie twang turning into a harsh trailer-trash sound. "So, therefore, that means I chose to fight against you!" she said, starting to mumble a spell.

"What you don't know is, Rae-Anne…" I said, grunting to summon up enough power to control fire. "Is that I can get out of this…with just the thought of you burning!" I said before she screamed, dropping my wand and backing away from me, her wand pointed at my heart.

"That was cute, Potter." she said in mock admiration. "But cute isn't what saves your backside in this war, it's results. And we're about to get some." she said "Right, boys?"

"Right." the two workers mumbled idiotically.

"Now, Potter, there's just one little question I have left for ya." Rae-Anne said, coming close to me with a dagger "Where would you like this?" she asked, lowering the knife dangerously close to my shoulder "How about HERE!?" she asked, pludging it in and making me scream in pain, falling to the ground gripping my shoulder.

I snatched the dagger out of my shoulder "How about here?!" I grunted, pushing her off me and throwing it, catching _her_ in the shoulder of her wand arm and shouting "_STUPEFY_!"

Rae-Anne slumped, unconscious to the floor as the other two Death Eaters charged over to me.

I took a deep breath and held my hands out, waiting for an opportunity to arise when I could use my elements to save my ass.

And it worked, I sent a jet of pure water flowing from my palms and making both male Death Eaters fly into the wall.

"Bitch!" the one muttered as the other one slumped unconscious. The brunette one lunged for me, a dagger in his teeth as I grabbed my own.

"Here!" I said, plunging his dagger into his leg and drawing it out nice and slowly before Stunning him.

"Don't mess with me." I said, glaring at him as I took a calming breath and pointing my wand at his forehead, thinking quickly. "_Obliviate._"

I took care of the other Death Eater and Rae-Anne and the Muggle chef before turning out the lights, cleaning the diner up. I pulled the daggers out of Rae-Anne and the other Death Eater and tucked them away.

"Better I have them then they do." I said to myself.

I took what was left of my dinner and put it in one of those to-go containers and walked out, locking the door behind me as I smirked.

"That was eventful." I said, smiling as I ran into another alley to finish my meal on a nearby rooftop under my Invisibility Cloak. Thankfully, it was still warm.

"I think I'll like this city." I said looking around at the innocent Muggles walking around. "It's quiet, not a lot goes on, there's easy food if you charm the wait staff…but, I guess you gotta move on. But where exactly?" I thought before grinning.

"I know just where to go!" I said, grabbing my backpack and Apparating away.

…

When I touched down again, I was in the clearing of a large forest that wasn't far from Little Whinging.

"Perfect." I said, Summoning the tent that Emily had packed me in my rucksack and prodding it. "_Erecto_!" I said, making the tent set up perfectly. "I love magic." I said, starting to walk around in circles and chant protective charms around me to keep from Death Eaters finding me.

"Perfect." I said when I was done, stowing my wand away with Slytherin's dagger and my two bloody ones as I crawled into the tent and threw my stuff on one of the bunks, taking out Hermione's blanket, Alejandro (my teddy bear) and the stuffed dragon Draco gave me.

I smiled, tears falling down my face as I looked at the dragon. My dragon had risked his life to save me from being kidnapped by Death Eaters. I owed Draco everything.

I had a vision, blocking my sentimental thoughts:

_Draco was writhing in pain, screaming at the top of his lungs as Voldemort stood over him._

"_Where is she?" Voldemort hissed, sending another wave of pain through Draco's body._

"_Even if I knew, I'd never tell!" Draco yelled, growling in his master's face._

"_Lies, Malfoy!" Voldemort growled "You were the one to tell her to run, now, you will tell me. Where. Did. She. Go?"_

"_She never told me!" Draco shouted "Please! She never told me!"_

"_YOU LIE!" Voldemort growled, spitting in Draco's pale, exhausted face before smiling sickly sweet "But no matter…we can always…lure your precious Hannah back here, can't we?"_

"_She'll never fall for your trap! She's too smart for that!" Draco said, screaming at another wave of unbearable pain._

_Voldemort smirked at Draco's twitching and convulsing body "Oh, you'll soon see what love can do to a person. It makes them weak, vulnerable, useless."_

"_You lie." Draco rasped. "Love makes you stronger. Go ahead, try and break me, you won't be able to!"_

_Voldemort sneered, mischief dancing in his eyes "You know something, Malfoy? Maybe your little Potter can see and hear us now? Maybe she's having a vision, could she?"_

"_Whatever he says, Hannah, don't listen to him!" Draco said, falling to the floor when Voldemort sent an unknown spell his way._

"_Yes, Hannah, I've got your little Romeo. And don't worry, I'll keep him alive…for now. All you need to do is turn yourself in, give yourself up to me and I'll let the Malfoy boy go."_

"_DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, HANNAH! PLEASE JUST DON'T!" Draco shouted, tears falling down his face "I almost lost you once," he said quietly "I don't want to lose you again. Not now. I love you too much to let you die."_

"_I think, perhaps, Potter, a taste of what befalls your love should you not come is in order?" Voldemort said before snarling "_CRUCIO!_"_

_Draco screamed, writhing and convulsing on the floor as tears fell down his face fast._

…

I snapped out of it when I felt a stabbing pain in my heart, so strong that I doubled up, clutching my chest and sobbing.

He was going to kill him. That bastard that killed my parents was going to kill the last thing I had to fight for if I didn't surrender to him.

I sobbed uncontrollably. Why did all this happen to me? Why do my loved ones have to suffer for me?

"Oh, Draco, I'm so sorry!" I bawled into my pillow when the pain stopped "I'm sorry!"

I bawled "I'm sorry!" for hours on end, apologizing to everyone I could think of. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat, Luna, the Order, Dumbledore, Sirius, my mother, my father…Draco.

When I stopped crying, I managed to curl up in bed and pull the covers over my face, still sobbing, but no tears were falling.

I buried my face in Alejandro's soft fur and sobbed into the back of his neck. "Please," I begged, my pleas muffled from fur "let everyone I love be ok." I thought as I fell asleep, having nightmares of all my friends and loved ones being murdered, Draco appearing most often of them all, even more so than Harry.

Man, was I in for a long exile.


	10. Chapter 10: A Least Likely Companion

Chapter 10

A Least Likely Companion

I spent my days the same way I did the first night. I'd hide out in my campsite during the day, and I'd go back to that city where I duelled Rae-Anne and her Death Eater pals by night, turns out, it was very big in magical numbers, so there were a lot of _Daily Prophets_ hanging around in magical places.

Voldemort, seeing as he took over the Ministry of Magic, had also taken over the wizarding newspaper, creating a new Ministry Department: The Muggleborn Registration Commission. To this department, every Muggleborn witch and wizard were to report for an interview on how they had "stolen" their magical powers from a witch or wizard of pure blood or how they obtained their wands.

So, with this in mind, I was constantly worried about Hermione. She was a Muggleborn, so therefore a prime target for the new "Magic is Might" regime.

I watched as the city I called my stomping ground was infiltrated by Death Eaters and accused Muggleborns were arrested and Apparated away to Skinner knew where, but I knew I had to do something soon, or many people, regardless of their blood status as a witch or wizard, would be killed.

It had been two weeks since I went on the run, and I had discovered that Severus Snape, my Head of House that killed Albus Dumbledore was now the Headmaster of Hogwarts! The very nerve!

That, and I, Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, was wanted for questioning in the death along with my brother.

The night I first made myself known to the magical world, I was sitting on top of my regular spot on the roof, eating a sandwich that I bought from a deli owned by a friendly Muggle when I heard a scream.

"Let me go! I'm not a Muggleborn!" a girl's voice shouted as I stood up and walked to the edge of the roof.

There was a blonde young woman who was being attacked by someone I'd've known anywhere.

Fenrir Greyback, the werewolf that tried to kill me.

"Well, girly, that's not what the Ministry says." Greyback sneered, oblivious to my presence and grabbing the woman's arm.

"LET ME GO!" the woman screamed "HELP ME SOMEONE, ANYONE!"

I sighed, grabbing my Invisibility Cloak from my backpack wand before I ran, jumping off the roof and landing with a quick nonverbal Cushioning Charm.

_Impendimenta_! I thought, knocking Greyback back with a scream from the woman, who my back was facing.

I dodged a few well aimed blows from Greyback and managed to sneak behind him and hit him with another nonverbal spell.

_Expelliarmous!_

Greyback flew backwards and into the wall, making the woman summersault out of the way, her blonde hair hiding her face as I punched Greyback in the face and stomach.

"W-Who's there?" Greyback demanded, regaining his footing.

I smirked, not dignifying his question with a response before I drew my wand and pointed it at his heart.

_Stupefy! _I thought, making Greyback slump against the wall, Stunned.

I sighed content with my work as I ripped my Cloak off and turned to the woman, who was standing up. "Are you o- YOU!" I said, drawing my wand and pointing it at the woman.

The woman had long blonde hair and brown eyes wearing a Gryffindor scarf.

She was my worst enemy and my cousin by marriage, Annabelle Drosie.

"What are the first names of Annabelle Drosie's friends from first year?" I demanded.

"N-Nancy O'Neil and J-Jamie Vain, Vain abandoned me after second year's first match when I knocked you off your broom with a Bludger!" Drosie said, terrified before asking. "What colour did Potter have the Weasley twins change my hair into after the Bludger stunt in second year?"

"Silver and green, Slytherin colours." I said, snickering at the memory.

"Right." Drosie said.

"Drosie?" I said, tucking away my wand.

"P-P-P-P-Potter?" Drosie stammered, clambering to her feet. "I thought you were on the run!" she added with a sneer.

"I am, smart ass." I snapped, rolling my eyes "This is where I am, and be grateful I saved your ass. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Hogwarts? Term started two days ago!" I said.

"I meant to," Drosie sneered, going into a sitting position "but unlike you, the Ministry's not as nosy as to check into my bloodline, so in the Ministry's eyes, I'm still a Mudblood. Well?" she demanded, glaring at me "Aren't you going to help me up?" she added, holding out her hand.

I sighed. "Whatever, your royal pain in the Highness." I said, taking her hand and helping her up before wiping my hand. "Go. You got to find a safe place to hide." I said.

Drosie, for the first time since I met her, looked concerned. "What about you? Where're you gonna go?"

"I got a place." I said "Here for food and news and somewhere further from here to sleep, not to far from where I was brought up."

"Where're am I supposed to go?" Drosie demanded "My father's gone and got himself entered as a Death Eater after divorcing my Muggle mother and my mother left with my siblings and not me, I have nowhere to go!" she whined.

I blinked. I never knew how bad Drosie had it. But…was my sympathy for her enough to make my solo journey become one with a duo?

_Come on, Hannah,_ Little Angel Hannah said. _it'll be the right thing to do! And besides, Drosie owes you one. You saved her life!_

_I say we let the girl alone, after all she's done to you, you honestly think that she deserves our help? _Little Devil Hannah asked. _Just walk away and say "Tough cookies!_"

_It isn't what Skinner would do!_ Angel Hannah said. _He'd take anyone in need in._

I sighed, I guess Angel me had a point, Drosie owed me one, it was the right thing to do and Skinner would do the same.

"Hey," I said to Drosie, who was starting to walk away "if you want, I have an extra few bunks in my tent. You can stay with me."

Drosie turned around and gaped at me "After all I did to you?" she asked "After I ratted you out to Snape about your broom ride and nearly getting you expelled with that duel stunt in first year, knocked you off your broom after the match in second year, set a Hippogriff on your best friend in third year, gave Rita Skeeter false information on you during the Triwizard, lying to you and pretending to be your friend to betray your DA when Umbridge at Hogwarts and nearly beating the shit out of you last term, you want me to stay with you? Why?" she asked.

I shrugged "It's called kindness, Drosie. You should really try it sometime, people will actually like you more for it and want to be your friend, maybe Jamie will want to be your friend again if you do." I said. "Well, are you accepting my offer or not?" I asked.

Drosie looked down, then up at me. "I never thought I'd be saying this to you, Potty, but, yes. I'll stay with you. Thanks."

I smiled "No problem." I said. "Grip my arm. You have any things on you?"

Drosie nodded "Yeah, they're in here." she said, handing me a purse "Undetectable Extension Charm." she said "I have anything I could need in there. Plus some Muggle and wizard money."

"Smart." I said as Drosie gripped my arm and we Apparated towards my tent with one thought in mind.

_Well, this is going to be very awkward._

…

When we got close to where the tent was, we walked the rest of the way.

"It's a little ways away." I said, starting to lift the Charms I used to protect the tent as I saw the clearing where I pitched it.

"Great." Drosie said unenthusiastically.

"There's the Drosie I'm used to, a whiny bitch." I said as I got to the mouth of the tent and opening the flap for her "Her Royal Pain in the ass, welcome to your new home, at least until this war is over."

"Thank you, Pothead." Drosie snapped, walking in and picking up Alejandro and smirking "Who knew the Great Hannah Potter still slept with a teddy bear…oh, make that two teddy bears!" she added, dropping Alejandro and picking up my dragon.

I sighed "Those are mine, and the rule is you can stay, provided my stuff gets left alone!" I growled.

"Oh, someone's on their period." Drosie joked "But just out of curiosity, who gave you these?"

I shrugged, taking both Alejandro back and my dragon (who needed a name very badly) "Draco gave me Alejandro when we were infants before my parents died, and then Draco gave me the dragon last Christmas."

"How sweet, a Draco giving a Potter gifts." Drosie sneered "I think that's why you're in this relationship to begin with. Draco buys you things that you like."

I scoffed "What?" I asked "No, it's not because Draco buys me things that I love him. Down, Hellion," I added warningly to my black cat, who was snarling at Drosie "Get used to her, she's staying here." I added before continuing with my rant "I love him because he's kind, gentle, friendly, passionate, romantic, spontaneous…"

"Yeah, Draco the Death Eater, real romantic and spontaneous, Potter. Draco deserves so much better than you!"

"Oh, yeah, like who?" I demanded, losing my patience.

"Me." Drosie said.

"Yeah, you're so much better than me!" I said sarcastically "This coming from the girl that only has one friend, and was never kissed, whereas I've been kissed several times and have so many friends that I don't know where to start!"

"Don't rub it in, Pothead!" Drosie snapped "It's about due time that someone's knocked you off your high horse, maybe Draco's going to move on to someone else while you're off hiding from what you know you can't avoid. Death!"

I blinked, suddenly curious "Why do you hate me so much?" I asked.

"Why shouldn't I hate you? Let's start with what House you're in. You're a Slytherin, I'm a Gryffindor, we're supposed to loathe each other on principle! But with you, oh, no, every Gryffindor likes Hannah Potter, and why, do you ask? Look at your last name? _Potter_! If you were any other Slytherin, like say Parkinson, they'd all loathe you. Let's now look at who you're boyfriend is. Draco Lucius Malfoy, Slytherin's Ice Prince and by far the most beautiful man that set foot in Hogwarts, with his white blond hair, his cobalt coloured eyes, and his aristocratic flair and abilities that would make every girl swoon!" Drosie snapped. "And then you come in, with your perfect life and your amazing friends and your stupid element affinities and your mind reading and Seeing skills and you just steal his heart all over again, you turn your back on him, and then you take him back. He deserves so much more than you." Drosie said, tears in her eyes.

I finally got it. "You're in love with Draco, aren't you?" I asked.

"Gee, you think?" Drosie asked sarcastically "No one can really hate you! I mean, look at you? You're Hannah Potter! You survived the Dark Lord three times before you were even of age, you can control the elements, you're popular, amiable! No one can help but like you, you're so friendly!" Drosie took a deep breath and sighed "Come to think of it you're too perfect. I mean, what sort of guy would want me compared to the great Hannah Potter? Compared to you, I'm just second best."

I blinked "You think that way?" I asked.

Drosie scoffed "Who doesn't?" she asked. "I know you do, or, at least you did, when Malfoy cheated on you for Zimmerman."

"How'd you -" I asked.

"It was so obvious." Drosie said, having calmed down some from her little rant. "Nothing I said to you got you riled up. It was obvious you were depressed, everyone was worried about you. Including, and I hate to say it," Drosie paused, shuddering "me."

I was shocked. Drosie was worried about me when Draco and I broke up fifth year? "_You_ were worried about me?" I asked. "That's actually kind of sweet."

"Oh, no," Drosie said, going back to her snippy tone "I just wanted my nemesis back so I could rile her up. My intentions were completely selfish, I assure you."

I smirked "Sure they were." I said before realizing "Crap! I forgot to set the Charms back up!" I swore, grabbing my wand and heading outside "It's a miracle that no one heard us, especially with you yelling like a banshee!"

"Sorry," Drosie sneered, grabbing her own wand "here, I'll help." she added, following me out of the tent.

…

It took a shorter time to put up the security Charms with Drosie helping, even though she was constantly bumping into me and asking me if I used a certain Charm yet.

When we finally finished with both of us saying "_Muffilato_." a spell I found in the Half Blood Prince's potions' book from my sixth year that I brought with me, we turned to each other and grinned, for the first time at each other without a sneer in the way.

"Thanks for the help." I said.

Drosie scoffed "Please, Potter, it was either help you and get the work done faster or have Death Eaters find us and die." she said.

I sighed. "So much for the sentimental moment." I mumbled as Drosie walked into the tent "You know, when you want to be, you're actually very friendly towards me."

"Oh, don't get me wrong, Pothead," Drosie said, turning around and sneering at me "I hate you. Not as much, but I still strongly dislike you." she said before vowing "And I always will." she finished, walking into the tent before pausing at the mouth and turning to me "Hey, Potter?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I said, turning around.

"Thanks for saving me." Drosie said walking in.

I raised my eyebrows as I followed her into the tent and gave her a bed (Thank goodness I had brought extra bedding.) and thought.

Did I actually see Annabelle Drosie _smile_?

**A/N: How unexpected! Hannah and her worst enemy working TOGETHER! D'you think that Hannah and Drosie will survive...or will they just rip out each other's throats?**


	11. Chapter 11: Back to Grimmauld Place

**A/N: Hello! So, I've got a treat for all you fans. How does a little OC/Cannon Q+A sound? You can ask ANY Character ANY question (provided it's appropriate) and I'll make sure it gets an answer. So review any questions you have for the following characters and I'll get them answered:**

**Hannah**

**Ivy**

**Sheila**

**She-Cat**

**Draco**

**Harry**

**Drosie**

**Hermione**

**Ron**

Chapter 11

Back to Grimmauld Place.

I had a feeling that a couple of nights after that that going to Sirius, my godfather's old house would be a good idea. So, taking Drosie with me, I packed up the tent for a while and Apparated to Grimmauld Place.

"What are we doing on this crummy street?" Drosie whined when we landed.

I sighed "Drosie, we're here because this is where my Godfather used to live before Bellatrix killed him in fifth year. I-I have a feeling that it's a good idea to come here." I explained. "And besides, it's my house now. Harry and I co-own it."

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Drosie said, glaring at the houses across from us "There isn't a house here!"

I sighed, losing patience for a moment "Dude, wait!" I snapped "Didn't they teach you manners in that family of yours?" I asked.

"Yeah, but I still don't see a house!" Drosie snapped.

I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose as I remembered. Drosie needed the paper that Ivy gave me in fifth year, just before Harry's hearing! Thankfully, I held onto it for just such an emergency. I took the paper out of my backpack and handed it to Drosie "Here." I said "Read it and give me it back." I ordered.

Drosie took the paper and read it, then looked up at the other street, gasping as the house appeared in between number eleven and number thirteen.

"See?!" I shouted, gesturing to the house "Now come on, and keep that fat mouth of yours shut when we walk through the door!" I ordered, crossing the street at a run, Drosie huffing and following me.

I opened the door and took a step into the threshold. It was dark.

"Ok, it looks as if nobody's home." I whispered, taking a step forward.

Suddenly, Moody's voice rang out through the darkness "_Severus Snape!?_"

I gasped "What the Skinner -?" I started before I felt my tongue roll back on itself, making it impossible to speak.

Drosie tried to talk, but she wasn't able to. After my tongue unrolled itself, she started coughing, making it seem as if she had the same thing happen to her "What was that?!" she shrieked.

I shrugged "It'd be my clever deduction that the Order's vacated the house as the Headquarters and set up a trap for Professor Snape, being as he was the one to kill Dumbledore and was in the Order, none of the members trust him now." I whispered "And be quieter will you!?" I asked, taking another step forward "It's not like we're being attacked by zombies or anything."

I spoke too soon. Something moved out of the shadows at the end of the hall, I turned towards the movement as a zombie figure rose up out of the carpet tall and dust coloured towards us. Drosie screamed as the figure glided towards them. it had waist length hair and a beard, its face fleshless with empty eye sockets. it raised a wilted arm at me.

I paled, swallowing "I-I didn't kill you." I said, scared as Sirius' mother, Mrs Black woke up and started screaming with Drosie.

When I said "kill" the figure exploded. Mrs. Black was screaming from her portrait close to me. Drosie got up slowly still scared.

I turned and glared at Drosie as Mrs Black, Sirius' prejudiced mother who disowned him, screamed about Mudbloods.

"Thanks, dumbass!" I said sarcastically "Now you know why I told you to keep your mouth shut?" I asked.

"MUDBLOODS! FILTH! STAINS OF DISHONOUR, TAINT OF SHAME ON THE HOUSE OF MY FATHERS!" Mrs Black was screaming.

"SHUT THE SKINNER UP!" I screamed back, pointing my wand at her, drawing her curtains back and making her shut up finally. "Thanks for the help, dumbass! Next time actually _listen _to the instructions I give you, they are given for a reason!" I snapped to Drosie before looking around the hall.

"Sorry, who died and made you boss?" Drosie snapped.

I turned to glare at Drosie, forming a fireball "You really want to play that card?" I asked.

Drosie shut up, shying away from me.

"That's what I thought." I said as I picked up some rustling from upstairs. "What was that?" I asked. The rustling started again "It's coming from the drawing room. Let's go." I ordered, walking towards the stairs.

Drosie remained where she sat. I turned, smirking to her "Do you really want to stay down here? Old Dusty could come back and get you." I said, smirking as I walked up the stairs.

Drosie gave a slight whimper and followed me up to the drawing room. The rustling stopped but the door was left wide open.

I held an arm out to stop Drosie from taking another step. "Wait here." I whispered, taking a step towards the drawing room.

Drosie followed me a little bit before I walked into an eerie silence. Nothing happened.

I turned to her "What part of 'wait there' do you not comprehend?" I whispered "This rustling could be anything, even a Death Eater!" I added with a hiss.

"Fine!" Drosie hissed, staying in the hall.

I took a deep breath and walked into the center of the room before deciding to mess with Drosie. I yelled and fell to the floor "AH! It's got me! It's got me!"

Drosie backed up.

I huffed, sitting up "You're no fun!" I snapped before finding five messily placed sleeping bags "It's safe! Just a few sleeping bags!" I said as Drosie walked in. "God, Drosie, can't you tell I was messing with you?" I asked.

"You're a real bitch, Potter, you know that?" Drosie asked as I felt the door swing and a wand at my back.

"Don't move." a familiar voice snapped.

I swallowed, holding my hands up at Drosie did the same "I come in peace, but if you're here to bring me to Voldemort," Drosie gasped "Oh, get over yourself!" I snapped, turning around and not noticing the person "I'm here to fight!" I shout, punching the person in the face.

Ivy grabbed my fist and pulled my arm to face me back in one of those police locks kicking my knees so she knelt on the ground. she kicked the door shut for Drosie and placed her wand under my throat "What is my Patronus?" she asked serious.

I thrashed around, remembering when she showed me.

…

_It was fifth year in my groups' hangout at Hogwarts, Sheila, She-Cat, Ivy and I were chilling there, comparing our Patronuses for the next DA meeting._

"_Hey, Han, how's mine?" Ivy asked, taking her wand out "It finally took a shape!" she said happily before waving it around "_Expecto Patronum!_"_

_At that instant, a silvery fox erupted from the tip of her wand and danced around me._

…

"It's a fox!" I shouted, thrashing out of her hold "Let go of me, you crazy nut!"

Ivy let me go and I slammed her into the wall, putting my dagger at her throat. "What was the exact date that Draco Malfoy asked me to be his?" I snarled, pressing it tighter against her, but not drawing blood in case she was the real Ivy "Answer me!"

"December twenty fifth of your fourth year!" Ivy asked "At the Yule Ball!"

I let her off and gasped "IVY!" I shouted, hugging her tightly as I started crying "Oh, thank Skinner you're safe!"

"Yeah, we're fine" Ivy said returning the hug "Its me Harry, Ron, Hermione and your friend Emily. when I Saw her and you Disapparated I grabbed her to tag along with us"

I sighed in relief "Thank Skinner." I said "I was so worried. It's me and Drosie."

"Drosie?!" Ivy said, no doubt shocked and opened the door to see Drosie standing there.

I blushed "It's kind of a long story." I said sheepishly.

Ivy rolled her eyes and looked at Drosie "Well then. let me get the others. they were exploring last I checked" she muttered.

I turned to Drosie "Better take her with you." I said, jerking a thumb at the blonde.

"Ah no. You brought her you keep an eye on her." Ivy said and walked away.

I huffed "At least warn Harry, Ron, Hermione and Emily that Drosie's with me!" I called to her "Of all the people I had to save...it had to be someone that all my friends hated." I added in a mutter.

Drosie crossed her arms "You think I like this as much as you?" she demanded.

I glared at her "Would you rather be a werewolf snack? Or worse, in Azkaban?" I asked "Because that can easily be arranged."

Drosie shut her mouth (as the angels above sang "Hallelujah!" because she learnt to shut that infuriating pain in the ass mouth.) and sat on the couch.

"That's what I thought." I said for the second time that day (and for the millionth time since I had saved her sorry ass from Greyback.).

Ivy came back down, Harry on her heels and pushed her out of the way for me, wrapping me tightly in his arms "Oh, thank God, you're alright!" he said.

"Hey, Harry." I said, wrapping my arms around his waist as tears fell down my face. I realized that my worst enemy was there, too, so I added in a snarl "And Drosie, if you try to ruin the family moment with that infuriating trap of yours, I'm giving you back to Greyback."

Drosie didn't say anything as Harry let me go "I am so happy to know your alright. The Weasleys are all fine. We got a message yesterday, but there was nothing about you. You just…vanished"

I swallowed. Was I going to tell Harry and Ivy that Draco crashed the wedding to warn me about the Ministry falling? Well, maybe Ivy would have a cow, but Harry was my brother, he'd understand.

"Uh, bro?" I asked "Can we have a private moment out in the hall?" I asked.

Harry nodded as Ron and Hermione walked in.

"Hannah" Emily said rushing over to hug me quickly.

"Hey, guys." I said, hugging Emily back and turning to a relieved Ron and Hermione "I'll hug you guys in a second but I really need to talk to my brother right now. And Ivy, no Legilimency!" I said, turning to Ivy with a dark look.

"I swear I won't." Ivy said as Harry walked out into the hall.

I smiled at Ivy and walked out after my brother, my hands in my pockets.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Harry asked.

I swallowed "Ok, but before you say anything I need you to promise me that you won't freak out." I said.

"Fine." Harry said.

I took a deep breath and began. "Ok, at the wedding, Emily went to dance with Felix, you know, one of the boys that disguised as me when we left Privet Drive, so I was all alone and Fred asked me to dance with him, so I said "Ok, only one." so in the middle of our dance this man dressed all in black tapped Fred's shoulder and asked Fred if he could cut in with this mysterious and dangerous tone. Fred said ok and let me dance with the stranger with what was hands down the best dance of my life. You with me so far?" I ask Harry. "If you are, recap what I just told you."

"Uh Emily was dancing and you danced with Fred when someone asked to dance with you" Harry replied.

"Ok, you are with me. So, this mystery man had managed to charm me, just like an aristocrat, had the night not been interrupted, I would have wanted to dance with him forever, but I digress. The mystery man twirled me out of the canopy and was assuring me that I was safe. So, then he said when we were out under the stars that I looked beautiful that night. With me still?"

"Hannah just get on with It I don't need to hear how you fell instantly in love with this guy" Harry replied.

"That's the thing." I whispered "It wasn't just 'this guy', his exact words were...'You look beautiful tonight...my birthday girl.' Now think, who do you know that deliberately tries to charm me, calls me his whatever, Potions genius, birthday girl, you name it and can dance so gracefully it still mesmerizes me now..." I asked, staring off dreamily.

"Malfoy was there?!" Harry said and looked at the door "You cant be serious Hannah!"

I smiled a little "That's the thing, Harry, he was and I am." I whispered, still dreamily "He swept me off my feet again and just mesmerized me all over again. And then..." I blushed.

"And then what. Hannah, Malfoy's a Death Eater. How did he get in and what did he want?" Harry asked grabbing my arms.

"Harry, he warned me. He warned me that the Ministry fell before the Death Eaters even got there." I breathed, still mysteriously flattered, as if that night had happened all over again when I was merely summarizing it. "He could have very well saved my life, Harry. But..." I blushed again with a sigh.

Harry let go of me and walked back into the drawing room.

"He also told me that he was coming. He said that he was going to leave the Death Eaters no matter how long it took him and he was going to find me if it was the last thing he did." I said, snapping out of my trance.

Harry ignored me and walked back into the drawing room.

"Harry I just realised. The locket it was in the drawing room... none of us could get it open" Ron gulped.

Ivy was sitting on the couch near Drosie, her eyes closed.

I ignored what Ron said and went to Ivy, shaking her "Ivy!" I shouted "Ivy!"

Ivy opened her eyes and looked at Hannah "Uh ya?" she looked at Harry "Sorry I still cant get anything on the dark lord"

Harry nodded and started talking to Ron and Hermione "We'll be back we need to find Kreacher" he Hermione and Ron walked out.

I took a deep breath "It was Draco. Draco was the one that warned me that the Ministry fell, that's why I vanished, he was there at the wedding, he told me outside before the Death Eaters got there. And he told me he was going to leave. He was going to leave the Death Eaters and find me if it was the last thing he did." I said all at once.

"How did Malfoy get in?" Ivy snapped, getting up "Is he why the Death Eaters knew how to get in?"

"I don't know, that's the thing! All I knew was that he was there, he was dressed all in black and was wearing a mask you'd see on Erik from the Phantom of the Opera. He cut in on mine and Fred's dance and swept me off my feet all over again to outside the canopy. He never told me how he got in, the Ministry's fall must've meant that the Burrow's protective enchantments were broken and the Death Eaters fought through the rest. Maybe the Ministry fell before the..." I paled "Oh, god." I muttered.

Ivy was confused when her Legilimency kicked in on its own letting her see what I was remembering.

"What do you see?" I asked, terrified.

"Malfoy visited you _twice_!" Ivy snapped looking at me.

Drosie slipped out, obviously not wanting to hear this drama.

I nodded, biting my lip "Yes, the first time was just for a minute for my birthday and all that, but then the wedding...he said he was going to quit the Death Eaters, run away and find me. and the look in his eyes when I Disapparated away made it clear that he was going to find me, even if it killed him."

"Listen to me Hannah. If I know Malfoy as much as I despise him I think he loves you. But he won't try and find you. His parents are gonna force him to school and not let him out of their sight..." Ivy said, stopping mid sentence, closing her eyes.

"What?" I asked, terrified "WHAT!?"

"I don't think the dark lord is gonna let him out of his sight either." Ivy said opening her eyes and looking at me "You should have mentioned your dream."

I blinked, not bothering to remember the dreams I had because Drosie annoyed me so much I forgot them "W-What dream?" I asked. "What did you see?" I asked again, scared that Ivy would tell me, but also scared that she wouldn't.

"Malfoy. The Dark Lord was trying to gather information about you from him." Ivy said, closing her eyes remembering "He might not be able to come."

"Who might not be able to go where?" I asked, swallowing.

"Draco. he's not gonna have an easy time finding you especially if he wants to protect you" Ivy replied.

I paled. I knew it was bad when Ivy was calling Draco by his first name and not Malfoy. There was one thing that I had left to say:

"I'm scared, V. I'm scared _Skinnerless_." I said, swallowing.

**A/N: HURRAY! EMILY, RON, HERMIONE, IVY AND HARRY ARE BACK IN THE PICTURE! Will Draco manage to escape the Death Eaters and find Hannah? How much more of this war will Hannah be able to take? And what the hell are Harry, Ron and Hermione up to? Well, keep reading to find out.**


	12. Chapter 12: The BrotherSister Duo

**A/N: Hello, beauties! My many apologies for my hiatus from updating, personal reasons, that will be why I don't update for a few days. Anyhow, I've been getting questions, and before I start this chapter, I want to answer them all for you! SO, without further delay, I'd like to bring out the Potter Twins characters (And me, who will be Hannah…duh!). Come on out, guys!**

**(Harry, Ron, Hermione, Hannah, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat, Drosie and Draco walk out onto a conjured stage)**

**Hannah: Hey, guys. DRACO! (runs into Draco's arms)**

**Harry: *groans* Malfoy is a git.**

**Draco: I heard that Potter! (kisses Hannah) I've missed you, Spitfire.**

**Hannah: *beaming* I've missed you more, Dragon. (pulls away and beams) Well, the following people have had questions for us characters. Harry, Draco and Hermione, please stay on the stage, everyone else, you're free to go.)**

**(Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat and Drosie leave)**

**Hannah: Ok, so the first questions are from SideshowJazz1 for Draco and Hermione.**

**Draco: (smirks) Ask away, Jazz, I've got nothing to hide.**

**Hannah: (Beams) Ok, she wants to know why you, Draco are so prejudiced against non-purebloods.**

**Draco: (shrugs) It was how I was brought up. But otherwise, I was rather jealous of the non-purebloods who got the family love, always got their families to go with them to places and all that. I never had that family fun. So there, that's your answer, Jazz.**

**Hannah: (beams and kisses Draco) Good boy, thank you for sharing. Stick around. Hermione, Jazz wants to know how much free time you have, with the war and studying and all.**

**Hermione: *huffs* I actually have loads of free time, but I spent most of it studying. If I'm not studying, I'll be knitting hats for house elves!**

**Hannah: There you go, Jazz, your questions answered. This next question is for Draco.**

**Draco: I'm popular, as always!**

**Hannah: This question is from Cougar roly-poly bug. She wants to know that if you and I never met, would you betray the Death Eaters?**

**Draco: Are you sure that this girl isn't you in disguise, love?**

**Hannah: Shut up and answer the question!**

**Draco: *sighs* Fine. Honestly, I can't imagine a life without Hannah, but I would want to, but I wouldn't have the strength. (beams at Hannah) She's all the strength I need.**

**Hannah: (Giggles) Awe! Ok, this last question is for me and Harry.**

**Harry: (steps up next to Hannah) What up, sis?**

**Hannah: Ok, SammyPotatoe4321 wants to know what we think of each other. You start.**

**Harry: She wants to know what I think of my sister? She's my sister! I love her to pieces, she's the most headstrong, independent girl I know, I love her with all my heart!**

**Draco: GET IN LINE, POTTER, SHE'S MINE!Harry: Malfoy, I don't mean like that, stop being so jealous!**

**Hannah: (sighs) I love it. Well, Sammy, I love my brother. He's my brother, I have no choice (laughs) But in all seriousness, he's my other half, he's my strength. So, without further ado, we're gonna get in position and give you the next chapter. Feel free to keep posting questions, they will be answered!**

Chapter 12

A Brother/Sister Duo

We spent a few days after that in Grimmauld Place, me and Harry sticking to each other like glue like old times before we knew about magic during the day.

But, in the night, I was constantly having nightmares about different loved ones being murdered. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Draco, you name it, they were murdered.

I jolted awake after another nightmare, this time Draco being tortured and murdered (again) and gasped. I was still in the drawing room, and everyone bar Ivy was sleeping soundly in their beds.

A few tears welled up in my eyes and I muttered "Draco."

Ivy was awake and looked at me. She motioned for me to follow her.

I nodded, wiping my eyes and broke down in the hall.

Ivy hugged me once we were in the hall.

"It's so hard!" I sobbed holding her tightly

"I know." Ivy cooed "But we're safe, we're fine."

"I know!" I sobbed "But you have no idea what it's like, watching the one you love die over and over again!"

Ivy stopped hugging me and let go and didn't say anything.

"What?" I asked

"I can't believe you, Hannah" Ivy muttered, walking into the kitchen.

"What are you talking about!?" I said following her

"You think I haven't watched people I love die over and over again" Ivy snapped turning to me "I saw my mum die in front of me, That memory haunted me for years, not to mention my sister dying in Azkaban!"

"Gee, that sounds so bad!" I said "And here I am who was haunted by visions of my own death all of last term! I've been watching people die since day one of this crap!" I snapped back.

"Yeah, and you think you've been the only one" Ivy replied "But your not and you don't seem to get that a lot of people have it worse!"

I huffed "Ivy, you act as if I'm stupid!" I said "But I'm not! Be grateful that Blaise is safe, whereas I'm stuck worrying that You-Know-Who is going to kill Draco!" I added.

Harry and Drosie ran down, obviously woken by the row.

"What's going on?" Harry demanded.

"Oh, yeah, I'm sorry, Your Highness, I completely forgot that your Death Eater 'Prince Charming'," Ivy snapped, using my own term for Draco against me, ignoring Harry "is near the Dark Lord. You know my dad is a Muggleborn wizard who defied him many times, costing my mum her life and I have no clue where he is, but oh, yes, her Highness's darling boyfriend is in a little danger, and that obviously more important!" Ivy sneered.

I gaped and glared at her "A LITTLE DANGER!" I screamed "DRACO IS BEING SUBJECTED TO THE CRUCIATUS CURSE AND COULD DIE AT ANY MOMENT!" I bellowed, grabbing my backpack and Drosie's wrist "We're out of here!" I barked.

Emily walked downstairs, also woken from my shouting as I was slinging my backpack over my shoulder "Where are you going?" she asked.

"Draco needs me." I said simply "And I'd stay, but apparently Little Miss 'Malfoy's Not in Any Danger' doesn't seem to give a Skinner!" I snapped, glaring at Ivy as I grabbed my wand.

"Hannah, there are Death Eaters outside, if they see you leave, they'll kill you!" Harry said, obviously trying to reason with me.

I couldn't help the enraged tears falling down my face as I turned to Harry "If I have to get myself killed to save him, so be it." I said before starting to cry "I just don't want him to leave me!"

"You are a complete _idiot_, Hannah!" Ivy snapped, making me turn back to her furious "You are so caught up in your lovesick fantasies that nothing else matters than to see your stupid_ Death Eater_ _Draco_!" she growled, spitting the words Death Eater at me "Don't you care that you and Harry are the only ones who are able to stop the Dark Lord? No, instead of saving the world like we are, you'd rather go running off to see your stupid villain boyfriend. You need to grow up, Hannah!" Ivy growled, tears falling down her face as she ran into the kitchen and slammed the door.

I glared at her, tears brimming in my eyes, too. "YOU'D DO THE SAME FOR BLAISE!" I screamed back. "AND BESIDES, IF I HAD TO HELP KILL HIM, NOBODY WOULD CARE IF I LIVED OR DIED! NO ONE WOULD GIVE A CRAP!" I finished before running into a vacant room and slamming the door to cry.

I heard the door open and saw Harry standing in the threshold "Han…" Harry said.

I sniffed and turned away "What do you want?" I asked "Come to yell at me now?" I demanded.

"I'm not going to yell at you, Han." Harry said, sitting down next to me.

"Really?" I sobbed "It seems that's all I'm good for. Being yelled at and abused!"

"Look, V's…Ivy's just worried. About you, about everything." Harry said, wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

"Yeah, right!" I sobbed "If she really was, she'd let me go and save him without being yelled at or called an idiot like I was back at the Dursleys."

"Look, if you were to go try and save Malfoy, do you really think you could? He's being watched by everyone and if they catch you, you're not coming back" Harry replied.

"It's just so hard!" I wailed, falling into Harry's arms "I can't watch him suffer anymore, or anyone for that matter, but mainly him." I sobbed "It's just so hard!"

"That's why we're gonna fight him, Han but we need a strategy, or else this will become a bloodbath" Harry said.

"But what can we do?" I sobbed "A plan sounds good but what if it backfires? Draco could be tortured again! I can't watch him be tortured again, Harry, please don't make me watch it again. It's been haunting my dreams since we started running. Please don't make me watch it again!" I pleaded, clutching his shirt.

"I bet if you use Occlumency you wont have to" he said hugging me tightly.

I shook my head "I don't think I'm strong enough." I choked.

"Han of course you're strong enough, you're the toughest girl I know, well you and Ivy" Harry said, laughing.

I shook my head "No I'm not, look at me. Malfoy was right in the graveyard, I'm nothing more than a damsel in distress. Hell, I almost went running to save Draco. I almost fell into Voldemort's trap, and almost killed Draco. I don't think that I'd be able to live with myself if Draco died and I was responsible." I sobbed

"That doesn't mean you're not strong, maybe you don't think through things, but there are people who are older and do the same thing." Harry said.

I broke down and started crying "I know that, but still, they went after Draco because he was close to me and warned me to run. They know my weakness. They know that I'd go to Draco in a heartbeat to save him." I sobbed pressing my face into Harry's chest and bawling.

"They know a lot of our weaknesses." Harry muttered.

"They know mine the most." I said weakly "I poured my heart out to Draco over my life, my fears and everything. They will have tapped into his mind and got them." I sobbed again "Probably that or tortured the information out of him. Or Veritaserum. Harry, I'm scared and I don't know what to do! Harry, help me!" I pleaded sobbing.

"Listen.. Dumbledore left an assignment a way to destroy him once and for all, if you want you could help us, then, once he's gone, Malfoy will be free" Harry said.

I gaped "Really? What?" I asked hopefully.

"There's this thing called a Horcrux." Harry began "They are items that hold a part of You-Know-Who's soul, we have already destroyed two, a ring and a diary. But we need to find the others"

"How long have you known of this?" I asked.

"Since last year. Dumbledore took me to find a locket which we know is one, but it turned out to be a fake" Harry said and pulled out a the locket

I gave him a dirty look "And it took you this long to tell me!?" I demanded before looking at the locket "Ooh!" I squealed, taking it "Pretty! Oh no, I'm turning into Monique Clearwater!" I added "Skinner no!"

"You were a little busy" Harry said, taking the locket back.

I huffed. "Whatever, point is I know now. So how're we gonna destroy this thing?"

"Well that's a fake. The real one used to be here but it was taken" Harry said.

"Who was the fucking asshole that nicked it?" I asked furious.

"Mundungus" Harry said getting up "Kreacher should be retrieving him."

I swore "Skinner! I should've known! He was also the bastard that sold out our retrieval plan to You-Know-Who! He's the reason George lost an ear!"

"Well, we'll talk to him, too. But I have to ask you. Are you in?" Harry asked, holding out his hand.

I bit my lip and looked up at my brother "Are you sure that this will save Draco?" I asked.

"I'm sure. Once he's dead, Malfoy will be free to be his normally ferrety assed self."

I took a deep breath and smiled at my brother, taking his hand "Then yeah. You bet your sweet ass that I'm in." I said, shaking it.


	13. Chapter 13: A Snitch Caught

Chapter 13

A Snitch Caught

Ivy and I weren't friendly for a while after that. In fact, we avoided the very ground one another walked on.

What was very weird was, that me and Drosie were actually getting…closer? She had stopped calling me "Pothead" or "Potty" and started just calling me "Potter." while I started calling her just "Drosie" instead of "Her Royal Pain in the Highness."

It was two weeks since I had agreed to Harry that I'd help him with his Horcrux hunt, and he had sent Kreacher away to find Mundungus Fletcher, he was the one who had taken the real Horcrux that Kreacher nicked when the Weasley clan, Harry, Hermione, Ivy and I had helped clean out the house, with Sirius' help, of course.

Anyways, I was sitting with Drosie and Harry when I heard the familiar sound of the locks clicking.

"Did you hear that?" I said, standing up.

Harry nodded and drew his.

I turned to Drosie, who had gasped with fear "Well, don't just sit there, get your wand out!" I ordered, drawing my wand and running into Emily's room "Emily!" I called, sticking my head in. "Get your wand, we have an intruder! Prepare for a fight."

I looked over my shoulders and heard Harry telling Ron and Hermione to get their wands. When I had looked back, I saw that Ivy was with Emily.

"Ivy." I said coldly as Harry rushed down the stairs.

Ivy looked away as I followed Harry downstairs.

"Anything yet?" I asked.

"Yeah, listen." Harry whispered.

I heard Moody's voice hiss "_Severus Snape?_" and the familiar rush from Old Dusty (the dusty corpse thingy that we killed when Drosie and I arrived.)

"It was not I who killed you, Albus." a calm, familiar voice said.

I gaped "Remus!" I said.

Everyone dropped their guard except Harry and I.

We were all quiet for a moment before I decided to bite the bullet and said "Who goes there?"

Remus stepped forward, hands raised and said "I am Remus John Lupin, werewolf, married to Nymphadora, who commonly goes by Tonks and I taught you to produce a Patronus, Harry and Hannah, which for Harry takes the form of a stag and for Hannah takes the form of a doe."

I sighed and tucked my wand away as everyone did the same.

"Sorry, we had to check, didn't we?" Harry asked.

"Speaking as your former Defence Against the Dark Arts professor, I would say it would have been adequate." Remus said, taking off his grizzled cloak.

"Hey, Remus!" I said happily "Long time, no see!"

"Hello, Hannah." Remus said "You gave everyone a scare at the wedding, young lady. Where on earth were you?"

I swallowed, not really wanting to tell him about the fact that Draco saved me from being caught by Death Eaters.

"I was one of the early escapees." I lied, smiling "I guess nobody noticed I had left."

"Oh." Remus said, sitting down and pulling out Butterbeers for everyone.

"I wish you'd all stop treating me like I was five years old, I'm perfectly of age, I can take care of myself." I said, huffing as I sat down.

"So, did you all meet up here after the wedding?" Remus said, ignoring my statement.

"No, we met up with a couple of Death Eaters on Tottingham Court Road." Harry said, making Remus slop some Butterbeer down his front.

"What?" he asked.

Harry explained what had happened after him, Ron, Ivy and Hermione had left the wedding. They had gone to a café to discuss their next plan, and they (like me) had ran into some Death Eaters in the café and duelled them before they came to Grimmauld Place.

I told Remus what had happened when I left about Rae-Anne and her Death Eater buddies in the diner wherever I was, about saving Drosie and hanging around in a forest in Surrey.

"Well, you lot must surely have been busy." Remus said before he told us what happened to everyone else.

Most people had escaped safely, but other people were all interrogated over where I was. They had used the Cruciatus Curse on Tonks' family, and had burned down Deadulus Diggle's house. Thankfully, nobody died.

I sighed in relief, then paled "Are you sure no deaths? On either side?" I asked.

"Positive." Lupin said.

I sighed in relief, meaning it this time. Draco was safe…for the time being.

Remus looked out of it that day, looking around and asking Harry what he was told to do by Dumbledore.

"Just something to get rid of him." Harry said. "Ron and Hermione are helping me."

"Then why not have me help? Dumbledore wouldn't have minded, being your former Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Lupin said, smiling.

I gaped "What about Tonks?" I asked.

"What about her?" Lupin asked.

"You're married, aren't you? Would she like it if you ran off to be with Harry and us?" I asked.

"She's at her parents'." Remus said, looking down. "She'll be fine."

There was a silence for a couple of minutes before Remus said the news.

"Tonks is going to have a baby."

I gaped. "Whoa!" I said excitedly.

"Congratulations!" the girls squealed.

"Good on you." Ron said.

I was shocked. Too shocked to listen to the conversation. Tonks was pregnant? With Remus' child? And Remus was willing to run off and ditch the baby? I definitely would not have. In fact, I was jealous of Tonks.

I would have loved her life. Married, a family a perfect career and the perfect husband. I couldn't have had that. I couldn't marry Draco, or have a baby, or get a job. My main goal was staying alive at the moment. I was on the verge of death at the hands of the person who killed my parents.

"Think of it, the person who taught me to fight Dementors…a coward." Harry said, snapping me out of my thoughts.

Remus shot up and drew his wand at Harry, singeing a hole in his shirt before walking out.

"Remus, Remus, come back!" Hermione shouted before the door slammed.

"Well, that was classy, Harry!" Emily snapped "He could have helped us!"

"Hey, you aren't part of this, you stay out of it!" Ivy said.

"I'm with Ravenwood on this one." Ron and Hermione said together.

"I'm with Harry. Remus should be with his family!" Ivy said "Han?"

I turned to Harry "Hmm? I wasn't really listening."

"Should Remus be running around with us trying to destroy Horcruxes? Or should he be with his family?" Drosie asked. "I agree with Potter, the werewolf should be with his family."

I nodded "They have a point, guys." I said, standing with the group.

"Perfect, Harry, now you just single handedly screwed us for any help! Remus will never talk to us again!" Ron shouted.

I huffed and went upstairs, taking my wand and drink with me as I threw myself down on my bed, taking Alejandro and my dragon with me.

"This war officially sucks." I said, lying down and shutting my eyes.

…

I woke up to the sound of a CRACK in the hall downstairs and the sound of Kreacher's voice and a new voice.

"Kreacher has brought the sneak thief, Mundungus Fletcher, Master Harry." Kreacher said.

"Thank you, Kreacher." Harry said as I shot up, grabbing my wand and running downstairs.

And sure enough, I saw Kreacher with a frying pan and the basset hounded face of Mundungus Fletcher.

"YOU!" I screamed, stomping down the stairs and pointing my wand in his face and using Hermione's words for Draco "You foul, loathsome, evil little cockroach! YOU ALMOST KILLED ME, YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Hannah, no!" Harry said as I started to make to knock him out "We need him awake for this. Now," he said to Fletcher "where is it?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about?" Fletcher asked, Kreacher knocking him on the head with the frying pan.

"Kreacher, if he needs convincing, you'll do the honours." Harry said, smiling to Kreacher, who thanked Harry. "Now, there was a locket in here when you were pillaging this house. Where is it?"

"Why? It worth something?" Mundungus asked.

"Probably wants to know what he should have asked for it." I growled "Little prick."

"Sold it. More like bartered it, what with the way that Ministry witch was looking at me and threatening me."

"Ministry witch?" I asked, my rage diminishing briefly.

"Yeah, I was minding me own business when I saw this broad walking towards me. She asked me if I had me self a permit and started looking through me stuff. She said that she'd walk the other way if I handed over the locket and to think me self lucky." Fletcher explained, looking to me, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy, who all had their wands on him.

"What'd she look like?" I demanded, glaring into his eyes.

"Toad faced, little lady with a black bow." Fletcher said.

My friends and I all looked to each other and paled. We all knew who that woman was.

"And I thought I was done with my aunt." Ivy swore "Shit!"

My stomach gave a sickening lurch. We had to grab the Horcrux from our least favourite person aside from Voldemort.

Our former DADA professor Dolores Jane Umbridge.

**A/N: Hey, sorry it took so long to update, I was so busy in the last while I couldn't manage to get to my laptop. I'm really, really sorry about that. So, anyways, on to your questions. Come on out Draco, Harry and Ivy.**

**(All walk out)**

**Han: Ok, this first question's from Willow In the Wind for Draco and I.**

**Draco: Naturally. All want to know about the Drannah.**

**Han: Shut up, Draco. All right, our question is what is the hardest part of being away from each other.**

**Draco: *scoffs* Really? That's an easy one. The hardest part of being away from my Spitfire is that I don't know if she's safe or not. I worry.**

**Han: Awe! Dragon, that's so sweet. Well, Willow, the hardest thing about being away from Draco is that. I can't stand being away from Draco.**

**Draco: Draco Malfoy for the win!**

**Harry: Shut up, Malfoy!**

**Han: Boys, boys! This next question is for all of us. Harry?**

**Harry: Yeah?**

**Han: This is from the Sixth Kuchiki. If we were in a life or death situation, would you save me or Ron?**

**Harry: Sorry, Ron, you're my best mate and I love you to pieces, but I'd have to save my sister.**

**Han: *beams* Ok, Kuchiki, my question is if I would save Draco or Harry. I would save neither. I'd sacrifice myself so they'd get away safely.**

**Draco: And I'd go back, then and save your sorry ass.**

**Han: And Draco, would you save me or your mother?**

**Draco: Uh…My mother loves you so…she'd probably tell me to save you.**

**Han: Awe! Now, V?**

**Ivy: Yeah?**

**Han: You have two questions!**

**Ivy: Sweet, I'm popular!**

**Draco: Not as popular as my Spitfire.**

**Han: Cool it. Ivy, Kaela wants to know where you'd want to go and what you'd want to go on a date with Blaise?**

**Ivy: Uh…I don't really know. Maybe go to a Quidditch Match for Puddlemere United. Play Quidditch. Next question?**

**Han: Dream lightning wants to know what kind of friend you are.**

**Ivy: Well, I'm the sort of loyal protective friend who'd do anything for her sisters, and she'd kill anyone who'd hurt them. I have good intentions but I don't really carry them out the way I wanted to. **

**Han: and this last question's for me from Anya O'Field. She wants to know about my element control. I do only notably control fire and water…but earth and air. I really don't know how to channel those elements very well, so they rarely come out of me. So there y'all go. All your questions answered. Feel free to keep asking questions and I apologize again for taking so long answering them and updating. Oh, and I have a new contest. I need a name for Hannah's dragon, it desperately needs one. The winner of the contest gets what they want in my story (within reason) Keep reviewing and updating! Sorry for the delay again.**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Aka Hannah Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :)**


	14. Chapter 14: The Birth of Harley Quinn

**A/N: Warning, course language used!**

Chapter 14

The Birth of Harley Quinn

The next few weeks were frenzied with planning to infiltrate the Ministry of Magic to steal that locket. Ron, Hermione, Ivy and Harry took it in turns to eavesdrop on the Ministry and decided the perfect day to steal it.

Harry and I were going over the plan the night before when he dropped the bomb on me.

"Han, I think we should split up."

I gaped at him "Split up? But we work the best in a pair!"

"Han, listen. If we split up, we can cover more ground on the Horcrux hunt. You take Drosie and Emily, and I'll take Ron, Hermione and Ivy. That's reasonably numbered. We've destroyed two of the seven Horcruxes, so that leaves five, so you find two and Mione, Ron and I'll find three and destroy them. Then we can go after him and kill him."

"Harry, I don't know the first thing about Horcruxes, or destroying them, how am I supposed to manage without at least you?" I asked.

"Han, listen." Harry said "I never said you had to destroy them. We'll meet up someplace and destroy them together before we go after You-Know-Who. Then we'll kill him."

I paled "But-But Harry, we've been together since before we were even born, we shared a womb, a bed, a school, everything, how can we possibly separate?"

"We'd have had to anyways." Harry pointed out. "We couldn't live together forever."

I sighed "Fine. Fine, I'll try to find them. But I make no promises."

Harry smiled "I knew I could count on you, sis. I don't expect you to find any. But, we're looking for the locket, Helga Hufflepuff's cup, the snake and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's."

I nodded "Ok." I said "Thanks for letting me know."

"Oh," Harry said, handing me a couple of Dark looking book "Hermione managed to take these from Dumbledore's study. They'll tell you how to destroy Horcruxes."

I smiled. My brother was just the best sometimes.

"And when we're done, and he's dead, you can be with Malfoy." Harry finished, reluctantly.

I smiled. "Harry, I love you."

Harry smirked back "Love you, too, Ferret Queen."

"Piss off, I'm trying to have a sentimental moment with you, and you're ruining it." I snapped.

Harry laughed. "Sis, you're so melodramatic sometimes, what's your deal?"

I huffed "My deal is that you're taking this whole war so light-heartedly and treating it like a joke! You have absolutely nothing to fight for whereas I'm fighting for my ass and trying to get my love life back! It's not fair that you're the Chosen One and I'm not! Sometimes I just wish that I'd be on top for once!"

Harry looked at me "That's what you think? That I'm treating this mess like a joke? And what about all this Chosen One stuff?"

"I hate that you're being so admired because you're the Chosen One and I'm not. I hate you for being better than me! I mean, name one time when I was better than you outside Quidditch and school!"

"Try music." Harry grinned "I couldn't play anything or sing anything to save my life."

"That doesn't count. Nobody cares about me because I can sing a diphthong well or play _Living on a Prayer_ on my guitar. They only care about you. Harry Potter, the stupid Chosen One!" I huffed.

"Han," Harry said, taking my hands "I promise you that when the time comes, it won't be just me killing him. You'll be with me, too. I promise I won't do it all myself. I need your help."

I smiled. It felt good to hear from him that I needed his help.

"You still hate me?" Harry said.

I scoffed "Nah! I couldn't hate you!" I said, hugging him "You're my brother, you're my other half. And if I hated you, who'd I slap for being stupid?"

"Malfoy."

"Sod off." I said, laughing and yawning "Seriously. I gotta get some sleep."

Harry stood up from the bed I was in and walked to the door before turning back to me. "Oh, sis?" he asked.

I looked up from my pillow "Yeah?" I asked.

"In case I don't see you tomorrow, be careful."

I smiled "You, too." I said, watching until Harry shut the door.

I pulled out my backpack and started packing all my stuff into it. I had a hunch I was going to need it.

…

The next morning, after eating all of Kreacher's increasingly marvellous cooking, the gang and I set off for the Ministry, Apparating to an alley nearby.

"Ok, here's the plan." Watson said "I'll go get some hair for you guys, you just stay here and wait."

I nodded and I sat in a corner by a dumpster with Drosie and Emily. I decided to wear black that day, a black turtleneck and a pair of black jeans. Drosie and Emily, oddly enough were wearing dark purple turtlenecks and dark wash blue jeans.

"It's a little chilly out." I had said "So I wore this. And I love the colour. Helps me blend in."

Drosie huffed "How long is Granger going to be gone for?"

I sighed "Calm down, your Highness, it'll be a bit!"

Emily laughed "Is she always like this?" she asked.

I nodded "Since the day I knew her." I replied, shaking my head in annoyance.

…

A while later, someone with the nametag "Mafalda Hopkirk" came up to Drosie, Emily and I holding three transformed Polyjuice Potions.

"Here, Hannah's is in the middle." Hermione's voice said.

I sighed, taking my share and gulping it. Within minutes I was a girl with long dark brown hair and deep green eyes.

"I got her nametag. Your name is Janessa McPhee." Hermione said as I took the girl's purse.

"Oh, joy." I said, going into the ladies' loo where my "coworkers" were lined up outside a toilet.

"Why do we need all this security, Janessa?" a woman with greying blonde hair asked me "Who do you think will turn up? The Potter twins?"

I laughed nervously and stepped into the cubical and into the toilet as I had seen been done. My feet were dry as I flushed it, sending me into the Ministry of Magic.

As I stood in the dark Atrium, I saw that the statue from when I was last there had changed.

It was a bunch of disfigured men, women and children being sat on by a handsome couple of a witch and wizard. Three words were carved into the base of the statue:

MAGIC IS MIGHT

"Muggles." Hermione said "In their rightful place. Come on, let's split up. Harry, Ron, Ivy and I will go this way." she started, nodding towards the elevator "Han, you look for Umbridge."

"And take Drosie and Emily with you." someone with long black hair and brown eyes said "It's me, Ivy."

I nodded "Ok. That'll work." I said "We'll meet back here when we get the locket?" I asked.

We all nodded in agreement and walked off. Suddenly, I heard the voice of someone I would know from anywhere.

It was Lucius Malfoy.

I paled. He was supposed to be in Azkaban! What was he doing out?

But of course, Voldemort must have busted him out.

"McPhee!" he shouted, making me freeze.

"Crap, crap, crap, crap, crap!" I hissed.

"I'm talking to you, McPhee, now turn around." Malfoy ordered.

I muttered a quick "Skinner, give me strength." and turned around. "Good morning, Luci- I mean, Mr Malfoy." I said with a nervous smile.

"McPhee," Lucius said, looking me in the eye as he grinned evilly "These need to head up to the Auror Office." he said, handing me some blue folders "These," he continued, handing me red folders "Need to head up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. These," he continued further, handing me a large, heavy bundle of purple folders "Are to head immediately to the Muggle Born Registration Commission. And these," he finished, handing me a few pink folders "Must go to the Department of the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. All are very important documents, and must be delivered forthwith. Am I understood?"

I nodded, grunting under the weight of the folders "Yes, Mr Malfoy…right away, Mr Malfoy."

Lucius nodded "Excellent. I have labelled the top folders of each colour for the department, in case you forget."

I nodded "Yes, Mr Malfoy, thank you, Mr Malfoy." I said, walking off under the weight of all those folders. "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa, these things are heavy." I mumbled. "Of all the fucking people Hermione could have given me, she had to have given me the person that was Lucius fucking Malfoy's fucking pack-mule!" I swore, cursing Hermione with every breath I took as I stepped into the elevator when I saw someone very familiar.

"Good morning, Janessa." Mr Weasley's voice said behind me.

I grinned, turning around "Good morning, Mr Weasley." I said shakily, the folders making my knees shake.

"What has Lucius Malfoy got you doing?" he asked, tutting as he looked over all the folders.

I took a deep breath "I have to take the blue folders to the Auror Office, the pink folders to the Muggle Born Registration Commission, the red folders have to go to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and the purple folders have to go to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures." I explained before sighing "Or was it the purple folders to the Muggle Born Registration Commission and the pink folders to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures?" I asked myself.

"Here, dear, let me give you a hand. I'm headed down to the Auror Office myself to talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt, and the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures is on my way. I'll take those folders off your hands." Mr Weasley said, taking the blue folders and pink folders out of the pile, making my load a lot lighter.

"Thank you, Mr Weasley. Thank you so much!" I said happily, beaming at him as I got into the elevator.

"My pleasure, sweetheart." Mr Weasley said, holding the elevator for me to get on. "Do you need a refresher on where the Departments are? You still are relatively new."

I grinned. So this Janessa McPhee was a new assistant to Lucius Malfoy? That was good for me. "Please, Mr Weasley, if it wouldn't be too much trouble."

"Of course, the Department of Magical Law Enforcement is a floor up, you can get off with me. And then you ride all the way down to the old courtrooms for the Muggleborn Registration Commission. Ask for Dolores."

I nodded "Thank you." I said as the elevator started upward and Mr Weasley started talking to a tall man named Runcorn and his companion, Reg Cattermole, according to what it said on his navy blue cloaks.

I huffed, steadying my grip on the folders I was holding on to as the three men got into an argument over Mr Weasley reportedly being tracked by the Ministry.

The elevator doors opened, and I was just about to follow Mr Weasley out into the corridor when the tall man named Runcorn pulled me back by the cloak. I screamed and Cattermole slapped a hand over my mouth.

"For shit's sake, Hannah, you need to stop that! You're going to get us killed one day!" Runcorn said.

I turned around and saw a glint of my brother in his eyes. "Harry?" I asked.

"Han, look, it's me and Ron. We have to warn you, Hermione's with Umbridge, and you need to find Drosie and Emily and get out of here, your identities are all wanted for being-"

"Ah, Miss McPhee, I've been waiting for you." a high, girlish voice said.

I paled, turning around at the sight of a toad faced woman who barely reached my elbow, Hermione's disguised self at her side and the new Minister, Pius Thickness behind her. Drosie and Emily were with a couple of known Death Eaters. Drosie was grabbed by Yaxley and Emily was grabbed by her own mother.

The toad faced woman in pink was none other than Dolores Jane Umbridge, former Defence teacher, former Headmistress and all around bitch extraordinaire.

"I heard from a very reliable source that you are not a half blood." Umbridge said, grabbing my arm. "You're coming with us."

I swallowed. "Uh…" I stammered, turning to Harry.

"Tried to warn you." Harry said "But we were too late."

"Ah, Lucius Malfoy even had you bring up your file. Excellent." Umbridge said, taking the files off of me and leading me back into another elevator.

"Harry!" I mouthed "Help!"

"I'm sorry, sis!" Harry mouthed back as the grilles on his elevators closed. Umbridge, meanwhile, lead us all into another elevator, where Emily and Drosie looked to me.

"What do we do now?" they mouthed to me.

I bit my lip, not knowing. "Let me think, let me think!" I whispered, looking from Hermione, to Thicknesse, to Yaxley, to Ravenwood and to Umbridge.

"Hannah!" Hermione gaped "The locket!"

I looked to Umbridge's neck, and there rested the locket.

"Uh…that's a very pretty locket, Miss Umbridge." I said, trying to sound friendly.

"Don't try to butter her up, cupcake." Yaxley growled.

I swallowed "I say we Stun them all and take the locket." I mouthed to them all.

"How, pray tell, are we supposed to do that without looking guilty?" Drosie asked.

I swallowed "I…I don't know at the moment." I said, as we lowered down to what I had thought was our doom.

…

When we got to the old courtrooms, our escort dropped us in a group at the end of a long line of Muggle born people, some sitting in groups, some alone. Next to a set of double doors, there stood two hooded Dementors.

I paled. I hoped I didn't need to defend myself.

Then, we heard Umbitch's voice trill: "Mary Cattermole."

A pale, mousey haired woman, stood, trembling and walked into the double doors, shuddering at the sight of the Dementors.

Emily, Drosie and I turned to each other. "Now what, Potter? We are absolutely screwed over!"

"No, no, let me think!" I muttered, twirling around a lock of hair as I heard a loud commotion from in the corridor ahead of us.

"WHERE ARE YOU, VOLDIE, YOU FUCKING MOTHERFUCKING CUNT!" a female's voice shouted, followed by a series of bangs.

"What is that?" a man up front said.

"I don't know, anyone want to investigate?" a woman close to me asked.

Drosie and Emily grinned, a look I knew all too well.

"Janessa will do it!" they shouted together, pushing me forward.

"I hate you two!" I hissed, stepping towards the sound, opening the door.

"WHERE ARE YOU!?" the woman shouted again, busting a wall near a fountain.

The woman had long black hair, tanned skin and electric blue eyes. She was wearing dark clothing, like I was and black boots, when she saw me, she glared and rose all the water out of the fountain.

"You!" she shouted, knocking me over "Who are you?"

I swallowed "W-Would you mind putting the fountain water back, please?" I asked.

The girl raised the water higher "I think I asked you a question."

"M-My name's Hannah Potter." I said, forgetting that I was supposed to be in disguise "Who're you?" "Raven." the girl said. The girl had an American accent. "You know where Snake-Dude is?"

I shook my head "No, if I ever did, I'd kill him…why?"

"I have a bone to pick…bastard killed my mother. Why, what's your beef with him?" Raven asked, setting the water down into the fountain. "Oh, yeah, you're a Potter. He killed your parents."

I nodded "And now he's after all these Muggleborns." I said, shaking my head.

"Hey, why don't we just spring them?" Raven asked.

I nodded "That is a good idea. But, first, we gotta get through the Dementors." I said.

"I can do a Patronus." Raven said. "You?"

I nodded "Of course I can. Come on, let's go kick some Dementor ass!" I said, walking off.

"Oi, before we do anything, I thought you had black hair?" Raven said, looking me up and down.

I nodded "I do, I just took Polyjuice potion and now I look like this. It'll wear off. Anyways, let's go kick some Dementors ass!"

We grinned for a moment, then pulled out wands and ran into the room. "Everybody out! Your asses are getting sprung! Em, Drosie, help me out!"

Emily and Drosie drew their wands and stood as the Muggleborns started filing out.

"Ok, Drosie and Emily, lead the gang out to the Atrium, Raven, stay here and help me!" I said as the Dementors started to swoop towards us.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" I hollered, waving my wand and expecting to see my familiar doe.

It came, and so did a silver snake and lion, growling as I screamed along with Raven. I looked down to my neck, and my charms were gone that were bequeathed to me!

"Wait…silver…lion and snake. HOLY CRAP! Those are the charms from my necklace!"

The Death Eaters seemed to be roused by the commotion and came out. The lioness growled and I made out something like "Stay away from my baby!"

The Death Eater, Emily's mother pushed the lioness out of the way and went for me, drawing her wand.

"_Crucio!_" she shouted.

"Ah, shit!" I swore, dodging out of the way and pointing my wand at her, and saying the first curse that came to my head.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!_"

A blast of green light blew me to the other side of the room, nailing Ravenwood in the chest with it. She crumpled over spread eagled on the floor. She was dead.

I had killed someone for the first time in my life.

I paled, my heart hammering in my chest as I fainted.

…

Emily's POV

Drosie and I successfully got the Muggleborns out to the Atrium, and a man named Runcorn was getting them out of there safely.

Drosie and I grinned to each other and ran back to the old courtrooms, where the girl Hannah called Raven was still duelling a Death Eater I knew as Yaxley.

Hannah, however was on the ground, her face pale and her body spread eagled.

"Jan!" I shouted, remembering her pseudonym and rushing to her side.

"She's not dead, she fainted." Raven explained, still fighting Yaxley.

"Why?" Drosie asked. "Big girl got scared."

"No, she was shocked." Raven explained. "She killed someone."

"Good on her! Who?" I asked.

"Uh…her." Raven said, nodding to the familiar mess of jet black hair far from Hannah.

It was my mother. Hannah Potter had killed my mother.

"Mother!" I gasped.

"Hey, in her defence, your mother was trying to torture her, she must have used the first curse that came to her head." Raven said.

I nodded. It had to have been coincidence. Besides, my mother did nothing but torture me and pressure me to be a Death Eater, that, and she tried to kill me when I refused to kill Hannah.

Hannah groaned, her hair starting to return to black.

"What hit me?" she asked, shaking her head.

…

I groaned, rubbing my head as my world came swimming back into focus.

"What hit me?" I mumbled, shaking her head.

"Nothing. You fainted." Drosie said, snickering.

"What? Why'd I faint?" I asked.

"You killed my mother." Emily said.

I gaped, looking to the body of Emily's mother. I had killed her.

"Emily…I…I'm so sorry!" I said, paling again. "I-I-I never meant to hurt anyone, I-" I stammered.

"Hannah, it's fine. I hated my mother." Emily said "It's good. I'm rather grateful you killed her then, now I have my brother, who I haven't seen in ages when he quit the Death Eaters."

I nodded, paling when I felt my eyes turn back to normal. "Crap!" I hissed "How do we hide our appearance?" I asked before I beamed "Genius!" I said, grabbing my wand and conjuring up four black cat burglar masks.

The silver lioness and snake looked to each other and went up to me, embracing me before they shrunk back to their charm size and connected back to my chain.

I beamed, handing out masks to my comrades in arms. "Here, put these on."

"Hang on." Raven said, before Stunning Yaxley. "Ok, gimme it." she said, taking a mask from Drosie and putting it on. "Thank you."

We grinned when we put them on. "Ok, let's go into the Atrium and Apparate out of here. Everyone have what they need?" I asked, nodding to my backpack.

Drosie held up her purse, Emily held up her backpack and Raven did the same with her own backpack.

"Sweet, let's go!" I said, heading to the elevator and going up to the Atrium, wand still drawn along with all my friends (and Raven, I really didn't know about her yet.)

…

When we got to the Atrium, there was pandemonium, Death Eaters were trying to Stun Muggleborns, who had somehow gotten their wands back.

I growled. "HEY, SNAKE FACED LITTLE SHITS!" I shouted, taking a tapestry and swinging on it, heading up to a rafter not too far off the ground "_Stupefy_!" I shouted, Stunning Death Eaters and dodging Death as my comrades did the same.

Before long, all the Death Eaters were either Stunned or had retreated, and I grinned, watching as the Muggleborns looked up at me in wonder.

"Who are you?" the woman who had asked what the commotion Raven was making down in the courtrooms asked me.

I thought about it. Would it have been smart to give them my real name, give them hope that I was going to help them get rid of Voldemort? Or, to save my own ass, was I going to give a fake name?

I decided on the fake name. The name of someone very misunderstood from one of my favourite Marvel comics: Batman. This girl was insane, like I was headed with the friends I had, and was the girlfriend of one of the villains, like I was…except I didn't call Draco a villain.

"My name…" I said, pausing for a moment to think my choice through "Is Harley Quinn." I announced before jumping down from the rafters, grabbing all my friends and Apparating away.

And from that day onwards, Hannah Potter died. I became Harley Quinn, beloved by rebels to Voldemort's reign, loathed by Death Eaters, killer of Death Eaters . And the one who started the trend of calling Death Eaters "Snake Faced Little Shits"

**A/N: Well, there we go, Hannah's dead, Harley's born, baby! Now, question time, question time! Come on out, Draco and Harry (wow, too many Draco questions not enough OC questions…please review who's on the Q+A thing and ask more questions to Drosie and Sheila and She-Cat).**

**Draco: Ok, let's go with me first!**

**Hannah: Actually, there's a question for you and Harry.**

**Harry: Yes! Eat it, Malfoy!**

**Hannah: Harry, piss off! Anyways, HarryPotterAlways11 wants to know how you two deal with Drarry shippers.**

**Harry: I'll gladly sit down and talk to them all, but I am seriously not gay, and especially not for Malfoy.**

**Draco: I HATE THEM! I am not a gay dude, I am in love with a GIRL! Her name is Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter. I will never marry Harry James Potter, I hate his guts, but I love his sister, am I clear?**

**Hannah: Testy about Drarry shippers, ok. But, Draco, please don't say you hate anyone for people to read anymore, hate's such a strong word.**

**Draco: *grumble grumble***

**Hannah: Ok, ME QUESTION TIME! Ok, ok, GeishaXnoXHimisu wants to know if I could have stopped Draco from being a Death Eater, would I have done it and how. Let's start with would I do it. YES! Of course I'd stop him from being a bleeding Death Eater, Death Eaters are assholes! It's my creator's screen name DownWithDeathEaters! Anyways, how would I do it? I'd kidnap him and have him stay with me!**

**Draco: Hero!**

**Hannah: You know it! Anyways, Draco, hi wants to know what you love the most about me and what I love the most about you. Since I've already answered, I'll start. What I love most about Draco is that he's so sweet and funny, romantic and spontaneous. Draco?**

**Draco: One word. EVERYTHING! She's hot, she's smart, she's funny, she plays Quidditch, she's perfect! What every Malfoy should have!**

**Hannah: Awe, thank you! *blushes* Now, Ron, Hermione and Ivy come up, hi also wants to know if you think Draco and I belong together and why or why not. Harry, you first. **

**Harry: Well, granted, Malfoy is a ferret faced git, and I hate his slimy guts, but he makes my sister happy, so I guess I have to go with yes.**

**Ron: NO! Malfoy's a bloody Death Eater and Hannah's a saint who broke my brother's heart! Hell no!**

**Ivy: Meh, I have no comment. Malfoy's a git, but he's also dating my best friend and is my boyfriend's best friend. So neutral about it. I guess so.**

**Hermione: Yes, absolutely! Malfoy, despite his stupid prat tendencies is so romantic, and so sweet to Sherlock. I give them my : *beams* Thanks guys. That's all for this chapter, thanks, bro, Watson, Ron, Ivy and Dragon for your time. And I'm still accepting applications for the Hannah Stuffed Dragon Naming Contest. The application process will close after the next chapter is posted, so get your apps in! so far, what I'm accepting for polls is:**

**Bob (The Sixth Kuchiki)**

**Draco (Slytherins Prinsess)**

**Draco Jr. (Luna Lovegood the Rabbit)**

**Spitfire. (Slytherins Prinsess)**


	15. Chapter 15: Harley Gets Hammered

Chapter 15

Harley gets Hammered

When we Apparated into a forest in Nottingham, I ripped my hair from its ponytail, whipping it around as I took my mask off.

"I've never felt more alive!" I squealed, panting from the adrenaline rush.

"Ok, ok, Potter, we get it, you're alive, now can we tone the life down some?" Drosie asked, shaking her head.

"Actually, her name's Quinn now." Emily pointed out, shaking her head too "Hannah, why the hell did you do that? 'My name…is Harley Quinn.'? Are you serious?"

"Would you rather I have said 'My name is Hannah Potter, and this is Annabelle Drosie, Emily Ravenwood and Raven…um-"

"Onark." Raven said.

"Onark. We just killed a Death Eater, so go take that news to Voldem-"

"STOP!" Raven said "Don't say that name!"

"Why?" Drosie, Emily and I asked together.

"There's a powerful spell on it called a Taboo. If anyone says his name, like you just tried to do, Miss Harley Quinn, all the protective charms around a house will be made useless, in other words, we'll be sitting ducks and the Snake Faced Little Shits will be on our asses faster than -"

"Potter here can say 'Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!'" Drosie finished, mimicking me with my catchphrase.

"Oi, watch the attitude with my phrase, Drosie, or Greyback will be getting a new chew toy!" I threatened.

Drosie shut up, glaring at me.

"Don't ask." I said to Raven.

"Wasn't planning on it." Raven said, looking around the clearing. "Where the hell are we, exactly? Haven't been in England long enough to know."

"We're in Nottingham, Sherwood Forest more specifically." I explained.

"You mean…the same Sherwood Forest from -" Emily started.

"Robin Hood? Yes, exactly." I said, shrugging "First place I thought of."

"Smart." Drosie pointed out "Now, where the hell are we going to pitch camp?" she asked.

"Obviously not here." Emily said, looking around all the trees we were in between "Too many trees here. Let's just go a ways and find a clearing."

Drosie groaned "Walking again?" she asked. "Too much hiking for this girl!"

I huffed "Fine, then, stay here. Then when the ghosts, will-o'-the-wisps, and bears come after you, we'll be rid of a whiny little bitch." I said.

"Wisps?" Drosie asked as Emily, Raven and I started onward on the first leg of our journey. "WAIT FOR ME! I'm coming with you!"

"Come on, then, you whiny little princess!" Raven sighed before muttering "She's worse than bloody Annabeth."

"Who's Annabeth?" I asked.

"My stupid brother Percy's girlfriend." Raven huffed "She's such a princess."

"Percy?" I asked.

"Yes, my brother's name is Percy, and he has a princess like girlfriend named Annabeth. You have an issue with that?"

I shook my head.

"Good, come on, we have to find a clearing to set up camp." Raven said as we started talking about our next move with Emily and Drosie.

"I say we just stay put!" Drosie whined "I don't want to walk any more!"

"I say you should be seen more and heard less!" I snapped. "I say we start learning to fight without wands. I still have my bow and arrows, and my dagger."

"I have a sword here." Raven said, gesturing to the clip in her hair, taking it out and making a beautiful sapphire encrusted sword appear "And, it can change into a bow, too." Raven added, making her clip turn into a bow and back to a hair clip. "So we're good with me."

"I don't know how to use any of those weapons!" Drosie whined.

"Oh, Muffin," I said, making mock pout faces at her "suck it up, Buttercup, we're all in this together!"

"I can shoot a bow and arrows." Emily said "But you knew that."

I nodded "Great, so it's unanimous. We're pitching camp, then training to fight."

Raven and Emily grinned at each other and Drosie groaned as we reached a river.

"Ok, now what?" Drosie asked.

"You really are a spoiled brat." Raven said "We cross it, you bloody numptie!"

"But how, there's no bridge!" Drosie whined.

Raven sighed in irritation "I'll go first!" she said, taking everyone's backpacks (or purse) and going into the river and wading across, coming out the other end as bone dry as when she was at our side.

"How'd you -?" I started.

"Later!" Raven said. "Come on!"

"Ok, ok, I'll swim across with Drosie." Emily said, grabbing Drosie and jumping into the river.

I huffed "I don't want to get wet!" I shouted when they climbed up the bank a couple minutes later.

"Good, the water's cold!" Drosie whined.

I huffed again "Think, Potter, think!" I said, looking up and down my side of the river "Genius!" I said, finding a log lying across the river some ways from where I was "I'll cross the river this way!"

"Great, find the log _now_ that I've gotten wet!" Drosie pouted.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" Emily, Raven and I said together as I climbed up onto the log and started across.

Around halfway there, I heard a girlish voice start singing to "Pop Goes the Weasel"

_All around the woods I go,_

_Trying to find some dinner_

_But I found a rich girl and I splash her in…_

I shook my head and continued across when a rope was pulled across my ankles, making me lose my balance and fall in.

"HOLY SKINNER!" I screamed before falling in and getting up, soaked to the ass.

Then, a little girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes popped up and sang "Now watch her shiver!"

I gasped, shaking wet hair out of my eyes and shivering, then the girl stopped laughing.

"Wait, hold on…you're not a bunny." the girl said.

I growled "No shit, you little demon! Who the hell are you!" I yelled, so furious I turned the river into a hot tub with my fire control.

At that, a boy with the same brown hair and hazel eyes came running onto the scene. He looked a little older than the girl, around my age and I knew him.

He was Draco's friend, Alvaro Diamond! I still remembered the day that I met him.

…

_It was in first year, and just at lunch the first day, as I was sitting alone waiting for Draco (who at this point I think we all know that he wasn't there. He was at our own clearing in the Forbidden Forest at Hogwarts). This boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes came up to me in Slytherin robes._

"_Hey, anyone sitting here?" he asked._

_I shook my head "No, have a seat." I said, smiling as the boy sat down._

"_Thanks, I'm Alvaro, by the way. Alvaro Diamond." he said, smiling back at me._

He's kind of cute, but I like Draco better._ I thought before smiling back at him "I'm Hannah. Hannah Potter"_

"_I know. You're quite the little rabble-rouser aren't you?" Alvaro asked. "Being a Potter and in Slytherin, not to mention friends with a Malfoy…you're one weird girl, you are."_

_I nodded "Well, I got that a lot before now." I said. "Why, you know Draco?"_

"_He's a friend. We don't share a dorm, but he's a friend. Besides Blaise Zabini, I'm his best mate. And vice versa."_

…

I never really saw much of Alvaro outside classes. He talked a bit to me when Draco and I broke up in fifth year to make sure I was okay, and I took him to a couple of Professor Slughorn's parties the previous term. But what he was doing in that forest, I hadn't known. He was a pure blood, after all.

"What's going on?" Alvaro demanded, looking to the little girl.

I stopped yelling, swallowed, and spoke up "Alvaro?" I asked.

Alvaro looked to me and was shocked "Hannah?" he asked.

"MELODY!" the girl cried, jumping up in the air.

"Melody!" Alvaro said warningly.

"You know Demon Girl over here?" I asked, nodding to Melody, calming myself down.

"My sister. My annoying, idiotic sister. But still my sister."

"Your sister!" I gaped, disgusted "That is your sister! I never knew you had one." I added, losing my disgusted tone.

"Sometimes I wish I don't." Alvaro said, shaking his head. "Want help out?" he asked

I nodded "Thanks." I said, letting him pull me out as I gave him my hand. I sneezed "Yeah, she can be a rotten little heathen, can't she?" I asked.

Melody stormed over and stomped on my foot.

"Ow!" I shouted, bending over in pain.

Melody as I was bent over punched me in the side, knocking me over "Bitch!"

Alvaro gasped "Melody Anne Diamond, don't ever let me hear words like that come out of your mouth again. You ok, Han?" Alvaro asked.

"Ow!" I said again, rubbing my shoulder "Are you fucking bipolar or something?" I asked the rotten little shit.

Melody shrugged and walked away to dive into the river to get her trap.

"Skinner!" I said, rubbing my side. "Your sister's a nut-bar, Alvaro." I told him before I sneezed and coughed "And I think she gave me a cold. Evil bipolar monster!"

Melody came back and stretched her arms out to Alvaro "Up, Alvaro!"

Alvaro sighed and picked her up "You're too big for this, Mel."

I sneezed again "Your sister really needs her head examined." I said, shaking my head.

"Bernard thinks you should stop getting snot everywhere." Melody said

"Bernard?" I asked, sneezing again "And I can't help I'm sick now because of you, you evil little monster!"

"Bernard says you're the monster." Melody sneered.

"Who's Bernard?" I asked, turning to Alvaro.

"He's no one, really, just -" Alvaro started, turning red.

"My dragon!" Melody said, cutting him off.

I sneezed again "How interesting, your sister has an invisible friend." I said before shivering some "Hey, Alvaro, do I feel warm to you?" I asked.

Alvaro put a hand to my forehead and nodded "Yeah."

I moaned "Awe, man! I'm sick? Now what? I have no Pepperup Potion and I'm in the middle of nowhere! What am I supposed to do?"

"You can go die in a hole?" Melody answered.

"Shut up, Melody!" Alvaro and I said together, Alvaro putting Melody down.

Alvaro grinned and crouched down like Draco did when he wanted me up on top of him "Come on, I'll take you to my tent and get you some tea."

I smiled and jumped up onto his back "Thanks." I said, sneezing.

Melody glared at me "This is my brother. Get your own."

I gave Melody a confused look "Uh…I have my own." I said as Alvaro set me down in his tent in a large clearing.

Alvaro turned to Melody "Go away, Melody!" Alvaro said, closing the tent in her face.

Melody burst into sobs on the other side of the tent. Alvaro groaned, turning to me.

"Is it cool with you if she comes in? She just has issues."

I nodded.

Alvaro grinned and said thanks as he let Melody in, handing me some peppermint tea at the same time. "Here," he said "Drink this, it'll help."

I smiled, taking it "Thanks." I said, taking a sip as Alvaro wrapped a blanket around my shoulders.

Melody jumped into Alvaro's lap the moment he sat down and put her head on his shoulder, falling asleep almost instantly.

Alvaro laughed "You know, she's not that bad when she's sleeping, what do you think?" Alvaro asked me.

I nodded, giggling. "Yeah, she's actually pretty cute."

Melody groaned a little and mumbled a little gibberish in her sleep. Alvaro watched her for a second as if Melody was his daughter instead of his sister before turning back to me "You mind handing me that blanket beside you?" he asked.

"Sure." I said, taking the blanket and handing it to him "No prob." I was quiet for a moment as Alvaro took the blanket before I said "Hey, Alvaro, can I ask you something?"

Alvaro wrapped Melody up and kissed her on the cheek before turning back to Hannah "Sure. But first, you said you had a brother?"

I nodded "Yeah, Harry. Why?"

"Just wondering." Alvaro said, twisting Melody's hair between his fingers "What's your question?"

I swallowed "Why aren't you at Hogwarts?" I asked.

Alvaro took a moment to respond "Uh…I…well. I had to take care of Melody because my parents just died and it just…"

"Oh," I said, blushing "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have asked. It was none of my business. But…when did your parents die?"

"When Mel was three. That's why she doesn't like being alone."

I nodded, having a feeling my old friend wasn't telling me the complete truth. "Why do I have a feeling that isn't the only reason?" I asked him.

Alvaro took a deep breath and looked me in the eye. His hazel eyes seemed to hold something back. "She…she has these nightmares where I leave her and the Death Eaters come and kill her. That's exactly how our parents died. I know she acts mean sometimes, but it's because she doesn't like being weak."

I blinked "That explains it. I know the feeling. For the past couple weeks I've been suffering from these nightmares about the Death Eaters or Vol- right…" I said, remembering that Voldemort's name was Taboo "I mean You-Know-Who coming to kill Draco or Harry. But mostly it's Draco." I yawned, stretching "I haven't slept much since I left the Weasley place."

Alvaro grinned "I think you should rest. I can keep watch, I'll be here if you need me. Mel says I'm good at keeping the nightmares away." he said.

Melody, meanwhile, wrapped her arms around Alvaro's neck and sighed contently.

I smiled back at him. "Alvaro, if I wasn't already in love with Draco, I'd kiss you."

Alvaro laughed "Just don't let Mel see. She has it in her mind that I'm hers and only hers." he said before just smiling, the way I was used to with him and Draco in normal times "You can sleep in my bed, if you want. Mel normally sleeps with me anyways."

I laughed "Yeah, she can be a bit scary." I said, lying down, then getting back up. "Hey, Alvaro?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Alvaro said, turning around after laying Melody down.

I walked up to him and, feeling as if I was eleven years old again, kissed Alvaro's cheek "Thanks." I said, smiling.

"NOOO!" Melody shouted suddenly, shooting up and lunging at me, punching me square in the jaw. "Don't hurt him, get away from my brother!" she said to me, making me step back in shock, gripping my throbbing jaw.

Alvaro must have thought that Melody had had a nightmare, but I had a hunch she saw the kiss, I saw her eye half open.

Alvaro picked her up, sat down on the bed and rocked her. "Shh, Mel, it's ok. She didn't hurt me, just calm down!" he shook his head. "Why do you always wake up when I put you down?" he asked.

Melody gave him these big adorable eyes and said "Because I don't want to ever let go."

I smiled, but still mouthed "Ow!" as I headed back to Alvaro's bed "That's actually really sweet." I muttered to myself, falling asleep.

…

I shot bolt upright what felt like a few hours later, drenched in a cold sweat and shaking. The nightmare I had had…well, let's just call it a doozey. I was gasping, trying to calm myself down. I muttered Draco's name once, and then either made the biggest mistake or did the smartest thing in my life.

Alvaro turned to me, from where he was brushing Melody's hair out of her eyes and our eyes met "You ok?" he asked.

I nodded, trying to convince more of myself than him "Fine," I lied, my voice cracking and a few givaway tears brimming in my eyes and falling down my face.

Alvaro got up and came over to my side, sitting on the edge of the bed and wrapping me in his arms.

"No you're not." he said knowingly

I sighed, having forgotten the feeling of the security that came with being in someone's arms.

_He's no Draco…_ I thought _But he'll do in a pinch._

I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his shoulder. "He's being tortured again…all because of me." I said quietly before starting to cry.

Alvaro played with a lock of my hair as I clung to him. Him meanwhile was whispering into my ear and was calming me down very quickly.

I sighed. Why did I feel like I did when I was with Draco?

I held a little tighter to his shoulder as the waterworks slowly subsided and my eyes started to drop back shut.

_what am I doing?!_ I thought _I'm almost asleep in another man's lap! But then again…when was the last time Draco let me fall asleep in his lap?_

My eyes finally shut for the last time that afternoon, and they stayed shut until the next morning.

…

Alvaro POV

I finally heard deep relaxed breathing and looked over, seeing Hannah sound asleep in my lap.

I lifted her up and laid her back into my bed, drawing the comforter over her.

I had no idea what willed me to do it, but I stood there, watching her sleep. She looked like an exhausted angel. Her long jet black hair spread out over the pillow, her pale cheeks stained with tears for my best friend…her love's welfare. And her pale pink lips were slightly parted, one side curved into an unmistakable Slytherin Princess Smirk.

I smirked myself. She looked so at peace with everything. I never knew that Slytherin's Ice Princess looked so sweet when she was sleeping. Not like Mel did, but still sweet.

I turned around and jolted. Speak of the little devil. Mel was up.

"Come on, Mel, let's go back to sleep." I said, leading her back to bed.

"You love her, don't you?" Mel asked.

"I don't love her." I said, shaking my head "Even if I did, which I don't, I wouldn't have a chance. She's my best mate's love."

"Bernard says you love her."

"Bernard is mistaken. I'm just trying to keep her safe for my best friend." I said, lying down next to my sister and going to sleep.

…

Hannah POV

The next morning, I shot up saying "No!" on the verge of tears.

Alvaro sighed and Mel growled "SHUT UP!"

"I can't believe it…" I said, paling.

"Neither can Bernard. How long do you shut up for on a normal day?" Melody demanded.

"Well I'm sorry something tragic just happened to me." I said miserably.

"What?" Alvaro asked.

"I-It's over. He killed him." I said quietly, tears forming at the corners of my eyes.

"Who killed who?" Alvaro asked as Melody talked to herself.

"V-You-Know-Who." I said "H-He killed…"

"Who'd he kill?" Alvaro said.

"Draco. Draco's…" I started, my voice cracking "dead." I finished before I started to cry.

**A/N: Duh, duh, duh! OMG-eth! Draco…"dead"? Don't worry, I'm going somewhere with this, you'll see soon enough. Well, he's come back for this question segment.**

**Draco: Hello, Muggles.**

**DownWithDeathEaters: Seeing as Hannah is in a mourning state, Draco, I'll be giving you your question.**

**Draco: Aren't YOU Hannah?**

**DWDE: Of course I am, but my character is in an overwhelming state of grief over your death. So, anyways, hi wants to know if you know that there are Muggles in the world who think you are totally awesome and very hot (me included)**

**Draco: Yes, yes I do. But I pay them no mind. I have Hannah.**

**DWDE: Great. And Hannah will be so happy to hear that when I tell her. Now, she also wants to know what you think of Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila and She-Cat**

**Draco: Ron's a Weasley…so naturally I hate him. Granger's smart…for a Mud-right a Muggleborn, Duff's naturally nuts and kinda scares me with her over protectiveness of my Spitfire, Alexander talks to much and Capodebt…is just flat out psychotic. And, in case she wants to know about Potter, he's an over heroic git.**

**DWDE: Thanks, Malfoy, go back to being dead for the time being.**

**Draco: So much for the fan girl. Goodbye, Muggles! *leaves***

**DWDE: Well, there ya go "hi" so, polls up for the Dragon name and the finalists are…**

**Bob (the Sixth Kuchiki)**

**Draco (Slytherins Prinsess)**

**Draco Jr. (Luna Lovegood the Rabbit)**

**Spitfire (Slytherins Prinsess) and…**

**Fang (the Sixth Kuchiki)**

**You may all vote on your favourite dragon name and the one voted most by you will be chosen for the grand prize. Whatever they want in the story (within reason). Laters!**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :D**


	16. Chapter 16: The Love Triangle Starts

Chapter 16

The Love Triangle Starts

Alvaro was shocked at what I told him, but Melody could have cared less.

"Save it, princess." she said, grabbing him and dragging him out.

I stood up, wiping the tears from my face and walked out to the campfire. Drosie, Emily and Raven were all sitting there, eating breakfast.

"Here." Emily said, handing me some toast.

"Thanks." I said with a weak voice sitting with my girls as Alvaro sat with Melody.

It was Drosie who noticed that I had been crying "Hey, Potter, what's up with the running mascara?" she asked.

"Yeah," Raven said "I was wondering that, too, but I thought it was some new British fashion."

"Bernard is crowded!" Melody shouted.

"Bernard's not real!" Alvaro and I said together.

"Can't you see that Hannah's upset?" Alvaro asked. "What is it, Han? I couldn't catch it in the tent."

I saw Melody had a couple tears rolling down her cheeks as she ran off.

I took a deep breath and stood up. "You-Know-Who killed him…" I started, fighting to stay strong. "Draco's…" my voice cracked again "dead." I whispered, starting to cry again.

Emily gasped, Raven creased her eyebrows together and Drosie started crying with me.

"We both lost someone we loved today, Potter." Drosie said, wrapping her arms around me as I did the same.

"I know." I sobbed, resting my head on her shoulder.

"They're _getting along_?" I could almost hear Harry's voice say in my head.

"Oh, Hannah…" Emily said, taking me from Drosie and hugging me "I'm sorry."

I barely noticed Alvaro left to find Melody.

…

It was fifteen minutes later when Alvaro came back, Melody in tow. I was still crying.

"She hasn't stopped?" Alvaro asked.

"Not since she started." Drosie, Emily and Raven said together. Drosie had since stopped crying, but she was still comforting me (which I found odd.)

Melody looked at Alvaro before coming over to hug me with a sigh. "Don't cry. Draco's not dead. It must be a trick. Trust me, I have them all the time. The nightmares, I mean." she said.

I hugged Melody "It was real, though. He had called Draco back from Hogwarts and threw him in the Malfoy Manor drawing room, just like when he was tortured, which I know was real, and then…" I started crying harder "He did it…the A-Avada K-Kedavra!" I broke down again, clinging to Melody.

Melody huffed and grabbed my face "STOP CRYING!"

I jolted a little, still crying, but more over fear than Draco's fate.

"Way to be sensitive, Mel." Alvaro said, coming up and wrapping me in his arms again.

"Hey, I tried!" Melody said indignantly as Alvaro wiped my tears from my face.

"I still can't believe he's dead." I whispered.

"I know, I know. But it'll be ok. I promise. You still have me…and Raven, Drosie, Emily and Mel."

"Oh, no she does not have me!" Melody screamed, crossing her arms.

"Look Mel, could you just go to the tent and leave us alone for a couple minutes, please? I promise I'll be right here if you need me, ok?"

Melody got really quiet and looked away "You really promise?" she asked.

"Yes, Mel, I swear." Alvaro replied.

Melody sighed "Ok, I guess I'll just go." she said before walking back into the tent.

I sighed. I was still crying, but I wasn't bawling my eyes out. Tears were just falling down my cheeks. "I never thought this would happen." I muttered.

Alvaro nodded "Though we don't know for sure, no need to get so upset. I mean I understand I -you know what? I suck at this. I made my own sister cry like five times and I can't even explain anything." Alvaro stood "I'm sorry."

I took a deep breath "It's fine. I suck at this, too. At least when I'm doing the comforting."

Alvaro smirked "Then let's not comfort each other. Well, obviously except for when we need it."

I laughed "I'd like that." I said, putting my head on Alvaro's shoulder. "Hey, remember when Draco and I got hurt in the same Quidditch match?" I asked.

Alvaro nodded "Yeah, you were knocked off your broom by Drosie and Malfoy fell off his. Malfoy was out and you had broken nearly every bone in your body."

I laughed "Yeah," I sighed. "At least we had a few good years before…" I stopped.

"Hey, enough of this Draco talk. Why don't you go clean up a bit?" Alvaro suggested.

I nodded and walked into the tent to find a sobbing Melody.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Go away, I want my brother!" Melody shouted.

I sighed, walking back out and making Alvaro look up. "Your sister wants you." I said, grabbing my backpack as my girls went to go explore "My stuff's in here anyways."

Alvaro followed me back into the tent and laid down next to Melody, who put her head in his lap as he rubbed her back. "Mel, what's wrong?"

I paled "You don't think she's upset over you asking her to leave us alone, do you?"

"Mel, is that what's wrong?" Alvaro asked.

Melody nodded and sobbed "Y-You l-left me."

Alvaro sighed and wiped away her tears "I know, I'm sorry, sweetie, but remember, I said that I'd be right there. I didn't leave."

I nodded "We were right there." I said, sitting next to her brother.

Melody clung to Alvaro as if she was scared he was going to leave again "Promise me not to leave my side ever?"

I cleared my throat awkwardly. "Yeah, I'll…just go over here…" I said, slipping away to clean my face up.

"I promise, Mel." Melody nodded and looked to Alvaro "Love you." she whispered, having stopped crying.

Alvaro smiled as he kissed her forehead "Love you, too." he whispered.

I smiled when my face was clean. _Love you, Harry._ I thought.

Alvaro left and Melody looked up at me "Stop crushing on my brother, Bernard thinks you're stupid and that hug never happened."

I was taken aback "So you think I'm stupid?" I asked, a little hurt. I was trying to be friendly after all.

"Uh, yeah. But Bernard said it." Melody said.

I sighed _Again with the bloody Bernard. _I thought before I said "Ok, whatever. Look, I don't like your brother that way. I don't even want to love anyone after Draco was killed. So, can we please at least try to be somewhat nice to each other? We both need someone." I said, holding out my arms and hoping she'd hug me.

Melody raised her eyebrows at me "Oh, but we already do." she said, coming up to hug me…and biting me in the shoulder.

I yelped and pushed her off me, grabbing my shoulder as Melody hit her head on the ground and knocked herself out.

I paled "I am having the worst luck today!" I said, reviving Melody in a low voice.

"Skinner, Fanelli, and Faksa!" I groaned, gripping my shoulder tightly. "I was just trying to be nice!"

"Hey!" Alvaro said, running up to Melody "What the hell was that, Hannah?"

"She bit me!" I said, taking my shirt off.

Melody yelled "Ah! My eyes! Put your shirt back on, Bernard can't see."

Alvaro checked my shoulder where a bruise was forming and saw the bite mark "Mel!" he groaned "What'd you go do that for? You ok, Han?"

I nodded "More startled than anything. I was just trying to be nice."

"I didn't mean to, Alvaro, I just didn't want to be friends." Melody said.

Alvaro sighed and looked to Hannah "You'll be fine. Why don't you sit and tell me more about having a life with the famous Harry Potter." he suggested before blushing "And maybe put your shirt back on."

I blushed, putting my black turtleneck back on and sitting next to him.

"So, is he older? Did you do a bunch of stuff together?" Alvaro asked.

I nodded "Yeah, he's a day older than me. And we spent a bunch of time together before Hogwarts. He was my best friend for the first eleven years of my life."

"Oh? What happened?" Alvaro asked.

I told him everything. About being bullied in Muggle school and how it got so bad and I got so scared that I'd hide in the library or music room at recess because I was scared to go outside. All down to when Harry always walked me home from school.

"Sounds like he cares about you." Alvaro said.

"Bet he doesn't comfort you from nightmares like my brother does!" Melody shouted across the room.

"He does and he did comfort me. Whenever I had a nightmare, he'd take me in his arms, play with my hair and sing Safe and Sound. He never sings, unless it was for me."

"Yeah, well, Alvaro still sings and comforts me. He didn't abandon me like your brother. I'll bet he doesn't even know you exist."

I sighed, getting upset. "She's right." I muttered, my voice cracking.

"HA!" Melody pointed and grinned.

Alvaro sighed and put a hand on her shoulder "Mel, knock it off, k?" he asked.

"She's right, though. My brother's ditched me, my best friend went with him, and now Draco's dead." I sighed "I have no one."

Alvaro stood up and shook his head "Nobody? _Nobody!_ Hannah, I'm sick of this, you have people everywhere and you don't see that? Do you know that this makes me feel nonexistent? I'm sorry if me being here doesn't please you." Alvaro sighed and left the tent, Melody walking after him.

I huffed "I just can't win today!" I said before walking out "Alvaro, wait!"

I opened the tent to find Melody standing there with an innocent look in her eyes.

"Hey, if you want, I can take you to him. He left but I normally know where I can find him."

I smiled "Thanks, for someone who bit me, you aren't that bad." I said.

"I have my moments, now come on, follow me!" Melody said, leading me into the forest.

I half expected Alvaro to be behind the tree sitting when Melody took me to it, but when I looked around, I saw that Alvaro was taking a leak.

I paled and turned around to face Melody "That information would have been great off the hop!" I said to her.

Melody laughed and ran off as Alvaro put a hand on my shoulder. "Hannah, I was kind of hoping for a little privacy."

"Sorry." I said "Melody told me she'd take me to you so…uh…we could talk about what happened. And she never told me you were…yeah." I said, turning beet red.

"Mel? She isn't even here. Are you sure you're not some sort of pervert?" Alvaro asked.

I nodded "Mel laughed and ran off. I guess she was trying to embarrass me. Look, I'm really sorry. I meant to find you, yeah, but not…literally, with your pants down. I just wanted to talk about what happened earlier back there."

Alvaro sighed and shook his head. "Mel may be evil but she wouldn't embarrass me. But I'll take your word on it. As for what happened back there -"

Alvaro was cut short by a scream.

"Melody!"

"What?" I asked, scared.

"Come on, something's wrong. Mel never screams!" Alvaro said, grabbing his wand and running off.

I grabbed my wand and followed "I'm right behind you!" I shouted, getting to the campsite.

Melody was at the edge of a cliff, a Death Eater advancing on her.

"Melody!" Alvaro cried.

Melody looked to her brother, her pale face tear stained "Alvaro, help me!" she cried.

I growled, pulling out my burglar mask "Alvaro, get her and the others out of here!" I ordered, Hannah dying inside me and the outer me becoming Harley Quinn.

"DO YOU NOT THINK I WAS TRYING TO DO JUST THAT!?" Alvaro yelled.

"Just trust me!" I shouted before I let Harley take over, turning to the Death Eater I knew as Nott. "HEY UGLY!" I shouted, Nott turning to face me with a sneer "WHY DON'T YOU PICK ON SOMEONE YOUR OWN SIZE, YOU COWARDLY SNAKE FACED LITTLE SHIT!?"

"Melody, come here, run." Alvaro said, holding out his arms for her.

Melody shook her head, no doubt having a panic attack.

"COME ON, MELODY!" I shouted, turning to Nott "THAT'S IT! COME AND GET ME, YOU EVIL LITTLE SHIT!" I shouted, turning to Alvaro "Go, get her and the others out of here! GO!"

"Melody, come on!" Alvaro said, sprinting over to where Melody stood as I distracted Nott long enough for them to get away.

But Nott knew my plan, he started going after Alvaro and Melody, his wand pointed to Alvaro's back.

Something inside me just snapped "NO!" I shouted, almost desperately for some reason. "COME AND GET ME! IT'S ME YOU WANT!" I shouted, pulling my turtleneck down some to reveal my scar "LEAVE THEM ALONE!" I drew my wand and pointed it at Nott when he turned to me "You lot killed Draco Malfoy. You know well I loved him…now I'm pissed!"

"What'll your other man do when your gone?" Nott sneered "When little Potterella's gone the same way as your Dragon? He was screaming when I killed him. 'Spitfire, Spitfire save me! God, Hannah save me!'"

I growled "This ends now!" I shouted, before finding Alvaro standing there staring at me "GO!" I shouted. "Get out of here, save yourself!"

Alvaro looked me in the eye for a moment before he sprinted away.

"Bring it on, Nott. I'm not scared of you!" I said, jinxing him and initiating a duel.

…

Five minutes later, Nott used an Unforgivable Curse.

"_Crucio_!" he shouted, knocking me to my back screaming in unbearable pain.

Nott stood over me as he lifted the curse, my breathing coming in pants, sweat beading at my temples and the adrenaline wearing off. In other words, I was weak.

"Going back to your precious Malfoy, then, Potter?" Nott sneered before smirking, pointing his wand at my chest "_Sectumsempra_."

I screamed, knowing that curse all too well. It nearly killed Draco the previous term.

I felt like invisible swords were slashing through my body, the worst wound coming from the middle of my chest, the rest just minor cuts.

It seemed that my screaming had brought Alvaro back, because I heard him gasp and shout my name.

"Hannah, what do I do?" he asked.

I moaned, feeling myself start to black out from blood loss "Get my dagger from my holster and stab him!" I said weakly before everything went dark.

…

Alvaro POV

I heard screaming and gave Melody to Drosie.

"Keep her here, I'll be back." I said, running back to camp to find Hannah in a pool of her own blood, the Death Eater towering over her.

"Hannah!" I shouted "What do I do?"

"Grab my dagger from my holster and stab him!" Hannah said, weakly.

I narrowed my eyes and ran up to Hannah's body, finding her holster at her hip and drawing her dagger. I threw it as hard as I could into Theodore Nott's father's body.

I got him in the chest as he collapsed, blood pouring from his mouth.

I knelt there, panting as I went to check if he was really dead. He was.

I caught my breath for a moment before realizing something. "Han!"

She was out cold, her face growing pale as blood blossomed all over her turtleneck. Her hair's ends were dipped in the blood, but all in all she looked as if she was sleeping, except without the innocent Slytherin Princess smirk.

I swallowed and licked my lips before shouting out into the woods "GIRLS!" almost desperately, cupping the girl's delicate face in my hand.

Drosie, Emily, Raven and Melody ran back to camp just as I had made the ultimate discovery.

I was in love with Hannah Potter. Hannah Potter, my best mate's girlfriend.

My _dead_ best mate's girlfriend.

"What happened?" Emily asked.

"Nott, he cursed her somehow and now she's probably dying." I said, panic lacing my voice.

"Step aside." Raven said, pushing me aside (but didn't stop me from grabbing Hannah's hand) and pointing her wand at Hannah's heart. "_Renervate._"

I swallowed, hoping that it'd work, sighing in relief when I saw her stirring, her eyes feebly flickering open.

"Han, you ok?" I said, giving her hand a squeeze before I knew the words were coming out of my mouth.

She turned to me and grinned "Fine for the most part, I mean I'm still alive, aren't I?"

The girls smirked "There's our Harley." they said together.

I gaped "Guys, she's still bleeding!" I said "You call that ok? If we don't get it stopped soon, she'll bleed to death!" I said, determined not to have her going the same way as Draco.

"Alvaro, I'm fine." Hannah said insistently, trying to get up and failing.

I ripped my shirt off and wrapped it around the worst wound on Hannah's chest, pressing firmly.

…

Hannah POV

When I came around, the first person I heard was Alvaro.

"Han, you ok?" he asked as someone squeezed my hand.

I turned to face him, looked to see his hand covering mine and grinned "Fine for the most part, I mean I'm still alive, aren't I?"

My girls smirked "That's our Harley." they said together.

Alvaro gaped. "Guys, she's bleeding, you call that ok? If we don't get it stopped soon, she'll bleed to death!" he said.

"Alvaro," I said, sighing "I'm fine." I tried to get up, but only wound up falling back down.

Alvaro ripped his shirt off and wrapped it around the wound at my chest, pressing firmly down onto it.

"Alvaro…" I said as the girls giggled (I glared at them as I went pink) "I'm fine!"

Melody glared at me "You just had to get hurt, didn't you?" she asked.

"I was saving your ass! I shouted, trying to sit up but wincing and moaning in pain "That hurt." I said.

"Wasn't very bright, either." Alvaro chirped, taking my shirt off.

Before I knew what was happening, my bangs were being brushed out of my face and Alvaro kissed my forehead.

I blushed "Thanks." I said, looking up into Alvaro's eyes.

Before I knew what was going on, Alvaro was leaning into my face. Alvaro was replaced by Draco from first year for a moment as Raven came back on the scene.

"Fuck." I said "_What,_ Raven?" I asked.

"Later." Alvaro mouthed to me before turning to Raven "What's wrong?"

"Melody's ran off. She's crying. I guess someone scared her." Raven said, shrugging.

"WHAT?! WHAT HAPPENED!?" Alvaro screamed.

I glared at the smirking Raven "What did you do?" I asked.

"I-um nothing." Raven said, looking around.

"Your face is very guilty." Alvaro pointed out.

"I think Raven scared her." I said, glaring at her. "Go get her." I ordered

"NOW!" Alvaro and I said together.

"Fine, ok, holy crap, you two." Raven said as she walked off.

Alvaro and I looked to each other again, and again, Alvaro did the Draco-In-First-Year thing. Accept unlike Draco, Alvaro managed a gentle kiss before Melody was thrown unceremoniously into Alvaro's lap.

"Classy, Raven." I told her, blushing.

Melody whimpered and pressed herself against her brother, shaking hard and crying.

"Raven, what happened, Mel has never been this upset!" Alvaro demanded, his angry side making me jump a little. When he got angry, you watched out.

"I-I scared her while you and Harley over here were making kissy face."

"I-I thought s-she was a D-Death Eater." Melody sobbed.

"I know sweetie, I'm sorry she scared you."

Melody whimpered and Alvaro began to sing in her ear.

I glared at Raven "Leave." I growled "I'll deal with you, later."

Raven left and I sat up to listen to what Alvaro was singing to Melody, who had since stopped crying and shaking.

While I listened to Alvaro sing, what I was sobbing inconsolably about earlier in the day seemed sillier and sillier. All that mattered was that moment. Just me and Alvaro…with a sleeping kid.

When Alvaro was done, he had Melody softly snoring in his arms.

I sighed "Poor girl." I said. "She must have been terrified."

Alvaro nodded and kissed Melody's nose before turning back to me "Why would she do that?"

I shrugged "I don't know. But I am sorry about her. I never thought she'd do that." I admitted, going red.

"It's ok as long as it doesn't happen again." he grinned "Now, where were we before?" he asked, setting Melody down and drawing me to him, kissing me.

I was shocked, what was he doing? Wasn't it in the Boy Code not to take a guy's girl, especially the day the guy was killed.

But at that point, I wasn't worrying too much about it. My heart skipped a beat and I melted into him, my hand going straight to his hair as per instinct.

Alvaro broke the kiss and looked me in the eye. "I know this may sound weird but do you believe in love at first sight?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah…" I breathed.

"Good," Alvaro said "because I do, too." he added before kissing me harder, making my heart race as I placed my hands on his chest. His abs trembled beneath my touch.

Alvaro suddenly stood up, grabbed a bucket of water that was close to the tent and splashed it all over me, getting me soaked again.

"Hey!" I shouted as Alvaro laughed and took me in his arms again.

"I love you." he said, smirking as I gave him the death glare "Even when wet."

I blushed. I didn't know what to say.

_Just go with him! He's giving himself to you and Draco's dead. You may never get this chance again just do it!_ I thought.

"You're an ass!" I said playfully "But I love you, too."

"You'd better, or it's in the lake with you!" Alvaro said, laughing.

I laughed "You know you wouldn't get me wet and sick all over again." I giggled.

Alvaro tapped me in the nose. "Maybe, but do you want to risk it?" Alvaro kissed my nose, sending a slight tremor through my spine as he smoothed my hair out of my face.

I shook my head.

"Neither do I." Alvaro said "Besides, I'm all out of peppermint tea." he added, laughing as he picked Melody up. "Come on, I'd best go put her to bed, you coming?" he asked, a mischievous smirk playing on his face "We can have a lie down if you know what I mean?"

I swallowed, my heart racing in anticipation. "Y-Yeah, I'll come."

…

Alvaro put Melody in her bed and covered her up before he took my hand and lead me to his and kissing me.

I giggled as Alvaro laid me on his bed, nibbling gently on my neck so not to leave a mark.

"Hannah…" he muttered in my ear "I want you…"

I sighed and said one thing I had thought I was going to say to Draco first.

Well, I thought he was dead, so…times changed.

"Then have me." I whispered back.

And…the rest I'll leave to your imagination.

**A/N: Uh Oh…what is Hannah doing?! Ok, more questions from hi. Come on out, Sheila, She-Cat and Ivy.**

***Ivy and Sheila and She-Cat come out***

**DWDE: Ivy, hi wants to know why you hate Draco.**

**Ivy: Just because his father's a Death Eater and a Death Eater got my sister thrown into Azkaban, where she died.**

**DWDE: Sheila, where'd you get Fireball?**

**Sheila: I had him from an egg. I saw him in the Owl Emporium and begged my mum for it. The owner said it'd be expensive, because New Zealand Firescales are so rare, but my mum saw me fawn over his egg and dished out the Galleons.**

**DWDE: Sheila and She-Cat, what do you think of Draco.**

**Sheila and She-Cat: *look to each other and say in unison* He's a git, but he makes Hannah happy, so we put up with him.**

**DWDE: Made her happy, because look who she's got now. So, keep reviewing and voting for a dragon name, the poll with close when I get the next chapter up! So hurry up! :D**


	17. Chapter 17: The First Harley Heist

Chapter 17

The First Harley Heist

The few hours after that saw the tent being littered with two sets of clothes. Small bloody girls' clothes, and baggy boys' clothes. One bed saw a young Melody Diamond sound asleep, and the other bed saw Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and Alvaro Diamond in romantic embrace.

And this could easily be said for me just by looking around the tent and in my position. I was no longer a virgin. The previous few hours had been mind-blowing to me as my world exploded constantly in a blaze of passion and pleasure peaked.

So there I laid, in the arms of my dead boyfriend's best mate, still trying to calm myself down as he did the same, we had both lost control of ourselves with the force of our orgasms. At that moment, there was nobody, nothing. The world could have been ending and I would have cared less. All that mattered was us. I was drawn in by hazel eyes and boyish charm.

And believe me, had I been seduced like that with Draco, I probably would have lost my virginity the previous term at Hogwarts.

Holding me in his arms like I was a china doll, Alvaro brushed hair out of my eyes as I fought to lower my heart rate. "You ok?" he asked.

I nodded "Yeah," I said, my voice still a little sultry-sounding but sleepy at the same time "a little sore, but fine."

Alvaro turned to face me and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear "I'm sorry." he muttered.

I smiled "It's fine. I was a virgin after all." I said.

"Wait, you are?" Alvaro said, alarmed as he sat up "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have -" I held up my hand, rolling my eyes "Please." I said "I'm perfectly fine. At least with you, you weren't begging to get into my pants like Draco did every week."

Alvaro hushed me, taking my chin in one hand "Enough about him. This is about us." he said, laying back down and opening his arms for me.

I smiled, laying back down and closing my eyes.

…

About an hour or so later, it seemed to me that Mel had woken up and decided to have the bright idea to jump on Alvaro. So, she tried. Only to wind up jumping on my still healing chest.

"Ouch!" I shouted.

"What the hell?" Melody said, jumping back and ripping the covers off Alvaro and I, exposing us both.

"Fuck!" I shouted, covering myself to the best of my abilities "What the hell, man?" I asked.

"GET SOME CLOTHES ON!" Melody shouted.

Alvaro was a deep sleeper, he had rolled over in his sleep, wrapping an arm around me.

I sighed contently, nuzzling back into Alvaro's chest and going back to sleep.

…

Alvaro POV

I woke up that morning and saw a shock of raven black hair.

I smiled at the barely stirring, warm body under my arm, a delicate smirk playing on her face. Again, just as sweet when she was sleeping as she was when she was under me, shaking with anticipation and from the force of her orgasm.

I bent down to kiss her when I heard someone clearing their throat. I looked up.

Melody sitting on the edge of the bed, glaring at me.

"Morning, Mel." I said before I noticed she had all the blanket. No wonder I was cold. "Mel!"

It seemed my shout woke Hannah, because she was rubbing her eyes and sitting up "What's up?" she yawned.

I tried to grab the blanket that Mel was holding, but she held on tightly "Don't bother trying to cover up, I've seen it all." she said before squinting at both of us before turning to the slowly sitting up raven "Hmm, you don't have much in boob department, and Alvaro loves his boobies." Mel got up and went to the entrance of the tent and turned back to Hannah and grinned "Loves them." she concluded before she walked out.

I fell back into bed and groaned as Hannah looked down to her chest, confused "I do so have boobs." she said.

Mel seemed to have been listening on the other side of the tent, because she came in and shouted "No!" before she lifted up her shirt "But I do!"

I gaped and jumped up "MELODY GET OUT AND PUT YOUR SHIRT DOWN!"

Hannah looked down, then back up at me "I have less boobs then a first year?" she asked.

…

Hannah's POV

I had to admit, there were some upsides to being with Draco, he didn't have siblings that _were out to get me_. Just a father, and an aunt, and a bunch of family friends. And his master. And Death Eaters. And Theo Nott…but no siblings. I was gravy!

However, Alvaro did have Melody, but Melody was insulting my boobs, and showing off her own!

I looked down, then back up at Alvaro "I have less boobs than a first year girl?" I asked.

Alvaro shook his head "No, no, no, no, no, no. your boobs are perfect and…boobish?" Alvaro asked.

I blushed.

Alvaro looked down then up at me with a bad boy smirk worthy of Draco Malfoy "You have boobs of steel." he said, leaning forward.

"Yeah, the size of marbles!" Melody screamed.

Alvaro sat up "That's it! MELODY, CUT IT OUT RIGHT NOW, AND SO HELP ME YOUR SHIRT HAD BEST BE PULLED DOWN!"

I cleared my throat "For the record, Alvaro, boobish isn't a word." I pointed out.

"She told you, Alvaro!" Melody said, coming into the tent with a basket of fruit and a jug of water and putting it down. She removed her shirt (she was in a bra.) and turned to me as I slipped undergarments back on "Hun, I'm suggesting serious boob work. But I couldn't find anything grapefruit let alone watermelon, so these apples will have to do."

I grinned. I knew she was kidding, but she had just gotten us some food, something that had to be first on my priority list…after what happened the previous night "Where'd you get those?" I asked, taking an apple and biting into it, looking Melody in the eye.

"Poison ivy bush." Melody shrugged and made to go back outside when Alvaro grabbed her. "Oh no you don't. You are putting a shirt on before you go out."

"That's not fair, you don't need to wear a shirt!" Melody said looking angry.

"Well, I'm a boy." Alvaro replied.

"And she has just as much boobs as you do and she's naked…bar underwear." Melody said, pointing to me.

"Yes, she's in her underwear, but because my sister interrupted our special time together and she wasn't leaving the tent. And we don't comment on that any further because I still cant believe my little sister is having a conversation with me while my partner is in the room and we're both naked for the most part." Alvaro said, shaking his head.

I turned to Alvaro, completely shocked at what he had just said. My partner? Partner? Was he serious? He just talked about me as if I was working with him on a Transfiguration assignment, not like we had just shared an intimate night together. What the hell was up with that!? Draco and I hadn't been together an hour in fourth year and he was already calling me his girlfriend, his love, his princess, his everything.

I shook it off and ignored it, hopefully it was just a one time thing.

Melody started laughing "Hey, we're all shirtless!" she said "To anyone walking in, it'd look like we're finishing up a threesome."

I gaped and Alvaro started at Melody in horror "That's it! Out! Get out!" Alvaro said.

"Alvaro, I still don't have a shirt on. You said -" Melody started.

"Forget what I said, just leave us alone!" Alvaro said, pushing Melody out of the tent.

I burst out laughing.

Alvaro turned to me "You ok? I'd check those apples if I were you, she probably did get them in the poison ivy."

"Fine." I said, still laughing for a bit before becoming serious "Look, fruit's great, don't get me wrong, but our rations won't last forever. We gotta find some meat and bread and stuff."

Alvaro nodded "Yeah, let's go." he said before starting out the door.

"Um…Alvaro?" I said, making him turn around.

"Yeah?" he asked.

I gestured to him and to his clothes.

"Oh, right, clothes." Alvaro said, blushing as he grabbed his pants.

"I was just going to say that." I said, smirking "People would think we were nudists or something." I added with a laugh. "We should get to the market and grab some supplies."

Alvaro grinned, cupping my face in his hand "Hey, you have the body for a nudist and I love you. But we have a problem. We have no money."

I smirked, already having a plan. "I never said we needed money, if you know what I mean." I said. After a couple of minutes of silence I raised my eyebrows, a smirk still playing on my face "You _do_ know what I mean, right?" I asked.

Alvaro shook his head, putting on pants as I slipped on a clean dark green turtleneck and black jeans as Alvaro put on a black turtleneck and dark wash blue "No…but knowing you like I do, that look must mean you have a plan. And that plan is most likely not regarding going to a bank."

I smirked "Baby, have you ever heard of the good old reliable five finger discount?" I asked.

Alvaro gaped at me, shocked and wonder lacing his voice "You mean stealing?"

I smirked. "Exactly." I said, licking my lips.

"Well, I stole your virginity. I kind of have some buns." Alvaro said slyly.

I purred, taking hold of his shoulders "So you're in?" I asked seductively.

Alvaro looked at a crossroads "Hmmm, I always told Mel that stealing was wrong, but then again, we are in a desperate situation." he shivered a bit when I ran a finger down his neck "Yeah, I'm in."

I smiled, happily "So, should my girls stay here and wait for us, or should they come with?"

"Mel will want to come with, and I don't think your girls are here." Alvaro said as we left the tent, where the girls were toasting bread on a fire.

"Hey, guys," Raven said, handing me a slice of buttered toast "what's shaking?"

"And why is your sister parading around in nothing but a pair of jeans and a bra, Diamond?" Drosie asked.

I turned to Alvaro and muttered "You wanna tell them what we did last night?" I asked.

"THEY HAD SEX!" Melody screamed outside. Emily and Raven gaped at me, open mouthed and Drosie smirked.

_Well, guess Potter got right back on the horse that threw her. The day Draco died, too._ Drosie was thinking.

"Really, Potter, you had sex in front of a little girl?" Drosie asked, grinning.

"Not when she was awake!" I said defensively "But yes, I had sex."

Drosie grinned and slapped me across the back so hard I winced "Good on you, Potter! HEY GUYS, THE PRUDE GOT LAID!"

"They're staying here." I muttered to Alvaro before turning to Drosie, who was still carrying on. "Hey, keep your voice down, will you?" I said to her "We don't want another Death Eater coming here." I said, nodding towards the cliff where Alvaro had killed Theodore Nott's father and I nearly died…again.

"Hey, I'm no Death Eater!" Melody said, walking in between a stunned-still Emily and Raven "And I was awake, I saw and heard everything."

I paled "W-What did you hear?" I asked.

Melody grinned as Emily stood a little straighter, intent on every word Melody was going to say "'Oh, Alvaro, yes, fuck me harder, faster, please! Skinner, yes. Oh, god, oh, god, right there! Yes!'…here I was thinking sex was private."

I blushed "Next time, it's in the forest, far away from impressionable ears." I mumbled to Alvaro.

"Did…did you hear me?" Alvaro said, paling.

"Dude, I wouldn't be surprised if all of Nottingham and London heard you." Melody said, grinning

"What did he say?" Emily said, making Melody glare at her "What? I'm a deep sleeper."

"Yeah," Drosie said, grinning at Alvaro "I'd love to hear what a lover of Slytherin's Queen Prude says when he's fu-"

"DROSIE!" I shouted.

"Sorry, Potter." Drosie said, making me gap at her. Annabelle Drosie had just apologized to me? Hannah Potter? "Look at me, all these weeks being your lackey's turned me into you!" Drosie said, covering up her apology "Still like to know what he said."

Melody grinned at Alvaro who was shaking his head furiously and saying "No, no, _no_, Mel!"

Mel smirked and deepened her voice to sound like her brother "Oh, Potter, that's right, show my wand who's boss! Good girl, good girl, you like that, baby? My wand's never been more excited for a duel. Good girl. That's right, baby stroke that mother-mmph!" Melody was cut off by Alvaro clapping a hand over her mouth.

"Sorry about that." he muttered to me "She really needs to learn how to shut up."

I nodded "Ok, you're staying, come, Alvaro." I said, starting for my wand and some bags.

Emily and Raven were laughing hard, but Drosie looked at me "Where are you two lovers going?"

Melody piped up for the first time after humiliating Alvaro and I "No, Alvaro, you promised, please!"

Alvaro and I looked to the little girl, and she looked like she was ready to cry again.

Alvaro sighed and shook his head "Ok, fine, Mel. But no repeating last night's events. Is that cool, Hannah?" Alvaro asked me.

Melody looked at me and batted her eyelashes and talked to me in a baby voice "I be gwood, I pwomise! And I wont talk about you and Awvawo having sex anymow."

"Nice, Mel, use a baby voice and talk about sex because that always works." Alvaro sighed.

I nodded "Fine, you can come." I turned to Raven Emily and Drosie "You three stay here, maybe put some protective Charms up, we never got around to it -"

"Because you were busy flaming an affair with Diamond." Drosie smirked, biting into an apple that Melody got.

I rolled my eyes "Whatever." I said, turning to Alvaro and Melody "Alvaro, Mel, my arms, if you please." I said.

Alvaro had me link my arm with his and Mel grabbed my other arm.

"We'll be back with supplies, just have the Charms up around the river, we'll Apparate outside the forest boundaries." I said before I Disapparated.

…

We Apparated to the Leaky Cauldron and went into Diagon Alley, where there was a wizard's marketplace. Posters were all set up with my scowling face from the Ministry of Magic. They all said the same thing under the photograph:

**HARLEY QUINN**

**For the murder of Jennifer Ravenwood and the abduction and possible murder of Jeffery Nott**

Alvaro took my hand while I was distracted with the poster. Melody grabbed his other hand.

"Ok, the first stop is the little boys' room, then we can go get our stuff." Alvaro said.

I paled, looking at a smirking Melody "Oh, no, no, no, no, you aren't leaving me alone with _her_, are you?" I asked.

"Come with me, then." Alvaro said, shrugging.

I beamed "Gladly." I said "I gotta go to the little vigilantes' room anyways." I said aloud before Alvaro grabbed my shoulder.

"Keep your voice down. We don't want people knowing you're Harley Quinn, or you'll be dead." Alvaro explained.

With that said, we all went off to look for the bathroom.

However, I looked to see another of the Harley Quinn posters of each of the men's and ladies' room door. "Found them." I said shakily.

I managed to compare my scowling picture to myself. Again, there was the typical black hair, and the picture was in black and white, so any passers-by who wanted to do a double take wouldn't know my eye colour. My scar was hidden by my black turtleneck and then there was the mask. It was covering my eye area, with holes so I could see. In other words, it was a Batman's mask.

Then there was Hannah Potter. You all know what I looked like. Straight black hair, metallic blue eyes, pale skin, lightning scar along my neck. I've been describing that for ages.

I was worried. What if people saw me and knew who I was? I read above the picture for the first time and felt a pang in my chest.

**WANTED:DEAD OR ALIVE**

I took a deep breath, visibly nervous. But at least I had my mask on me.

"Is there a reward?" Melody asked.

I read under what I was wanted for and gaped. There _was_ a reward. A twenty five thousand Galleon reward.

I swallowed. For twenty five large, people would be on their toes looking for me.

"Alvaro, what if someone knows who I am?" I asked, my voice shaking along with my body.

Alvaro wrapped an arm around me and kissed my forehead "Then it was meant to happen." he said, shrugging as I went pale "But don't worry, I won't let them take you."

I sighed in relief and conjured two masks, just like mine and handed them to Alvaro and Melody. "So they don't know who you guys are."

Melody slipped hers on with a little help from Alvaro to tie it behind her. Then Melody went into the ladies room, leaving Alvaro and I alone.

I kept looking up at the poster of me, paying Alvaro no mind until Alvaro wrapped his arms around my middle and holding me close.

"Hannah, you'll be fine. Listen to me, I love you and I swear to god we'll get through this." he said, kissing my temple.

I grinned "You'd best be right." I threatened playfully before turning around in his arms and whispering in his ear "Or you may be wanking along for a while…" I paused, remembering the Hunger Games character I would have gladly given my virginity if I still had it "Cato…" I purred.

"Cato? Wow, not even a day in and you're already cheating?" Alvaro asked, feigning hurt.

I giggled "Cato's a character in the Hunger Games that I find very…" I smirked "good looking. I also had a bit of…fun…with him before, if you know what I mean."

"Why don't you stop before you scare me off?" Alvaro asked, tapping my nose and kissing me lightly.

I smirked "Hey, be careful…" I said "or if…and I mean _if_ we make it back to Sherwood…I may not make you scream my name like I had planned." I added with a wink.

"Oh, how you tempt me." Alvaro said with a seductive grin "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm about to pee myself."

I grinned back "Be back soon, I may need help with my mask." I said, winking again as I went into the girls room, where Melody was washing her hands.

After I did my thing, I walked out and washed my hands before I fixed my hair, pulling it out of its ponytail "Life is good." I said.

Melody waited for me "What's got you so happy?" she asked before she groaned "PLease tell me that my brother still has his clothes on?" she asked.

"Oh, yes, he does." I assured "But if we get back he won't." I grinned evilly "I think this on the run thing will be a cinch."

Melody looked at me shocked "What if you get pregnant? He didn't wear a condom."

I grinned "Mel, once won't get you pregnant, but you make a good point. I'll have to nick some condoms while I'm…wait! Emily gave me some as a joke birthday present! But just in case…yeah, I'll nick some condoms."

Melody gave me a look "Uh…you can get pregnant the first time."

I paled, looking down at my stomach.

"Just putting that out there." she said, shrugging.

My stomach sank a bit and I paled further "Oh, Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I swore.

"Um…who?" Melody asked, her head cocked to the side.

"My hockey idols." I said "Long story." I explained before getting over my possibly being pregnant nerves "Now, let's go heist some supplies." I said, walking out to see Alvaro "Hey, you." I said happily, kissing his nose like I did with Draco at school "Ready for a Harley Heist?" I asked.

Alvaro grinned. "Yes, baby." he said, kissing me gently on the mouth before pulling on my mask (I blushed, I forgot all about it.) "Sucks I can't see your pretty face. But I can't wait to rip that mask off along with…other stuff."

"Get a room!" Mel yelled.

"You can see my eyes, though." I said, batting my eyelashes a bit with a sultry smile before turning to Melody "We won't need one. We'll need the deepest part of Sherwood we can find because I'm gonna make him scream so loud…"

"Now, now, Hannah, no need to tell her about it. Let our screams speak for themselves." Alvaro said, nuzzling into my neck. "And you thought you had a diabolical plan." he muttered, his voice sending tremors through my spine. "Let's just say next time I'm playing rough."

I purred and giggled.

Melody gaped, raising her eyebrows before she punched Alvaro…the same place I kicked Theodore Nott the night before Professor Dumbledore's funeral.

Alvaro moaned and I gaped "Oh, baby, are you ok?" I asked before turning to Mel "Will you stop goofing around? You're going to get us in trouble!"

"You're going to get us in trouble!" Melody mocked back "And hey, the damage was to prevent other damage, specifically one that grows in the womb, starts with b and rhymes with lady."

I blushed "Ok, heist time. Let's roll. Let's get some bread first." I said a little nervously, heading to the bread stand and handing Alvaro a bag "I'll give you the stolen stuff and we'll move with the crowd."

"Ok." Alvaro said, gripping the back and looking around.

I snuck to the bread stand and grabbed the two largest loaves that I could get my hands on and handed them to Melody to hand to Alvaro. Alvaro and I smiled to each other as we made our way to a butcher's stand.

"That was almost too easy." I said to Alvaro, who nodded as I handed him a freezer bag for the meat.

"Great," Melody said. "So we're travelling with a criminal and instead of laying low, we're going to commit another crime." she said before yelling "GENIOUS, HANNAH! LET'S KEEP THIS UP!" and making everyone turn and stare at us.

I swallowed, glaring at Melody as I took hold of her shoulders. "She has volume issues." I said sweetly. Everyone continued on with their business…well, all but one man, giving me the evil eye.

I turned to Melody and growled "You idiot, you nearly blew our cover!" I snapped sharply.

"Well, that'd be tragic, Ms Mommy-To-Be. You know you go and fulfill your rightful punishment and we'll go about with your normal lives. Oh, yeah, and not to be victimized to the oral sex you and Mr Cato over there have constantly."

"I am not pregnant!" I snapped "Come on, we have a heist to complete."

…

An hour later, we had Charmed bags upon Charmed bags full of food, water and supplies all tucked into my backpack that Alvaro was holding (including the condoms to get Melody off my ass.).

I beamed "Last thing. We just need some cheese and we're good. Get the bag ready, Alvaro." I said.

"Got it!" Melody said, handing Alvaro the bag we were filling "Got the condoms?" she asked loud enough for people to give her a confused glance "Oh, it's ok, I watched them last night, nothing out of the ordinary." Melody said as everyone went about their business again.

Alvaro looked at me "Any chance we can make her eat slugs?" he asked.

I nodded as we reached the cheese stand "Sure." I said, handing Alvaro a roll of cheese and going for another one "Just in case." I said, grabbing one more and tossing it to Alvaro.

I smirked and started forward to Apparate my trio back to Sherwood when I was grabbed from behind and pulled into someone, a dagger pressed against my throat.

"Ah, Ms Harley Quinn!" Augustus Rookwood's voice said behind me "I have managed to catch you." he said triumphantly "I knew if I followed you around that I'd figure out who you were."

I thrashed to break out, only to have the dagger be forced tighter against my flesh, making dark red rivulets flow down my neck. "Don't try it, Quinn."

I tried to get to my dagger and Rookwood sneered "Try to fight me, Quinn, and I'll slit this pretty little throat." he said.

Alvaro started forward, only to have the dagger pressed ever tighter against my neck. "You take one more step forward, and I'll slit her pretty little throat, boyo." Rookwood threatened.

I struggled even further, ignoring the pain in my throat "Let…me…go!" I snapped, growing pale.

Melody shrugged and started to walk away, only to be grabbed by another masked Death Eater by the shirt, choking her.

"Let her go, Rookwood, she's just a kid!" I growled, feeling the dagger pressed tighter against my neck.

"Alright, who will it be, sir? The little brat or the big brat?" Rookwood asked, forcing my head up so the cut along my throat would stretch painfully as he lifted me off the ground.

I knew it was over. I knew that Alvaro was going to chose Melody and let me go die.

Alvaro, to everyone's surprise, as well as Melody's confusion, rage and hurt, pointed to me. "Let her go and you can have my sister." he said.

I gaped as Rookwood slackened his grip enough for me to fall onto my backside, gasping for air and wiping blood off my neck, only to have more blood pour out.

Rookwood turned to his buddy and gave the nod "Let the child go, we'll catch the entire little coven later." Rookwood ordered, walking off, his buddy dropping Melody and walking after him as I continued gasping for air.

"You ok?" Alvaro asked, coming straight to me and kneeling next to me "Can you get us back to Sherwood?" he asked.

I shrugged "I don't know…maybe." I said before looking him in the eye "Would you have given Melody up for me?" I asked.

Alvaro took me in his arms and was about to answer when he saw Melody standing there looking more betrayed then I ever saw with a single human being.

"Uh…I…well…" Alvaro started, looking Melody in the eye.

"Go ahead, Alvaro, say it. Say you love her more than me. You love this…this bitch more than your own sister. I knew it!" she said, her eyes welling with tears "I knew someday, someone would take you from me!" she said, sobbing "You're just like them! Just like the Death Eaters!" she added to me before she started to run off.

I stood up, starting to go after Melody "Come on." I said "We should be getting back to Sherwood."

"What about Mel?" Alvaro asked "Don't you see she's upset? All my life I've promised her I'd be there!" he let me go "Don't you get it? I'm the only one she has and I just picked some random girl that dated my best mate and I just so happened to fuck before my own damned sister!"

I gaped at him, hurt and upset "I was going to get her, god!" I shouted "And I know damn well what she's going through, Alvaro Diamond. My parents were murdered, too; _and_ my brother ditched me. _He_ was the only thing _I_ have, besides Draco, and we all know where Draco is now!" I turned and started to walk away "And if you aren't going to understand, I'll go to Sherwood myself!" I said before starting off in tears.

"No, Hannah, stop! Listen to me!" Alvaro said, walking after me "You have Emily, and Raven and Drosie and you have me! You have friends! Please, Hannah I-I'm not mad I promise. I just can't be her everything and yours! I need help!" at this point, it sounded as if Alvaro was in tears.

I was in tears as well, and I picked up speed, ignoring Alvaro pleading for me to come back. I was as upset as he was.

I was so accustomed to having someone who'd put me above everything else. Draco had risked his life for me, constantly blew off meals to be with me, there was nobody else that mattered to him. It was me, and anyone else who wanted him would either have to wait or buzz off, because he wouldn't do anything that didn't involve me with me around.

But, Alvaro was an orphan, he had a little sister who needed a father and a mother figure, and Alvaro had to play both parts. I could see his predicament, but I had grown accustomed to being the only one that mattered.

"Oh, Draco…" I cried, slumping down and burying my face in my lap. I was at a crossroads. I didn't know who I loved more!

On one hand, there was Draco. You all heard how sweet he was to me, lent me his ring for luck, held doors open, pulled chairs out, the typical gentleman. But he also never put me on the backburner, I was always the top priority. And he risked his life for me. And his last words had all been on me.

But there was the problem. Draco was dead from what I knew.

But then there was Alvaro. He pulled me out of the river, calmed the nightmares that night, been a shoulder to cry on since Draco had died and…he had my virginity.

But the problem with him. He couldn't give me the attention I needed and was used to.

My thinking was cut short when I heard Bellatrix Lestrange smirk "Hello, Quinn." she said, making me look up at her as I stood up "Heard from Rookwood that you were here with a spoiled brat and a bit of muscle. So, where are they?" she asked, drawing her wand.

I paled, stepping away from the wall. "Somewhere…" I said, my voice shaking.

"Where's somewhere?" Bellatrix asked, grabbing my wrist and pulling me towards her.

"I-I don't know…" I stammered, trying to step back from her.

"Good," Bellatrix said, tightening her grip "then they won't be able to hear you scream." she added, pointing her wand at me.

"Y-You'd be surprised." I stammered, breaking away from her grip.

Bellatrix smirked and pointed her wand at me "_Crucio_!" she hissed.

I screamed, diving out of the way as the wall I was leaning on blew apart. She kept cursing me until the floor around us was covered in rubble.

I panted from dodging so many curses and Bellatrix smirked with triumph. She had me where she wanted me. All the blood I had lost left me zapped of my usual energy.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix finished with a smirk.

I screamed louder than I ever had as the curse hit me full in the chest, causing unbearable pain to course through my veins.

Someone came running through the hole I had ducked through in the alley and someone threw a rock at Bellatrix, knocking her to the ground, moaning in pain as I tried to keep my balance.

Alvaro grabbed my arm and pulled me up into his chest before snarling "Forest, now!" as he grabbed Melody and Disapparated.

_Man, am I in crap._ I thought.

…

Alvaro POV

When Hannah went the other way, I chased her as fast as I could.

_That girl is so fucking unpredictable!_ I thought before I lost track of her.

"Fuck!" I swore. "First I lost my sister, then I lose my girl. Dude, Mom wouldn't have liked it, and Drosie, Raven and Emily won't when we get back, either." I said before going off to find Melody.

"Melody!" I shouted, looking everywhere for her "Mel!"

"Alvaro!" Melody said, waving from a pharmacy stand with a female pregnancy test in her hand.

"Melody Anne!" I sighed, rushing to her and picking her up "What did you think you were doing?"

"Nabbing this." she snapped coldly, throwing it at me "If you and that Death Eater wannabe are gonna get pregnant, I thought it'd be nice for you to know."

"She isn't pregnant, if it makes you feel any better, she's gone." I said, shaking my head.

"No, it doesn't make me feel better, because she could always come back!" Melody said.

"Hey, you gotta pay for that." the guy running the stand said.

Melody and I looked to each other and ran.

"HEY!" the guy shouted, getting up and chasing after us "STOP, THEIVES!"

"What do we do?" Melody asked.

"We find Hannah, and then we get out of here."

"Oh, so you can get your lay after?" Mel asked "Because it seems that's all you care about. When you're going to get into her pants again! That's what you proved to me back there when we were getting cheese, that some slut is more important than your own sister. Yeah, nice to know where I stand."

"She's not a slut!" I said, tucking the pregnancy test in my backpack "She was a virgin when I took her to bed last night!"

"And now she acts as if you're her bloody sugar daddy." she snapped, hiding in an alley before doing an impression "'Oh, Daddy, if we get back to Sherwood, I'm going to make you scream so loud!' I mean, honestly, what did you do to her? She was a Malfoy's whore until you came along."

"Malfoy is dead!" I shouted to her "She needed a shoulder to cry on and…we just…got carried away."

"Whatever, this isn't over." Melody said, opening her mouth to say something else before we heard screaming.

I stood straighter. I knew that scream anywhere.

"HANNAH!" I shouted, slipping my backpack on and running after her, which was in another alley.

She was duelling Bellatrix, and Bellatrix had her on the ground, her wand pointed right between Hannah's breasts.

"_Crucio_!" Bellatrix hissed, a red wave of light illuminating Hannah's terrified, pale face and her bloody neck.

Hannah screamed, tears falling fast down her face and mixing with the blood still flowing from the slash in her neck as Bellatrix lifted her up by the hair.

I snarled, not finding solstice in using magic on this nut bar Death Eater. I grabbed a large rock and threw it at Bellatrix, hitting her hard in the side of the head.

"Yes." I said when she dropped Hannah and fell to her side, moaning in pain.

I grabbed Hannah's arm and pulled her to me, snarling in her ear "Forest, now!" I shouted before we Disapparated away, me grabbing Melody before we went.

**A/N: Ok, more questions! Will Hannah, and She-Cat please come out.**

***Hannah and She-Cat come out***

**Hannah: Hey, guys.**

**She-Cat: *MEOW*!**

**DWDE: Ok, She-Cat, you have a couple questions. the first one, from the Sixth Kuchiki, she wants to know how long you've been an Animagus and what you think of dogs.**

**She-Cat: I've been an Animagus since my days at the Muggle orphanage I was raised, I became one when I was about seven, eight, maybe nine, I really don't remember. And dogs? Dogs are ok.**

**DWDE: Ok, and more questions from "hi". she wants to know how your ukulele is doing and if you still play it. and what you love to play on it the most.**

**She-Cat: Of course I still play it, just not as much as I used to, sadly. this war's taken away my practice time. And, my favourite thing to play on them is Justin Bieber. Especially Love Me.**

**DWDE: Ok, Hannah, "hi" wants to know where your love for the Kitchener Rangers come from.**

**Hannah: Well, Aunt Petunia always said that we had family in Kitchener, Ontario, Canada, and my relatives love the Rangers, and so did my mother and my aunt. in fact, my aunt used to tell me about when my mother took me to games with relatives.**

**DWDE: Ok, she now wants to know why you love them.**

**Hannah: My mother loved them, so it helps me to be a bit like my mother. that, and I connect to my family that way.**

**DWDE: And finally, why is Jeff Skinner your favourite player?**

**Hannah: Why is he not? he's the youngest player in franchise history to score fifty goals, he won the Calder trophy, he was a first round draft pick, the youngest player in the NHL all star game, that and he's got an adorable baby face! He's the best!**

**DWDE: So, there you have it. more questions answered. and trust me, I have a plan for this love triangle yet. And…we have a winner for the Dragon Naming Contest. You all voted for…SPITFIRE! So, our winning author is Slytherins Prinsess! So, S.P. PM me on my account and tell me what you would like done in the fiction and I will get it in! Thanks everyone who participated. Keep reading! :D**


	18. Chapter 18: Scratches and Burns

Chapter 18

Scratches and Burns

When we Apparated back to the edge of Sherwood, Alvaro dropped Melody and I. Melody started heading back to camp, leaving Alvaro and I alone.

Mel grabbed Alvaro's backpack and stormed away with it before stopping and throwing a box of condoms at us.

"Just go." She shouted, walking off.

Suddenly Melody didn't seem so angry or tough. She seemed tired and defeated. That was when I realized just who she really was; a girl version of Alvaro he was her everything and her faith in him was only in him. I stole her brother and now her world was crashing down and Alvaro was too wrapped up in me to notice.

I caught the condoms she threw at me and tucked them in my backpack with a huff "Great…" I muttered "she's pissed off at me."

"You haven't seen pissed yet." Alvaro said, walking off.

I sighed "What did I do?" I asked, walking after him.

"Leave it, Hannah. If she's pissed at anyone it's me and she has every right to be." Alvaro watched her go before grabbing my backpack and grabbing my hand.

"So ready to rip off some clothing?" I just sighed and grabbed my backpack back. _He just doesn't get it._ I thought. _As tempting as that offer sounds, I'll have to say…_ I thought before finishing aloud.

"No. You need to go after your sister. Now! Alvaro didn't you even talk to her about why you chose me or did you just assume she would know and be ok with it?" I asked.

"Suddenly I'm the bad one?! At least I don't run off and practically get myself killed!" Alvaro growled.

"But me doing that wouldn't have effected anyone!" I retorted angrily.

"Oh really." Alvaro laughed bitterly then turned and grabbed my wrist. "I care about you, Hannah, but once again I don't matter. Oh no it's not at all important that I lose someone who means so much to me!"

I wrenched my wrist out of his grasp. "Melody loves you! You're her world! You used to be the only thing that matters to her and you still are but the feeling isn't so mutual now, is it!?"

Alvaro got up in my face, so close it was almost like we were going to kiss. "Hannah just do me a favour and screw off." Alvaro turned and headed the way his sister had gone.

"Where are you going?!" I cried as thunder boomed in the sky.

"to Mel, the only one that I want to see and I have to protect her from the thunder she doesn't like it."

"Maybe talk to her about back there while your at it!" I shouted back to him.

Alvaro didn't look back he just kept walking.

I huffed "Again, I JUST CAN'T WIN TODAY!" I shouted before I started towards camp as it started to rain.

…

Melody POV

I when I got back to camp, I tossed mine and Alvaro's backpack in the corner of our tent…well ours and Little Miss Slut's tent and grabbed my teddy bear as I threw myself onto my bed, holding it close. For some reason, everything hurt.

A few hours later, Alvaro came in with a big huff and the muttering of "Girls." I looked up and glared at him. "What do you want? I thought you and Death Eater wannabe went for a shag or something." I snapped angrily while I wiped my eyes hastily, trying to act tough, but I thought Alvaro had already seen through that.

"I would be, if she hadn't gotten all cold and demanded I came to check on you." Alvaro said bitterly before shaking his head "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that, Mel." he corrected hastily. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I glared at him "Just peachy." I said bitterly. I would have told him what I really thought of his raven haired bimbo, but a clap of thunder nearly made me jump out of my skin and throw the covers onto my head, erasing that thought from my head. I hated storms.

Alvaro sighed "You don't need to be snippy with me, Melody," Alvaro said "I already got my ass ripped off by Hannah, I don't need it from you, also." he added before sitting down and wrapping an arm around me.

I looked to my hands "Why does it matter if I say anything? You won't listen because it's not important to you. It doesn't matter in your mind because you hate me." I finished, tears falling down my face.

Alvaro ripped the cover off me "I don't hate you!" he said "Whatever makes you think I hated you?" he asked.

"You just do! You left me, you chose her over me and - and -" another clap of thunder brought a scream in the middle of my sentence "The - the storm, Mom and Dad were killed like this…in a storm." I said before I started sobbing.

Alvaro wrapped me in his arms and brushed hair out of my face, wiping the quick flowing tears away like he used to before…_Hand Job _came along. "I know, I know, listen to me, Melody, I could never hate you. I always had, do and always will love you. I just found another girl and you're going to have to learn to share me. And as for what happened back there, I wouldn't have let them take you. I just picked Hannah so she could help me fight off the Death Eater that had you."

My eyes lit up when suddenly my arms started to burn. Uh oh, the burns from the fire…they were acting up. "Ow!" I sobbed, grabbing my arms.

"Mel!" Alvaro said, taking hold of me. "Is it the burns again?" he asked.

I nodded, scratching my reddening arms.

"Wait here." Alvaro said, getting up "I'll be back." he ran off.

…

Hannah POV

I huffed, picking the dirt from my shoe when Alvaro ran up to me.

"Hannah, help!" he said. "Mel's hurt!"

I shot up, drawing my wand "Lead the way." I said, following a running Alvaro back to base camp, turning to give the girls instruction.

"Ok, Melody needs my help. Drosie, you and Emily take the food and put it away." I ordered. "Raven, you get firewood." I ordered, walking into the tent, where Alvaro was holding Mel tightly in his arms as she whimpered and scratched her arms.

"Hang on," I said, drawing my wand "_Aguamenti._" I said, drenching her burns with water.

I gaped as her burns started to steam. "What the hell?" I asked.

Mel screamed in pain, clinging to Alvaro as I started pacing.

"What are you doing!?" Alvaro demanded, glaring at me. "Can't you see Mel's hurt?"

"I'm thinking." I said.

"ABOUT WHAT!?" he demanded, making Mel sob.

"How to get her arms to stop burning." I said, biting my lip and gaping "That's it!" I said, kneeling at Mel's side "Hold her arm out." I ordered.

Alvaro nodded and handed Melody's arm to me as I summoned my element control to Mel's arm, rinsing the burn with it. Her arms didn't steam or sizzle.

"That worked." I said, working on her other arm as she started to scratch.

"Don't, Melody." Alvaro said, grabbing her arm.

"But it itches!" Melody whined, scratching her arms as I finished with the other arm and rinsed her legs.

"I could always go out and get her some aloe from Diagon Alley." I said. "Aloe is always a good cure for irritated skin."

Mel started sobbing as the burns seemed to get redder. My element control only seemed to work for a short period.

"You stay here, I'll bring in Drosie, Emily and Raven to help you, and I'll go get Mel some medicine." I said, running out in the rain and poking my head into Drosie's tent "Guys, it's urgent! Alvaro needs you three to take care of Melody, she's in pain."

Raven shot up. "I've got it." she said, dragging Emily and Drosie with her to Alvaro's tent.

"They're burns!" I shouted.

"I see that!" Raven said laughing "Good thing I can handle it. Go get the girl her medicine. Hurry, she's scratching so hard she's starting to bleed!"

I nodded, even though Raven couldn't see me and ran to Diagon Alley.

…

Alvaro POV

I cradled Mel tightly in my arms as she sobbed, scratching her burns non stop.

"Mel, don't scratch, you'll make them worse." I said.

"But they hurt so much!" Mel cried, screaming when a bang of thunder sounded "The storm!" she wailed, clinging to me "Mum and Dad died like this. In a storm!"

I held her close as Raven ran her hand over her burns. I sang her lullaby until she started to drift off, slowly scratching her now-bleeding burns.

"Hurry up, Hannah." I muttered as Mel closed her eyes and went to sleep.

"That was easy for you." Emily said.

"She's my sister, she loves me. She'll do almost anything for me." I said, shrugging.

"Weird. My siblings never did what I told them to do." Drosie said.

"Maybe you didn't treat them like Alvaro did." Raven said.

"No, they're just rotten little bastards." Drosie said defensively as Hannah ran back in with a first aid kit.

"Got it!" she said, holding them up.

"About time." I muttered as Hannah got out the aloe, some ointment and gauze. "Ok, lay her still." she ordered.

I rolled my eyes and laid her down, watching as Hannah started dabbing on the ointment and waking Mel up, starting to cry.

"Alvaro!" she sobbed, reaching for me. "It burns!"

Hannah sighed. "Ok, this is going to be more difficult than I thought." she said before she grinned "Good thing I had a backup plan." she said, holding up a syringe "Stole it from Diagon Alley, it's meant to alleviate pain."

Mel screamed "Needle!" she sobbed, clinging to me "I don't want a needle." she whimpered.

"It'll make everyone's life easier." Hannah said.

"Not Mel's!" I said, standing up "No way! I won't allow you to give her that!"

…

Hannah POV

I sighed. Alvaro was being a real ass.

"Fucking asshole." I muttered, starting to set the needle down.

Alvaro grabbed my wrist. "What did you just say?" he demanded. I rolled my eyes and repeated what I said, making him growl "YOU'RE THE ASS!"

I jolted. This was the angry Alvaro I did not like.

"Now, I want to know everything that that shot will do to Mel, and don't get smart!" Alvaro ordered, glaring me down.

I swallowed. This Alvaro scared the living shit out of me, so I became the good little puppy dog and gave him his answers. "She'll get a headache, nauseous and a little woozy. But that's it." I explained.

Alvaro picked Mel up again, holding her head away from the needle as I stuck it in and injected the serum into her, making her burst into tears and cling to Alvaro.

"It had to be done." I said, tossing the needle and putting the syringe back in the kit.

"No it didn't!" Alvaro snapped "You just hurt her! You know what, just give that to me and I'll do it myself!" Alvaro snapped.

I glared at him, tears brimming in my eyes. "You know what? Fine!" I said, thrusting the kit into his hands "Put the ointment on before wrapping her burns, I'm out of here!" I said, before spinning on my heel and storming out into the rain.

"Hannah," Alvaro said "I'm sorry, I didn't mean it, you can do it, please, do it for Mel!"

I ignored him, storming away from the camp and Apparating back to Diagon Alley to cool off.

Big mistake. When I Apparated back, there were Death Eaters coming out the yin-yang, all of which stopped when they saw me.

"Harley Quinn!" they growled at different times, me paling. "Get her!" someone shouted.

I stepped back, unknowing of what to do until I ran…smack dab into someone with Drosie's dark brown eyes.

It was her father. I could see a lot of Drosie in this man, and didn't like him one bit. At least Drosie had some heart. This man, he didn't.

"Ah, Harley…Quinn." he drawled, gripping my arm, digging his nails into my skin. "I heard from a reliable source that you know where my daughter is." he snarled, holding a dagger to my throat "Where is she?! Where's my Annabelle?"

"I…I don't know!" I choked. "We separated!" I lied.

"Lies!" Mr Drosie growled, wrapping his hands around my throat. "Where is she!?" he demanded.

"Tell me where you lot buried Draco Malfoy and I'll tell you anything you want to know!" I rasped.

"The Malfoy brat?" Drosie asked, laughing "We burned his precious body and buried the Tupperware container with his ashes in a forest in Albania!"

I gasped, tears brimming my eyes. "You lie!" I said, my voice choking out a sob. "You lie! You wouldn't dare dispose of him that way!"

Drosie laughed. "We did. Perfect way to dispose of a traitor like him. After all, he was caught trying to break out of the Dark Lord's service to be with that bloody Potter girl. So if you want someone to blame for his death, blame Hannah Potter." he dropped me. "Now, where's my daughter?"

I gritted my teeth, fighting the tears "I killed her." I said with a choked sob. "I killed her like you killed him, you Snake Faced Little Shit!" I said as the Death Eaters approached me. I turned around, unafraid of Death now. "Which one of you knows who killed Draco Malfoy!?" I asked the congregation.

Someone laughed and stepped forward. I gasped. It was Lucius Malfoy.

"I know who killed him, Quinn." Malfoy sneered "I did it."

I gaped. "You killed your own son?" I asked, appalled.

"Damn straight. He was no son of mine. He betrayed the name of Malfoy by trying to run off and be with that Potter girl!"

I growled, drawing my wand, only to have Malfoy grip my neck and slam me into the wall "Try anything, Potter, and you'll be deader than my traitorous son!"

I gasped as he dropped me.

"I'll be the one to kill her and bring her to the Dark Lord." Malfoy said to the crowd, advancing on me, wand in hand before snarling "I will kill you, Hannah Potter. I may have to kill every member of your precious coven, starting with the child." he spat "But I will find you, track you down and get you when you are most vulnerable…in your sleep!"

I growled, secretly hiding my fear before giving him a good roundhouse kick to the face, making a break for it and Apparating back to Sherwood.

…

By the time I ran back to the base camp, I was soaked right through with rain and I was shivering, sneezing and exhausted. Not to mention terrified.

When I entered the tent, shivering, Alvaro shot up from tending to a now sleeping Mel. "Hannah, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to snap like that. I just wanted Mel to be ok and I took it out on you. I love you so much and I'm sorry."

I ignored him. "Sure you are." I said, wrapping my sodden cloak tighter around myself, which didn't help me from the cold. I shivered.

Alvaro immediately saw me shiver. "Come on, lets get you into some dry clothes." he said, taking his shirt off and removing all but my underwear before putting his shirt on me. I sighed from the sudden heat but still wound up sneezing, seeming to upset Alvaro.

"Oh, no, you're not sick again, are you?" he asked, picking me up and setting me in his bed before wrapping me in his arms, further warming me with his body heat.

I sighed sleepily, all anger forgotten and melted against him, my eyes slowly closing, opening again when I heard Malfoy's promise echo in my head.

"_I will find you, Hannah Potter. I will get you when you are most vulnerable. In your sleep!_"

Alvaro tightened his hold on me. "Come on, you should sleep."

I paled, shaking my head. "No…" I whispered. "no…he'll find me. He said he'd find me when I was most vulnerable."

Alvaro hushed me. "Shh. Its ok, Hannah, I wont let him. Just go to sleep." he said before humming Safe and Sound.

The very gesture brought tears to my eyes as I remembered that Draco had done that. I took a deep breath, forgetting for the time being and starting to fall asleep, groaning with the effort to stay awake.

Alvaro brushed some hair from my eyes and kissed my temple. "Shh, Hannah, sleep. Its ok, I'm here, I'm here."

And, with Draco on my mind, I drifted off to sleep.

…

Mel's POV

I woke up, realizing I wasn't in pain anymore, all my scratches and burns were bandaged up. I expected to be in my brother's arms, but I wasn't. Hand Job was.

They were both sleeping, Hand Job's head resting on his shoulder where I rested _my _head.

My eyes watered at the sight and I ran out of the tent, running away from base camp when I heard a crack. I ran faster, knowing what that meant when I was grabbed from behind. Someone held a wand to my throat. This someone was obviously a male, because they had a well developed athletic chest with no hint of cleavage.

They growled in my ear, a possessive, angry and revenge driven growl. "I've been expecting you."

I whimpered before I screamed, hoping I'd wake Alvaro up, Raven, even Hand Job if she'd save me.

…

Alvaro jolted me awake. "Mel's gone!" he shouted.

I paled, shooting up and digging for some clean black clothes. "What?" I asked before I heard a scream. Mel's scream.

I Transfigured Alvaro's shirt into black jeans and a black t-shirt with a choker and tied on my mask, becoming Harley Quinn. "Let's go!" I shouted.

We ran towards the sound of the screaming, finding Mel on the ground, writhing in pain as a dark cloaked someone loomed over her, wand in hand pointed at her. I felt as if I knew that wand somewhere.

"Get Mel, I'll distract him." I told Alvaro, who nodded as I took a deep breath.

"STOP!" I screamed, making the someone turn to me. I was met with a familiar pair of blue grey eyes. "Leave her alone, you beast!"

"Why should I?" the person snapped in a very familiar tone. "She's committed the ultimate crime and deserted the Dark Lord, she deserves to die!" he shouted, a sudden gust of wind blowing his hood off and revealing platinum blond hair that almost made me cry. I knew that person anywhere.

"Draco?"

**A/N: Sorry I took so so so so soooooo long updating, I had personal issues, and I had summatives to do and a Skinner bedamned Literacy Test to write and a whole whack of other crap to do...anyways, seeing as I got a question for (surprisingly) Mel and Alvaro, I'll answer that now. Mel! Alvaro! GET YOUR ASSES OVER HERE!**

***Mel and Alvaro walk over, Alvaro smirking***

**Me: Ok, Alvaro, what sort of relationship do you and Mel have.**

**Mel: I got this. We have a love hate relationship because of Hand Job.**

**Me: Ok...someone has Hannah issues. Anyways, I apologize infinity and beyond for not updating sooner...and being over two months behind, but I promise another chapter will be up sooner than two months again, I'm sorry :D**

**Proud Member of Slytherin House**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :D**


	19. Chapter 19: Draco!

Chapter 19

Draco!

"How do you know who I am?" Draco demanded, ripping his mask off and proving to me once and for all it was him.

I almost dropped my wand in shock "I know a lot of things." I said.

"Well do you know what this child is?" Draco asked as Mel struggled to sit up, drawing a wand.

I gaped, turning to Alvaro, who was as shocked as I was. Who knew that _Mel_ had a _wand_?

"Do your worst." Draco said, laughing.

Mel narrowed her eyes. "_Serpentsortia_." she said.

I gasped, remembering that Draco used that spell on my brother when we were all in second year. A large snake burst from the tip of her wand and slithered towards Draco, who blasted it.

I gaped. Mel was good.

I gasped again when Draco narrowed his eyes and pointed his wand at Mel "_Crucio_!"

Mel screamed, writhing on the ground in pain as I stood there, completely shocked at what I had seen.

"STOP!" I screamed, making Draco turn and glare me in the eye. "She's just a child, I won't allow it!"

"Who are you and who gave you the authority to tell me what to do?" Draco snapped.

I drew myself up. Draco didn't know who I was, so I could make him believe whatever I wanted him to believe. And I wanted him to believe I was a force to be reckoned with. "I am Harley Quinn, and I do not condone the use of an Unforgivable Curse on anyone in my coven! Especially a member of my coven that isn't even of age!"

Draco laughed, a cold mirthless sound. "Your _coven_? Well, I'll have you know, Harley Quinn that this girl's done more to _me_ than _you_ will ever know! And this is coming from the criminal who killed Jennifer Ravenwood and Jeffery Nott. That's _rich_, Quinn, really rich."

I narrowed my eyes as Draco used the Cruciatus Curse on Mel again. "Oh, what your girlfriend would say if she could see you now." I said dryly before smirking. I could play his game too. "But then again, she's not all too capable of saying anything anymore."

Draco whipped around, somehow my words had caused him great physical pain. "No, because she killed her!" Draco said, nodding to Melody.

I gaped. He wasn't here to kill Melody because she deserted Voldemort. No…

He was here to avenge my "death". he thought I was dead! I could have a lot of fun with this!

I burst out laughing. I shocked myself by making it sound evil, and laced with malice and cruelness. "Oh, Malfoy, you insolent fool. This child didn't kill Hannah Potter."

Draco snarled. "Yes she did, shut up and let me finish off this child! _CRUCIO_!"

I laughed some more, taking a step forward and drawing my wand. "Oh, no she didn't." I said, trying not to burst out laughing at my game and ruin the mood. "She didn't lay her wand on your little girlfriend. _I_ did it. It was me!" I laughed some more, twirling my wand in the air. "I even used her own wand to do it."

Draco snarled at me "YOU LIE!" he growled, leaving an unconscious Mel alone and stepping towards me.

"That's the thing, Malfoy. I don't." I said, laughing. "I killed her. And I laughed while I did it. I found her with Emily Ravenwood and Raven Onark. And," I pointed my wand at him "Harley Quinn takes no prisoners. She screamed so loudly when I killed her stupid little friends. She begged me to spare her life. So, I asked her," I said "I asked her what she had to live for. And she spoke of a lover of hers that was so romantic and gentle, I could only assume she meant you. And she begged. She didn't even die with dignity, she screamed for me to spare her life. She screamed for _you_, Draco Malfoy. Shall you hear her final words?"

"YOU LIE!" Draco shouted again.

"I don't." I laughed before putting on a good performance of my shrill scream "NO NO, PLEASE! DRACO, PLEASE! NO! DRACO SAVE ME!" I laughed as Draco came at me.

"Shut up! I'll kill you! I will!" Draco said. "_Avada_-" he stopped when he tripped on a root mere feet in front of me, knocking me to my back and knocking my mask askew so half of my face was visible.

Draco hurried off me and shot up. "You!" he gasped.

I laughed, really meaning to be warm and joyful. "Surprise." I said, taking my mask off and tossing my hair back. "Shocked to see me?" I asked.

"But I…but I almost killed you!" Draco said, still wrapping his head around the fact that Harley Quinn was me.

I smiled. "I really was asking for it." I said, tears welling up in my eyes before I threw myself into his arms, sobbing. "I thought you were d-dead!" I sobbed, so happy to see him.

"I was told you were dead!" Draco said, wrapping me tightly in his arms. "They told me the child killed you."

I touched his face. "Is it really you?" I asked.

Draco tucked a lock of hair behind my ear, smiling down at me. "Would a Death Eater do this willingly?" he asked, pressing his lips down on mine.

I sighed contently, melting as he wrapped his arms around me tightly, not wanting to let me go. It really was him.

"Mel!" Alvaro's voice killed the moment as he ran towards a still unconscious Mel and lifting her into his arms.

Draco looked to me, as if suddenly apologetic and we went back to camp with Alvaro and Mel, me lifting the protective Charms from around the camp. During that, Draco told me how he had gotten there.

He was tortured by Voldemort after all. But it was ten times worse than what I saw. And as I said before, he almost died. But during his imprisonment, he was plotting to find me. The Death Eaters forced him out of Hogwarts and dragged him back to the Manor when Lucius found Draco's plans to bail and find me. He was a blood traitor now.

"So now I'm stuck." Draco said. "My Father's disowned me because he saw my plans for escape, I was in the dungeon of the Manor for three weeks in solitude before I got the strength to get out."

I looked to him. "Really? How did you get the strength, you said that you were starved."

"I overheard my Father talking to Aunt Bellatrix." Draco growled. "He said the child killed you. That's when I snapped. I grabbed the mirror and saw you bloody on the ground and I instantly grabbed my wand…the Snatchers aren't the brightest infernos you created and Stunned as many Death Eaters as I could to get to you before she killed again."

Emily, Raven and Drosie were sitting by the fire pit, playing cards as we ran into camp. Drosie was the first to notice Draco. She screamed.

"MALFOY!" she screamed in shock. "You're alive!"

Draco whipped around, narrowing his eyes. "Drosie!" he growled, drawing his wand. I stopped him.

"Draco, Drosie's with me." I said, hanging my head.

Draco whipped to me. "WHAT!?" he shouted.

"I saved her from Greyback, so she owes me a life debt, ergo, she's in my coven." I said. "You already know Emily," I said, gesturing to Emily, who's hair instantly went to Malfoy blond as she nodded in greeting.

"Then who's the girl dressed like a Goth chick?" Draco asked, jerking a thumb to Raven.

"That would be Raven Onark." I said. "She's Canadian and can control elements like me!"

"That's me, the Copycat Kid." she said, rolling her eyes and smirking at Drosie. "Gin!" she said.

"FUCK, ONARK!" Drosie said, tossing her cards into the pile. "How do you keep beating me?"

"Simple, you suck at _everything_!" I said, smirking.

"Go fuck a duck, Potter!" Drosie said.

"Animal sex, really?" I asked with a groan.

Drosie nodded. "Ding dong, Malfoy's not dead! Which Malfoy? The good Malfoy! Ding Dong the Good Malfoy's not dead!"

"Oh, God." I said. Drosie came up with this stupid song as we walked through Sherwood three days beforehand before finding Alvaro and Melody. Except instead of singing about Draco not being dead, she was singing about us.

"Ding dong, Malfoy's not dead! Which Malfoy? The good Malfoy! Ding Dong the Good Malfoy's not dead!" Drosie sang.

"SHUT UP!" Emily and Raven shouted together.

I rolled my eyes. At least the girls weren't bored. I took the opportunity to check on Melody.

With Draco on my tail, I went into Alvaro's tent as he checked over Mel. Alvaro looked up in the mirror and saw Draco over my shoulder and growled, drawing his wand.

"YOU!" he said, pointing his wand at Draco's face through my arm. "You did this to Mel! You tortured my sister!"

"Alvaro!" I shouted, putting my hands on my hips. "It's a misunderstanding!" I said.

Alvaro growled, pushing me aside and making me gasp.

I had made the biggest mistake of my life, giving Alvaro my virginity! He was nothing more than a Dudley in Draco's clothing! (sort of like a wolf in sheep's clothing but I personalized it, what d'you think?)

I took a step back and ran off.

…

Alvaro POV

I glared at Malfoy, unable to believe that he would do such a thing to my sister. Well, I had done something worse…I slept with his girlfriend.

"Alvaro…mate, I am so sorry." Malfoy started.

"I don't care, Malfoy!" I snapped, turning from tending to Mel. "And you know what, I slept with your girlfriend! I seduced and slept with your girlfriend!"

Malfoy looked completely angered, and stormed off, making me turn back to Mel.

…

Hannah POV

I paled, sinking into Alvaro's mind. He had told Draco about what had happened!

What had I done!? I made the biggest mistake of my entire life and now Draco was going to hate me forever for it!

I bowed my head down and sobbed. I hated myself. I was so stupid for giving Alvaro my virginity! If only I could have turned back the clock and kept myself from going with Alvaro.

I felt someone sit next to me and, although I tried to stop crying, I only found myself crying harder.

Draco wrapped an arm around me. "Why?" he asked.

"H-He s-seduced me!" I sobbed, wiping my eyes. "I-It was the b-biggest m-mistake of my l-life, and now I g-gave him s-something I c-can't ever g-get back! I-I'm s-so s-sorry!" I said, wiping my eyes and taking a breath, calming down.

Draco and I locked eyes, and somehow, Draco could tell that I meant it, because I was wrapped in his arms in a moment. "We will never speak of this again." he murmured, kissing my forehead and pulling me into his lap.

I sighed in relief, resting my head on his shoulder as I calmed myself down.

"Harley." Draco said, ruffling my hair.

"Hmm?" I said, noting my alias.

"Love you."

I laughed. "Love you too." I said before becoming serious. "Hey, we should really check on Mel." I said.

"Yeah, you do that, when I was in there Alvaro all but ripped my head off." Draco said.

I rolled my eyes, standing up. "Ok, stay here, you big baby." I teased, going back to camp.

"I take offence to that!" Draco called to my back.

"Good!" I said before disappearing out of sight.

I went back into the tent and Alvaro glared at me. Mel was conscious and sobbing in Alvaro's arms.

"He's not staying." he said sternly.

"And why not?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because he hurt Mel!" Alvaro growled. "You expect me to just watch him strut his way into this gathering after what he did?"

"He's your best mate!" I snapped. "And my boyfriend!"

"I thought that was me, Hannah!" Alvaro growled, setting Mel down.

"Too loud!" Mel said, sitting on the bed and clutching her bear.

"Not after what shit you pulled! Draco's in this mess, too, Alvaro, you'll just have to accept it! He's staying with us and that's that!" I said conclusively, stomping my foot and turning around.

"I won't allow it!" Alvaro screamed.

I whipped right around, drawing my wand. "You _what_ now?" I asked, snorting.

Another thing I hated. When someone ordered me around.

"I. Won't. Allow. It!" Alvaro said, crossing his arms.

I burst out laughing. "Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize that you were the one that was making the group decisions!" I said. "My apologies, may I see the scar along your neck from when you were spared from death when you were a year old? Oh, wait that wasn't you! THAT WAS ME!" I shouted. "AND I WILL BE DAMNED IF SOME PHILANDERING PRETTY BOY IS GONNA TELL ME WHAT HE WILL AND WON'T ALLOW IN _MY_ COVEN!"

Mel started crying at the shouting going on between Alvaro and I.

"Now look what you did!" Alvaro shouted.

"This coming from you!" I growled back.

Melody collapsed on the bed, shaking.

"MEL!" Alvaro and I said together, watching her as she sat up, her eyes blazing red and glaring at me.

"The Dark Lord will reign victorious, the Potter twins will be destroyed one after the other, and all who stand in His way will be vanquished!" Mel said, her voice deeper as she smirked at me. "_Tick, tock, goes the clock, they chased her and they found her, tick tock, goes the clock even for Hannah Potter._"

I gasped and Alvaro and I looked to each other. "Hannah, run!" Alvaro said, grabbing Mel.

I backed away and heard Mel's chant.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock, her young Dragon's filled with dread, tick tock, goes the clock, in five minutes she'll be dead!_"

I turned around and started running until I heard Mel hiss:

"_Imperio_!"

At this, my mind went blissfully blank and I stopped, then I heard Mel's voice in my head.

_Get back here, Potter._

I turned around, going back into the tent.

_On your knees._

I obeyed, kneeling at Mel's feet as she smirked down at me, chanting again with her little song.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock, away she ran again, tick tock, goes the clock, welcome to the end!_" Mel sang before collapsing again, sitting up sobbing.

I groaned, grabbing my head as the blankness of the Imperious Curse lifted from my mind and all my thoughts and free will came flooding back at once.

"Holy Skinner." I said, watching Mel sob, her eyes back to their hazel colour again as Alvaro picked her up.

"Ok, for the sake of argument, so we don't get that again, Malfoy can stay." Alvaro said, consoling Mel.

I beamed. "Great!" I said, getting up off my knees. "I'll go get him." I added, going back to the clearing Draco and I were in.

"How's Mel?" Draco asked.

"She's fine now." I said, ignoring the whole possession part altogether. "So, the coven and I were talking…" I said, smirking.

"And?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"Seeing as you have nowhere to go…you're welcome to stay with us." I said, grinning at him.

Draco smirked, standing up and pulling me back to my feet as well. "Even if I was uninvited, I wouldn't have let you stay here alone."

I smiled as he wrapped his arms around me, kissing the top of my head as I wrapped my arms around his middle, breathing in the scent I'd smell in Amortentia, the most powerful love potion in the world.

He was mine. No one else's.

"I told you I'd find you." Draco muttered, stealing my lips with his.

I smirked into his kiss. Silly Ivy for ever doubting him. I knew he'd find me, even if it killed him. I melted into him, not wanting to let go for anything in the world.

Draco was the one to pull away, grabbing his knapsack and wrapping an arm protectively around me, we went up to camp.

"Ok, where do I pitch my tent?" Draco asked.

"Leave that to me." I said, grabbing his knapsack and Summoning his tent, dropping it on the ground and flicking my wand at the tarp. "_Erecto_."

The tent sprang up, typically marvellous (but then again, he is a Malfoy.) and settled into place.

I rolled my eyes. "Had to get the Manor tent, didn't you?" I asked as I heard the girls laughing.

"Well, well, look who we have here." Drosie said. "We got a new coven delegate, Harley?"

I nodded. "Very true, Drosie." I said.

Raven grinned. "We keep bringing in the delegates like this and Voldem-"

"RAVEN, NO!" I screamed.

"ort won't stand a chance." Raven said before paling. "I just said his name, didn't I?"

"YES!" Draco, Drosie, Emily, Alvaro and Melody said together before I grabbed my wand.

"Ok, ok, this is not a drill!" I said. "Wands out, Alvaro, protect Melody!" I said as we heard cracks and a Death Eater charged, looking me in the mask and smirking.

"Well, well, Harley Quinn." the Death Eater said, grabbing my arm and pulling me to him, running a hand up my stomach. "Not too bad a body." he commented. "Maybe the Dark Lord will let me have some fun with you in exchange for your life."

At this I paled, starting to struggle as I was dragged off.

"Oi, Zabini, look at the body on this one, eh?" the Death Eater said, holding me in front of him like I was a piece of meat or a new toy.

At this an Italian faced someone strode forward, the other Death Eaters behind him going to grab my coven. "Ah, yes, Harley Quinn!" he said, looking me up and down. "Yes, a young, lithe body. She'll be perfect."

"Get away from her!" Draco shouted, fighting away from the Death Eater holding him just as Zabini ripped my shirt off.

"_Avada Kedavra_!" Draco shouted to the Death Eater holding me, who immediately jumped out of the way with me, Zabini going in the other direction.

I struggled a little more before finally grabbing my dagger. "You won't be having any evil perverted babies!" I said, stabbing the Death Eater in the nuts.

The Death Eater screamed like a little girl, dropping me and grabbing his bloody nuts as Zabini grabbed me, tying me to a tree, Draco yanking my dagger out of the other Death Eater's crotch.

Zabini grabbed my hair and yanked it back, exposing my throat to him. "Hmm, poor Delmonte…"

I gasped. Delmonte? As in, Fyaro Delmonte? The boy who hit on me most of fourth year?

Draco ripped the mask off and there stood someone who looked like Fyaro, but it wasn't. Fyaro's hair was dark brown and his eyes the same, this man's hair was brown with watery blue eyes.

"His father." I mouthed.

"Exactly, poor man won't be able to take you…but I still can…right…now." Zabini said with a smirk as I was gagged.

"NO!" Draco shouted, starting to draw his wand when Mel collapsed again. When she stood, her eyes were red.

"You will not touch her!" Mel said, her voice deep again. "You know our instructions, you are to find the Potters and bring them in." Mel growled before chanting. "_Tick tock, goes the clock, watch Delmonte move slower, tick tock, goes the clock, now Zabini's life is over_!"

I watched mutely as Mel's incisors grew to the size of a snake's and she lunged at Zabini, biting him in the neck.

Zabini screamed, grabbing his bleeding neck.

"That is a taste, Zabini, of what befalls you should you and your posse leave now!" Mel hissed.

Zabini nodded shakily and, grabbing Delmonte, he called his posse of Death Eaters, and one by one they vanished with a crack, leaving us with the crazy Mel, and me still tied to a tree.

"And as for you…" Mel said, grinning at me.

I gulped. I was fucked.

"I just wanted them gone so I can kill you myself." she smirked.

I whimpered.

"MELODY!" Draco growled. "YOU LEAVE HER ALONE! You won't lay a hand on her!"

At this, Mel drew her wand, sending a Stinging Hex Draco's way, getting him in the shoulder. After that, Draco stayed silent.

Mel laughed. "_Tick tock, goes the clock, the Malfoy boy claims that he loves her, tick tock, goes the clock, now watch as he runs for cover_!" Mel said, taking the gag from my mouth. "I want to hear you scream when I bite you." Mel smirked, pointing to my jugular vein. "Right there."

I paled, swallowing. "You won't get away with this!" I said.

Mel laughed before striking at me, biting into my jugular vein and releasing…VENOM!

I screamed in pain, feeling the burn of the venom course through my veins.

"HANNAH!" Draco shouted.

"_Tick tock, goes the clock, the child's slowly dying. Tick tock, goes the clock, the Dark Lord now is smiling."_

My vision started to fog around the edges and my body slackened as I lost consciousness.

…

Draco's POV

"Hannah!" I shouted, watching Hannah and Mel slump forward.

Mel shot up, hugging Alvaro and I went straight to Hannah, cutting her loose and picking her up.

"Your sister's a nut!" I snapped. "She killed her!"

"No I didn't!" Mel said defensively. "Calm down, it was a pre-venom! It's to prepare the body for the lethal strike, she'll be fine in a few hours."

"And if not?" I demanded, glaring at her.

"If not, Raven and me will go nick an antidote for a…?" Emily started, cocking an eyebrow.

"A Brazilian boa constrictor." I said, remembering when Hannah told me about when her and Potter freed the snake from a Muggle zoo that would become the Dark Lord's beloved pet snake, Nagini.

"I'll go with you." Drosie said. "There's always a need for backup."

The girls nodded and Alvaro said. "Then I'll go bathe Mel." he said coldly, glaring at me.

I glared back. "And I'll get her out of here." I said, standing up with Hannah as Alvaro and Melody went towards the river, the girls Apparated and I went back to base camp and into my tent.

I laid Hannah down and draped the comforter over her before checking the puncture wounds in her neck. She looked like she was bit by a vampire.

I smirked as I grabbed a cloth. Hannah as a vampire. That'd be something to see.

Blood red eyes, pale, indestructible flesh, sharp fangs and thick, waving black hair. The lust she'd have for blood would be kind of sexy.

I shook my head of the thought and returned to stopping the bleeding. I grabbed the extra Dittany that Hannah had given me before we left Hogwarts and dabbed it along her neck, making the wounds scab over and heal.

I watched her for any sign of decline from the venom. But she laid there, her breathing deep and relaxed her heartbeat normal. She was fast asleep.

I smiled down at her, standing up and draping the comforter over her neck before leaving her to sleep.

…

A few hours later when Hannah's girls returned with the emergency antidote, I checked in on her one more time.

She gave a small grunt, the instant tell she was waking up.

But she stayed still for another minute, a small smirk on her face.

I grabbed the blanket and rolled my eyes. "I know you're awake, Hannah, get up." I said, yanking the blanket and knocking her out of bed.

"Hey!" she growled, looking at me.

I smirked. "Good morning." I told her.

She gave me a dirty look and shot up. "Did you just knock me on my backside?" she asked, flames of playful fury in her eyes.

"Yes?" I said, smirking up and taking a step back as she took a step forward.

"Run." she whispered in a growl.

"Oh, shit." I said, sprinting off, Hannah sprinting after me.

"YOU'RE DEAD, DRACO!" she screamed, gaining on me and grabbing my shirt, running forward and knocking me over before sitting on me. "Hi." she said cutely.

"Uh, oh…I'm screwed, aren't I?" I asked with a smirk.

Hannah leaned in, her eyes alight with mischief. "Like. A. Light. Bulb." she whispered before kissing me.

I growled, rolling over so I was on top of her as Diamond came onto the scene.

"Piss off, Alvaro!" Hannah snapped. "We're having fun, here."

"I hate to piss off the happy couple," Diamond said. "But we have a situation."

Hannah pushed me off her and shot up. "What sort of situation?" she asked.

"The girls lost the food."

"WHAT!?" Hannah screamed, running back to camp, me following her as she grabbed Drosie and slammed her into a tree. "WHAT THE SKINNER HAPPENED!?"

"Well, I put the food bag down by the tree we were going to tie it to, but when I went to grab the bag, raccoons had gotten into it!" Drosie said.

Hannah swore. "Great. Fucking perfect!" she said, leaning against a tree. "We only got the food last night!" she said before sighing. "Ok, Alvaro, Melody, Draco, get a damned mask. We have another heist to go on." she said, grabbing her mask and duplicating it, handing the twin to me.

I nodded, tying my mask on before helping Hannah with hers, kissing her temple and making her giggle.

"Ok, ok, let's roll." Hannah said, grabbing me and dragging me to where I had first seen her, Apparating us to Diagon Alley.

…

Hannah POV

When we got to Diagon Alley, I turned to the boys. "Ok, this is going to be a harder trip, because they'll be after Draco now, because he's wanted for desertion." I said. "So, you boys and Mel steal the food, and I'll stand here and keep watch." I said.

The boys nodded and walked away, leaving me alone.

Stupidest thing I ever did.

I felt someone grab me from behind, jabbing a wand into my stomach. I tried to scream, but the someone clapped a hand over my mouth, soft hair brushing my cheek.

"I told you I'd get you, Quinn." Lucius Malfoy snarled in my ear before I was crushed in the feeling of Apparation.

…

I gasped for air and saw a large house in front of me. It looked cold, dank and depressing with a large gate in front of it and turrets higher than the ones at Hogwarts.

I gulped. I was at Malfoy Manor.

"Oh, Skinner. Oh, Skinner. Oh, Skinner." I whispered, backing away before starting to run.

I was blocked by the girl I knew had a thing for Draco…Electricia Munville. Her blond hair was pulled up into a braid and her blue eyes were narrowed with contempt.

"Going somewhere, Harley Quinn?" she asked, nodding to someone.

Suddenly, I felt an exploding pain in the back of my head and I dropped to the ground, the darkness swallowing me alive.

…

Draco's POV

I stayed with Mel, hiding in a corner of an alley as Alvaro went to look for Hannah.

I had stolen Mel a doll that she was playing with quietly as I looked up and down the street for her.

"OH, FUCK!" Diamond shouted, running to where I was. "Malfoy, you're not gonna like this." he said, panic in his voice.

My heart dropped into my stomach. "What?" I asked.

"Hannah's gone. I can't find her anywhere."


	20. Chapter 20: A Coven Is Born

Chapter 20

A Coven Is Born

Alvaro and I looked to each other and Alvaro picked Mel up. "We have to find her!" I said, running out of the alley.

"Here, I'll take Mel and look around Knockturn Alley, you stay and see if she's gone patrolling for Death Eaters." Alvaro said, taking Mel and heading towards Knockturn Alley, wand in hand.

I ran around Diagon Alley, looking everywhere Hannah could possibly be, Flourish and Blott's, Gringotts, everywhere. She was nowhere to be found.

Alvaro and I met up in front of Gringotts, panting.

"She's gone! It's like she up and vanished!" Alvaro said.

"Or maybe…" I growled. "She was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped, seriously, Malfoy?" Alvaro said. "Hannah's too smart for that!"

"I know a Death Eater kidnapping when I see one, Hannah's gone without a trace and there's no sign of struggle. That's how we got to Ollivander." I admitted. "She's been kidnapped and must be held in Malfoy Manor, I'm not stupid."

Alvaro looked down at a suddenly terrified Mel. "I don't want to go in there!" Mel said. "It's scary!"

"I know, Mel, but you have to trust us, we won't let anything happen to you." I promised, grabbing Alvaro's arm and Disapparating to my old house.

…

When we got there, the first thing I saw was a bloody baseball bat.

"They knocked her out." I said, bending down at picking it up.

"With a baseball bat? They had to have had someone pretty strong to do the job, and they had to have her distracted." Diamond said.

"My father." I said instantly. "My father wasn't afraid to whip the shit out of me when I was younger and I got out of line. And Munville was staying with us she could have -" I was cut off with a scream that I knew anywhere.

"SHIT!" I swore, drawing my wand. "You and Mel stay here, I'll be back!" I said, jumping the gate and sneaking through the side door, following Hannah's screams down to the drawing room.

I grabbed the Invisibility Cloak Hannah had loaned me and draped it over myself as I looked through the door, gasping at what I saw.

Somehow, my father had gotten hold of Nagini and had gotten her to bite Hannah…repeatedly. Hannah was deathly pale with blood coming from just under her scar, her head, her wrist and the crease of her arm.

My father had called Nagini back, laughing as she slithered around the drawing room. My eyes narrowed. I had to get Spitfire out of there fast, or she was as good as dead.

I threw Hannah's cloak off of me and pointed my wand at my father. "What. Have. You. Done!?" I demanded.

Father just laughed. "I knew bringing her here would lure you out of hiding." Father said, smirking at me. "You're going to make a choice…right now. The Dark Lord…or Harley Quinn."

My eyes narrowed. "That's no difficult choice, Father." I snarled, looking to Hannah. "I choose Harley!" I said, diving for her.

At this, my father made to tackle me, but I had already grabbed Hannah and started running.

"He's getting away! STOP THEM!" Father screamed as I ran.

I held my breath, hoping not to run into any of the booby traps that the Dark Lord had set up originally for me when I escaped the very same Manor three nights previously.

Sadly, luck wasn't on my side. There were snakes coming at me from the direction I was headed. We were trapped!

At least, that's what I thought until Melody ran into the hall, looking at me and glaring down the snakes. "GO!" she screamed.

I nodded. She was a brave kid.

I sprinted out of the Manor, Mel right after me, her eyes slowly turning from red back to hazel.

"What the hell did they do to her in there?" Diamond asked me.

"They set his bloody snake on her, just to lure me into a trap!" I said, feeling my Mark burn. "Oh, fuck, let's get outta here!" I said.

"Why?" Diamond asked.

"He's coming. My father called him." I said, grabbing both of them and Apparating us back to camp, me laying Hannah in my bed as Drosie gasped at all the blood.

"You said you got the antivenom?" I asked.

Emily nodded. "Yeah, why?" she asked.

"I need it." I said. "Hannah's been bitten by Nagini."

Emily gasped, chucking me a needle. "Put that in her vein and she'll be fine." Emily said.

"She'll be fine, anyway." Raven chirped. "She's a fucking fighter."

I rolled my eyes. "No, shit, she has more lives than her fucking cat." I said before feeling something brush against my legs.

Hellion, Hannah's cat.

"Speak of the hellion." I said, picking Hellion up and racing to Hannah.

I set Hellion on the bed and plunged the needle into Hannah's vein before muttering a spell to close the wounds and let the antidote take a quicker course through Hannah's system before the venom took full effect and killed her.

I walked out of the tent and slumped in exhaustion. Hannah may have been able to run through snakes and booby traps, but I certainly couldn't.

The adrenaline dying from the rescue, I grabbed the bag of food and tucked it under my bed to keep it cold, casting anti-pest Charms to keep the animals out.

I looked to Hannah and saw that the colour once again returned to her face. Her heartbeat was normal and her breathing relaxed. She was going to be fine.

I sighed in relief. At least she wasn't dead.

I brushed hair from Hannah's forehead, feeling a bump on the back of her head, making me investigate.

There was a large bump on her head from when they knocked her out.

I grabbed Charmed ice (it was Charmed to not always stay cold, but to instantly lower swelling and heal concussions.) and put it to her head, watching the swelling go down.

"Thank God for Mother's first aid kit." I said to myself, tucking the ice pack back into my backpack as she gave a groan, her eyes fluttering open.

"Damn, I just can't win today!" she said, sitting up.

…

Hannah POV

Swimming back to consciousness, I had a splitting headache, the burn in my veins faded to nothingness and my heart sped up.

What brought me back to full consciousness was a sudden chill on the back of my head where Malfoy gave me the Al Capone treatment. Instantly, I felt the headache dull into nothing so quickly I groaned, willing my eyes to open and saying my new catchphrase.

"Damn, I just can't win today!" I said, sitting up.

"Hey, you're alive." Draco said, ruffling my hair.

"Only because you saved my ass." I pointed out, rolling my eyes.

"Well, look on the bright side, it's a victory for the good guys. I practically told my father to go fuck himself, so I guess I'm an Order member...I guess." Draco shrugged.

"Great!" I said happily. "But I'll have you know, that if you decided to be a Death Eater, I would have held you hostage." I smirked.

"Like you'd do that to me, love?" Draco asked, smirking.

"I would. But it wouldn't be any fun...you'd enjoy it too much." I said.

"Oh, no I wouldn't." Draco said, laughing. "The very thought of you tying me to a chair in the dark, blindfolded in a part of the woods where no one can hear you scream; and the very idea of you dressed in black in front of me laughing as you're having your wicked way with me is enough to send a tremor down my spine." Draco shuddered, but his smirk stayed on his face. "See?"

I rolled my eyes. "Save it, Draco, I know you'd get a kick out of it. It's never any fun when someone starts to like it." I sighed. "And save the innuendoes."

Draco smirked, lifting me up and carrying me out to the fire, where the girls were playing cards again.

"Hey, she lives!" Raven said, smacking me across the back.

"Hey!" I said, glaring at her.

"Sorry." Raven shrugged, Drosie glaring at her.

"Yeah, she was tortured by her boyfriend's father, bitten repeatedly by a snake and that's the first thing you do to her? Yeah, real clever, Onark!" Drosie said sarcastically.

"Hey, she didn't know any better in her defence, Drosie, so shut up." I chirped.

"Thanks, Harley." Raven said, smirking at me.

"Anytime." I smirked back as we all sat down.

"Hell!" Emily said. "Where'd the food bag go!?"

I paled, turning to the boys. "They had it last." I said, pointing to Alvaro.

"Oh, fuck!" Alvaro growled. "The food dropped outta the bag when we went looking for you!"

I paled further. "Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa!" I swore loudly, face palming myself and grabbing my bow and arrow. "Emily, come on, we gotta catch dinner." I said, grabbing a book on edible greens and setting off into the forest. "COME ON, EMILY!" I shouted.

Emily didn't follow me, but Draco did.

"You honestly think I'd let you out of my sight after what happened today, Spitfire?" Draco asked, shaking his head. "Nice try." he commented, grabbing my dagger from it's holster. "You hunt, I scavenge and use you as back up in case any dangerous animal comes after me."

I smirked. "Bring it on." I said.

"Guys!" Drosie said. "Why don't we just use some of the money Potter's aunt gave her and spring for a few pizzas?"

Draco and I looked to each other and I face palmed myself. "The money Aunt Petunia gave me! Of course! We could spring for pizza, I'm an idiot!"

"Blood loss can do that to you." Draco smirked, kissing my temple.

"Ok, what does everybody want?"

"I prefer vegetarian." Drosie said. "Meat and cheese on a greasy pizza?" Drosie shuddered.

"Meat lovers!" Alvaro said.

"Yes!" Emily, Raven, Draco and I said together, high fiving each other.

"Pepperoni!" Mel chirped.

"Excluded!" I said to Drosie. "You are not cool."

"Preach it, sister!" Emily cheered.

"Ok, with the money we save, garlic bread, chicken wings, Ceaser salad for the dork of the coven." I smirked to Drosie, who glowered. "And…"

"CAKE!" everyone shouted together.

"What's the occasion?" Mel asked, looking at everyone.

"Ask Fat-Head over here." I said, slapping Draco across the back. "He showed up, this is a cause for pizza."

"Awe, I'm pizza worthy to you." Draco smirked, kissing me.

"Pizza, Coke, and if it was available, Rangers game." I said, earning confused looks from everybody as Draco wrapped his arms around me.

"It's a very high compliment to be Rangers game worthy to her." Draco explained. "And why? Because she's a little Rangers fan girl."

"Ok, ok, just let me do a quick patrol around the woods to see if there's anything bad, Draco, write down what we're getting and I'll go with you." I said, grabbing my wand and going into the woods, beefing up the protective Charms around the camp.

Suddenly, I heard a rustle in the bushes and someone hiss "OW! Blaise, you're hurting me!"

I whipped around. "Who's there?" I demanded.

"Oh, hell!" a squeaky voice swore. "We've been caught!"

"Calm down." a familiar voice said. "I can take them."

"SHOW YOURSELVES OR DIE!" I ordered, pointing my wand at the bush. "One. By. One!"

"Shit, who's going first?" a female's voice whispered.

"I will." the familiar voice said before I heard a rustle in the bushes and a man came out.

The man had dark brown hair and brown eyes, dark Italian skin and was standing in a battle stance.

"HARLEY QUINN!" Blaise Zabini growled, drawing his wand and pointing it at me, slamming me into a tree. "What have you done with Malfoy?"

"What are you talking about, Blaise?" I asked. "It's me! Let me breathe and I'll prove it!"

Blaise dropped me, his wand still on me. "You have two minutes." he growled.

"It's me!" I assured as I took my mask off, whipping my hair around as I removed my choker. "Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter!"

Blaise gaped. "Hannah?" he whispered.

I nodded. "My name is Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter, girlfriend to Draco Lucius Malfoy and a Slytherin. My brother's name is Harry James Potter and my secret identity is Harley Quinn." I said, assuring Blaise that it was really me.

"Hannah!" Blaise said, crushing me in a hug. "This is great! You're alive?! They told everyone at school that you were dead!"

"Ok, ok, I'm alive! Let me breathe again!" I said against his chest, hugging him briefly.

"Ok, ok." Blaise said, letting me go. "It's ok, guys! It's just Hannah!"

At this, the bush rustled some more and out came four girls.

One girl had long blonde hair and turquoise eyes, a small white lizard resting on her bare shoulder. She wore a tattered blue sundress and flats.

Next to her was another blonde girl, with purple eyes. She wore glasses, red cat ears and matching tail, and yellow dress robes.

Next to her was a girl dressed in a ripped denim skirt and black top. She had brown hair, blue eyes and tanned skin. She was muscular to a woman's extent and looked very fast on her feet, which were bare.

And the girl on the end was smaller, Black with brown hair and eyes, the only one besides Blaise wearing jeans and a t-shirt.

"Sheila?" I breathed, looking to Sheila Alexander and her New Zealand Firescale, Fireball.

Sheila nodded excitedly, Fireball puffing some smoke from his nose in greeting.

"She-Cat?" I whispered, looking to Ramona Capodebt (She-Cat was her nickname) and over her cat ears and tail.

"MEOW!" She-Cat said, raising her hands in the air and jumping.

"Katherine?" I muttered, looking to one of my first years from the last term at Hogwarts, Katherine Felwaters.

"Hello, Hannah." Katherine beamed.

"YOU GUYS!" I screamed, hugging the three girls in turn, Fireball jumping onto my shoulder to plant a kiss on my temple. "You're here? Is it really you!?"

"No Death Eater can pull me off better than me!" She-Cat said before pointing behind me. "LOOK! IT'S A SQUIRREL!"

I burst out laughing and crying at the same time, squeezing my insane best friend around the middle as she crushed me in her arms.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"I escaped Hogwarts to go looking for Malfoy, rumour had it that Harley Quinn had kidnapped and murdered him. Katherine insisted on coming with me. She hated the Death Eater professors." Blaise said. "I ran into your friends on my many travels."

I smiled. "Who's this?" I asked, nodding to the stranger girl in bare feet.

"My name's Teresa McDougall." the girl said, smiling. "But you can call me Wolfie."

"Wolfie?" I asked. "Why Wolfie?"

"Watch." the girl said, concentrating. In a moment, there was a deep brown wolf where she was just standing, with her warm brown eyes.

"Wow, that's cool." I said as she turned back.

"Thank you." Teresa said.

"You're here alone?" Sheila asked.

I shook my head. "No, no, I have my coven here with me." I said. "Come on, we're just getting pizza." I said, heading back to camp. "HEY, GUYS! LOOK WHO I FOUND!" I screamed excitedly as Blaise took a look around the camp, locking eyes with Draco.

"MALFOY!" Blaise shouted, jumping onto him and putting Draco in a headlock, nogeying him within an inch of his life.

"BLAISE!" Draco choked out. "WATCH THE HAIR!"

"Katherine!" Emily squealed, hugging Katherine as she smiled.

"Hello, all."

"Oh, no, you!" Drosie growled at Sheila. "Our little traitor friend from first year."

"Shut up, Drosie!" I snapped.

"Sorry." Drosie mumbled as I explained to Sheila and She-Cat why Drosie was with me.

"So she's your slave!?" She-Cat asked.

"Pretty much. It's either do what I say or become a werewolf snack." I shrugged. "But she's been ok."

"Thanks, Pothead. You too." Drosie sneered.

"Who's this?" Raven asked, looking at Teresa.

"My name's Teresa." Wolfie said. "But you can call me Wolfie."

"Why?" Emily asked, confused.

"She's an Animagus. Her form is a wolf." I said.

"Cool!" the girls said together as I grabbed my wallet.

"Ok, I'm going for pizza." I said as Blaise and Draco roughhoused around, laughing. "Alone!"

At this Draco shot up, pushing Blaise off him and sweeping me into his arms. "No you're not." he said. "We'll be back!"

…

It was nightfall by the time Draco and I returned with hot pizza. As everyone ate, we talked strategy for the coming while.

"Ok, the first thing I say we should do is elect a leader." Blaise said, Draco nodding in approval as I was fed by him, smirking.

"So who's it gonna be?" Raven asked. "It's impossible to elect a leader if we don't agree to it."

"Isn't it that obvious?" Draco asked.

"What?" Alvaro asked as I took a swig of Coke.

"It's Hannah." Draco shrugged.

I choked on my drink, looking up at my boyfriend. "_Me_!?" I asked. "What makes you think _I'd_ do a good job?"

"Easy, look how you took a stranglehold on the DA." Sheila said.

"That, and you saved all those Muggleborns at the Ministry." Emily added.

"That was only doable because I had help." I said. "Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy helped me with the DA and you, Raven and Drosie helped me at the Ministry. I'm not a one woman show, I can't lead!"

Draco looked down at me. "If you couldn't lead, Dumbledore wouldn't have made you a prefect, now, would he?" Draco asked seriously.

"Well, no, but…" I started

"There's someone else that would be good for us." Mel chirped.

"Who?" She-Cat asked, me smiling at her.

"Draco." Mel and I said together.

"Me?!" Draco said. "Why me?"

"Because you know everything there is to know about Death Eaters. You're our inside knowledge." I said, patting his leg and taking a bite of pizza. "You could tell us of hideouts we can ransack, hostages we can save…the possibilities are endless on the knowledge you have."

"The possibilities are endless with you, too." Blaise said, addressing everyone. "Who survived the Dark Lord when they were a baby? Hannah or Malfoy?"

"Hannah." Raven said.

"Who survived ten years of abuse and near death experiences before they got their Hogwarts letter? Hannah or Malfoy?"

"Hannah." Alvaro said.

"Who was the youngest Hogwarts Quidditch player in a century?"

"Hannah." Sheila said.

"Who won the Triwizard Tournament?" Blaise said, standing up.

"Hannah!" Draco said.

"Who rebelled against Umbridge in fifth year and started this DA you all knew about?"

"Hannah!" Katherine said.

"Who saved my sorry backside from Fenrir Greyback?" Drosie asked.

Draco stood me up. "Hannah!"

"Who saved all the Muggleborns from the Ministry?" Alvaro asked.

"Hannah!" She-Cat said, raising a fist in the air.

"Who gave me the strength to break out of Malfoy Manor to find you?" Draco asked.

"Hannah!" Emily said.

"And last, but certainly not least, which one of us is Harley Quinn?" Draco asked, lifting my arm in the air and looking to me.

"Hannah." I muttered.

"So who's the real hero in this coven?" Draco asked, standing up.

"Hannah!" the coven said together.

"Who should be leading us?" Draco asked.

"Hannah!"

"Who's gonna save the wizard world?" Blaise asked.

"HANNAH!"

"OK, OK! Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa, I get the point!" I said, holding my hands up in the air. "If I lead you guys, will it shut you all up!?"

Everyone nodded.

"Ok!" I said, tying my mask on and hopping up onto a stump. "I, Hannah Potter, alias Harley Quinn, hereby take leadership of this coven from this day onward. This war may be hard, and some of you may want to quit and run away, but know that in the end, when he's slaughtered and his unworthy corpse burned like a hockey puck shot by Jeff Skinner…when we're all free…we'll be able to stand tall and proclaim loud and proud, wrong and strong, that we were part of the rebellion! Today, we are no longer just Hogwarts students turned runaways. Today, we become rebels for the most celebrated cause, the fall of the Dark Lord Tom Marvolo Riddle! Ladies, gentlemen, boys, girls, New Zealand Firescales." I said, looking to Fireball, who was in tears. "Be you Death Eater relatives." I looked to Blaise and Drosie. "Canadian witches seeking vengeance." I looked to Raven who nodded. "Or a Death Eater traitor." I looked to Draco and Emily. "Today, it no longer matters who you are. Or where you come from. Today we become a family. A family united in one common goal, to defeat one who has taken so much from us!" I paused for a moment before finishing. "Pure bloods, half bloods, Muggleborns and blood traitors…I welcome you…to the _Vendetta e Vittoria Congrega_!" I shouted, raising a fist into the air and sending sparks of flame raining down on me.

The coven gave a loud cheer and Draco helped me down. "That's my girl!" he said, kissing me and turning me to the now seated coven. "I give you Harley Quinn!" Draco said, holding my arm up.

The coven screamed in approval and Draco sat down, releasing my arm.

When everyone settled down and my blush faded, I cleared my throat. "So, first off, does anyone have any questions?" I asked.

Melody put her hand up.

"Yes, Mel, what is it?" I asked.

"What does _Vendetta e Vittoria Congrega_ mean?" she asked.

I smirked. "Why, I learned a little Italian from a certain blond." I said, turning to Draco, who smirked. "_Vendetta e Vittoria Congrega_ means 'Vengeance and Victory Coven' in Italian." I explained. "Any other questions?"

Nothing. Nothing bar the crickets chirping.

"Ok, first thing we should worry about right now, is tomorrow. Tomorrow, we have to go on yet another food run, me and-"

"Me and Blaise will do it." Draco said, locking eyes with me. "After what happened to you today, Spitfire, I don't want to risk it."

I sighed. "Ok. So next order of business." I said. "We need aliases."

"What's an alias?" Mel asked.

"A fake name, Melody." Draco explained. "Like Harley Quinn is an alias for Hannah."

"Oh." Mel said.

"Oh, oh, Harley!" She-Cat said, waving her arm in the air.

"Yes, She-Cat, what is it?" I asked.

"I have an alias for me and Sheila!" She-Cat said. "Foxface…" she gestured to herself. "And Effie!" she pointed to Sheila.

"The Hunger Games?" Alvaro asked.

The girls nodded.

"Ok…" Draco said. "I read it."

"I like Gale and Posey for me and Mel." Alvaro said, smirking. "Posey's Gale's sister, so it's fitting."

"I don't know…" Blaise said, confused.

"You remind me a lot like Thresh." I pointed out.

"The big beefy dude who likes defending Rue and killed Clove?" Blaise said. "I'm in!" he said, sitting his ass back down. "And seeing as I was defending Miss Felwaters over there a lot, I think she'd make a great Rue."

"I loved Rue, I cried when Marvel killed her." Katherine said, beaming.

"Ok, we've got Foxface for She-Cat, Effie for Sheila, Gale for Alvaro, Posey for Mel, Thresh for Blaise, Rue for Katherine. Draco, you're up to bat."

"Uh, I was thinking Peeta or Cato." Draco shrugged.

I grabbed him. "Cato!" I laughed.

Draco laughed "Why Cato?" Draco asked.

I leaned into Draco's ear "Because Cato is sexy!" I purred, nipping Draco's ear.

"Ok, I'm Cato!" Draco said, growling at me.

"Glimmer!" Drosie grinned at Draco. "It sounds like Glamour and Glimmer slept in Cato's arms!"

Draco gaped at her and I glared.

"Alright, but also know that she died by Tracker Jackers shortly after she woke up, and if you touch my man, you're going the same way…twice as brutally." I growled.

Drosie swallowed, nodding.

"Clove!" Emily chirped. "She works well with a dagger and arrows."

"Raven." Raven said. "I'm not scared of anything."

"I'll stick with my nickname." Wolfie said. "No one else calls me Teresa."

"And we all know Hannah's Harley." Blaise said. "Ok, that settles names."

I smiled. "Great." I said as I put the leftovers away and checked the time on my watch. "Ok, I say we get some sleep and start fresh in the morning." I said.

Everyone nodded, standing up.

"Good night, Harley." everyone chorused together like schoolchildren as they went into their tents.

"Good night, everyone." I said, Draco grabbing my arm and dragging me into his tent, where surprisingly, all my stuff was.

"Bedtime for Harley Quinn." Draco said, lifting me over his shoulder.

"Hey!" I screamed, pounding on his chest. "Put me down!" I giggled.

Draco smirked. "Whatever you say, Harley Quinn." Draco said, setting me onto the bed and climbing in himself, grabbing me from behind and laying down with me.

I sighed contently, resting my head on Draco's chest as I wrapped an arm across his abdomen. "Mine." I murmured sleepily.

Draco laughed, pressing me tighter into him. "Mine." he whispered, kissing my temple and starting to sing my lullaby.

I sighed again, completely blissed out as I let my eyes close, Draco's voice winding around my body, assuring me that I was safe, that he was safe, that it was safe to go to sleep again. Because my guardian was back, safe and sound and alive in my arms as I laid in between wakefulness and slumber in his.

"I love you, Cato." I whispered.

Draco kissed my forehead. "I love you, too, Harley." he whispered.

With a peaceful smile on my face, I slipped into the first peaceful sleep I had since I went on the run.

**A/N: Hello, my lovely readers :D. Now you think things are going to stay this way…but that is where you're wrong. Because guess what? It's contest time again! Who do you want to see in the coven that's not Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ivy? One of Hannah's dorm mates (bar Pansy and Millicent)? One of Hannah's first years? Any OC character you want goes! How are you to win this fabulous prize? Well, just answer all these questions about the Potter Twins series accurately and be first with the answers. And I'll even be nice and provide where you can find the answers! :D So, let's get started! **

**1) What is Hannah's full name? (in every fiction)**

**2) Describe how Hannah and Ivy met? (the Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone)**

**3) What really happened to Hannah's Nimbus 2000? (The Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets)**

**4) Describe Hannah and Draco's first kiss. (the Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets)**

**5) What sparked the fight between Hannah and Ivy? (the Potter Twins and the Chamber of Secrets)**

**6) What is Ivy's full name? (the Potter Twins and the Prisoner of Azkaban)**

**7) How did Drosie and Hannah first meet? (Potter Twins and the Philosopher's Stone)**

**8) a) Who did Hannah use to get Draco jealous? b) How did that backfire on her? (Prisoner of Azkaban)**

**9) Describe Hannah's Yule Ball dress. (Goblet of Fire)**

**10) Who forced Hannah and Draco to kiss at the Yule Ball, sparking them to get together? (Goblet of Fire)**

**11) What was the name of the Dragon Hannah took on in the first challenge of the Triwizard Tournament? (Goblet of Fire)**

**12) What was Hannah's first impression of Professor Umbridge (Order of the Phoenix)**

**13) Describe how Draco and Hannah got back together (Order of the Phoenix)**

**14) What song did Hannah play for Horace Slughorn when they first met (Half Blood Prince)**

**15) Who wrote the song for the Golden Quartet? A) Hannah B) Ivy C) Sheila or D) She-Cat (Half Blood Prince)**

**16) What caused She-Cat to leave Hogwarts (Half Blood Prince)**

**17) What were the ways the Death Eaters tried to punish Hannah for Draco not killing Dumbledore? (Half-Blood Prince)**

**18) What was the song that Hannah sang to Draco after he was hit with Sectumsempra? (Half Blood Prince)**

**19) Who split up Draco and Hannah? (Order of the Phoenix) and finally**

**20) Which twin is older, Harry or Hannah? (Philosopher's Stone)**

**If you want an OC in the coven, PM or review your answers to the questions above along with who you want to be in the coven…and the winner will be announced shortly :D Good luck, my reader beauties, and may the Phoenix Flame burn brightly within you! :D**

**A Proud Member of Slytherin House,**

**DownWithDeathEaters**

**Alias Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter and the Dark Lady Happy Pants :D**

**PS. I don't own the Hunger Games and any names I used from that series is property of Miss Suzanne Collins.**


	21. Chapter 21: Territory is Marked

**A/N: Still don't own anything. My requests keep being denied. Don't own Twilight, don't own Harry Potter, don't own the song Come Fly With Me. Hannah, Ivy, Raven, Wolfie, Sheila, She-Cat, Melody Alvaro and Fireball…them I own. And fair warning, there's a bit of content some readers may find disturbing. Reader discretion is advised.**

Chapter 21

Territory is Marked

The next morning found us all starving by the fire, looking for something to eat…

That's when I realized. I still had Ivy's grandma's cookies…and they were still fresh thanks to the Charm I put on them! Cookies were breakfast food…weren't they?

I grabbed my backpack and the bag the cookies were in. "Ivy's Grandmother, we owe you one." I said, opening the bag and finding the cookies still there, perfectly fresh as if they were made the previous day! "Hey, guys!" I shouted. "I found something!"

Everyone looked up and I held up the cookies.

"How the hell did you get those!?" Raven asked.

"When I left Privet Drive, one of the stops we had to make after we crash landed at the safe house was Ivy's place, her grandmother gave me some cookies for the road. And I put a Charm on them to keep them fresh!"

"Brilliant!" Draco said, grabbing one as everyone did the same.

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with a cookie each, so I put the bag back in my backpack.

"Harley Quinn saves the day again." Blaise said, ruffling my already bedraggled hair.

"Man, keep up the dishevelling of my hair, you guys and I'm going to end up looking like my brother." I joked. "I wonder how him, Ron, Hermione, and Ivy are doing?"

"Probably worse off than us." Emily said. "They didn't have money, only one tent and didn't think to bring any food with them to the Ministry…unlike someone here."

I shrugged. "What can I say? I had a feeling."

"Vision." Drosie said, rolling her eyes.

"Feeling." I snapped.

"Vision." Drosie repeated.

"Feeling!" I insisted.

"Vision!" Drosie shouted.

"Werewolf snack!" I said.

Drosie shut up.

"Feeling." I said. "Case. Closed."

"Meow!" She-Cat said. "You showed Vampire Bait there, Hannah."

"Oh, yeah, you could also be a vampire's snack, Drosie." I smirked.

"Shut up." Drosie snarled.

Draco smirked and stood up. "Well, we're gone on the run, come on, Blaise." Draco said.

"I want candy!" Mel chirped.

"Ok, ok, candy for Posey. Anyone else have a request?" Blaise asked.

"I could go for some doughnuts." Alvaro said.

"That is a good call!" Raven said. "You can't live without doughnuts!"

"Ok, candy for Posey and doughnuts for Gale and Raven."

"The whole coven!" Alvaro corrected. "No nuts, and loads of chocolate."

"Yes!" I chirped.

"Ok, candy for Posey and doughnuts for the whole coven. Anything else?" Draco asked.

"Burgers and hot dogs, regular and veggie." I said. "I'm feeling barbeque tonight, who's with me?"

Everyone smirked.

"Ok, candy for Posey, doughnuts for the coven and barbeque stuff for Harley. Enough to go by, let's roll, Blaise." Draco said.

"Wait a second!" I said, standing up.

"What!?" Blaise groaned.

I handed both boys a mask. "So you don't get discovered." I said, turning to Draco. "Be careful." I said.

"It's me, what d'you expect?" Draco said, kissing my forehead and going off with Blaise.

At that, I started to worry. Draco was gone again and so with his departure came the arrival of the nerves again.

…

Draco's POV

Blaise and I Apparated to Diagon Alley and started nicking stuff for the coven, talking in hushed voices the whole time.

"She seemed to be relaxed last night." Blaise said when we got to Hannah.

"Of course she was relaxed." I smirked. "I was with her."

It never got old, having Hannah in my arms, out like a light. It was a treat to watch her sleep, her hair splayed out over the pillow, or on my chest as the case was the previous night. The way her hand would rest on my shoulder, the occasional muttering of complete Gibberish that only I could make out (and let's just say a lot of it was my name or Jeff Skinner and cookie stealing pirates…how that idea got into her head, I don't know.). But the cutest thing…the absolute cutest thing that she does is when she's stirring in the middle of the night. She makes a little squeak and shifts a bit. All it took for me was to kiss her temple…and she went back to sleep with a sigh.

"I thought you two would be having 'neither of us is dead!' celebratory sex." Blaise shrugged.

I gave him a look. "Just because neither of us are virgins doesn't mean we have sex every night." I told him.

"Oh, so you did pop her cherry?" Blaise smirked.

"Well, technically, no, Alvaro did." I said.

Blaise gaped at me. "Who did?" he growled.

"Diamond, but I told Hannah we'd never speak of it again." I said, shrugging.

"I knew there was something that bastard had with Hannah from the moment they met!" Blaise said angrily.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, looking at my best mate confused.

"Malfoy, Diamond wants your girlfriend." Blaise said bluntly.

I snorted. "What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Ever since first year, when he 'accidentally'," Blaise started, putting air quotes over accidentally. "knocked Hannah over, he's been ogling her as if he was a wolf and she was a juicy looking sheep! You know how you stared at her in every class? He was staring, too. And it wasn't the 'she's pretty' stare you had. It was the 'the things I'd do to that girl' stare that a pedophile has. He's a pervert and he wants Hannah…tied to his bed as his sex toy."

I gaped. "Then why would he still be my mate?" I asked.

"He wants to get on your good side so he won't be suspected when he moves in for the kill." Blaise said. "He takes her, you think she's a whore and leave her, letting her fall directly into his trap."

"And let's say for the sake of argument," I started, rolling my eyes as we nabbed candy for Mel. "that this whole hypothesis rings out true, what can I do? He's already taken Hannah to bed."

"Mark your territory, man!" Blaise said, shaking me. "That girl belongs to you and you alone!"

"How the hell do I do that?" I demanded, pushing Blaise off me. "Force her to get a tattoo over her crotch that says 'Property of Draco L. Malfoy?'"

"Not that obvious." Blaise said. "Take her." he said simply.

"You don't mean…" I told him.

"Bone her. Lay her. Worship her body like the idol I know you think it is?" Blaise said. "Hell. Yes."

"But how the fuck am I supposed to do that! We're in a coven and there's no privacy!" I said, aghast at what Blaise was saying.

"Take her out into the woods, book a room in the Leaky Cauldron, zip up your tent and cast Privacy and Silencing Charms around it for all I care, just get it done!" Blaise said. "Or you're going to lose Hannah forever."

I paled. "Ok, ok, I'll do it tonight." I said, agreeing with him as I grabbed one more thing.

That was the straw that broke the camel's back. The vendor at that stand saw me put it into the bag and shouted. "STOP! THIEF!"

Blaise and I paled and found ourselves surrounded by Death Eaters.

"Well, well, well…" Isabel Lockton said, coming into the center of the circle with me and Blaise. "if it isn't a couple of Harley Quinn supporters."

Blaise swallowed as I licked my lips, looking for a way out of this situation.

"Think, Cato, think!" I murmured to myself. "What would Harley do?"

"Take these two back to the Manor," Lockton ordered. "maybe Lucius Malfoy can get Harley Quinn's whereabouts out of them."

Blaise and I both paled. Father would know instantly who I was!

"Draw your wand on three." I whispered to Blaise, who nodded.

"One…" I said.

"Two…" Blaise whispered.

"Three." Blaise and I said together.

"NOW, THRESH!" I shouted, drawing my wand. "_Stupefy_!"

I Stunned the Death Eater that grabbed me and Blaise did the same before we went nuts, Stunning Death Eaters left right and center and making a break for it.

"Stop them!" Lockton screamed. "STOP THEM! THEY'RE GETTING AWAY!"

Blaise turned around and Stunned her as well as we ran to the Apparation point, me yanking a bouquet of roses for Hannah as I went. (Yes, I'm a romantic even when I'm trying to save my own ass…deal with it!)

We grabbed each other and Apparated back to the forest, panting as we walked.

"Well, that was some very Harley thinking, Cato." Blaise complemented.

"Thank you, Thresh." I smirked. "I try, I try." I said as we broke for an apple break.

"So how're you gonna do it?" Blaise asked, back to the marking my territory thing.

"The same way everyone else does it." I said.

"No not the copulation itself, I mean seduction! You can't just barge in and grab Hannah and start the nasty, you have to ease yourself into it."

"Seduce her?" I said, biting into the apple I had. "I do that now."

"No, no, that's just plain flattery and sappy shit." Blaise said. "You need full blown pillow talk. Take the flattery, add a little touch here and there, that's sure to send a shiver up her spine. Any pick up lines that you could use on her to get her in bed faster?"

I shrugged. "No, I think things up on the fly, I'm like Harley that way." I said, tossing the apple core and standing up. "Come on, Blaise." I said, heading back to camp.

"Slow down!" Blaise whined. "You're too fucking fast!"

"Hurry the fuck up, then!" I said, turning around as I walked into the Charms of the base camp to find the girls playing cards and Alvaro reading a book.

"We're back." I said, Blaise putting the food under my bed and returning, going to play cards with the girls. "Where's Hannah?"

"Went to wash her hair." Emily said, Blaise locking eyes with me and nodding.

"Go!" he mouthed. "Now's your perfect chance!"

I nodded, setting the roses on my bed and going to look for Hannah.

I went out of the protection of the Charms and heard a female singing along with a loud blaring of Come Fly With Me.

"**Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away! If you can use some exotic booze, there's a bar in far Bombay! Come fly with me, let's fly, let's fly away! Come fly with me, let's jet down to Peru! In llama land, there's a one man band and he'll toot his horn for you! Come fly with me, let's take off, in the blue!**"

I followed the sound to a lake and found a petite figure in the middle of it, lathering her long black hair. Hannah.

"So typical." I whispered as she dunked herself under, rinsing the soap from her hair and jetting back up to grab conditioner.

"**Once I get you up there…where the air is rarefied. We'll just glide, starry-eyed. Once I get you up there…I'll be holding you, so near! You may here…the angels cheer, because we're together! Weather wise it's such a lovely day! Just say the word and we'll beat the birds down to Acapulco Bay! It's perfect, for a flying honeymoon, they say. So come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away! Come on and fly with me!**"

I smirked, watching her sing into the conditioner bottle, making her complete the look of a female crooner before setting the bottle down and grabbing her cloth.

"**Once I get you up there…where the air is rarefied. We'll just glide, starry-eyed. Once I get you up there…I'll be holding you, so near! You may here…all the angels cheer, because we're together! Weather wise it's such a lovely day! You just say the word and we'll beat those birds down to Acapulco Bay! It's so perfect, for a flying honeymoon, they say. Come fly with me, let's fly let's fly…**" Hannah grabbed a towel and wrapped herself in it. "**Pack up let's fly away!** Yeah!" she finished, whipping her hair back and drying it with a flick of her wand, letting it fall in gentle waves down her back as she grabbed her clothes, starting to put them on before looking to where I was.

She screamed, covering herself with the towel and glaring at me. "DRACO MALFOY!" she screamed, her face beet red with embarrassment "How long were you standing there!?" she demanded.

"Since you started your little number. Brava, by the way." I praised, giving her an ovation.

Hannah flushed again, grabbing a dressing gown and throwing it over herself awkwardly, dropping the towel when she tied it in place to put her hands on her hips. "Were you peeping?"

"Don't be embarrassed, love." I told her, leaning against a tree. "I've seen you in a bra before."

"But I'm naked now!" Hannah said, sounding borderline nervous and furious.

"I already saw." I said, smirking. "Not a bad body on you."

Hannah blushed again, now borderline nervous and flattered. "Thank you, now if you'll excuse me…I'm going to get my clothes on."

I grabbed her by the shoulders as she turned around. "I'll be in the tent in my boxers." I whispered to her. "You have ten minutes to meet me before I start putting my clothes back on." I said, making her gasp as I left.

…

Five minutes later, I was pacing around (in my boxers as promised) the tent when a dressing gown came flying in and hit me in the face.

"Hey!" I said, tossing it to the floor as someone came in, fully dressed with her hair up in a ponytail.

"What's gotten into you?" Hannah demanded, crossing her arms with a smirk as she zipped the tent closed.

"Wouldn't you like to know." I said, leaning against the bed.

"Yes, yes I would." Hannah said, joining me against the bed.

I grabbed her, dragging her onto the bed as I yanked her shirt off and threw it aside. "It's called playing wicked." I growled, kissing along her neck as I ripped her hair out of her ponytail. "Care to join me?"

Hannah mewled. "Absolutely." she whispered, kissing me as I dragged the two of us under the covers.

…

Hannah POV

"Holy Skinner." I mouthed two hours later, unable to speak and short of breath. That had been everything I had imagined.

"Fuck." Draco groaned, collapsing next to me, panting. "Thank…Skinner…for… Silencing Charms." Draco panted, turning to me. "You ok?"

I nodded, still speechless.

Draco chuckled as he slipped his boxers back on as I slipped into my underwear. "Too good for words?"

I nodded again, placing a hand over his still heaving chest and his racing heart, letting my head fall on his shoulder and waiting for his heart to slow down, slowly relaxing against him as it did.

Draco wrapped his arms around me as my eyes closed, Draco's deep, relaxed breathing putting me slowly to sleep.

…

What felt like five minutes later, I heard someone opening the tent and walking in.

"Come on, Hato, get your pants on, it's time to get food made for the coven." Blaise said, waking me up.

"Go away, Blaise." I said groggily, nuzzling into Draco's chest.

"Come on, Harley, the coven's getting hungry." Blaise said, laughing.

"Piss off!" I said, glaring at him. "Can't you see we're cuddling?" I asked.

"Yes, but the rest of the coven wants food, not to see you and Cato here cuddle." Blaise said, rolling his eyes as Draco groaned.

"What is it, love?" Draco said groggily as he saw Blaise. "Get out!" he shouted.

"Someone's gotta get food." Blaise said.

Draco dug under his bed and tossed the bag at Blaise.

"There, now leave!" I growled, Draco drawing me to him.

"Wow, who knew that Malfoy post-sex would be so possessive!" Blaise joked.

"I think the lady told you to piss off, Blaise." Draco growled, gesturing for Blaise to go away.

Blaise laughed. "We'll save you two something for when you're done your cuddle session." Blaise said.

"OUT!" Draco and I shouted together.

"Ok, ok, I'm gone." Blaise said. "Go back to your cuddling."

"Thank you!" I said sweetly as Blaise left, cuddling back into Draco. "Love you." I whispered.

"Love you, too." Draco said, kissing my forehead as my stomach growled.

"Fuck." Draco and I groaned together, laughing.

"I don't wanna get up." I said, laying back down, ignoring my growling stomach.

"Come on, Hannah." Draco said, slipping his pants on and a shirt, tossing me a baggy shirt of his. "We gotta eat." Draco said, picking me up and carrying me outside as I slipped the shirt on, letting it swallow me.

"Why are you so big?" I asked, looking to him.

"I can't help that you're petite." Draco said, grinning at me. "And I'm taller."

"Shut up." I said. "I didn't ask to be five foot three."

"And I didn't ask to be six foot even." Draco said, shrugging. "And how much do you weigh?"

I shrugged. "Ninety, last time I checked." I said.

"Ninety pounds?" Draco gaped. "Holy, a girl of you stature should be hundred and ten, easy. I'm underweight for my height."

"How much do you weigh?" I asked.

"Two hundred." Draco said.

I gaped.

"It's muscle!" Draco protested.

"No debate there." I teased as I was set down.

"No shit." Draco said, rolling his eyes. "You know that."

"Ok, ok, enough of the carnal talk, save it for the bedroom." Blaise joked.

Draco and I smirked at each other, Alvaro glaring at Draco as he pulled me into his lap.

"Hey, Potter looks skinny!" Drosie said, nodding to my shirt.

"First shirt I grabbed." Draco shrugged. "It was either this or one of my first year school shirts."

"Shut up!" I said. "I get it, I'm short and thin!"

Draco laughed as Emily handed food out to everyone.

…

The few weeks and months after that were very easy after the coven got a rhythm going. Draco, Blaise and I would steal the food and Emily and Sheila would cook it. Alvaro and She-Cat and Mel were in charge of gathering water and Drosie and Raven were in charge of defence of the camp.

Fireball pitched in as much as he could, too, by helping Teresa gather firewood and keeping Mel busy.

When it started to snow, the coven meetings became less and less frequent because it was so cold. Sleeping in tents wasn't helping much for heat, because they always caught the draft and it wouldn't pass.

The only upside…Draco was such the gentleman, he'd hold me closer than ever because I was very sensitive to the cold.

Melody and Draco had become closer in the few months since his eventful arrival. She liked him, but still loved Alvaro.

Two weeks before Christmas, while the coven went to do something productive in the night. Draco and I had been outside, trying to absorb some heat from the fire as I absorbed what heat I could from Draco's arms tightly around me, trying to keep our minds off the cold.

"Ok," Draco said as we played the game we had played in first year. "favourite spell?"

I giggled. "Um…_Stupefy_." I said. "Favourite book?"

"Hmm." Draco said. "Anything Shakespeare…favourite Muggle TV show?"

I smiled, resting my head on his shoulder. "_Archer_." I said. "Favourite Muggle TV show?" I asked.

Draco groaned. "_Austin and Ally_."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because the two title characters are so sweet together." Draco muttered. "Ally reminds me of a certain someone." he added, prodding me in the stomach.

I giggled before I yawned.

"Fuck, Spitfire, don't fall asleep." Draco said, patting my cheek. "Quick, favourite Muggle movie moment."

I blushed. "You're gonna think it's cheesy." I said.

"Try me." Draco smirked.

"Ok…" I bit my lip. "In Twilight…"

Draco snorted. "Typical Hannah. You get a kick out of dramatic romance, don't you?"

I nodded. "Anyways, in Twilight…I swooned at Bella and Edward's first kiss in the book."

Draco laughed. "I knew you'd say that, love." he said. "I found the Twilight book on your nightstand open to that very page at Hogwarts."

"What were you doing in my dorm?" I asked.

"I like watching you sleep." Draco admitted.

I blushed.

"So, Twilight romance gets you off, does it?" Draco smirked.

I nodded, my face still pink.

"So…" Draco said, before impersonating Edward. "So, I was thinking, while I was running."

"Oh, God." I muttered, turning pink.

"Just play along, Hannah." Draco joked, messing up my hair. "So…I was thinking…while I was running."

I sighed and played along. "About not hitting the trees, I hope."

"Silly Hannah." Draco chuckled. "Running's second nature for me, I don't need to think about it."

"Show off." I murmured.

Draco smirked. "No." he continued. "I was thinking there was something I wanted to try." he said, taking my face in his hands.

And even though he had kissed me before, I could feel my heart hammering in my chest. There was something different this time around when he was going to kiss me that made me weak in the knees.

Then gently, almost nonexistent, Draco kissed me.

It wasn't like he had kissed me the first time. That was all the way back at twelve years old. But it felt like it was the first time. My heart raced in my chest as Draco pulled me tighter into him, me entangling my fingers in his hair.

By Skinner, it was like I was falling in love with him all over again. My body instantly warmed and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

By the time Draco broke the kiss, I was laying in the snow, Draco above me.

Draco laid next to me, holding me close as I felt the heat drain from my body again, feeling the cold of the night once more.

Draco took his cloak off, wrapping it tightly around me as his left hand seized my right, our fingers and forearms interlacing.

I looked down at the spot where our forearms brushed. One side was perfectly pale, smooth and small…the other was smooth and black…swirling with the Dark Mark.

_Death Eater_. Ivy's voice warned in my head.

But Draco wasn't a Death Eater. He bottled out on the murder of Albus Dumbledore and saved me from Hagrid's burning shack. A Death Eater wouldn't do that.

A Death Eater wouldn't also risk their life to sneak back into their own house and save you from their father…I knew that.

Draco was Marked…but he wasn't a Dark wizard.

He was a Light wizard. The boy who made all the wrong choices. A supporter of the Potter twins and Harley Quinn.

He was mine.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you, too." Draco whispered back before shooting up. "Oh, fuck!" he shouted.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I asked, shooting up with him.

"My mother's still in the Manor!" Draco said, turning to me. "Oh, God, no…" he said, putting his head in his hands.

"What?" I asked.

"You know about the Malfoy Christmas party?" Draco asked me.

I nodded. "You ditched the party to visit me last year, why?"

'It's not just a party when the Dark Lord's in power. He uses that party to punish Death Eaters." Draco groaned. "My mother's primary responsibility was to make sure I didn't stray and join the Order. They're going to punish her!"

"You don't know that." I started before grabbing my head, having a vision.

_They had Narcissa tied up onstage, Lucius glowering down at her._

"_Narcissa Black," Voldemort hissed. "You have been accused of treachery to the Dark Lord. The punishment is death, delivered by your husband."_

_Lucius glared and pointed his wand at his wife. "_Crucio_!" he hissed._

_Narcissa screamed, writhing around in her bonds._

_Again and again Lucius tortured her until she was limp against the pole she was tied to._

_Lucius smirked. "_Avada Kedavra_!"_

_I jolted out, paler than ever._

"_What is it?" Draco asked, grabbing my arm._

"_Now you know they're going to punish her…the Dark Lord's going to have Lucius torture and kill your mother."_

_Draco gaped, his eyes welled with tears. "Oh, no!" he choked out, letting a sob escape his lips._

_I paled. "When is it?" I asked._

"_Christmas Eve." Draco said blinking back tears._

_I smirked. "Well, I guess we're going in and getting her out of there." I said._

_Draco shook his head. "No, I'll go, you stay here."_

"_No!" I said._

"_Hannah, you're Harley Quinn. You get caught at that party and Father will have his hand on his Mark faster than you can say 'Skinner, Fanelli and Faksa.' You're wanted!" Draco said._

"_And so are you." I told him. "It's in the manifesto. It's all for one and one for all. The coven and I will help you save your mother."_

"_What about Narcissa?" Blaise asked as everyone came flooding back._

_I shot up. "Ok, the Malfoy Christmas party's coming up…and the Snake Faced Little Shits are going to try to kill Cato's mother."_

_Draco's jaw clenched as a collective gasp ensued through the coven, Sheila whispering "Not Narcissa!"_

"_Yes, Narcissa." I said. "She's being punished because she stood by and watched as Draco escaped from Malfoy Manor." I said seriously. "But, we're not going to let them succeed. They aren't going to kill Narcissa…and why?"_

"_Why?" the coven said together._

"_We're going to that party and springing her out!" I said, raising my wand in the air._

_The coven cheered. _

"_That, and it'll get us some good dirt on what the Snake Faced Little Shits are up to!" Wolfie said with a grin._

"_Exactly!" I said. "So, who's with me?!" I asked._

_Everyone raised their hands, a loud cheer piercing the calmness of the night. "REBELLION! WE'RE SPRINGING NARCISSA!"_

_Draco shot up and I smirked. "Ok, we're going shopping for disguises tomorrow, so I'd get to bed."_

_Everyone nodded, Draco grabbing my waist. "Night, Harley." everyone chorused._

"_Goodnight, Gale, Posey, Wolfie, Raven, Foxface, Effie, Glimmer, Clove, Thresh and Rue!" I said smiling as Draco yanked me into the tent, kissing me._

"_You didn't have to do that." Draco whispered._

"_Please, of course I did. It's in my principles." I whispered as Draco took me to bed, laying me down._

"_So I guess we're in for a good Christmas Eve?" Draco asked._

"_Hey, think of it this way, it's a good anniversary party." I smirked._

_Draco laughed, holding me close. "I love you, Hannah."_

_I sighed, finally letting my eyes drift closed. "I love you, too, Draco." I whispered before falling asleep._


	22. Chapter 22: The Malfoy Party

**A/N: Review up! :D**

Chapter 22

The Malfoy Party

We spent the next couple weeks plotting for the party, trying to find a way to eavesdrop on the Death Eater planning and save Narcissa

The night came, and I was already holding us back getting ready.

"Hurry up, Hannah!" Draco groaned. "The party's not forever!"

"Ok, ok, calm yourself! Perfection takes time I'm sure your mother can wait a few more moments." I said, finishing up the touches on my concealer over my scar and settling my dress. It was midnight blue with spaghetti straps and a slightly revealing, but modest sweetheart neckline. The skirt had a gentle flare and reached down to my high heels.

I settled my skirt and ripped the curtain open, spinning around to watch the males of the coven admire my body.

"Well?" I asked. "What d'you think?" I asked.

Alvaro gaped, making Draco glare at him. "Remember when Mel said you had no boobs? Well, she was wrong…dead wrong."

I gaped "Oh, speaking of Mel, she won't come out in the dress." I told Alvaro

Draco groaned, as Alvaro opened the tent to find Mel in her pink princess dress. "Alvaro, just tell her she looks pretty like a princess!" I said "I tried, but she just wouldn't believe me. And if she buys it, you have to call her princess for the whole night!" I smirked.

Alvaro scowled at me, going into the tent as I watched Draco ogle me.

"Well, how do I really look?" I asked as Raven closed Blaise's mouth, Emily closing Draco's.

"Perfect." Draco said, grinning as Alvaro came back out with Mel in tow.

"Great. Hannah's finally ready, Mel's confidant, can we go now!" Draco said.

"Are you sure I look ok?" I asked, looking in the mirror. "Maybe I should change my eye makeup or maybe Transfigure my dress?" I asked.

Draco sighed. "You look fine, Hannah, let's go!" he said, grabbing my hand and dragging me to the Apparation area, Drosie and I sharing a smirk before we Disapparated.

…

When we got to the Manor, we looked to the gate and saw what I hadn't been expecting. A bouncer was standing by the gate.

I groaned "Cato!" I whispered "Why didn't you say anything about the bouncer?" I hissed.

"It didn't seem important!" Draco protested.

"Yeah, plenty unimportant." I hissed sarcastically. "Now we gotta sweet talk our way in." I said, straightening my bodice.

"I'll do it." Draco said.

"No!" I hissed "He'll know who you are and we'll all be fucked." I whispered. "Just let me do the talking, and you just stand there and look pretty." I said, making everyone scowl at me. "Sorry." I said, straightening up and walking over to the bouncer. "Excuse me?" I said sweetly, flipping my hair back.

"What?" the bouncer asked, looking me up and down.

"My friends and I are here for the party." I said, twirling some hair around in my fingers. "Can you please let us in?" I asked, giving the bouncer the sweet puppy dog eyes.

The bouncer looked to Mel and shook his head "No kids." he said, nodding to Mel.

"What now, Harley?" Blaise whispered "You're the girl with the plan!"

"I said to let me do the talking, Thresh!" I said, turning back to the bouncer "She's not a kid." I lied smoothly. "She's just small for her age." I added. "So, if we'll just be going…" I drawled, trying to get through the gate, the bouncer stopping me.

"No, I said no kids." the bouncer growled, locking eyes with me.

"But-" I started before someone cut me off. Someone cold, snide and full of himself.

"Let them in." Lucius Malfoy's voice said inside. "All of them…they'll be a treat."

I swallowed "Shit." I hissed before smiling. "Thanks, Luci- I mean, Mr Malfoy." I said smoothly. "You're too kind." I lied "Right, guys?" I asked.

Everyone mumbled an agreement before the bouncer let us all through, Draco turned angrily to me.

"Brilliant plan, Hannah!" Draco said "Now we're absolutely fucked, the plan is blown, Father knows who we are!"

"Hey…" Blaise said, turned around the way we came. "Isn't that Harry Potter?"

I whipped around, looking with hope, and sure enough, there was my brother, Harry, whipping off his Invisibility Cloak when he walked into the Manor.

I gasped, clapping a hand over my mouth before running over to him. "Harry!" I shouted before stumbling. "Damn it, heels!" I muttered, taking my shoes off before completing my sprint. "Harry!" I said happily.

Harry just looked to me as if he had no idea who I was.

"Harry, it's me!" I said, looking him in the eye.

Harry looked deeply into my eyes before gaping, opening his arms to me.

"Harry!" I said, sobbing as I threw my arms around him.

"Hey, sis." Harry said, messing up my hair. "You look really pretty."

I smiled, smoothing my hair back down. "Thanks." I said before looking behind him. "Where's Ron, Hermione, and Ivy?" I asked "Are they coming? Or are you here alone?"

"Hermione and Ivy are fine." Harry said before becoming serious "Ron's left. He decided to go home."

I bit my lip before seeing Hermione and Ivy. "GUYS!" I screamed, hugging them both.

"Han!" Ivy said, hugging me tightly. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Doing a little recon with my coven." I said before hugging Hermione. "Hey, Watson!"

"Hey, Sherlock." Hermione said as Harry stood confused.

"Coven?" Harry said cocking an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah!" I said, turning to everyone "Ever hear of Harley Quinn in the news?" I asked.

Everyone nodded.

I said, beaming. "I'm her."

"You!?" Harry said "Harley Quinn?"

I nodded, dragging Harry, Hermione and Ivy back to the coven.

"Malfoy!" Harry growled, drawing his wand.

"Potter!" Draco snapped, drawing his.

"Boys!" I said, pushing them away from each other. "Enough! We are on the same side now, it's bad enough that we have You Know Who on our throats without getting at each other's. Now, Harry, I believe introductions are in order. Harry, this is Melody and Alvaro," I said, gesturing to them. "and Katherine and Raven and Teresa." I added, gesturing to Katherine and Raven and Teresa. "But we go by Cato," I gestured to Draco "Thresh," I gestured to Blaise "Foxface," She-Cat "Effie," Sheila "Clove," Emily "Glimmer," Drosie "Gale," Alvaro "Posey," Melody "Rue," Katherine "Raven," Raven "Wolfie," Teresa "and, of course, Harley." I gestured to myself with a grin.

"Hey, all." Harry waved.

The coven waved to Harry and Draco pulled me into the Manor with him.

"So, what's the plan?" Draco asked.

"I don't know…" I said. Every Death Eater we knew was on the dance floor having the time of their lives.

"I guess we have fun." Alvaro said. "Come on, Mel." he added, taking Mel with him and leaving me and Harry alone.

"It's so good to see you, I was so worried." Harry said, wrapping me in his arms again. "But I guess I had nothing to worry about, Miss Harley Quinn." he laughed.

"I was worried about you, too!" I said. "Did you find the locket?"

Harry nodded. "We got it, I'm wearing it right now." he said, taking the pendant out of his shirt and smirking. "It made me have these weird Dark Lord dreams about a little girl that looked a lot like Melody."

"Really? How old was she?" I asked, cocking an eyebrow and getting a drink.

"She looked ten." Harry said, shrugging.

I paled. "That's Mel!" I said, standing up and taking him with me to find Mel and Alvaro.

"What?" Alvaro asked when we found him talking with Draco.

"Harry's been having dreams about Mel…" I whispered the circumstances to Alvaro. "he needs to talk to her."

Draco nodded. "You two talk, I'm taking Spitfire here for a whirl on the dance floor."

I squeaked excitedly and followed him down.

…

Harry POV

I turned to Mel. "Ok, honest question, are you a Death Eater?" he asked.

"No!" Mel said, terrified. "Death Eaters killed my parents!" she said.

I sighed. "Same with me and You-Know-Who…" I said, turning and watching my sister dance with the Ferret.

I wasn't even watching for a minute, but when I turned back, Mel was gone.

"Oh, fuck!" I said, running and tapping Hannah's shoulder.

"What?" Hannah and Malfoy said together.

"Mel's gone." I said.

"WHAT!?" Hannah and Malfoy said together again.

"How could you let this happen!?" Malfoy spat.

"I let her out of my sight for two seconds and she's gone!" I said.

"Ok, ok, everyone calm the fuck down!" Hannah said. "We'll gather my coven, find Hermione and Ivy, probably with the coven and we'll split up and look for her." she said.

We all nodded and ran off, finding the coven by the food.

"Ok, Mel's gone, Harry lost her." Hannah said.

"Accident! She ran off, but I was with her!" I protested.

"Ok, ok, we'll save your defences for afterwards. Anyways, Sheila…"

At the mention of Sheila's name a blond haired blue eyed boy dressed all in black came up and tapped her shoulder. "Hey, mind if I take her for a minute?" he asked.

Sheila flushed. "Ok!" she said, taking the boy's arm and letting him lead her onto the dance floor.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do, seeing as Sheila decided to ditch us." Hannah said. "Harry, you and Alvaro are going to check around the Manor, Draco, you check the courtyard and I'll check the library, everyone else, check around the party." Hannah said. "Meet in the library if you find her." she added, running off.

We all nodded and ran off in our directions, looking for Mel.

"So Mel's your sister?" I asked Alvaro.

"Absolutely." Alvaro said, suddenly nervous.

"What?" I asked.

"I am so sorry, I took Hannah's virginity." Alvaro muttered.

My eyes widened and I grabbed him, slamming him into the wall. "You should know that if you touch my sister again, I will rearrange your face!" I said.

"Ok, ok, let go, we have to find Mel." Alvaro said, suddenly nervous. He should have been. No one touched my sister.

We ran around for a solid hour until I sensed something amiss with Hannah. Thank God for Twin Telepathy.

She was in the library, Malfoy with her…and Mel.

"Malfoy found Mel." I said, going back into the Manor alone and running into the library.

Mel was sobbing, holding her arm to her chest.

"She was Marked." Malfoy growled, taking hold of Mel's wrist and showing us the Dark Mark on her wrist.

At this, Hannah held her head, her eyes glazing over. I knew this anywhere…she was having a vision.

"She ok?" Malfoy asked.

I nodded. "She will be in a minute." I said.

As quickly as I said it, Hannah shook her head. "I'm good." she said when Malfoy opened his mouth to say something.

"What'd you see?" I mouthed.

"That!" Hannah said, pointing to Mel's arm. The snake in the Mark was moving!

Hannah's eyes closed, her jaw clenched. Her eyes shot open and she stood, starting to read the bindings of the books. "No, no, no." she continued to mutter, running a hand across the bindings with her eyes closed. "Draco, Dark Arts books, where are they?" Hannah asked.

Malfoy, taken aback, pointed them out.

"Thanks." Hannah said, kneeling and dragging a hand over the books as we heard footsteps.

"Someone's coming!" I hissed, grabbing Mel and ducking behind the bookcase, Malfoy doing the same with Hannah.

Voldemort came into the room, Lucius Malfoy on his tail.

"Lucius, I am disappointed in you, you were supposed to kill the girl, not Mark her!" Voldemort said, leaning against the wall as my scar burned.

Hannah's scar seemed to burn worse, because she almost let out a moan of pain. Good thing Malfoy clapped a hand over her mouth.

"My apologies, my Lord, the mistake will be rectified. The child will be dead by tomorrow." Lucius said before walking out with Voldemort.

I let Melody down, sighing in relief as Hannah did the same, both of us rubbing our scars as Hannah trailed across for books until she found one marked "The Dark Tome."

"This is it." Hannah whispered, taking the large book in her small arms and opening it and leafing to a page headed "The Mobile Mark."

Hannah gasped. "Malfoy branded Mel with the Mobile Mark!" she said.

"What's that?" Malfoy asked, leaning over Hannah's shoulder and setting Mel down.

"It's a lethal curse used among pure blooded families with a blood traitor relative. The relative has to Mark the relative with this Mark and the relative will be dead in twenty four hours." Hannah said, reading the passage.

"No!" Malfoy and Alvaro said together.

"Yes." Hannah said, her eyes widening "But there's a cure here." she said, turning to me. "Harry, Draco, go and find Blaise." she ordered. before looking around for Mel. "SHIT!" she swore. "Mel's gone!"

At this, Malfoy and I ran off in search of Blaise and Melody.

…

Hannah POV

I read the ritual, paling. This ritual could easily kill me and Mel!

"What does it say?" Alvaro asked, looking over my shoulder.

"This ritual is very dangerous, and very deadly." I said. "Mel, me or both of us could be killed during it."

"No, don't say that!" Alvaro said. "You'll be fine, I know you'll be fine."

"That's the thing, I might not be." I said.

"Hannah, don't say that!" Alvaro said, grabbing my arms. "I love you and I don't want to watch you die."

I gaped. "YOU WHAT!?" I demanded.

Alvaro sighed. "I love you, Hannah Potter." Alvaro said before he kissed me.

I gasped and pushed him off me. "What the fuck are you on? I have a boyfriend!"

"That's why I don't say anything." Alvaro said. "Because there's the problem of Malfoy."

"Draco is my boyfriend!" I shouted, shooting up. "And since when have you loved me?"

"Since first year when you fell over and yelled at me for trying to help you up. You remind me so much of Mel sometimes." Alvaro said.

I scoffed, standing up. "Well, I have a boyfriend, and I love him. So you're shit out of luck." I said, leaving the room to help find Mel.

Someone grabbed me from behind and I smelt whiskey, blood and sweat. It was Greyback.

I screamed as I was dragged away.

…

Draco POV

I ran through the halls, looking for Mel and running into someone…

"Oh, fuck!" I swore. It was my Father.

"Hello, son." Father said, gripping my arm. "Or should I say traitor?"

I grunted, trying to fight out of his ironclad grip. He lead me down to the dungeon and locked me in.

I grabbed the bars, glaring at him and making to hit him when he stopped me.

"Ah, ah, Draco." Father smirked. "Don't want anything happening to your Spitfire now, do we?" he asked.

"No." I snarled as I heard Hannah scream.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FUCKING BASTARD DOG!" she screamed as she came into view.

She was a fighter, she struggled against Greyback, who had one hand across her waist, her other hand on her throat, constricting her flow of oxygen and making her quiet.

I growled, trying to get to her. "LET HER GO!" I shouted as she struggled to get a breath in.

Greyback sneered at me and opened the door to the cell, throwing her in. She landed face first, rubbing her throat and coughing and struggling to regain her breath.

I knelt down next to her, helping her up as she glared at my Father.

"YOU!" she said, her breath back as she started going to kick him in the face.

The cell door slammed closed, almost trapping her leg. Good thing I grabbed her before her blow struck home.

"Ah, ah, Potter, such a foul temper on you." Father scolded.

"You won't get away with your plan, Malfoy, whatever it is!" Hannah said, grabbing the bars and glaring him in the eye.

"Oh, Hannah, poor, innocent, naïve Hannah, I already have." Father smirked before leaving the dungeon.

"WHEN I GET OUT OF THIS YOU'RE DEAD, MALFOY!" Hannah shouted before huffing, crossing her arms.

"Great!" she said. "Fucking perfect! Mel has a Death Clock strapped to her arm and we're locked in here without anything we need to help her!" she shouted, leaning against the wall as we suddenly heard sobbing.

"Mel!" I said, seeing her at last and picking her up as Hannah paced, fidgeting with the skirt of her dress as she bit her lip.

"Ok, let's see if I can pick the lock." she said, getting on her knees and pulling a bobby pin from her hair, making it cascade over her shoulders as she fidgeted with the lock…

But it was to no avail. "Fuck!" Hannah said, tucking the bobby pin back into her clutch and growling. "Now we're locked in with no means of getting out!" she said. "Wait a minute…" Hannah said, looking to the door. "What are the odds that your father's stupid and forgot the Silencing Charm?"

"Pretty damned good." I said.

"Hold your ears and Mel's." Hannah said.

I covered my ears and Mel's, knowing that when Hannah screamed, you would suffer an anurism.

"HELP!" Hannah screamed. "THRESH! CLOVE! GLIMMER! GALE! RAVEN! EFFIE! FOXFACE! HELP! ME AND CATO AND POSEY ARE LOCKED IN THE DUNGEON!"

…

Harry POV

"Any luck finding them?" Alvaro asked.

I shook my head. "No, nothing yet." I said, starting to worry. Hannah would have met up with us when she found Mel. Now me, Alvaro and Zabini were in the library with the Tome, Malfoy, Hannah and Mel nowhere to be found.

"I'm going to find them." Zabini said, shooting up.

"I'm right behind you." I said, going after them and sneaking down to the basement.

When we reached a hidden door, I heard hoarse screaming.

"Thresh! Gale! Harry! Help!" Hannah's voice rasped behind the door.

"Found Hannah!" I said, bashing the door down and running down the stairs to see Hannah, Malfoy, and Melody in a cell.

"What the hell happened?" I asked, looking for the keys.

"We were looking for Mel and one by one we were thrown in here." Malfoy said. "Mel was here first, then I was thrown in by my own fucking father, and then Spitfire here."

"Great, where's your asshole father keep the keys?" I asked, looking around.

"Harry, behind you!" Hannah screamed as I was grabbed.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Lucius Malfoy growled, yanking the Tome from me and throwing me into the dungeon with Blaise and Alvaro, locking the door.

"When the party's over, I'll be bringing in the Dark Lord to finish both of you twins off." Lucius said. "Better bang your slut one last time, Draco, because this will be her last night on earth."

Hannah gasped and Draco growled, drawing her to him as he slammed the door behind him.

"We're getting out of here." Malfoy told her, holding her close as Mel ran into Alvaro's arms crying.

"This is awful!" Hannah said, getting up and pacing, obviously fighting the urge to cry. "We're locked in a cell, waiting for our death, and Lucius Malfoy just stole the one thing we needed to save Mel's life!" she said with a choked sob, leaning against the wall next to me.

I wrapped my arms around her, deciding now was as good a time as any to use her old nickname. "Everything's going to be fine, Hannah Banana." I told her. "You'll think of something. You always do."

Blaise snorted. "Hannah Banana?" he asked. "You seriously called her Hannah Banana?"

"This is a stressful time for her and I think going back to a pre-Malfoy nickname will calm her down." I told Zabini, glaring at him as the door opened again.

Malfoy came down with the Tome and handed it to Hannah. "To prove I'm not totally heartless, take the book."

I gaped. "Well…thank you." I said.

"But, my generosity comes at a price." Malfoy said, looking suggestively at Hannah.

"What sort of price?" I demanded.

"Amusement upstairs would be greatly appreciated." Malfoy said, grabbing Hannah's arm through the bars of the cell. "Who better than Miss Harley Quinn to amuse the males?"

Draco growled, pulling Hannah back. "You're not letting those Death Eater monsters up there violate my Spitfire." he spat, pulling Hannah to him.

"Yeah!" Alvaro and Blaise said. "Minus the 'our Spitfire' thing." Alvaro said when Draco cast them a scathing look.

"Boys, no." Hannah said quietly. "I have to do it."

"No!" Draco said.

"Draco, do you want to save Mel or not?" Hannah asked, looking down, as if ashamed at what she's about to do.

"Yes, but…" Malfoy started.

"But nothing." Hannah said, looking up, fire in her eyes as she touched his face. "There's a price everyone has to pay for something. I knew from when your father handed me that book that he was going to want something of me. Draco, I'll be fine." she said.

Mel stepped forward, yanking the book from Hannah's hand and thrusting it into Malfoy's father's hand. "Take it!" she said. "If the price involves our Mother Quinn being violated, we want no part of it." she said.

Malfoy smirked. "So be it." he said, tossing the book aside and grabbing Hannah by the neckline of her dress. "I will get you, Hannah Potter. You may have your precious coven boys and brother backing you up, but I will get you when you're alone, and I will use you like the little slut you are!" he growled, dropping Hannah and striding out.

I dropped to my knees next to Hannah and collected her in my arms, holding her tightly as she fought not to cry. "Don't, Han, don't. I won't let him get you." I told her.

"It's not that." Hannah said, turning to Mel. "What have you done!? You single-handedly dug your own grave!" she said, tears in her eyes.

Mel stepped forward, handing Hannah a piece of paper. "Alvaro taught me not to rip pages from books, but I think this is an exception." Mel said, handing Hannah the paper.

Hannah gasped. "You sneaky vixen!" she said, holding up the page. It was the ritual that she needed to save Mel! "I should have thought of that!" she said, looking at the page. "Ok, we'll need candles, grass and people to represent the elements." Hannah muttered.

"Wait, didn't you tell them about the risk?" Alvaro said.

"Oh…" Hannah said, setting the page down and looking at everyone.

…

Hannah POV

I looked up from the page and looked at everyone. "There's a chance that Mel and I are going to die." I announced. "This ritual is one of the more dangerous in the Tome."

Blaise gaped, completely shocked, Harry's eyes widened. But it was Draco that took it the hardest.

"There's gotta be a mistake." Draco said, yanking the page from my hand and reading it. "It's supposed to save a life not take it!"

"Draco," I said. "it's a Dark Tome. There's always a catch, we learned that with your father trying to give us the book. With Dark magic, nothing is free. A life for a life, it's the way Dark magic is." I explained.

"But it says that there's a chance." Draco said.

"A very good chance." I said, my voice cracking as Harry grabbed candles. "Mel, if I were you, I'd start…" my voice broke again, but I composed myself. "I'd start saying goodbye now."

Mel threw herself at Alvaro, crying as I started at Blaise.

Blaise punched me in the arm, grinning through tears. "I always knew your magic was going to get you killed." he said. "Never thought I'd be right."

I laughed. "Somehow I always knew you would."

"Vision Girl." Blaise said before hugging me. "Be good, will you? And if you see my dad up there, tell him I love him."

"You got it." I said, giving him a gentle squeeze as Mel started on Blaise, leaving me with Alvaro.

Draco gave Alvaro a dark look and Alvaro gulped, turning to me. "You have a plan, right?" Alvaro asked.

"Yeah, perform the ritual, die, then bargain with the dude upstairs to bring me back, no sweat." I joked.

"You can't just stay dead like a normal person, can you?" Alvaro joked, earning a guttural snarl from Draco.

"I'm not normal, I think I made that clear." I said, grinning before Alvaro hugged me.

"Try not to get yourself killed, will you?" Alvaro asked.

"I'll try, I make no promises." I said before Mel jumped back on Alvaro, pushing me to Harry.

"So…" I said, trying not to cry…and being unsuccessful. I threw my arms around my brother, scared shitless.

Harry gave me a gentle squeeze. "Hannah Banana, you'll be fine, I know it." Harry said. "And even if not, Mum and Dad are waiting for you."

"Not helping." I muttered into his shoulder, freeing my hands to wipe my eyes. "Thank Skinner for waterproof makeup." I said when Harry let me go, laughing. "Otherwise I'd die with mascara running down my face."

Harry laughed and kissed my forehead. "Love you, mei-mei."

I blushed. I loved it when Harry called me that. It was Chinese for younger sister.

"Love you more, Ge-Ge." I said. That's older brother in Chinese.

"Ok, go say goodbye to Ferret Boy over there." Harry said, shoving me in Draco's direction.

I swallowed, settling my skirts and looking up at Draco, only to be met with a searing kiss.

I sighed, relaxing against him as Harry made a noise of disgust in the back of his throat.

When Draco pulled away, he smirked down at me. "I love you so much, Spitfire."

I beamed, wrapping my arms around his middle, breathing him in. "I love you, too." I whispered.

Draco rested his chin on the top of my head. "If you die, I'm going with you. The moment your heart stops beating, I'll be begging for them to kill me."

"Awe!" Blaise said. "Romance!"

"Barf!" Harry and Alvaro said together.

"I wish you'd stop with the romance! I'm gonna upchuck the food I just ate before we got caught." Harry gagged.

I gave Draco one last squeeze before grabbing the candles. "Ok," I said, taking a breath to steady myself. "The first thing we need is grass for Mel to lie on."

"How is that possible?" Alvaro asked. "Last time I checked, we were in a _brick cell_!"

"And…" Draco growled "The last time _I_ checked, we had an Element Manipulator on our hands. Hannah can do it!"

I swallowed. I had never really used Earth before. It was mostly Fire and Water. But I guess it was a better time than any to try.

I took a deep breath, squeezing my eyes closed and waving my hand, imagining grass bursting from the stone. "Did…did I do it?" I asked.

"Yes, Hannah, you got it!" Blaise said.

I opened my eyes and smirked at myself, looking at the grassy field I had made of the dungeon. "Ok, next is something right up my alley." I said. "I have to burn a Wicca's symbol into the grass, have Marked individual lie down in center." I read, raising my hand and feeling the familiar heat flash through my body as I burnt a five point star into the grass, encasing it in a circle before putting the flames out.

"Ok, now I need to assign spots to everyone. There's Earth, Fire, Water, Air and Spirit. So, Alvaro, you're air."

"Because I'm an airhead?" Alvaro asked, making everyone burst out laughing.

"No, the element you get is based on your personality." I said. "Alvaro, you're authentic, so air is perfect for you. Blaise, you're faithful to your friends, fire is your element. Harry, you always know what to say, which makes you wise, water is yours. Draco." Draco looked up. "Despite the fact that your father is a bastard, you're empathetic, so earth is yours. And seeing as I tend to be sincere…"

"Like when you say you love me." Draco smirked.

"Yes, like when I tell you I love you." I conceded "I'm spirit." I said before handing everyone a candle. "Ok, Draco, you're at the tip here, where I'm standing." I told him.

Draco moved into his place and I turned on Blaise. "Blaise, you're across from Draco, over here." I told him.

Blaise moved across from Draco, each boy sharing a smirk with the other.

"Harry, here." I said, pointing to Draco's left.

Harry and Draco glowered at each other as Harry grabbed his candle, messing up my hair and taking position.

"Alvaro, you're across from Harry." I finished, pointing to Alvaro's spot.

Alvaro smirked and took his place, leaving me to settle in between Draco and Alvaro.

"Ok, the first thing we have to do is summon the elements." I said. "Starting with Air."

Alvaro smirked and I moved next to him. "It is what we take to survive, and what will always be, I call air to the circle." I said, lighting Alvaro's candle with my Fire gift.

Suddenly, a huge gust of wind wound between the two of us, blowing my hair as if it was caught in a windstorm.

"Ok, that was cool!" I said, turning to Blaise. "It gives us warmth, and it always burns deep within us, I call Fire to the circle." I said (feeling really stupid) and starting for Blaise's candle.

I didn't even touch the wick when it ignited, filling the dungeon with warmth, as if an oven had been turned on.

"That's creepy." Alvaro said. "But cool."

I nodded, turning to Harry. "We use it to cleanse ourselves physically and spiritually with love, religion, intuition and emotions, I call water to the circle." I said, lighting Harry's candle.

And as if the other two elements didn't interest me enough, the scent of the ocean filled the room.

"Ok, that is really creepy." Draco said as I turned on him.

"It sustains all life, allows us to prosper, grow wise and receive and abundance of knowledge and crops. I call Earth to the circle." I said, lighting Draco's candle and gasping the same time as him.

"Do you smell that?" Draco whispered as the smell of fresh flowers.

"Yes." I whispered back. "Holy Skinner." I whispered. "I'm scared to call Spirit now." I said.

"Don't be." Draco whispered as I assumed my place, holding my hand aloft.

"It is the source of love and compassion, and what we will always be. I call Spirit to the circle." I said closing my eyes, my stomach turning summersaults as I lit the candle.

Suddenly, every element twisted around me. I felt wind whipping my hair and skirt, the heat from a fire fill the room with the smell of the ocean and flowers.

I opened my eyes and the boys all gasped.

"Holy fuck." Blaise whispered, the fires of all the candles burning a little brighter as I held mine in front of me with my mind.

"I can't get over the eyes." Draco said. "Holy shit, that is cool."

"What? What?" I asked, feeling my feet leave the ground a short distance.

"They're changing colour!" Harry said. "They're going from blue…"

"To green!" Draco chirped.

"To red!" Blaise added.

"To turquoise!" Alvaro added.

"To violet!" the boys said together

I found a mirror outside the dungeon and gaped. The boys were right! My eyes were changing colour from their regular colour to an ocean blue, then to a forest green like Harry's, then to a newborn vampire red, then to Sheila's eye colour, and then to a deep violet and back again, repeating the cycle!

I gasped as I hit the ground gracefully, my hair falling back into place as if it was never touched.

"Wow." I said.

"Holy crap, that was amazing!" Harry said.

"I know." I said, blinking and seeing my eyes had gone back to normal before grabbing the page. "Ok, first thing's first." I said when the exhilarating high from the element calling subsided "We have to knock Mel out, keep her from feeling pain. It said the Necromancer has to do it." I said.

"What's the Necromancer?" Draco asked.

I looked to the edge of the page, finding something scrawled in ink. "It says here that the Necromancer is he or she that has all elements at their disposal and can control them all at once. It's a very rare gift."

"So…" Harry said. "That means…you!"

I nodded, paling before reading the text of the page:

"_Dreadful Darkness, here my cry,_

_Brought back by one who cannot die,_

_Let the evil from the past,_

_Die again from fiery blasts._

_Shown by a loathing so deep._

_We seek to destroy, let your victim sleep!_"

Mel struggled for a bit after the words left my mouth.

"Mel, you can't fight it." I said. "Now that the spell's been recited, the Mobile Mark will fight to stay." I said.

"Listen to her, Mel." Draco whispered.

Mel whimpered and let her head fall back, closing her eyes and letting the spell take effect.

I took a deep breath. This was the lethal part.

"Ok, now let's get this bastard Mark off Mel." I said, smirking as I read the spell to finish the job.

"_Mobile Mark, get thee hence,_

_Only good can recompense._

_Earth, air, water, fire;_

_Destroys the Dark Lord's worst desire._

_Evil Mark, leave this child be_

_And vengeance yourself instead with me!_"

"Wait…WHAT!?" I screamed before paling further.

The snake on Mel's Mark had popped from her arm and was slithering towards me.

"That explains why this ritual was so dangerous!" I whispered, eyeing the snake as it lunged at me.

"HANNAH!" Draco and Harry shouted together as the snake sank its teeth into my neck.

I screamed, slumping down to the floor as Mel shot up, eyes red as the snake slithered away.

I was half conscious and blacking out fast as Mel grabbed my head as if she was going to snap my neck, biting where the snake bit and licking the wound until it healed.

I blinked, my vision coming back into focus as Mel's eyes turned back to hazel, Mel helping me up.

"Thanks." I said, looking down at her, my eyes widening to see the snake heading for Draco.

"DRACO, BEHIND YOU!" I screamed, drawing my wand.

Draco turned around and moved out of the way so I could blast the snake.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA!" _I screamed, blasting the snake into a wisp of black smoke.

When the smoke cleared, I fearfully dismissed the elements with my thanks, allowing everyone to blow out their candles.

I stood there, panting from fear as Draco and I locked eyes.

I jumped into his arms quickly, the collision almost painful.

"You did it, Hannah! You're alive!" Blaise said, clapping me over the back as Mel jumped into Alvaro's arms, sobbing with relief as Draco and I kissed.

Draco let me go and I was tackled by Blaise.

"Holy fuck!" Blaise said crushing me in his arms. "You saved Mel, and you didn't kill yourself!"

I laughed, hugging him back and slapping him across the back until Harry forced me from Blaise and Draco's group hug and squeezing me tightly around the middle.

"I love you, Hannah Banana." he said, kissing my forehead.

I wrapped my arms tightly around him, turning in his arms. "I love you, too, Harry Berry." I said, making Draco and Blaise and Alvaro snort.

"Harry Berry?" Draco asked, laughing. "Wow, I didn't think you'd be that big a flake, Potter."

"SOD OFF, MALFOY!" Harry snapped, setting me down. "It was the first thing Hannah could call me."

I blushed. "No, the first thing I could call you was Ge-Ge." I said.

Draco snorted again. "Whatever." he said. "Let's just get out of here before Father comes back with the Dark Lord and kills Hannah and Potter."

I thought about it. "Oh, right!" I said, face palming myself and focusing on where the keys could be and closing my eyes, holding out my hand.

In a minute, I felt cold steel in my hand and I smirked, jangling the key to the dungeon.

Blaise gave me the worst look possible. "WHERE WAS THAT TALENT A FEW HOURS AGO WHEN I HAD TO GO TO THE BATHROOM!?"

Draco, Alvaro, Mel, Harry and I backed away from Blaise. "You peed yourself?" I asked.

"No…" Blaise said, shrugging. "but I wouldn't go into the corner if I were you."

"Eww." Draco said as I unlocked the door.

"There we go, we're free." I said, smirking at everyone.

"I agree with Blaise though, Spitfire, you should have thought of that sooner." Draco said as everyone flooded out.

"Ok, ok, I get it." I said. "Now where's the bathroom?" I asked.

Everyone laughed.

"I'm serious, I gotta pee. But I, unlike Thresh, can hold it!" I said.

"Oh, crap." Harry said as I read Malfoy's mind.

"Thank Skinner." I said, ducking into a bathroom across the hall.

…

"Ok, I'm good." I said, settling my skirts. "Let's find the coven and get the hell outta here."

Draco grabbed my arm and we ran into the party, where Lucius Malfoy was standing up on stage.

"Where's Harley Quinn?!" the males were demanding.

Lucius smirked. "I'll go get her." he said.

"Hannah, run!" Draco said.

"Not without the coven." I said, running into the crowd, Draco, Blaise, Harry, Alvaro and Mel after me as I grabbed them, handing them masks.

"Narcissa's going to be tortured any minute!" I shouted when I got them all together. "Up to the rafters, hurry!"

Everyone nodded, tying masks on as I transfigured my dress into a black one with a fitted skirt and a large slit up to my thigh.

Draco transfigured the girls dresses into dark purple fitted dresses as the girls tied their masks on, changing our appearance instantly as I started climbing.

"Come on!" I said to the coven, who instantly came after me as I got onto the rafter and crawled along it, waiting for our moment.

Lucius and Yaxley had grabbed Narcissa and were dragging her up onstage, her dress ripped and bloodied. Draco growled and started to stand.

"No, not yet." I whispered. "Ok, you cut your mother free, Cato, and me and the coven will distract the Snake Faced Little Shits." I told everyone, who nodded.

Voldemort strode up onstage, wand in hand. He flicked his wand and Narcissa was immediately tied to a pole.

"Narcissa Malfoy…" Voldemort started.

"Get ready!" I whispered.

"You have been convicted of treachery to the Dark Lord. The punishment is death, delivered by your husband."

"Now!" I whispered as Lucius drew his wand, shooting up.

"Not so fast, Lucy!" I shouted, making everyone look up at me.

"HARLEY QUINN!" the Snake Faced Little Shits hissed, angry except for one voice.

"HARLEY QUINN!" a thirteen year old girl's excited voice said in the silence.

I looked down and saw a girl with long black hair, ice blue eyes with a familiar matching pendant, wearing fewer bangles than normal and a deep green fit and flare.

"Willow." I whispered before turning back to Malfoy. "So…I thought you Snake Faced Little Shits couldn't get any lower. I guess I was wrong. Murdering a woman of all people for something you can't even prove she did…all for the sake of others' amusement." I snorted. "That's low, even for you, Malfoy."

"YEAH!" Willow screamed. "That's low, even for you, Malfoy!"

"Shut up, you stupid girl!" Isabel Lockton hissed, grabbing one half of her hair as Traci Lestrange grabbed the other. "You'll be next!"

"B-But, Auntie…" Willow breathed.

"Don't you dare 'b-but, Auntie' me!" Lockton hissed "I have no niece! A true niece of mine would join the Dark Lord now!"

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Willow screamed.

Lockton and Lestrange drew their wands, dragging Willow up to the stage. "Room for another?" they asked, making me snap.

"LEAVE HER!" I shouted. "She's only a child!"

"A child who is a blood traitor!" Lockton sneered at me, drawing a dagger to Willow's neck.

I growled. "No honourable woman would dare harm a child!" I told the congregation of Snake Faced Little Shits.

Willow started crying. "You're all nothing b-but Snake F-Faced L-Little S-Shits!" she sobbed.

"ENOUGH!" Lockton bellowed, slashing Willow's arm with the dagger and dropping her to the floor.

"NOW!" I screamed, grabbing a tapestry and jumping, swinging down and grabbing my dagger.

"How do you like it?" I hissed, stabbing Lockton in the shoulder and letting her drop before grabbing Willow, still in flight

"P-Please don't k-kill me!" Willow pleaded. "I d-don't want to die!"

"You won't die, Will, trust me." I said, locking eyes with her.

"Who are you?" she asked me, her eyes wide.

I smirked as Draco untied his mother. "Will, take a nap, your rhymes are crap." I told her.

Willow's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates and she mouthed my name.

I nodded, handing Willow off to Draco as I swung into the crowd, wand in hand and killing as many Snake Faced Little Shits as I could before casting a spell, sending me and the rest of the coven back up into the rafters.

"Go! Go!" I shouted, the coven one by one filing out a window at the roof, me at the end, blocking hexes and jinxes as I got to the window, Lucius growled and almost Stunned me as I grabbed a smoke bomb.

"QUINN!" he shouted. "I will cut your heart out with a spoon!"

I smirked. "Then it begins!" I laughed.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" Malfoy screamed.

I laughed some more. "That's my title, boys, don't wear it out!" I said before throwing the smoke bomb down, listening to the Death Eaters coughing as I made my escape, closing and locking the window as I heard Voldemort screaming.

"SHE'S GETTING AWAY! STOP HER, YOU IMBECILES! STOP HER!"

Draco set Narcissa down, handing her a backpack. "Here isn't safe for you anymore, Mother, flee the country." he told her as Narcissa gasped.

"Draco?" she whispered, touching his face.

Draco nodded and hugged Narcissa as Willow ran to me, hugging me tightly.

"So…then who's Harley…?" Narcissa asked as I took my mask off.

"Hi, Mrs Malfoy." I said, smiling sheepishly.

Narcissa gaped, but them smiled at me, tapping my cheek. "I should have guessed she'd be you, Hannah." she said, shaking her head. "I guess you really are your mother's daughter. With a hint of James in there."

I smiled as Narcissa turned to Draco. "You'd best be good to this girl, young man or so help me…"

"Relax, Mother, relax, I won't do anything to her." Draco said, rolling his eyes as him and his mother shared one last hug, Narcissa hugging me and kissing my forehead before she was gone with a loud CRACK!

We all shared a big sigh of relief before Death Eaters started flooding the grounds, wands alight and sending flashes of light towards us.

Harry grabbed me. "Godric's Hollow, guys!" Harry shouted over the roar of the Snake Faced Little Shits before Disapparating away with me in tow.


	23. Chapter 23: Godric's Hollow

Chapter 23

Godric's Hollow

When I managed to breathe again, we found that I was on a snow covered sidewalk with a church in the background, a war cenotaph there as well.

There were tiny little cottages all around the church. It was a village.

"Where are we?" Draco asked, yanking me from my brother.

"Godric's Hollow." Harry replied, making me crease my eyebrows in confusion.

"Why are we here?" I asked.

"Because here is where Mum and Dad are buried." Harry said, making me gasp.

This was the place. Here was where my Mum and Dad lived and were murdered, they were buried somewhere here.

"Harry…please…can we go visit?" I asked.

Harry nodded. "Let's go." he said, taking my hand and leading the entire coven down to the church and the war monument.

When we arrived, though, the cenotaph was no longer a large piece of stone with names of Muggles I could have cared less about inscribed into it. It became a statue of a man and woman with two babies, a little boy and a little girl.

The man's hair was shaggy and dishevelled, he wore round glasses and was rather skinny.

The woman's hair was straight and well kept, her eyes seemed to dance as she held the little girl in her arms.

The little boy looked almost exactly like the man, same dishevelled hair and round glasses, but his eyes seemed to dance like the woman's.

The little girl's hair was shorter and tied into a ponytail, she was reaching for the man's glasses.

I gasped. Two little kids. Both parents, having the times of their lives forever engraved into stone.

"Holy shit." Blaise whispered, breaking the silence as I reached out, tracing every ornate detail of my mother that the sculptor carved.

I could hear her screaming from that night echo in my head.

"_Not the twins, please, not the twins! Not my little Hannah!"_

"_Step aside, step aside, silly girl!"_

I could hear my dad laughing as he danced me around the living room, singing Come Fly With Me.

"_Faster, Daddy! Faster!" I screamed, giggling as Dad lifted me up, waltzing around the living room with me, laughing._

"_Ok, ok, Hellion." Dad chuckled, spinning me around until I was dizzy. "Gonna sing with Michael?"_

_I nodded, starting to sing. "__**When I get you up there, where the air is rarefied, we'll just glide, starry-eyed.**__"_

"_**When I get you up there…I'll be holding you…so near.**__" Dad sang, lifting me up and spinning with me. "__**You may hear, the angels cheer…**__"_

"_**Because we're together!**__" I squealed._

"_**Weather wise it's such a lovely day! Just say those words and we'll beat the birds down to Acapulco Bay! It's perfect for a flying honeymoon.**__"_

"_**They say! So come fly with me, let's fly let's fly away!**__" I sang, giggling._

"_Come on, Hellion. Fly with me!" Dad said, lifting me up in the air._

_I squealed happily, giggling uncontrollably as Daddy and I danced._

I let go of the statue, looking up and taking a deep breath. I couldn't get memories like that back.

"Come on, sis." Harry said, leading me away from the statue and into the cemetery behind the church.

"Ok, split up." Hermione said. "Crow call when you find them."

Everyone nodded and split up, looking through headstones to find my mother and father.

I pursed my lips and looked up into the stars. Were Mum and Dad looking down on me now? Would they be proud of me for fighting back? Disappointed that I didn't return to Hogwarts? Happy that I had Harry to look out for me? Angry at how I was brought up?

I felt someone wrap their arms around me from behind, their glasses falling off and prodding me in the back of the neck.

"Sorry, mei-mei." Harry whispered, taking his glasses back and slipping them back on. "You miss them, don't you?"

I nodded. "More than anything." I admitted, looking up at the stars and smiling.

"I found them." Draco said, making me and my brother whip around, heading off to find the coven (and Willow and mysteriously enough Sheila's boy friend.) still searching graves for loved ones, Ivy kneeling at one with tears in her eyes, Blaise wrapping his arms around her. I read the headstone as I passed.

**Astoria Duff**

**1971-1998**

**True love never dies**

I took a deep breath as everyone else flitted away, Hermione calling Harry back to an ancient grave, giving me some time alone with Mum and Dad.

The headstone was white, almost as white as Professor Dumbledore's, a few roses and lilies decorated the edges of the stone, but my eyes were set on the names engraved on it.

**Lily Potter January 30 1977-October 31 1998**

**James Potter March 27 1977-October 31 1998**

**The last enemy that shall be destroyed is Death**

I clenched my jaw, staring down at the ground. Did they know? Did they know their only daughter was kneeling at their grave with her boyfriend right behind her?

I took a deep breath. All this shit had happened to me. My parents being murdered, being brought up by abusive relatives, being bullied all throughout Muggle school, being wanted by the madman that started it all…it all happened to me for a reason. My hand that I was dealt was as shitty as they came, I'll give you that. But in the end, I was that much stronger for it. Who knows where I'd be if I had my parents growing up. Probably a spoiled brat.

I reached out and touched the headstone, my eyes closed as I felt tears sting the corners of my eyes.

Draco wrapped his arms around me, as if he knew I was about to cry.

I wiped my eyes and rested my head against his shoulder, unable to stop the flow of tears now.

Draco entangled a hand in my hair, hushing me as I wiped my eyes, staring at the grave again.

I was suddenly furious. I was thankful that Voldemort made me stronger, but I wanted the fucker dead more than anything in the world…and if I was going down, I was taking him with me.

I grabbed my dagger, holding it to my hand as I broke out of Draco's arms. "I swear that I will not rest until my parents have been avenged." I said aloud, poising the blade of my dagger against my palm. "I swear it by blood!" I said, cutting myself and clenching my fist, letting the blood drip down onto the snow over my mother's grave with a smirk.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked as I wrapped my hand.

I gave a small chuckle. "After everything that You-Know-Who put me through, you'd think I'd despise him…is it weird I want to thank him?"

"For what?" Draco asked, aghast that I'd say that.

"For making me that much stronger." I smirked, reminding myself of the song by Christina Aguilera, Fighter. "**Made me that much stronger, makes me work a little bit harder. Made me that much wiser…so thanks for making me a fighter**." I sang. "**Made me learn a little bit faster, made my skin a little bit thicker, made me that much smarter…so thanks for making me a fighter**!" I looked up at the stars again before looking down, drawing my wand. I wanted to leave something at the grave.

I conjured up a wreath of roses and laid it by my mum's side of the grave, just before the light splatter of my blood. I stood up as Hermione laid an identical wreath next to it, for my dad.

Harry knelt where I had been minutes previously and I gave him some alone time with Mum, like he had for me.

I leaned over the fence of the cemetery, looking into Godric's Hollow. I could see a tree I knew from my dreams of the past. That tree was in the park Draco and I had played in all those years ago.

I heard Carol of the Bells from inside the church. There was a service going on inside as I contemplated things over.

Harry patted my shoulder, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Come on, sis." Harry said.

I nodded, looking to Mum's grave one last time, seeing an identical splatter of blood and Harry's hand wrapped up. I looked to Ivy's Mum's grave…and there was blood splattered in the snow, too. Ivy's hand was wrapped up.

Draco wrapped an arm around me as we left the cemetery, going out into the village.

There were beautiful snow coloured houses lined up perfectly. One house was decked out in Christmas lights and you could hear Celestina Warbeck's crooning from outside.

Ivy stopped, looking into the house where I could see Mr. Duff decorating the tree as her grandmother laid cookies onto a table. Blaise stopped and went after her.

"You go on, Han, I'll take care of Ivy." Blaise told me.

I nodded, running to keep up with my brother and boyfriend as we stopped, gasping.

In front of me was a cottage that didn't look as pretty as the other ones, it was one that made me feel like someone had stabbed me in the heart and twisted the blade.

A part of the house had been blown clean away, revealing a little nursery.

My house. The house I would have lived in if Voldemort never existed. The house I could have had more brothers and sisters, could have stayed in during holidays…could have met Ivy and Sheila sooner…where I would have had my parents.

My mum could have taught me how to cook instead of Aunt Petunia forcing me to learn by feeding Dudley's fat ass. My dad could have taught me to dance instead of Harry…ok, instead of Draco, but Harry did try to teach me. My mum could have helped me pick out my wedding dress, my dad could have given me away…all the memories that I'd never get to have thanks to one madman.

I reached out the same as Harry and wrapped my hand around a post, wanting to touch some part of the house.

At that, a sign rose up from the ground and blossomed, like a flower with words.

_On this spot on October 31__st__ 1998_

_Lily and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their children, Harry and Hannah,_

_Remain the only two people known to survive the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has been left in its ruined state_

_As a memorial to the Potters; _

_and a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

Around the wording was magical graffiti, written in green, blue, red, yellow ink or carved into the wood with different handwriting.

**Good luck, Harry, Hannah, wherever you are.**

_The Two Who Lived live on!_

_Long live the Potter twins!_

_Stay fighting, Hannah, we're here for you!_

I gaped at the last one. People did care about me!

Suddenly, I heard a very familiar song in the background, coming from the house.

"Safe and Sound." I whispered, jumping the fence.

"Hannah, what are you doing, get back here!" Draco ordered as Harry hopped over with me.

"We're going exploring!" Harry and I said together, going into the house.

"Hannah, it's not safe, get back here!" Draco ordered.

"You're not telling me what to do, Draco!" I growled at him, opening the door.

I heard Draco groan and footfalls after me. "If you insist on entering this death trap, I guess I should come with you to keep you from killing yourself." Draco huffed as we walked in, the door creaking behind us, the smell of dust making me sneeze repeatedly until Draco handed me a tissue.

I saw every detail of the house from my past dreams and gasped, seeing my old toy broom.

"Harry, remember this!?" I asked, running into the living room and holding it up.

"Oh, yeah!" Harry said, taking it from me. "I forgot we used to fight over this!"

…

"_HARRY! IT'S MY TURN!" I screamed at my brother, reaching to pull him down._

"_You just had your turn!" Harry shouted back, landing._

"_Mine!" I screamed, yanking it back._

"_MINE!" Harry screamed back, yanking it back._

"_MINE!" I screamed louder as we started tugging it back and forth._

"_You're a stupid meanie-head!" I said._

"_You're a…poop face!" Harry retorted._

_My lip quivered. "MUMMY! HARRY CALLED ME A POOP FACE!" I said, starting to cry and running into Mum's lap._

"_Harry!" Mum started._

"_She started it! She called me a meanie-head!" Harry protested._

"_Well, you know your twin is more sensitive to insults than you are!" Mum scolded, taking the broom from Harry and giving it to me. "Here you go, Hellion."_

_I beamed, mounting it and starting to fly around._

…

"Slytherin through and through." Draco praised, kissing my forehead as I stuck my tongue out at Harry.

"Piss off, Mei-Mei." Harry said.

Draco smirked. "Younger sister." he told Harry. "Very original nickname, Potter."

"How d'you know Chinese?" Harry asked.

"I'm a Malfoy, we're bred to learn languages. I know about fifteen myself. French, Italian, Chinese, Japanese, Spanish, German, Romanian, Turkish, Russian, Indonesian, Bulgarian, Hungarian, Polish, Vietnamese, Korean, Indian and a little Arabic, but I'm not fluent." Draco said, listing the languages off on his fingers.

Harry and I looked to each other and back at him, eyebrows raised.

"Don't look at me like that, Spitfire, you knew that I could speak different languages." Draco said, turning to me.

"I didn't think it'd total to be seventeen!" I said.

"Technically, sixteen fluent and one not." Draco said, shrugging.

"Impressive." Harry said as I got distracted again.

"Come on, let's go upstairs." I said, starting up the stairs to the master bedroom, where Safe and Sound was playing in a music box.

I took the box in my hand and opened the drawer. There were two rings inside.

My parents' wedding bands.

I gasped. "H-Harry…" I whispered. "You might want to look at this." I said, showing him the jewellery inside.

Harry took the larger band and looked at it through the wand light. "This one was Dad's." he said.

I nodded, taking Mum's in my hand. She was smaller, her band thinner with little diamonds encrusted in the silver.

Under them was a note with my name on it.

I gasped, seizing the note and opening it to reveal dainty, flowing handwriting.

_Mon petite phénix,_

_If you are reading this, love, then we've probably been killed by Voldemort and you've returned to the house._

_Your father and I want you to know that we loved you so much, and we were so proud that you were our little girl. Our little gifted angel._

_Should you be brought up by your Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon and something happens, we're sorry we weren't there to save you. Harry made a promise to me a few weeks before I wrote this letter saying he will take care of you for however long you need it._

_Should you find a suitor, tell him to be good to you. And if it's that Malfoy boy, IT'S ABOUT TIME! Narcissa and I always knew that there was something between the two of you, and it was due time that you let it shine._

_Enclosed in this box are your father's and my wedding rings. They are yours to keep along with any jewellery you may find in this box._

_I love you, my little Hellion, stay strong for Mummy._

_Love always,_

_Mum._

_P.S. Tell that brother of yours if he hasn't already to get himself a girlfriend!_

_Love,_

_Dad._

I burst out laughing and crying at the same time, covering my mouth as I snickered and wiping my eyes as I cried.

"Harry, Dad says to get yourself a girlfriend." I told him, folding the note and tucking it in the hidden pocket of my dress and turning to Draco, patting my breast. "Mum approves." I said.

Draco smirked from over my shoulder. "And why should she not?" Draco said. "It's me!"

I took the jewellery box and tucked it into my purse, Harry taking anything off the dresser.

"What are you doing?" I whispered. "You're grave robbing our parents!"

"No I'm not, I'm just taking the perfume and cologne." Harry said, tucking it into my purse.

"Potter, you're nuts." Draco said.

"This coming from you, Death Eater." Harry retorted.

"Boys, enough!" I said before I heard Hermione.

"Harry! Harry, Hannah, Malfoy, get out of there, someone's coming!"

At this, Harry, Draco and I ran out of the house and hopped over the fence, Draco lifting me up when he steadied himself.

"Malfoy, get Hannah and the coven out of here." Harry said. "Ivy, Hermione, you stay with me."

Ivy and Hermione stood with Harry and I broke out of Draco's arms.

"No." I said. "I'm staying with you. Go back to Sherwood, you guys, I'll be ok."

"Hannah-"

"No, Blaise, go!" I ordered. "Harry, Hermione, Ivy and I will meet you there!" I said, looking to the cloaked figure looking up at the house.

I read their mind and paled. This was in no way good. "Harry, we have to get out of here." Ivy and I said together.

"No." Harry whispered, going up to the figure with Hermione. "Bathilda? Bathilda Bagshot?"

The figure looked to Harry, then to me before lowering her hood.

She was a white haired little old lady, shorter than me by a long shot. She had to be at the maximum four feet tall. Her wrinkled eyes, though…they were what scared me the most. Despite the fact that they were blue…they weren't alive, they didn't sparkle like an old lady's should have around young folks. They were blank, dead…evil. Not what I expected from the author of my History of Magic textbook.

"Harry, we have to go." I told him, tugging his cloak. "Bat-"

"Hannah, trust me!" Harry said, yanking me off him. "She might have the sword of Gryffindor." he whispered to me as Professor Bagshot spoke.

"Are you the Potters?" she asked, her voice just like her eyes, hollow, dead, no emotion.

Harry and I nodded, me losing more colour by the minute as she started to walk away, motioning for us to follow her.

I swallowed, trying to dig in my heels as Harry started to drag me off after her.

"Come on, Hannah, don't be a baby." he said, finally overpowering me and forcing me to follow Professor Bagshot into a little cottage along the way.

But…as we went, I had a feeling someone was following me.

Professor Bagshot opened the door to her cottage, gesturing into the dusty old house.

"In!" she ordered, making me jolt as Harry, Hermione and Ivy walked in, me reluctantly in tow.

"Do you have something for me?" Harry asked as Hermione, Ivy and I looked around.

It was a typical old lady's house. Knickknacks, photos of family, dusty books and old candy. But the one thing that caught my eye was the book on the stand by the fire.

It had Professor Dumbledore's face smiling up at us, his eyes looking over his half moon spectacles. On his hat were the words:

_The Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore_

_By: Rita Skeeter_

_Best Selling Author of Armando Dippet: Master or Moron?_

I took the book, sliding it into my purse as Professor Bagshot grabbed me, dragging me upstairs with Harry.

As I went up, though, I looked at the framed pictures of me as Harley Quinn on the walls, reading the headlines from the _Daily Prophet_.

**Three Ministry Workers Dead at Rise of New Dark Witch**

**Disappearance of Department Head Believed to be Work of Harley Quinn**

**Malfoy Son Kidnapped: Father Believes Doing of Harley Quinn**

**Department Head's Body Found in River Outside London: Harley Quinn Strikes Again**

**Harley Quinn: What Will She Do Next?**

Professor Bagshot dragged me up to an old dusty bedroom with Harry.

"Do you have something for me?" Harry asked again.

"Harley Quinn." Professor Bagshot whispered, looking to me.

I swallowed. How did she know that I was Harley Quinn?

"Harry Potter…" Professor Bagshot said, completely terrifying me now.

"Harry, can we please just go?" I asked, unable to stay the shaking of my hands.

Harry shook his head at me, nodding to Professor Bagshot and asking his question again.

Professor Bagshot smiled a completely horrifying smile before her pupils dilated, her eyes rolled back into her head as something came out of her neck.

I screamed as Nagini came at me and my brother, Professor Bagshot falling dead to the floor.

Nagini completely ignored my brother, coming towards me. And for the first time I could understand what she was saying.

_We have unfinished business, Harley Quinn._

I took a step back, terrified as Nagini lunged at me.

I screamed as she wrapped herself around my middle, squeezing me tightly.

"LET ME GO!" I screamed.

_Yesss…hold you…hold you…_

"NO!" I screamed, trying to break out, only to be crushed further, feeling a couple ribs crack.

Nagini kept wrapping me in herself, squeezing me tightly as her tongue tickled my neck.

_Sssay goodnight to your little boyfriend, Harley Quinn._

I whimpered, feeling her tease my neck with her fangs.

"_PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!_" someone screamed, making Nagini go stiff against me as my scar burned.

Someone forced the snake off me and lifted me back to my feet. It was Draco.

"Draco!" I said, throwing my arms around him and wincing from the pain in my ribs.

As quick as Draco's arms were around me, he threw me off him to the far edge of the room as Nagini lunged.

"DRACO!" I screamed when Nagini bit him in the shoulder, wrenching a short cry from him as he dropped to his back. Nagini slithered down to Harry and Hermione and Ivy.

"Draco!" I said, struggling to my feet and getting to him, unbuttoning his shirt to inspect the damage.

The fang was stuck in his shoulder, blood blossoming from the wound and trickling down his stomach, pooling in the creases of his hard Quidditch trained abs.

Oh. Dear. Skinner.

I shook my head. "Come on, Han, ignore the incredibly hot man candy and patch up this wound." I told myself. "You can ogle his sexiness later." I said as I pulled the first aid kit out of my purse, grabbing my tweezers and pulling the fang out, earning a grunt from Draco.

"Sorry, Dragon." I said, tucking the fang into a plastic baggie as I grabbed the peroxide. "Oh, fuck, Draco, you're gonna hate me for this." I told him before pouring the peroxide onto a cloth and dabbing it into the wound.

"FUCK!" Draco yelled, fisting my skirt in one hand, gritting his teeth together.

"I know, I know." I told him, biting my lip as I grabbed the antidote that Raven had nicked, flicking air bubbles out of it and starting to look for a vein.

"Stop slapping me!" Draco said.

"I'm looking for the vein." I said.

"Why?" Draco asked.

"You were bitten by a bloody snake that was venomous, I'm taking precautions to make sure you don't die on me." I said, finding the vein and poising the needle over it.

"Hannah, love, I'm a big boy, I can handle…" Draco cut off with a grunt when I plunged the needle into his skin, sending the antidote through his bloodstream as I grabbed a needle and thread.

"It's no Essence of Dittany." I told him. "But it'll have to do." I said, dabbing some numbing agent onto Draco's shoulder before threading the needle and starting to stitch him up.

Draco fisted my hair, almost ripping the silk as I leaned over him, stitching the wound closed and biting my lip as I worked.

"So will I live?" Draco asked jokingly as I bit the thread to cut it, standing up.

"I think the odds are in your favour." I said, tucking my stuff away.

"We heard yelling, what's going on?" Harry asked, running upstairs.

"Draco was being a baby as I put peroxide over his snakebite." I said, struggling to my feet again, wincing from my ribcage.

"Yeah, brilliant plan, Potter!" Draco said, standing up. "Your brilliant plan almost got Hannah killed! If I hadn't have gotten here when I did…" Draco trailed off, glaring at my brother.

"Well, sorry, we were dealing with the bloody snake!" Harry said, turning to an almost sobbing Hermione. "Mione, where's my wand?"

Hermione bit her lip, looking down. "Well…" she said.

"Where's my wand?" Harry asked again.

Hermione let a few tears fall before handing Harry his wand…at least what was left of it.

It was snapped. A small fragment of phoenix tail feather holding it together.

I gasped. "Harry…" I said.

"Don't worry about it." Harry said, looking sadly down at his wand as he took it, putting the remnants into the bag Hagrid gave him for his birthday. "I'll have to borrow someone's."

"Mine." I said, taking my wand and giving it to him.

"No, Hannah," Hermione and Harry said together.

"It was my fault Harry's wand snapped, he'll use mine." Hermione said.

"Besides, you need your wand more than I do." Harry said.

I sighed, tucking my wand (secretly thankfully) into my holster. I loved my wand, it chose me and I was the only one that could master it. Ollivander told me so the day I got it.

…

Flashback

_Harry was waiting outside with his new wand, Ollivander taking my measurements and giving me the same speech he gave Harry before handing me a wand._

"_Ten inches, hawthorn and unicorn tail hair, nice and whippy, give it a go." Ollivander said._

_I took it, feeling loved and protected instantly and waved my wand._

_Ollivander snatched it back. "No, no, not the right one." he said, handing me another. "Nine and three quarter inches, elm, phoenix tail feather, nice and loyal."_

_I took it and waved it, making things around the shop blow up. I dropped the wand instantly, stammering apologies as fast as I could while they sounded coherent._

"_Quite alright, dear girl." Ollivander said, taking my wand back and pausing. "I wonder…" he said, going into the back for a minute and coming back with a dusty box._

"_Here you are." he said, handing me the box. "Nine inches, rosewood and dragon heartstring."_

_I creased my eyebrows together at the box. It was tied with a black ribbon and the box itself was green and silver. I untied the ribbon and laid the box down, picking up the wand._

_Immediately, I felt a rush of warmth flood through my body, feeling affection for the stick in my hand as I waved it, sending green and silver sparks raining down on me with a blaring of Christina Aguilera's Fighter sounding through the shop._

_Ollivander instantly smiled, having me set the wand down in the box, wrapping it up, muttering "Curious…very curious."_

"_Sorry, but what's curious?" I asked._

"_I know every wand I've ever made, Miss Potter." Ollivander told me. "And every wand has had its challenges. But this wand…I'm surprised that this wand chose you." Ollivander admitted "Because no one has ever managed to touch it without being shocked on contact."_

_I gulped. "What does that mean?"_

"_This wand is very temperamental, Miss Potter. And very stubborn, even I cannot touch it without it shocking me…and I created it! It must have found a kindred spirit in you."_

_I smiled. "Cool." I said, paying Ollivander and leaving the shop._

…

End of Flashback

At this, Draco lifted me up, tucking his wand into his pocket as Harry and I locked eyes.

"Come on, let's get back to the coven." I said. "Harry, Hermione, Ivy, you're coming with us. No ifs, ands or buts."

Harry grinned. "I had a hunch you'd say that, Mei-Mei."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever Ge-Ge." I said.

"That, and we can check your ribs to see if Nagini cracked them." Draco added.

Harry rolled his eyes as my scar prickled. "Ok, ok, let's roll before he shows up."

At that, everyone (Harry reluctantly) grabbed Draco's arm and we Disapparated back to Sherwood to check out my ribcage.


	24. Chapter 24: The Coven Divides

Chapter 24

The Coven Divides

When we Apparated back, I went straight to Blaise.

"Where's Willow?" I asked nervously, twirling my hair around.

"I put her in yours and Cato's tent, Harley. We didn't know what to do so we waited for you guys." Blaise explained, shrugging out of his robe and wrapping it around a pale Ivy, bringing her into his tent.

"Ok, we'll deal with the kid first and then with you." Draco said as I went into our tent to find Willow sleeping.

"Will…" I said, shaking her gently.

Will stirred, looking up at me. "Oh, Hannah, thank goodness. I had the weirdest dream. My aunt Isabel tried to have me killed for not wanting to be a Death Eater, and you saved me, and here was the thing, you were Harley Quinn. You swung down from the Manor tapestries and gave me to Draco, but you called him Cato and…" she said, starting to ramble as she sat up.

"Will, you weren't dreaming." I said, kneeling next to her, despite my ribs screaming in protest. "That actually happened, and now you're in the coven camp." I told her, grabbing the Essence of Dittany. "Give me your arm."

Willow obeyed, handing me her slashed arm as I dabbed Dittany over it, watching the skin stitch together and heal. "There we go." I said, releasing her arm with a grin.

"Thanks, Hannah!" Willow said, getting off the bed and hugging me, making me grit my teeth with pain as I hugged her back gently. "I'm going to go find Katherine, I heard she was here."

"Yeah, she is." I said as Willow left, beaming from ear to ear.

"Ok, your turn." Draco said, lifting me up by the waist and laying me gently on the bed, taking a look at my ribs.

"Conveniently with you, I can feel your ribs to see for a break." Draco smirked, joking about my weight.

"Shut up, I get it, I'm thin." I teased back as Draco ran a hand gently over my ribs.

I clenched my fist in the skirt of my dress when Draco found the offending bone, just under my bra. "Fuck." I hissed, despite the fact the pain brought tears to my eyes, that's all I managed.

"Damn, do you ever know how to suck it up." Draco said, grabbing a potion from his backpack and lobbing it to me.

I caught it, taking a swig. "Trust me, living in a Muggle hellhole for sixteen years where you're beaten, neglected and abused, you learn to take pain." I said, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. "After a while you almost become immune to it." I shrugged, standing up and slipping out of my dress, Draco tossing me a shirt of his and kissing my forehead.

I blushed and slipped the shirt on, Draco sweeping me off my feet and laying me back onto his bed, smoothing hair from my forehead as I suddenly felt very sleepy.

"That potion will repair the bone, but the painkilling aspect of it will put a person to sleep." Draco whispered, kissing my temple as I curled up into my good side, Draco wrapping the blanket over me as I felt my mind start to blank, closing my eyes. "So you just sleep and leave the coven to me."

I sighed. My boyfriend was such the gentleman. "Don't give my brother too much grief." I said sleepily as I felt Draco slip something soft, warm and surprisingly familiar into my arms. I took a deep breath. It was Alejandro, my teddy bear. I hadn't felt a need for him since Draco returned.

I felt Hellion leap up and curl up under the covers with me, resting in the crook of my legs as Draco kissed my forehead, chuckling. "Please, love, I'm an angel. And besides, it's just one night, what could I possibly do to screw anything up?"

I smiled. "Well…" I started, starting to nod off.

"Shh, Hannah." Draco whispered, kissing my eyelids and rubbing my side. "Don't think. Just sleep."

At this, I buried my face in Alejandro's fur, Draco's soft humming of Safe and Sound putting me to sleep.

…

Draco POV

When I heard her breathing deepen, I stood up, pulling the blanket over her shoulder and going to check on the coven, Potter, Duff, the Mudblood and James.

When I got out, I saw Sheila stitching up the same dirty blond haired, ocean blue eyed guy that asked her to dance at the party, my eyes widened. I knew that guy anywhere.

He was in Diamond's dorm at school, he was in my gang!

"Collins!" I said.

"Hey, Malfoy." Blake Collins said, smirking at me from where he sat. "How's Baby Girl?"

My eyes narrowed. He _always_ called Hannah "Baby Girl" and it _always_ pissed me off. "_Hannah_ is just fine." I said icily "She's sleeping, and she left me in charge."

Potter rolled his eyes. "What possessed her to put _you_ of all people in charge?" Potter asked. "Oh, right, you're her boyfriend, you probably sweet talked her into it."

"Ok, ok." I sneered, glaring at Potter. "Tell me this, Potter, who here besides Granger and Hannah was a prefect?" I asked.

Potter scowled. "You." he spat.

I smirked. "Exactly." I said. "And who out of all of us is older?"

"By a month!" Potter asked. "Big deal!"

"But by Hannah, two." I smirked. "And how'd you know my birthday was in June?"

"Hannah _insists_ on doing a countdown." Potter growled.

I smirked. "And, finally, who was in this coven longer, me, or you?"

"You." Potter sneered.

"I rest my case." I said, throwing myself to the ground. "Ok, we can definitely chalk this one up as a victory to the good side." I told the coven (and delegates)

Potter scoffed "Since when were you a part of the good side?" he demanded.

"Since I escaped captivity in Malfoy Manor to find Hannah, then went back to save her. I'm a better version of Weasley."

The Mudblood gave me a dark look, her eyes filled with tears. "Don't you dare talk about Ron like that!" she spat.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said. "Anyways, we saved my mother, and killed a few Death Eaters, that was a victory."

"Yeah, and you almost got Hannah killed!" Diamond spat, glaring at me.

"I did nothing of the sort!" I spat back, shooting daggers at him.

"Yes, you did, how d'you think she got caught by Greyback? They went looking for her because of _you_!" Diamond growled. "If she was mine, I'd-"

"Well, newsflash, Diamond, she's not, or she'd be in your tent, now, wouldn't she?" I hissed, Potter grabbing my arm.

"And you tried to make her yours, too, didn't you, Diamond?" Potter added. "Don't think I didn't see you kiss her."

I whipped to Potter. "He what?" I whispered.

"He kissed her. He told her he loved her and then he kissed her."

I paled. "What did she do?" I asked.

"Pushed him off her and slapped him across the face." Potter shrugged.

I smirked. That's my Hannah.

I whipped back to Diamond, drawing my wand, Potter, Blaise, Collins and Duff holding me back. "You ever put a hand on her again, I'll rip your throat out!" I snarled.

Diamond smirked. "She enjoyed it." he said, going into his tent with Mel in tow.

I took a deep breath and settled myself, causing Potter, Blaise, Blake and Duff to let go of me.

"He's not worth it, Malfoy." Blake said, everyone settling down from the turn of events.

"Besides, if she wanted Diamond she would have taken Diamond." Blaise added. "She loves you. He's just trying to rile you up."

I nodded, glaring at his tent. "If Mel wasn't in there I'd barge in and kill the fucker." I muttered.

"Ok, Malfoy, enough!" Duff ordered, glaring at me. "It's over. It's done with, let it go!"

I nodded, calming myself down before turning to the coven. "Ok, now that that's been settled, we have the matter of whether or not Potter, Granger, Duff, James and Collins want to stay." I said, turning to Potter.

"We'll stay." Potter said, Duff and the Mudblood nodding in agreement.

"I have nowhere to go, Aunt Isabel will be going after my Mum to get my whereabouts and Harley Quinn's, so I'll stay." James said.

"Eh, I can go for a little adventure, what the hell?" Collins smirked.

I nodded. "Ok, so we'll get an initiation for you guys set up tomorrow morn-" I started.

"Hey!" Glimmer said. "You didn't have us do an initiation!"

"Yeah, and neither did Harley!" Clove added.

"Well, that's all because Harley was with you guys when I came in, she knows you're not Death Eaters." I said. "Thresh is my best mate, I'd know him like the back of my hand. Effie and Foxface are Hannah's best friends, she knows them. Wolfie, we're sure that no Death Eater can get your Animagus form out of you from Polyjuice Potion." I said. "But for all we know, Potter, Granger and Duff could all be Death Eaters in disguise."

"Ok, Hannah's officially got you paranoid!" Duff snapped.

"We weren't in contact with Death Eaters since Bill and Fleur's wedding." Granger added.

"And Hannah hadn't left my sight during the party." Potter added. "And I was with Melody. We were locked in a dungeon together, Malfoy, _with_ wands! If I wanted to do you and Hannah in I would have had the perfect opportunity."

I sighed. "Ok, ok, those are very good points. But what about James?" I asked, turning to Willow.

"Willow was almost killed by Lockton, no Death Eater would turn on another in disguise like that." Sheila said.

"Collins." I said.

"Dude, I was there for the same reason as you. I'm on the run and was looking for something to do to fill my Christmas Eve." Blake said, shrugging.

"I was there saving my mother!" I said.

"Whatever, I saw you dancing with Harley." Blake said. "Having the time of your lives."

I smirked, shaking my head. What everyone else saw as an over dramatic PDA was really the time of our life, Blake knew that. A reminisce of the memory of the Yule Ball from fourth year, when we weren't worried about Death Eaters or the Dark Lord. There was only me spinning Hannah around the dance floor, waltzing around with her in my arms. That was a magic no one could perform. But that magic was cut off by her brother losing Melody!

"Ok, ok, I guess we won't do initiation." I said, caving in. "But we do need to take your wands."

Granger gaped. "Then how the hell are we supposed to do magic?!" she asked.

"Only until we're certain it's you. Besides, I could vouch for Blake right now. Just give them to me and I'll hold onto them until Hannah wakes up and can verify it's really you." I said, holding out my hand. "And obviously, Potter's exempt because his wand got snapped."

Duff glared at me and dug around her pocket for her wand, thrusting it into my hand, muttering about me being an asshole.

Granger reluctantly turned her wand over, eyes cast downward as I turned to James.

"Ok, what was the first thing I called you your first day of first year when you came down with Hannah?" I asked.

"Your exact words were 'Good morning, Princess and Mini-Princess.'" James said.

"Ok, that's James." I said. "You can keep your wand."

James smirked and Duff and Granger gaped at me.

"You know me, Malfoy!" Duff snapped. "I sat with you and Hannah every day at the Slytherin table in first year! When Drosie challenged Hannah to the bogus duel you said that I was her second!"

I tossed Duff's wand back to her, smirking. That was definitely Duff.

"And you first called me Mudblood during your first Quidditch practice second year and I called you on buying your way onto the team!" Granger said, putting her hands on her hips.

I tossed Granger's wand to her, smirking. "Ok, we're all accounted for." I said, smirking as everyone glared at me. Truth be told, I just wanted to piss some people off since Hannah was asleep.

Duff gave me the worst look before sitting down. I guess she caught onto my game. Damn Legilimency.

"Ok, seeing as we're all clear of who we are now," I said. "we need to start with what we have to do to get ourselves out of this situation."

"Why, so you can get Hannah away from me?" Diamond said, coming back alone.

"No, so we don't have to turn around every five minutes to check that a Death Eater's not breathing down our necks." I said dryly.

"Dumbledore left me a task." Potter said. "Hannah, Hermione, Ivy and Ron are in on it."

"What sort of task?" Alexander asked, turning to Potter as I fed the fire.

"I can't say." Potter said.

"Ok, Potter, if you're going to be in this coven, you're going to have to learn that there are no secrets." Blaise said. "We can help. Hannah told us that her and Malfoy were going to spring Malfoy's Mum, and we all went with her, there's strength in numbers."

"Yeah, out with it." I said.

"Ok, there are these things called Horcruxes." Potter started, making me pale.

"That's how the Dark Lord came back!?" I asked.

"You know about them?" Potter asked, turning to me with shock clear in his eyes.

I nodded "Lest you forget, in my library we had a whole shelf dedicated to Dark Arts, there's…oh, fuck!" I said.

"What?!" Potter, Granger and Duff asked together.

"There's a ritual in that Dark Tome that can destroy Horcruxes! Father made me read it before starting first year!" I said, the memory flooding back.

"Great!" Granger said. "We just get Hannah to do the ritual in the Tome and this locket is history!"

"It's not that easy, Granger." I said, turning to her. "Hannah did get her hands on that book because she had to get a curse lifted off Mel," I said "but the only way she did that ritual was because Mel ripped the page of it from the book!"

"Why would she do that!?" Duff asked.

"Because when Malfoy's father came back after he said that he was going to return to get the Dark Lord to kill Han and me," Potter started "he came back with the book and handed it to Hannah, he said he'd give her the book in exchange for her going upstairs with him to be the Death Eaters' sex slave."

"So Mel ripped the page from the book and thrust it back at Father to keep Hannah safe." I said. "The book's still at the Manor!"

"Then why would you bring it up!" Blake asked.

"Because we can easily get it back." I said.

Diamond, Blaise and Potter whipped to me. "ARE YOU NUTS!?" they shouted together.

"SHH, you morons!" I hissed. "Hannah and Mel are sleeping, in case you haven't yet noticed!" I said. "But yes, we can get back in there and steal the book."

"Again." Potter whispered. "Are you nuts!?"

"The last time we tried to get that book, it almost got Hannah killed!" Diamond added, glaring at me.

"Trust me. Give it a couple of weeks of planning, and me and Hannah will-"

"You, Hannah _and me." _Potter said. "I'm not letting you go into the Manor alone with my sister, not after what happened last time, she could run off, and she's not being let out of my sight. Not after what happened in Bagshot's house."

"Ok, ok, me, Hannah and Potter will go into the Manor and nick the book, then we'll have to find the Horcruxes and that's it." I said, smirking.

"Malfoy, aside from the part about Hannah almost getting killed and going back into the death trap, that's actually…a pretty smart scheme." Potter praised.

"Thank you, thank you." I said, smirking as I took a bow. "Death Eaters teach you something useful for the Light."

Potter rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, Malfoy, don't get too bigheaded." Duff said.

"Yeah, we still need to get our hands on the book." Granger added.

"Well, let's head to bed and discuss it in the morning." I said, standing up.

Everyone else stood up and started for their tents, Potter staying behind with his arms crossed.

"I'll tell you now, Malfoy, that if you get my sister in any more danger than she is now…" Potter started angrily.

"Potter, please." I said, holding a hand up to shut him up. "I know what I'm doing, and I won't let her out of my sight. Not after what happened at that broad's house." I looked off into the forest. "I'm not letting anything happen to her again." I told him, my eyes narrowed. "And believe me, should I fail, the moment her heart stops beating, I'll be begging for you to kill me."

"If she gets killed on your watch, you won't have to beg long." Potter growled, looking over his glasses at me before turning around.

I managed to get a good look at his glasses before he whipped around. They looked almost exactly like the ones Goyle was wearing that one day in second year.

I smirked. That explained everything. Why Crabbe was so angry when I said I hoped Granger would die when the Monster of Slytherin killed someone. Why the both of them ran out so fast, and why Goyle was wearing Potter's glasses.

It was Potter and Weasley, disguised under Polyjuice Potion. I had my assumptions, but now I was certain.

"Hey, Potter." I called out to him.

"What?" he said, turning around.

"Don't think I don't know that it was you in the common room when we were twelve." I said, smirking at him.

"Fuck!" Potter hissed before going back into his tent and saying something at least civil to me. "Good night, Ferret."

"Good night, Scarhead!" I said before going back into my tent, taking my shirt off and checking on Hannah before sliding into bed.

She was still sound asleep, on her back.

I moved her over gently to get into bed before wrapping my arms around her, making her curl into me with a sigh.

I smiled down at her, watching her sleep for a time, reliving the good times before the Dark Lord.

The day I called her nothing but Treacle Tart in first year, pissing her off completely; the time I poked her every time she said the word "but" in Charms; the time she chased me around the school when I stole her favourite book; and when she exacted revenge by stealing my broom and hiding it under her bed, making me grab her and throw her in the lake in her clothes. She was pissed at me after that.

However, there were few times when I amused her without pissing her off. The Yule Ball fourth year was, dancing in the common room third year was another…that was pretty much it.

Without hesitation, I grabbed my wand and summoned Hannah's MP3 player, looking through it for the perfect song, slipping my shirt back on.

…

Hannah POV

I stirred, my rib feeling fine now.

I sighed, content as Draco nudged me.

"Han, you awake?" he whispered.

I groaned, rubbing my eyes before waking up. "All but…why?" I asked, sitting up.

Draco grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet. "Come on." he said, pulling me out of the tent.

"Draco, where are we going?" I asked, running to keep up in high heels not being an easy task. "Where are you taking me?"

"You'll see." Draco said, leading me out into the night with a smirk on his face.

I sighed. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Two in the morning." Draco whispered. "The coven's sound asleep." he told me, stopping in a clearing.

"Holy fuck…" I whispered, Draco setting my MP3 player down. "Draco, what's going on?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips.

"Trust me." Draco said, pressing play and letting Eminem's Mockingbird ring through the forest.

"What the Skinner are you on, Cato?" I asked, grinning and shaking my head.

Draco smirked. "I never got my dance."

I laughed, rolling my eyes. "Cato Quinn, you're full of surprises." I said, shaking my head.

"As are you, Harley Quinn." Draco smirked, holding out his hand. "May I have this dance?"

I smiled, taking his hand. "Yes, yes you may." I said, letting Draco pull me to him and waltz me around the clearing.

I laughed, unable to control my blushing. It was almost as if we weren't in a war. Draco was his typical goofball self, treating me like the princess he thought I was.

Spending twenty minutes whirling me around the clearing, we heard a new voice, a little one.

"Draco?"

We both turned around and saw Mel, a little teddy bear in her hands as she looked up at Draco hopefully.

"What are you doing out of bed, Mel?" Draco asked, kneeling next to her.

"I had a bad dream and Alvaro won't talk to me." Mel said, her eyes watering.

"Oh, he's a douche, isn't he?" Draco said, lifting her up.

Mel nodded, smiling at him as our song started to play. "What are you two doing?" she asked, turning to me.

"Just spending a bit of time together." Draco said.

"Dancing?" Mel asked.

Draco nodded.

"I want a turn!" Mel squealed happily.

Draco and I chuckled and I kissed Draco's cheek. "You two have your dance, I'm going back to bed, I'm bushed." I said.

"Night, love." Draco said, kissing my forehead as I left.

…

Draco POV

I honoured Mel's wishes, waltzing her around the clearing like I had with Hannah, though Mel was a little shorter.

"Draco?" Mel asked.

"Hmm?" I asked.

"I wish you were my brother instead of Alvaro." Mel said, looking up at me as I lifted her up.

"Why's that?" I asked, smiling at her.

"Alvaro doesn't talk about me anymore. It's all Hannah, Hannah, Hannah." Mel pouted. "He's a meanie!"

I laughed. "Well, Alvaro is a jackass." I said as Mel hugged me.

I smiled, hugging her back. For a kid I almost killed for supposedly killing Hannah, she was pretty cute.

"I love you, Draco." Mel whispered. "As a brother."

I was taken aback. I barely knew this adorable little kid, but then again, she was really cute and she thought that Diamond was a dickhead like I did. And hey, she saved Hannah from being raped by Death Eaters…bonus!

"I love you, too, Mel." I said, picking Hannah's MP3 player up. "You wanna sleep with us tonight?" I asked.

Mel nodded and I smiled. She was a cute kid.

I carried her back to the tent, laying down next to Hannah and laying Mel on my other side, wrapping an arm around both girls.

I heard Hannah chuckle and saw her smiling to herself.

"What?" I asked, ruffling Mel's hair as she fell asleep.

"You'll make a great father, you know." Hannah whispered.

I wrapped my free arm around her, letting what she said ring through my head. Father.

Before she made that comment I never even thought about what would happen after the war. I never thought about finishing school, getting a job, settling down.

I looked to Hannah, who was still smiling at me and I smiled back. Her. All I knew about my future was that I wanted it to be with her.

I smiled again, watching her fall asleep and looked up.

"Damn." I whispered. "I'm the luckiest fucking ferret in the world."

…

Hannah POV

In the weeks that followed, Draco and Mel had been increasingly close, Mel moving in completely to mine and Draco's tent.

Harry, Hermione, Ivy, Willow and Blake had gotten coven names. Harry was Haymitch, Hermione was Madge, Ivy was Katniss, Willow was Prim and Blake was Cinna.

It was so confusing, the way the coven worked. Suddenly, as if nothing at Hogwarts ever happened, I saw Draco and Harry…actually being civil towards each other…even when my back was turned.

We managed to nab the Dark Tome that we found during the Malfoy party. But we were missing crucial parts to the ritual to destroy the locket. We needed Basilisk venom, and how was I going to get my hands on that without reopening the Chamber of Secrets back at Hogwarts?

A few weeks after that, while I was writing in my private songbook, Draco, Blaise, Blake and Mel gone on a food run and everyone else training in the forest, I heard Prim (Willow) and Rue (Katherine) run towards me.

"Harley! Harley!" they shouted together, panic in their voices.

"What is it?" I asked, shooting up.

"It's Madge, she's trying to beat the shit out of Ron!" Prim said.

I gasped. "Ron?!" I asked. "As in, Ron Weasley?"

The girls nodded and I grabbed my wand.

"Lead the way." I ordered.

The girls grabbed my hands and dragged me off to a far part of the forest, where Hermione was sitting on the unmistakable redheaded Ron Weasley, punching him with everything she had.

"You. Complete. ARSE. Ronald. Weasley!" Hermione screamed, punching him.

"Hermione!" I said, drawing my wand and throwing her back. "Enough!" I ordered, helping Ron up. "Ron, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"Ron just saved my life…and destroyed the Horcrux!" Harry said, tossing me the remains of the locket.

"Good on you, Ron." I said, clapping him on the back as Harry grabbed him and I held Hermione back with Ivy. "Harry, you get Ron something warm to drink, especially after his journey, Ivy, you and me get Hermione the Draught of Peace in mine and Draco's tent to calm her down." I ordered.

Harry sat Ron down and Ron gaped at me. "Mine and Draco's tent!?" He asked. "You mean to tell me that Malfoy's here, too!"

"Yes, yes, Ron, Draco's here too." I said.

"But he's on our side." Harry chirped as I dug around for the Draught in Draco's backpack, making Hermione drink it.

"Great!" Ron said. "Does he know about the Horcruxes?" he asked as Hermione calmed down enough to sit with us by the fire.

We all nodded "The entire coven knows." I said. "By the way…where's the locket?" I asked Harry.

"Ron destroyed it." Harry grinned. "Guess what we found." he told me, tossing me something.

It was a sword, encrusted with rubies up to the hilt, the blade shining and sharp.

"Gryffindor's sword!" I said, remembering it from Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts.

"The very same. That can destroy Horcruxes. It's infused with Basilisk venom!" Harry said.

"Genius!" I said happily. "Wait until the coven hears about this!"

"Coven?" Ron said. "The only wizard coven in existence is…"

"Harley Quinn's?" Harry, Hermione, Ivy and I asked together.

Ron nodded.

I put my hand up. "That'd be me." I said.

Ron snorted and smiled at me. "I should have known you'd be Harley. I'm so stupid. Family sends their love, by the way." Ron told me.

I smirked. "Thanks." I said as Blaise and Blake came back, paler than anything.

"H-Harley…there's something you gotta know." Blaise said.

"Great, Zabini and Collins are here, too?" Ron asked.

"Weasley, now's not the time." Blake said. "You may want to sit down."

"What is it?" Alvaro asked as the coven came from the forest, hearing the commotion.

"Harry, you might want to stand behind her in case she collapses." Blaise said. "It's about Draco."

I paled. "Is he alright?" I asked, my heart sinking into my stomach. "Where is he?"

Blake and Blaise looked to each other, as if wondering who was going to spill the dreadful news.

"Harley, I'm so sorry." Blaise said.

"Lucius Malfoy got to him and Mel." Blake said.

I felt like I had the air knocked out of my lungs, my heart skidded to a stop and I clapped a hand over my mouth.

"No." I said, my eyes flooding with tears.

Blaise and Blake nodded.

I almost collapsed, and I was on my way there, too, if Harry and Alvaro hadn't have caught me.

I looked to both boys, as if hoping that they'd say that they were joking, that Draco had gone with Mel to get her something.

But there was silence, other than me struggling to keep from bursting into tears.

"Oh my god!" I said, bursting into tears as Harry let me onto my knees, Alvaro wrapping an arm around me.

"Not the time." Harry snarled under his breath, Alvaro instantly retracting his arm from around my shoulders.

"I can't believe it." I whispered as Harry wrapped his arms around me while I threw my arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder. At that moment, I didn't want anyone but my brother.

"I'll go see if I can calm her down." Harry said, helping me up and taking me into his tent, drawing it closed and holding me again as I continued to cry.

Harry grabbed the kettle in one hand and his wand in the other, Summoning Alejandro and handing him to me as he put the kettle on the stove, pouring milk into it.

Damn, I loved Twin Telepathy. Harry always knew that hot chocolate would calm me down.

I laid down on Harry's bed, pulling Alejandro to my chest, unable to stop sobbing.

After about five minutes, Harry gently pulled me into a sitting position, wrapping a blanket over my shoulders and lifted a mug to my lips, as if knowing I wouldn't be able to hold the mug because my hands were shaking so much.

Harry set the mug down when I calmed down enough that my hands stopped shaking, but I still cried into his shoulder.

"I can't believe he's g-gone!" I cried into his shoulder, Harry tightening his grip around me and pulling me into his lap.

"Here, Mei-Mei." Harry whispered, handing me the mug and having me drink some more before taking it from me. "They say sleep helps to ease the pain." Harry whispered as I felt my eyes grow heavy.

I shook my head. "How can I sleep?" I asked, not wanting to think about where Draco was and what he was going through.

Harry laid me down, drawing the blanket over me and tucking Alejandro under my arm, kissing my temple. "Lie down, close your eyes and relax."

I closed my eyes, but I couldn't relax, thoughts of Draco being tortured were coursing through my head so fast I almost got a headache.

Harry lifted me up again, setting me in his lap like he did when we were younger and started singing my lullaby.

Harry was the only one aside from Draco that could sing my lullaby and actually soothe me to sleep and when Harry was done the second verse, I was out like a light.

…

Draco POV

I paced around my old room, Mel holding her teddy bear, Gus and sleeping uneasily.

I couldn't sleep. My father had kidnapped Mel and I for God knew what reason and now we were locked in this room, no way out.

I paced up to my window, holding the bar that kept Mel and I in and shaking my head. He had to take me away from her. He had to tear our world apart. He couldn't take me not being a Death Eater.

I wasn't the one that read minds, but I knew Hannah was in pain, heartbroken, unable to stand the fact I was kidnapped.

I needed her. At the Manor, it was completely abysmal and cold, with Mother gone it was hell. But that one night of the party, Hannah had made it the smallest bit bearable. It wasn't the same not having her in my arms, safe and sound asleep.

That was the other thing that drove me mad. Was she safe? Where was she now? In the tent in Sherwood? Out there, somewhere looking for me? No, she couldn't look for me, that was what my father wanted.

"Hannah, don't look for me alone." I whispered to myself.

But, the only silver lining was, I still had Mel to keep me company so I wouldn't completely crack.

I laid down with Mel and wrapped my arms around her, Mel resting her head on my shoulder. It wasn't the same as when it was Hannah, but it worked a bit.

"Don't look for me, Hannah." I whispered, hoping she could hear me before going to sleep.


	25. Chapter 25: Malfoy ManorAgain

Chapter 25

Malfoy Manor…Again

Harry POV

It had been January when Malfoy was kidnapped. Now it was the first of March and there was still no sign of him. Everyone was the remotest bit worried…even though he was a ferret.

Hannah was taking it horribly. Sure, she wasn't staying in bed all day like she did when it first happened, but she rarely ate and she was always planning a way to sneak into Hogwarts to get Basilisk venom to destroy the other Horcruxes we needed.

Ron had told the entire coven about this radio station that was telling the real news about what Voldemort was doing in the wizard world. It was called _Potterwatch,_ and it was basically the murders unmentioned, the disappearances, and where everyone thought Han, me and Harley Quinn were (that thought made me chuckle, and Hannah for the first time since Malfoy disappeared burst out laughing. They didn't know that Hannah and Harley Quinn were the same person.). But there was one snag. There was a password and Ron had missed the last broadcast before he went and found us.

It wasn't until the second week of March that Ron had gotten on. "I got it!" he shouted to the coven. "I got it! The password was 'Albus.' Come on, hurry!"

At this, the entire coven gathered inside Malfoy's tent (it was big enough to hold the entire coven, after all) and tuned in, Ron turning the volume of the radio up.

…

Hannah POV

"Apologize for our brief removal from the air due to calls from those charming Death Eaters." a familiar voice sounded as I held Alejandro to my chest.

"Lee Jordan?" I asked, turning to Ron.

"Shh!" Harry said as Lee continued on.

"Welcome to another edition of _Potterwatch_. We're going to start with our old hand, Royal."

"Evening, River." a familiar voice said.

"That's Lee." Ron said. "They all have secret names so they don't get in trouble should a Death Eater intercept the signal."

"Royal's Kingsley?" I asked.

Ron nodded as Kingsley spoke of the deaths of Professor Bagshot, Ted Tonks, a goblin named Gornuk and some Muggles that were killed by the Death Eaters. That preceded a moment of silence in their memories.

"Thank you." Lee said. "Now we must go to our new contributors, Rapier and Rodent for the popular segment, _Pals of the Potters_. Rapier?"

"Evening, River." Fred's voice said.

"Hey." Lupin's voice added

"Fred!" I gasped as Fred started. "Remus!"

"It seems that our dear Potter friends can run faster than Severus Snape confronted with shampoo." Fred said, making us all laugh wholeheartedly. My Head of House definitely needed a good shampooing, I had been saying that since Draco and I first met.

"So you can tell us now, that the Potter twins are both still alive?" Lee asked.

"No doubt about it." Lupin said. "If either Potter was killed, it'd be all over the Daily Prophet."

"And what would you say to the twins if you knew they were listening?" Lee asked.

"I'd tell them to keep going strong and that we're still fighting." Lupin said.

"Excellent." Lee said. "So, Harry, Hannah, I you're listening, keep it up, we're still on your side, even when the rest of the world isn't! next, We're going to go with our rookie correspondents, Rabbit and Risk with our increasingly popular segment: _Hands to Harley_, the segment with eyes on the third most wanted little woman in the wizard world, not counting Hannah Potter and Hermione Granger, our dear Snake Faced Little Shit killing friend, Harley Quinn."

At this, everyone turned to me as I blushed. I felt special.

"Evening, River." I heard Jamie Vain's voice say.

"Hallo." Nancy O'Neil's, Drosie's only minion said.

"O'Neil!" Drosie gasped. "Vain!?"

"So, what's going on in the Harley Quinn side of the war, ladies?" Lee asked.

"Well, we finally received word that Harley Quinn seems to be working in league with the Potters." Jamie said. "And that her and a few members of her coven snuck into Malfoy Manor and stole something."

"The little thief that she is." Nancy added.

"That's old news, Rabbit." Lee said. "We need new news."

"Harley Quinn's been keeping a low profile…coincidentally, this started around the time that Draco Malfoy was found and brought back to Malfoy Manor." Nancy said.

"D'you think…?" Lupin started.

"That Draco Malfoy was in the Vendetta e Vittoria coven?" Jamie asked.

"Absolutely." Nancy said.

"That would explain why Narcissa Malfoy was saved around Christmas, and how Harley seemed to know that she was in danger and was at the party." Lupin said.

"I wonder how she'd act if she knew that the Muggleborns were being hauled off to Azkaban as we speak." Lee said before speaking to me directly. "Harley, if you're listening, we need you now more than ever, our population is being arrested and hauled off for the simple crime of having Muggle parentage."

"Harley, we need you!" the entire group said from the radio before Lee started again.

"Now we're on to the sole other that's more elusive than the Potter twins or Harley Quinn, we'll refer to him, in honour of Harley, as the Chief Snake Faced Little Shit. We now turn to Rapier, Rapier?"

"Thanks, River." Fred said. "Now, there's been some rumours circulating around You-Know-Who's whereabouts."

"And if they are all to be believed, we should have about a million Chief Snake Faced Little Shits running all around England." Lee chided, laughing.

"Exactly. And even more so, people are making more things up about him than can be believed, and I want to assure you, listeners, that the rumour about looking into You-Know-Who's eyes can instantly kill you, is a big fat _lie_. That's a _Basilisk_, people."

"A simple test," Lee started "is to check if the thing staring at you has legs, if it does, it's safe to look in the eye."

"But if it _is_ You-Know-Who," Fred said. "It's likely to be the last thing you ever do."

The group talked some about people now on the run, like Hagrid for throwing a "Support the Potter Twins" party in his cabin and typical safety tips.

"And so, this brings the end to another _Potterwatch._ The next password will be 'Mad-Eye.' Until then, stay strong, stay rebelling, and stay Light." Lee said before static.

At this, Harry shot up.

"They're brilliant!" Alvaro said brightly as I put Alejandro in my backpack.

"They can be, yes." Harry said. "But didn't you get that part about him? Voldem-"

"HARRY, NO!" the coven screamed together.

"ort is still on the run! He's looking for the…oh, fuck, I said his name, didn't I?" Harry asked.

"YOU THINK!" I shouted as we heard cracks outside and a feral voice snarl.

"Everyone out with your hands up, we have six wands pointed at you and we don't care who we curse!"

I grabbed my wand the same as Hermione and cast a Stinging Hex on Harry, whose face instantly swelled beyond recognition as everyone tied their masks on, me Transfiguring my hair blonde and my eyes sky blue, tanning my skin.

Someone grabbed me by the hair and I heard Alvaro screaming. "LET GO OF HER! GET YOUR HANDS OFF HER!" before he groaned "OOF!" and fell to my feet, holding his stomach as I was whipped around to meet the almost too familiar sight of Fenrir Greyback.

"Well, well, what have we here?" Greyback said, taking my face in his foul smelling hand. "I got a pretty one, here!"

"Hmm…" another man said, smelling my hair as the coven was tied up with a goblin and someone remotely close to resembling Dean Thomas. "A Pretty? Useful. Maybe we could sell her to Lucius Malfoy for a bed warmer."

"YOU'LL DO NO SUCH THING!" Alvaro, Harry, Blaise, Blake and Ron shouted together.

"Well, well, you have experience whoring yourself off to men, eh, girly?" Greyback asked, leering down at me and sending a shiver up my spine.

"NO SHE DOESN'T!" Alvaro shouted angrily.

I glared defiantly up at Greyback, whose buddies went raging the tents.

"I found masks!" one shouted, brandishing our Harley Quinn masks up in the air. I looked to him and instantly recognized him as Scabior.

"Well, well." Greyback said, letting go of me to take the masks. "I think we have some Harley Quinn supporters here,"

While Greyback was occupied, I hastily packed the tents up and into my backpack, turning to the coven and starting to untie them.

"Hurry, Harley." Blake whispered under his breath as I grabbed my dagger.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Greyback asked, catching me.

"RUN!" the coven shouted together. "We'll be fine, just run!"

I backed away, starting to high tail it into the forest, hearing the group after me.

I panted, looking behind me and running as fast as I could, unable to stop looking behind me to see if I lost them. Sadly, I didn't.

I kept running until I ran into someone's chest. That someone instantly grabbed me. "Miss me?" Scabior asked.

I gave a scream and kicked him in the crotch, starting to run again as I broke out of his grip.

Suddenly, there was flashes of red and green light heading towards me as fast as they could think the spells.

But none of them got to me. I was so blinded by all the light that I had ran into a tree.

There was an exploding pain across my temple as the world went dark.

…

When I came to, I was tied in between Harry and Alvaro outside a familiar gate.

I swallowed. We were at Malfoy Manor…again. I looked to a lock of my hair, and saw that it was back to black. That must have meant my disguise failed. I hoped my scar was still invisible.

I gave a small groan, hanging my head, which was still throbbing from when I hit my head off the tree.

"Shush, Hannah." Harry whispered, gripping my hand through the ropes as Greyback whipped around.

"Ah, the girl's awake." Greyback said, grinning as I was stared at.

I glared up at him. "I'm not scared of you, so if you want to kill me, get it done and over with." I snarled.

"No, Harley!" Alvaro shouted aloud

"Harley!?" the Snatchers said together. "HARLEY!" they roared joyfully.

The coven gave Alvaro a dirty look, which he shrivled down in our bonds.

"Harley Quinn and her coven." Greyback snarled with a smirk. "Captured at last. The reward is ours, boys! At least once the Malfoy brat can clarify it's her."

The Snatchers cheered as we neared the gate. "State your business!" the gate ordered.

"Harley Quinn! We've captured Harley Quinn and we think Harry Potter, too!" Scabior said.

At this, someone came out from the Manor, someone with dark hair and eyes and a prominent bust.

Greyback yanked my hair, forcing me to look up into Bellatrix's eyes.

"Bring them in, and get Draco!" Bellatrix ordered. "He will tell us if this is the real Harley Quinn…or suffer the Dark Lord's…displeasure." she added with a croon.

At this, I started to struggle. "You won't touch him!" I grunted.

"Or what, little baby?" Bellatrix soothed mockingly, brushing my hair from my face. "You'll set your little coven on me?"

I glared at her with a sneer as I was cut loose from the rest and dragged off into Malfoy Manor, the coven being dragged behind me.

"Let go of me!" I ordered, sounding angry to hide my obvious fear.

Bellatrix's sharp nails dug into my neck, breaking the skin and sending blood flowing down my back, staining my t-shirt. I was pissed. That was my favourite baggy shirt!

But it wasn't the time to care about that. I was worried about my own life.

Bellatrix knocked on a door and I heard Lucius Malfoy's voice from the inside.

"Enter."

Bellatrix walked in, dragging me with her. "Where's your son and daughter?" she demanded.

Wait a minute…daughter? Since when did that dick have a daughter? The only one that Draco had been captured with was…Mel!

Did that mean…that Melody Anne Diamond really wasn't a Diamond at all? Was her real name Melody Anne Malfoy?

"What's this, then?" Malfoy asked, standing up.

"The Snatchers claim they've captured Harley Quinn's coven, and seeing as Draco was a member for a spell, I think he'll be able to completely ensure this is her."

Malfoy grinned evilly and called for a house elf.

"Get Draco in the drawing room…now." Malfoy ordered.

The house elf bowed and Apparated away as the coven was thrown in, Harry still swollen-faced as they were thrown face first.

"Untie the goblin and half blood and put them in the cellar." Bellatrix ordered, digging her nails into my neck deeper

Greyback untied the goblin and Dean, making Drosie uneasy. Dean whispered something to her before he was thrown down the stairs and Greyback locked it.

"DEAN!" Drosie screamed.

"Glimmer, no!" I hissed under my breath as the elf came back with Draco and I was forced to my knees by Bellatrix.

I started to struggle. "I told you to let go of me, you evil hag!" I spat.

Bellatrix let go of my neck, letting the blood flow more free from the five wounds she created and she grabbed my hair, pulling it hard and earning a grunt from me.

"I see she's a fighter." Lucius smirked.

"Why am I here, Father?" Draco demanded, sounding curious but his eyes said he knew exactly why he was there.

"The Snatchers claim to have found Harley Quinn." Bellatrix said.

I started laughing. "Me? Harley Quinn?" I asked. "HA! You're as stupid as you are poorly dressed." I said.

Bellatrix growled and grabbed both my wrists in one hand, still holding my hair and yanking on it.

"Fuck!" I swore, earning a loud, stinging, echoing smack across the face.

"You dare swear in this room, you little Undesirable?" Bellatrix hissed. "Draco, come here, now!"

"DON'T TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" I shouted, earning another smack across the face, both cheeks now flaming red.

"Don't you talk to me like that, you little Mudblood loving bitch!" Bellatrix hissed in my ear as Lucius forced Draco down to where I was to look at me. "Draco, tell me, is this Harley Quinn?"

Draco and I locked eyes and Draco shook his head. "I can't be sure."

"Look at her, then, you idiot!" Bellatrix snapped.

"I am!" Draco snapped back, earning a slap across the face from his father.

"Don't…you…dare…slap…him!" I snarled, fighting to stand up as Draco was scolded by his father.

"Don't you talk to your aunt that way!" Lucius spat as Bellatrix pinned me down. "Now answer her question, is this little bitch Harley Quinn?"

Draco, cupping his face locked eyes with me before standing up. "It's not her." he said. "Her eyes are the wrong shade of blue."

Bellatrix growled. "Other than the eyes, is she Harley Quinn!?" she hissed.

"I just told you, you nutcase, it isn't her!" Draco said angrily.

Bellatrix growled and grabbed my brother, still holding me by the hair. "Is this Harry Potter?" she asked, Draco following her as she jammed his glasses back on.

"I…I can't be sure." Draco said, placing a hand on my shoulder. To anyone else, it looked like he was using me for leverage to look down at my brother, but Harry, Hermione, Ivy, Draco and I knew. It was a gesture used to say he was still on our side. "What's wrong with his face?"

"Yes, what is wrong with his face?" Bellatrix asked Greyback.

"Found him like that." Greyback said. "Said it was something he picked up in the forest."

"Or a Stinging Hex." Bellatrix cackled triumphantly, grabbing my arm and digging her nails in. "Was it you, dear?" she asked, turning to Hermione. "Or was it our pretty little Harley Quinn wannabe? Or both?" Bellatrix asked. "Give me their wands, we'll see what their last spells were."

She was just about to take my wand when she saw the sword of Gryffindor lying next to Scabior. "What's this?" she asked.

"A sword." Hermione said, surprisingly rudely

"Found it in their tent, reckon it's mine now." Scabior said.

Bellatrix instantly grabbed her own wand, Stunning every Snatcher that moved.

"Draco, send these vermin out into the courtyard, if you don't have the balls to finish them off, leave them for me!" Bellatrix ordered, snarling at Draco.

"Don't you order him around like-" I started before Bellatrix slammed me into the wall.

"Take her coven down to the cellar!" Bellatrix ordered, waving her wand and untying Hermione, grabbing her and slamming her next to me. "I'd like to have a little talk with these two mouthy little brats. Girl to girl!"

Hermione and I looked to each other.

"Oh…Skinner." Hermione and I whispered together as Bellatrix threw me to the ground, drawing a dagger.

"If you want to save your little friend from being next, tell me how you got into my Gringotts vault." Bellatrix hissed.

I growled, spitting up at her. "I stole nothing from you, bitch, you've got nothing I want." I told her.

Bellatrix growled, drawing her wand. "You shouldn't have done that." she said, pointing it at me. "_Crucio_!"

I screamed, arching my back as I was tortured. I could hear Alvaro screaming my name from down in the cellar as Ron screamed for Hermione.

I panted when Bellatrix lifted the curse off me, glaring down at me. "Now, tell me…how did you get into my vault!"

"I didn't get into your vault!" I shouted. "We found that sword!"

Bellatrix snarled and cursed me again.

…

Two hours later, I was panting from the effort not to lose consciousness, Bellatrix poised over me with her dagger in hand.

"Now, stop playing hero and tell me, what else did you take from my vault!" she screamed at me.

I had cracked and was sobbing at this point. "N-Nothing…p-please!" I pleaded as Bellatrix started engraving something into my arm as Lucius did the same to Hermione.

I screamed, my arm tensing as blood flowed. She was writing into my skin! She was writing something into my skin!

When she took the dagger away from my arm, it was to mine and Draco's horror that she had written _Traitor_ into my arm.

I blinked back tears as Bellatrix forced me to my feet, dragging me off into another room and binding me to the wall, ripping my shirt off.

"Last chance, girl." Bellatrix said, taking a whip into her hands. "What did you take from my vault?" she hissed.

"N-Nothing!" I screamed, struggling against my bonds as Bellatrix lashed me for the first time.

…

Draco POV

Father left Madge unconscious on the floor and drew up to me.

"Check on the other captives." he ordered as I heard the crack of a whip and Hannah's screaming.

I closed my eyes, grabbing my wand (and the others' wands when Father wasn't looking) and went in to spring the coven.

"Step back, back against the wall, move it or I'll kill you!" I said, trying to sound convincing.

Everyone had somehow been untied, up against the wall.

"YOU TRAITOR!" Diamond shouted, tackling me. "What are you doing to Hannah up there!?"

"Gale, get the fuck off me, I'm springing you lot!" I said, holding up their wands and handing them to her.

"Springing us?" Luna Lovegood said, her eyes widened.

"Yes, Lovegood, I'm springing you, I've been good the whole time I was here!" I said, looking up as Bellatrix and Father smirked.

"We figured as much." they said, tossing Granger down into Weasley's arms and Mel into mine and slamming the door, locking it.

Immediately afterwards, we heard Hannah start screaming again.

I handed my newfound sister to Potter, running to the door and pounding on it. "HANNAH! HANNAH!" I screamed.

"Malfoy, calm yourself!" Blaise said, pulling me away from the door as Hannah's scream mixed with Bellatrix's.

"How am I supposed to do that!?" I asked, giving the door one last punch. "HANNAH!" I screamed as I was dragged down, Potter shouting.

"Help! We're locked in the cellar of Malfoy Manor!"

"Potter, there's no way shouting into a mirror can help!" I told him before hearing a crack and turning around. "Dobby?" I said, eyebrows raised.

There, standing by the door, was my old house elf Dobby.

"M-Master D-Draco!" Dobby said, stepping back.

"Dobby, Malfoy's on our side!" Potter said. "Look, we need your help-" Potter was cut off with another scream from Hannah.

At this, another house elf appeared…an old one with wrinkled skin and wearing what looked like the locket Horcrux around his neck.

"Kreacher!" Potter gasped.

"Mistress's in trouble, Kreacher came as soon as Kreacher could." the elf said.

"You two can Apparate!" Potter said. "In and out of here?"

The elves nodded.

"Take the coven, Luna, Dean and the goblin." Potter ordered. "Somewhere safe and secluded."

"Bill and Fleur's cottage!" Weasley said, holding an unconscious Granger. "Shell Cottage. We're sure to be safe there!"

"There. And Kreacher, I order you back to Hogwarts." Potter added.

Kreacher snarled and gave a reluctant bow.

At this, Dobby and Kreacher grabbed everyone in the cellar bar Potter and I and Disapparated.

"Ok, now we need to get the hell out of here." Potter said.

"I'm not going anywhere without Hannah!" I said as the door opened.

Down came Pettigrew, his silver hand giving him away. Now that the door was open, Hannah's screams' volume increased tenfold.

He looked around the dungeon and grabbed Potter by the throat in his silver hand and me by the jacket with his normal hand, constricting Potter's throat and strangling him.

"So, this is how it ends, Wormtail?" Potter rasped. "After I saved you from Azkaban, you're going to kill me? After you betrayed my parents, this is how the score's settled? You owe me, Wormtail. And you owe my sister."

Pettigrew's watery little eyes widened as slowly, ever so slowly, he let Potter and I go.

But as quick as he did, his silver hand went to his own throat, strangling himself.

"What's going on?" I asked Potter.

"That hand was a gift from You-Know-Who after Pettigrew used his other hand to resurrect your old master." Potter said. "It must have sensed the mercy Pettigrew felt and now he's going to be killed!"

At this, Pettigrew started turning blue, his eyes rolling back into his head as he collapsed, gave one final twitch and fell still.

"What was that, Wormtail!?" Bellatrix hissed.

"Nothing!" Potter rasped in a good imitation of the Death Eater dead at my feet. "All fine!"

I nicked Pettigrew's wand and whatever money was in his pockets before Potter and I ran up the stairs to get Hannah and get the hell out of there.

"You get Hannah, I'll get the Death Eaters distracted." Potter said.

I nodded, the door closed.

"We bust it down on three." Potter said, drowned out by Hannah screaming again.

"Three!" I shouted, starting for the door.

"No!" Potter said, hearing someone collapse to the floor.

"Three!" I shouted again. "They're killing her in there!" I whispered.

"Wait for the silence." Potter said.

We waited for Hannah's screaming to fade to nothing.

"Now, we count to three." Potter said. "Ready?"

"Been ready since I was tricked in here." I said.

"ONE, TWO, THREE!" Potter and I shouted together, busting the door down and pointing our wands at respective Death Eaters, me at my father, Potter at Bellatrix.

"Ah, ah, ah, Draco." Bellatrix smirked, lifting a now-unconscious Hannah and holding a dagger against her throat. "Make one more move, she dies."

My eyes turned to her, looking at the damage that the crazy bitch had done.

She had one slash across her face, but otherwise, her face was spared from whatever hell she had been through.

Her clothes were torn and blood stained her shirt at every angle, blood splatter all over her jeans as I made out the word _Traitor_ engraved into her left forearm.

I growled, turning my wand to my aunt.

"Ah, ah, you don't want her pretty little throat slit, do you?" Bellatrix asked, pressing the dagger into the only expanse of flesh left on Hannah that was still pale and not bloodstained, beads of blood staining the perfection of her throat.

Suddenly, I heard someone cutting the chandelier above us. Potter and I looked upand found Dobby sawing the chain of the chandelier.

Potter and I dove out of the way as it fell, watching the crash knock Father and Bellatrix to the floor. Bellatrix involuntarily shielded Hannah from any severe cuts from the glass.

Dobby jumped and grabbed Bellatrix's attention, giving me time to run and grab Hannah, starting to drag her out from under my aunt.

My aunt clutched her tighter when she knew what I was doing, glaring at Dobby. "You evil little monkey! You could've killed me!"

"Dobby didn't mean to kill." Dobby said as Bellatrix forced herself up, still clutching Hannah within an inch of her life. "Dobby just meant to maim…or seriously injure." with this said, Dobby yanked Bellatrix's wand out of her hand.

"You little…!" Bellatrix screamed. "How dare you take your mistress's wand?" "Dobby has no master! Dobby is a free elf!" Dobby said defiantly.

"Well, soon her throat will be free, as well, if I don't get my wand back." Bellatrix said, pressing her dagger deeper into Hannah's skin, dangerously close to her jugular vein.

Potter growled, pointing his wand at Bellatrix as I did the same to my father. "_STUPEFY_!" we shouted together.

Father collapsed and Bellatrix dodged, still holding her dagger but dropping Hannah.

I bent down and picked her up quickly, grabbing my aunt's wand.

"Let's get out of here!" I shouted, Dobby grabbing Potter and I and Disapparating just as my aunt threw her dagger at us.

Instantly, I felt Dobby's hand clench against mine as I steadied Hannah.

When we could breathe again, I smelt the salt air of the sea and saw waves crashing against rocks.

But I didn't care at the moment. I ripped my cloak off and laid Hannah down in it as Potter shouted out.

"Malfoy!"

I whipped around and saw that Dobby was lying in Potter's arms, Bellatrix's dagger deep in his chest.

"Dobby!" Potter and I said together, me taking the dagger from Dobby's chest, paling at the gaping wound. He was done for.

"Master Draco…see to Hannah Potter." Dobby said weakly.

I nodded. "I will." I said. "Dobby…I…" I swallowed. "I should have treated you better."

"Dobby still would have had the same treatment from Master…it isn't Master Draco's fault." Dobby whispered.

"Go see to Hannah." Potter ordered.

I nodded, going back to where Hannah laid and paling.

She was deathly pale and cold. I shook my head. She couldn't be dead. Not now that the wizard world needed her the most.

Thank god for small miracles. Just as I was about to start planning how to tell Potter that she was dead, she gave a soft groan.

I sighed in relief. She was alive.

At this I heard Weasley and Blaise behind me. "How is she?" they asked.

I looked up. "She's lost a lot of blood but she's alive." I said.

"But only just." Blaise said.

I nodded.

"Here, I'll take her in." Weasley said, lifting her up and carrying her off, me following her.

Delacour gasped when Ron came in carrying her and her husband slammed me into the wall, his wand in my face. "What are you doing here, Malfoy?" he demanded.

"Bill, Bill, Malfoy's in the coven." Weasley said. "He's changed, just like Zabini, believe it or not most of the coven are Slytherins."

Weasley's brother let me go as his wife started fussing over Hannah. "What happened to 'er?"

"They tortured her in the Manor." I said monotonously. "They thought that she had stolen something from my aunt's Gringotts vault."

Delacour gasped. "Ron, take 'er to Bill's and my room, _tout de suite_. Bill, get ze Dittany out of 'Ermione's backpack, now. Zabini, do you 'ave blood replenishing potion in your-?" "I do." I said, digging in my bag that I kept in my pocket. (Hannah was right, Undetectable Extension Charm…smart thing.) and pulling out the bottle. "A few drops should do the trick."

"Here's hoping you're right." Weasley said as he swept Hannah from the room.

…

A few hours later, I was a nervous wreck. Nobody had told me how Hannah was doing and I hadn't seen her since Weasley took her from the sitting room. Mel was sitting in my lap, crying from what she had been through. My father had been a monster. He had taken her out of our room and beat her and do…not so noble things.

Potter came in, handing a spade back to Weasley's older brother.

"What were you doing?" I asked.

"Digging a grave." Potter said

I paled.

"Not for Hannah, you twit!" Potter said, making me sigh in relief. "For Dobby. Dobby died." I paled again. I knew that the elf was a goner, but it was still a blow. He had possibly saved Hannah's life.

Weasley instantly came back into the sitting room. "She's fine."

"Oh, thank God." Potter and I said together, relief flooding through my head. She was alive.

"We'll deal with Dobby," Potter said, standing up and taking a now-calmed Mel. "you go see Hannah. Join us when she feels up to it."

I smirked, standing as the coven left. Boyfriends rule.

I followed Delacour into her room, leaning against the doorframe when I saw Hannah.

The little colour she usually had returned to her face, the blood long since cleaned off her skin, though few marks were left in the wake of her torture.

There was still a little cut of dried blood, and they couldn't get the _Traitor_ completely healed over yet, either. But all in all she was fine, the moonlight hitting her face as she slept.

As quickly as I closed the door, she stirred, her eyes fluttering open as she sat up, taking in her surroundings, stopping at me, eyes wide with obvious shock.

Before anything else could be said, she had gotten up and jumped into my arms, throwing her arms around my neck as I took half a step back to keep from falling at this sudden burst of energy.

Smirking, I cupped her chin and kissed her softly, tightening my grip around her waist, refusing to let her go again, not after what happened.

I picked her up, finally breaking the kiss and staring at her. Her eyes were filled with tears as she wrapped her arms around me.

"Oh, Draco, I was so worried." she whispered, her voice thick.

"As was I." I said, kissing her temple and cradling her to me. "The coven's outside…Dobby's dead."

Hannah gasped. "Dobby?" she whispered.

"Yeah, he's the one who got us out of there." I said. "Bellatrix killed him."

Hannah looked down, flushing. "Poor elf." she said.

"Come on, they're burying him now." I said, leading her outside.

…

Hannah POV

By the time we got down to the garden, Harry had laid Dobby in his grave.

Everyone sighed in relief as I conjured up a rose, laying it in Dobby's hand as Draco picked Mel up.

"I just finished thanking Dobby, if there's anything you want to say, Hannah." Luna said, turning to me.

I swallowed. "Uh…me?" I asked.

"Yes, you, stupid!" Mel said, rolling her eyes.

I gulped, biting my lip. "Uh…I honestly have no idea what to say…I'm no good at goodbyes."

"Do Slughorn's thing." Harry muttered to me.

"Honestly, that was a farewell for a dead spider!" I hissed.

"Modify it." Harry shrugged.

I swallowed. "Ok…um…Dobby was the king of house elves, and the poster boy for Hermione's Society for the Promotion of Elfish Welfare…" I started. "A courageous elf to the bitter end, he ended his life saving me and Harry and Draco, and for that, I'll be forever grateful. He was not the first to die for the destruction of the Dark Lord, he won't be the last, but he will be the most memorable, although I wasn't conscious for the actual stabbing." I said, earning a few chuckles as I tossed another few roses into Dobby's grave. "I'll be forever grateful to you, Dobby." I finished as Hermione wrapped her arms around me as Ron wrapped an arm around her.

"You two were bloody brilliant down there." Ron said, him and Draco wrapping an arm around me. "How did you two manage to not crack as they tortured you up there?"

I grinned, shrugging. "Iron will." I said.

"Besides, it was Lucius Malfoy." Hermione chided, rolling her eyes. "He's the only Death Eater that could manage to get beat up by a girl."

I snorted. "That's a valid point." I said.

Harry turned to me, hugging me. "Ron, Hermione, Ivy, come on, we got stuff to do. Hannah, you go get some sleep."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you were told!" Harry said sternly.

I sighed, rolling my eyes. "Fine." I said.

Draco smirked. "I'll take her to bed."

Harry rolled his eyes. "I'll-"

"Harry, if you're making me go to bed, I'm going with Draco." I said, crossing my arms. I could play hardball, too.

"Ok, ok, go nuts." Harry said, laughing. "But not too nuts!" he added on a serious note before going into the house.

"Come on." Draco said, picking me up.

I giggled, wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried me to his room, where Mel was sleeping on the other bed.

Draco laid me down and brushed hair from my face, kissing my forehead as he laid next to me, wrapping his arms tightly around me.

I sighed contently, leaning into him. He was safe. Yes, I know I said that when he first came to the coven, but he was kidnapped by _Death Eaters. _I think I had the right to worry and freak over him and Melody!

"Do me a favour, Hannah." Draco whispered as I was close to falling asleep.

"What?" I asked sleepily.

"Don't use heroics with the Death Eaters…ever again." Draco murmured. "I can't think of what Bellatrix will do to you if you mouth off to her again."

I sighed. "I won't." I whispered, going to sleep.


	26. Chapter 26: A New Lair

Chapter 26

A New Lair

While we recuperated at Bill and Fleur's cottage, we plotted and planned to get another Horcrux.

Harry got help from the goblin we were tied to at the Manor, and he agreed to take us to where the Horcrux was…the Horcrux of Hufflepuff's cup was in Bellatrix Lestrange's vault.

And it turned out…Melody was Draco's sister. That's why Mel was in Malfoy Manor with Draco, Lucius Malfoy wanted a family slave.

We told the coven this plan, and Draco refused to let me go. He didn't trust the goblin (who actually was the one to bring Harry and I to our Gringotts vault on Harry's birthday when we turned eleven…Griphook.) and didn't like the thought of me risking my life…again.

So that left Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy to plot their break in for Gringotts…with me helping when Draco didn't know.

Little had Draco known that I was sneaking off to help plan with my brother. At least until the night he caught me out of bed…a real stupid flaw in strategy on my part.

I had snuck out of bed and started for the door, telling Harry I was coming (Had to love Twin Telepathy, kept secrets quiet…especially when an overprotective Draco can't read your mind.) when on a completely stupid klutz move, I ran into the wall instead of the door. In retrospect, not very smart, because I woke both Draco and Mel up. Clumsy, stupid Hannah.

"Where're you going?" Mel asked.

I swallowed. "Uh…getting a drink." I lied.

Draco looked at me. "Hannah, I can read you like a book, and I know when you're lying to me."

Damn. So much for saying: "I'll be right back. Go back to sleep, love."

I sighed. Maybe telling him the half truth would do it.

_Good thinking, me._ I praised myself before taking a breath.

"Ok, so Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy are having problems thinking of a plan for breaking into Gringotts, so I'm kinda sort of…helping them?"

Draco groaned. "Don't tell me you're going into that death trap!" he said.

"What's the big deal, Dracy?" Mel asked. "She's always had a peon mind. She gets a kick from almost killing herself."

"Melody Anne Malfoy!" Draco scolded. "Don't talk to her like that."

"Sorry Dracy." Mel muttered.

"Hannah, if you're going into that bank, I'm going with you." Draco said.

"No!" I said. "It's too risky."

"Then why are you going in?" Draco asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm different! I'll have Harry, Ron and Hermione and Ivy backing me up." I said, putting my hands on my hips.

"After what happened at the Manor, Hannah?" Draco asked, getting up. "No! I'm putting my foot down. You're not going in there, and that's final! I won't allow it!"

I gave him a wide eyed furious look and crossed my arms. "Really?" I asked. "Really?" I said again with a chuckle. "It's like you don't even know me. You know I hate being controlled."

"I'm not controlling you, I'm thinking about your safety!" Draco said, crossing his arms.

"I'll be fine!" I said. "It's not the first time I did something dangerous. Lest you forget in first year I went down the trapdoor in the third floor corridor. And when I went into the Chamber of Secrets…" I stopped. Draco hadn't known about me disobeying my best friend and brother to save Harry's ass in the Chamber of Secrets second year.

"You WHAT!?" Draco shouted. "How could you have been so _stupid_!? That Monster could have fucking killed you, Hannah!"

"It didn't! I stabbed the Basilisk in the eye and blinded it! It couldn't kill me." I said. "And then there was the time I tried to fight off a rouge werewolf, the dragon, the mermaids, the maze fourth year with a huge ass spider! Fighting your father and five other Death Eaters without magic, doing it again with your fucking nut bar aunt in the Department of Mysteries on top of breaking Muggleborns from the Ministry!"

"On top of the fact that my father caused you to break your ankle during the Triwizard Tournament, nearly dying at the hand of my aunt, three times! A small bought of mercy from Clove was what saved you that night Dumbledore died the first time they tried to kill you. And if it wasn't for me dragging you out of that hut of the oaf's you were sure to have died! What happened at Bagshot's house with Nagini and my aunt torturing you back at the Manor? No! You are not going out there again and risking your life!"

"And who's stopping me?" I asked.

"I AM!" Draco shouted.

"YOU CAN TRY!" I shouted, glaring at him.

We stayed like that for a few minutes, just glaring at each other, my anger just controllable.

Harry came in, rubbing his eyes. "What's going on, you two?" he grumbled.

"Draco's controlling me!" I said.

"To keep you from killing yourself in Gringotts!" Draco added.

Harry sighed. "To keep you two from killing each other, I'll finish this now. Hannah, you're not going in."

"Why!?" I whined.

"Because it's too dangerous!" Harry and Draco said together.

"Now go to bed!" Harry ordered. "We're reviewing your plan, you aren't going."

I groaned. "Whatever." I said as Harry shut the door.

"Don't make me laugh, I'm mad at you." I said, reading Draco's mind.

"What'd I do?" he asked.

"Went ape over the fact that I was going into Gringotts to help get a Horcrux." I said, getting back into bed.

"Well, sorry for being protective." Draco said, getting in after me.

"You're too protective." I said, grabbing Alejandro and clutching him to my chest.

"In this war, there's no such thing as too protective." Draco whispered, wrapping an arm around my waist and drawing me to his chest.

I sighed giving in and turning around to rest my head on his chest as Mel went back to sleep.

Draco smirked. "I knew you couldn't stay mad at me forever." he said.

I didn't smile, even though I wanted to. Make him sweat a little for it.

"Come on, I said I was sorry." Draco said, poking my stomach. "Come on, you know you want to. Don't make me tickle you."

"Hmm." I said simply.

Draco chuckled and started tickling me.

"Stop it!" I laughed.

"Ok." Draco said, wrapping his arms around me again. "Got you to smile, though." he muttered.

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever." I said.

"Love you." Draco said.

I laughed. "You're an asshole, playing the 'you know I can't stay mad at you' card." I said. "But love you, too."

Draco laughed. "Don't you forget it, love." he whispered. "Go to sleep."

I sighed, wrapping my arms around his neck and closing my eyes. I was soon sound asleep.

…

We spent the next couple weeks recuperating at Bill and Fleur's until the coven was ready to leave.

The night before we all were due to leave, we got a knock at the door.

"Stay here." Bill said, grabbing his wand and going to the door. "Who's there?"

"It is I, Remus John Lupin, werewolf, married to Nymphadora Tonks and you, the Secret Keeper of Shell Cottage bade me come in an emergency." Lupin's voice sounded through the wood.

Draco tensed. "Oh, shit." he mumbled.

"Relax." I said. "They won't hurt you if I vouch for you."

Draco nodded. "So this is my cousin's husband?"

"No Skinner, Watson." I hissed. "Why?"

Draco swallowed, taking his hand from his pocket. "No reason." he muttered.

I smirked as Bill let Remus in. He looked even more ratty and dishevelled than ever.

"It's a boy!" he said. "We named him Ted, after Dora's father." Remus said.

"She had the baby!?" I squealed excitedly.

"Baby?" Draco asked.

"Don't you listen to anything I tell the coven?" I asked. "Your cousin was pregnant!"

Draco gaped. "I…I have a second cousin?" he whispered.

"No…you have another sibling!" I said sarcastically, Remus whipping around to me and growling at Draco.

"MALFOY!" he snarled, grabbing him.

"Remus, stop!" I said. "He's on our side! He saved my life like…" I took a minute to count. "like three times single handed!"

Draco nodded and Remus set Draco down with a mumbled apology.

"Congratulations!" I said, hugging Remus as he turned to Harry, too.

"You two be godparents?" he asked.

I paled. "Me? Godmother?"

"Me?" Harry asked. "Godfather?"

Remus nodded, looking to us hopefully.

"Ok!" I said.

"Uh…sure…" Harry said as Remus handed us all Butterbeer.

"To Teddy Remus Lupin, a great wizard in the making." he said, downing his Butterbeer.

We followed suite and drank, jabbering happily about the baby.

…

When Remus left and everyone praised me and Harry for being Teddy's godparents, we all went to bed, Draco acting oddly.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Nothing." Draco said, getting into bed.

"Draco." I said, crossing my arms. "I will read your mind."

"You wouldn't dare." Draco said.

"Try me." I said.

Draco and I locked eyes and Draco knew I was serious.

Draco sighed. "Ok, I'm jealous of my cousin." he admitted.

I got into bed with him. "How d'you mean?" I asked.

"Even now that we're in the middle of a wizard war, she's still capable of marrying an Undesirable…no offence."

"None taken." I said. "You were saying."

"She marries an Undesirable, and then has a child." Draco said. "How could she be so irresponsible and raise a child like this?" he asked. "If I was her, I'd-"

I kissed him to shut him up. "Draco," I whispered. "enough." I said, wrapping my arms around him. "How are you jealous of that?"

"Because I have to wait for that madman to be dead before I marry the one I want to be with!" Draco said. "Believe me, I'd kill anyone to just get rid of him, and just because she's fallen in love with Lupin, it means she gets everything she wants. She should try being me!"

"Draco," I whispered, putting a hand on his chest. "believe me, Tonks has been through more than you can know. She lost her second cousin two years ago, and Remus didn't want to humiliate her by having her marry a werewolf. If Remus had his way, Tonks and him would never have gotten married and Teddy wouldn't exist. That, and she lost her dad by a bunch of Snatchers." I said. "She has it bad, too, Draco."

"She's been shunned as well, then." Draco said. "Because of you, I've gone through so much abuse from my father and the other Death Eaters from the moment I first brought you up."

I looked down. It was my fault that Draco was going through this. "Sorry." I muttered.

"But you're worth it." Draco whispered, wrapping his arms around me tightly. "It's far from your fault I'm in this mess." Draco whispered, kissing me. "It's no one's fault. I wanted this. I want to keep you safe."

I sighed, feeling a little less guilty. He was more than just a rebel ally, he was _my _rebel ally. The ally I loved.

"Are you packed? Harry said that we're looking for a place to hide tomorrow morning?" I asked against his chest, sighing contently.

Draco nodded. "Of course." he whispered, kissing my temple.

I yawned, keeping my hands on his shoulders as I rested my head on his shoulder, closing my eyes with a sigh as I fell asleep.

…

Early the next morning, Draco woke me gently as Mel grabbed her backpack.

My eyes fluttered open and I rolled over with a groan. "Five more minutes." I mumbled.

"Come on, Hannah, we have to go." Draco said, lifting me up and grabbing my backpack.

I started to whine in protest, but cut myself off when Draco settled me, sighing contently. Draco was warm and soft…the perfect mattress.

I yawned, taking my backpack into my lap. "You're comfortable." I mumbled sleepily.

Draco chuckled, Mel running outside to lay a flower on Dobby's grave. "I know I am, love, but you have to stay awake. The coven will need orders when we find a place to hide."

I groaned. "I don't want to stay awake." I yawned, closing my eyes. "Wake me when we do." I murmured before falling asleep.

…

Draco POV

I carried Hannah out to the courtyard as Diamond picked Mel up. Potter was standing with Weasley…and my aunt.

I growled, drawing my wand. "YOU!" I shouted. "I'll kill you!"

"Malfoy, Malfoy!" Granger's voice said from Bellatrix's body. "It's me! Granger!"

"We nabbed some of her hair and Hermione drank it." Weasley explained. "We needed an impersonator."

"It was Hannah's idea." Duff added with a smirk.

"Smart." I said, kissing Hannah's temple.

"Yes, she's plenty smart. Now let's go." Blaise said.

"No, we can't all be in Diagon Alley at once." Potter said. "Especially Hannah and Malfoy, they're wanted criminals. I say we have some of the coven come with us. Hannah and Malfoy find a place to hide. Hannah and I will use our Twin Telepathy to find you guys later."

I nodded. "Smart idea, Potter." I said. "Who's coming with us?"

Blaise, Melody, Diamond, Emily, Willow, Katherine, and Blake raised their hands.

I nodded as everyone grabbed my arm. "We'll see you all later." I said.

Potter nodded and I Disapparated to a forest not too far from the Manor…a hiding place so blatantly obvious that Father or the Dark Lord would never have dreamt that I had come here.

The coven set up the tents and cast protective charms around the camp just as Hannah woke up.

"Hey." I said, helping her up.

"Hey." Hannah yawned, stretching.

"You're lazy as hell, you know that, right?" I asked, messing her hair up.

Hannah laughed. "Shut up." she muttered.

"Hey, the rest of the coven won't be back for a while." I said, starting out of the barrier. "Come on."

Hannah gave me a confused look. "What?" I asked.

"Just come on." I said, nodding her over.

"Uh…" Hannah said. "Ah, Skinner it, we're only young once!" she said, sprinting to keep up with me.

I smirked. I always secretly loved it when she said Skinner. Only she could pull it off and be cute.

"We'll be back!" I told Blaise.

I hopped up a tree and looked down at Hannah. "Oi!" I said. "Up here!"

Hannah looked up, rolling her eyes. "Are you out of your mind? What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"Come up!" I said, moving over so there was room for her.

Hannah rolled her eyes, sighed and started climbing up. I grabbed her hand when she was close enough and pulled her up next to me, chuckling.

"Whoa." Hannah said, looking through the trees.

"Yeah, I'd come up here every so often when I was younger." I said, wrapping an arm around her. "Before Hogwarts, of course."

Hannah laughed. "Yeah. Then there was the Forest trees to climb."

"And the one in the courtyard…where we were both turned into ferrets by-"

"Mad-Eye Moody!" Hannah and I finished together, laughing.

"You know, in retrospect, it was kind of funny." Hannah laughed, resting her head on my shoulder.

"Remember when it happened?" I asked.

"How could I forget?" Hannah chuckled.

…

Flashback

_It was fourth year when I was jeering at Potter for being in the Tournament._

"_Why so tense, Potter?" I asked from my place in the courtyard tree. "My father and I have a bet, you see. I don't think you're going to last ten minutes in this Tournament." I dropped from the trees, going towards him with my boys. "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five!" we all laughed._

"_I don't give a damn what your father thinks, Malfoy!" Potter said, shoving me._

_I gave a grunt, sneering at him._

"_He's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic." he said, walking away._

_I growled and drew my wand. "Pathetic?" I asked. "I'll show him pathetic." I said, drawing my wand._

"_Oh, no you don't, sonny!" Moody said, throwing a spell my way._

_I only had time for a yell before I felt myself shrinking, looking at the shoes of Crabbe and Goyle and Moody limping towards me._

_I heard someone gasp. "TURN HIM BACK!" Hannah screamed, her dragon hide boots coming into view as I felt myself raising to meet Moody's eyes._

"_I'll teach you to curse someone when their back is turned." Moody snarled as Hannah drew her wand._

"_TURN HIM BACK!" Hannah screamed, making to cast a spell._

_Before I could turn to her, Moody flicked his wand to her and dropped me._

_The next I saw her, she was a jet black ferret with metallic blue eyes. Moody levitated her and dropped her next to me, everyone laughing at us._

"_You stinking…cowardly…scummy…" Moody said, Hannah and I sharing a look as Potter laughed._

"_Professor Moody!" McGonagall said, running over to the commotion._

"_Back shooting…" Moody finished._

"_What are you doing?" McGonagall asked._

"_Teaching." Moody said simply._

_McGonagall gasped, seeing Hannah and I. "Are those…are those students?" she asked._

"_Technically they're ferrets." Moody said, zooming me into Crabbe's pants and starting for Hannah._

_Hannah (smart kid) scrabbled away before Moody caught her and zoomed her into Goyle's pants._

_She gave a squeal of protest as Crabbe and Goyle reached into their own pants._

_I bit Goyle's hand and knew Hannah bit Crabbe's hand, because both boy's yanked their hands out and danced to get us out of their pants, Hannah scampering away again as McGonagall changed me back._

_I panted, scrambling up. "My father will hear about this!" I shouted._

"_Is that a threat?" Moody asked, stepping forward before chasing me around the tree. "Is that a threat!" he shouted as McGonagall tried to stop him._

_I found Hannah behind the tree and stooped down to grab her, tucking her in my cloak pocket as I ran off, hearing Moody shouting that he knew stories of my father that could curl my greasy hair and it wasn't over._

_I snarled. No one insulted my hair._

_I ran back into the common room and put Hannah on my bed, her giving me a dark look._

"_You're mad at me, aren't you?" I asked._

_The look remained as if she was saying "You think?" she gave a loud squeal as if she was saying: "CHANGE ME BACK!"_

"_Ok, ok, keep your knickers on." I said, grabbing my wand and waving it, muttering "_Finite Incantatem_."_

_There was a puff of smoke and there sat Hannah, giving me a death look._

"_Thank you." she said. "Now, don't say I never do anything for you." she added, standing up and leaving._

_I smirked. I was going to make that girl mine._

…

Hannah POV

I chuckled to myself. Who would have thought that the well groomed son of Lucius Malfoy would wind up being a rebel and ditching Voldemort…all for the sake of love.

Hold on…there was someone who thought that! TRELAWNEY! She made a prophecy of me and Draco before I was even born. She said that I would be the one to influence his final decision! DUDE! The prophecy was fulfilled!

Well, not until Voldemort was dead. And even then there was the possibility that Lucius would get off scot-free.

"What are you thinking?" Draco asked, wrapping an arm around me.

I laughed. "I was remembering how I first met your idiot father. No offence."

"Be my guest. Insult him to your heart's content." Draco said, laughing. "Yeah, I remember that. I had to get you out of there and to Florean Fortescue's."

I laughed. "Yeah, now I remember that." I said.

…

Flashback

_It was just before second year, and I was in Flourish and Blott's getting my course books. I had been on the upper floor of the shop getting one last book before everyone left the hassled shop. Gilderoy Lockhart (Who had become _Professor _Lockhart after he took over the position of Defence Against the Dark Arts professor from the now-dead Professor Quirell.) had been in the shop signing copies of his biography. Like I gave a Skinner._

_Just as I was headed downstairs, I heard my brother, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Ginny, and Fred and George Weasley headed out the door as I heard a page rip and someone come down the stairs._

"_Bet you loved that, didn't you, Potter?" Draco's voice said, making me drop my bag. "Famous Harry Potter, can't even go to a bookshop without making the front page!" he sneered._

"_Leave him alone!" Ginny said, glaring at Draco._

"_Oh, Potter, I didn't know you got yourself a girlfriend!" Draco said, laughing._

"_Oh, yeah?" Ron said. "This coming from the infamous Slytherin Casanova, bringing poor Hannah Potter over to his house with a single smirk."_

"_Yeah, poor kid never saw it coming." Fred chided._

"_Oh, shut up, Weasleys." Draco sneered. "Look at that, she isn't even here!"_

_Harry laughed. "That's what you think, Malfoy. Oi! Han!"_

_I recognized my cue. Sure enough, there was Draco Malfoy, looking up at me._

"_What d'you know." he said as I ran down._

_I hopped the last three steps and threw my arms around him, earning a few fake groans of disgust from the Weasley twins._

"_Ugh! Hannah's hugging the git!" they said together._

"_Ok, ok, Hannah, Malfoy, get a room!" Harry said, grabbing my jacket as someone yanked Draco from my arms._

"_Now, now, Draco, settle down." someone with a cold, snide voice said behind him as Harry pulled me back._

_I looked up and found a man with long, platinum blond hair and Draco's eyes…except not as good looking. He was wearing all black and was holding a cane with a snake head._

"_The Potter twins." he said, turning to Harry and I. "Lucius Malfoy." he said, shaking mine and Harry's hand in turn. "We meet at last. Especially you, Miss Potter." he added to me, making me freeze. "Draco has told me masses about you."_

_I said nothing and turned to Draco, who's eyes had widened, as if his father had spilt a very personal secret._

"_Forgive me." Malfoy said, cutting off the silence and grabbing my arm, moving a lock of my hair with his cane to reveal my scar. _

"_Father!" Draco said._

"_Silence, Draco." Malfoy said, looking at my neck. I had a bad feeling about this dude. "Your scars are legend. As of course is the wizard who gave them to you."_

_I looked at him. Now I remembered! Ivy told me when I first told her that Draco was the boy in Madam Malkin's before we started at Hogwarts that his father was a Death Eater. He worshipped the man who killed my parents!_

"_Voldemort killed my parents." I said, yanking myself back. "He was nothing more than a murderer."_

"_You must be very brave to say his name." Malfoy said. "Or very foolish."_

"_Fear of a name only increases fear of the thing itself." Hermione said, making Malfoy turn to her._

"_And you must be Miss Granger." Malfoy said, Draco nodding as Mr Weasley came to the front of the shop._

"_Well, well, well, Arthur Weasley." Malfoy smirked._

_Mr Weasley whipped around and upon seeing Malfoy's face, his fatherly expression went cold._

"_Lucius." he said, nodding coldly._

"_Busy time at the Ministry, I hear. All those raids?" Malfoy said with a smirk, eyeing Ginny's cauldron. "Are they paying you overtime?" he asked, taking an old battered copy of _A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration _and smirking at it._

"_Obviously not," Malfoy smirked "dear me, what is the point of being a disgrace to the name of wizard if they don't even pay you well for it?" he asked._

"_We have a very different idea of what disgraces the name of wizard, Malfoy." Mr Weasley said._

"_Clearly." Malfoy said, looking to Hermione's parents talking to Mrs Weasley. "The company you keep, Weasley…and I thought your family could sink no lower."_

"_Oh, no." Draco said as there was a thud, Ginny's cauldron flying. If Draco hadn't pulled me out of the way, I would have certainly gotten it to the head._

_Mr Weasley had thrown himself at Draco's father._

"_Come on, let's go before one of us gets killed." Draco said, pulling me out of the shop. "Up for an ice cream? I'm buying."_

"_You had me at ice cream." I said, laughing as Draco and I went to Florean Fortescue's._

"_Hello, kids, what'll it be?" Mr Fortescue asked._

"_I'll take a large strawberry and whatever the lady wants." Draco said._

"_A large cookies and cream." I said._

_Draco paid Fortescue and Fortescue handed us our ice cream._

"_There you go, kids, enjoy."_

"_Thanks." Draco and I said together._

"_Thanks." I said, sitting down._

"_Anytime. Anything to get out of that situation." Draco said. "How were the Muggles?"_

"_Awful, as usual." I said. "Almost didn't even get here. My uncle locked me in my room."_

"_Why?" Draco asked._

"_You know a house elf called…Dobby?" I asked._

"_Yes!" Draco said. "He's my family's house elf, why?" "He was at my aunt and uncle's house." I said, licking at the ice cream. "He stole my friends' letters. Did the same with Harry's. And he exposed magic and got Harry in trouble by smashing a pudding on my uncle's important client's wife's head."_

"_Damn him." Draco said. "I'll be punishing that elf when I get back to the Manor."_

"_Thanks." I said, taking one last bite of my cone and wiping my mouth as I heard people shouting._

"_Draco!" Malfoy shouted, going one way around the ice cream shop_

"_Father!" Draco hissed._

"_Hannah!" Harry shouted, going straight past the shop._

"_Oh, Skinner, Harry!" I gasped._

"_Hide!" Draco and I said together, sneaking out the back door._

"_Too close." Draco said._

"_There you are, young man!" Malfoy said, crossing his arms. "Associating yourself with this riff-raff!"_

"_Father, she's not a riffraff!" Draco protested._

"_Silence, Draco!" Malfoy said, slamming his cane onto the cobblestones. "Come along, we're going." he said, starting away._

_Draco rolled his eyes, smirking at me._

"_DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY!" Mr Malfoy shouted. "When I said we were going, I mean now!"_

_Draco sighed. "Yes, Father." he muttered before turning to me. "See you at school." he said, kissing my cheek before going back with his father._

_I blushed before going to find my brother._

…

I laughed. "He was still a stick in the grass as the years went by!" I laughed, looking out onto the lake.

"Yeah." Draco said. "I agree with you there." he laughed as a gust of wind ran through the trees.

"What's going on?" I shouted, my hair blowing through the wind as Draco jumped down, me jumping after him and Draco catching me as the part of the coven that came with us ran over.

"What's going on?" Blake asked as Draco set me down, taking Mel's hand.

"I don't know, but it's coming from the lake!" I said, pointing and running towards the bank and gasping. "LOOK!" I shouted, pointing up.

There was a large, black dragon flying overhead, and just distinguishable on its back was my brother, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat, Wolfie and Drosie.

And in Harry's hand…was Hufflepuff's cup.

"THEY GOT IT!" I screamed. "THEY GOT THE HORCRUX!"

The coven with me whooped it up as Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Sheila, She-Cat, Wolfie and Drosie jumped into the lake, swimming to the lake as the dragon flew off towards the mountains.

When Harry trudged up onto the bank, I wrapped my arms around him, getting myself soaking wet as I hugged my friends (and Drosie).

"You got it!" I said, taking the cup in my hands. "They got it!"

"One step closer!" Blaise cheered.

"One more step to destroying him!" Sheila squealed.

"MEOW!" She-Cat screamed, running around the forest as Mel grabbed Fireball and dragged him back to camp.

"Love, your friends are insane." Draco said.

"I know, I tell myself that every day." I said, shaking my head as we headed back to camp…and bursting out laughing.

Mel was seated outside, her teddy bear Gus and the Barbie dolls I stole for her seated around in a circle as she had her tea set out, pouring tea out to everyone…including Fireball.

Fireball was wearing a frilly pink dress and had smoke pouring from his ears and over his head over the pretty princess tiara.

"Having fun, Fireball?" Sheila and I asked together.

Fireball glared and put out both hands, flipping us off.

Sheila gasped. "Fireball Winston Eugene Albert Gregory Joseph Alexander!" she said, appalled. "You know better than that!"

I gaped at her. "Fireball Winston Eugene Albert Gregory Joseph Alexander?" I said. "Seriously? You gave your lizard more middle names than I have?"

"Two more, to be exact!" Draco said. "Hannah has Lillian Isabella Marie, but Fireball has that?"

"Why?" we asked together.

"Thank my mother for that." Sheila said as Fireball growled, doing the tea party with Mel.

"Ok, so what are we doing for breakfast?" I asked Sheila.

"I don't know." Sheila said panicking. "I don't think we have anything!"

I got out my backpack. "Leave it to me." I said, opening my backpack and pulling out food.

"Holy shit!" Harry said, grabbing everything.

"What?" Draco asked.

"She's got a fucking buffet in here! Rabbit, eggs, plums…holy fuck, she's nicked honey!" Harry said, opening the jar and eating some.

"Ok, Winnie the Pooh!" I said, yanking it back as I got looks of admiration. "Are you going to eat the honey or tell me what you want for breakfast?" I asked.

"Fried rabbit, scrambled eggs and plums sautéed in honey!" Harry grinned.

"Please! Like Potter could do that!" Drosie said. "That's food poisoning waiting to happen!"

I glared at her. "All right, care to put your money where your mouth is?" I asked.

"All right." Drosie sneered. "Your food is inedible, and…you have to…shave your head!"

Draco paled and I smirked. "All right, if it is edible, you have to do dishes from every meal for a month!" I said.

"Deal." Drosie said, spitting on her hand.

"Deal." I said, following suite before we shook hands.

I went to wash my hands before setting to work.

…

I set everything in front of the coven. "Alright, Draco, come here, you're settling this bet once and for all." I said.

"Why Malfoy!?" Ron asked. "I'd do it!"

"Because you're a Gryffindor version of both Crabbe and Goyle when it comes to eating. Draco is a connoisseur and has a sophisticated palette. I know he wouldn't put anything less than perfect in his craw." I said with a smirk, grabbing a fork.

"All right, all right, Hannah, jeez, you had me at sophisticated." Draco said, standing up as I got some rabbit.

"Ok, the rabbit first." I said, shoving it in his mouth and biting my lip.

Draco took a minute before smirking. "Dill…paprika…and a hint of cilantro?"

I nodded.

"Excellent." Draco said. "The Manor elves couldn't have made it better themselves."

I smirked. "One for three, Drosie." I teased, spearing an egg and shoving it in Draco's mouth.

Again Draco paused before smirking. "Marble cheese…chives…and a dash of cayenne pepper. A perfect marriage of spice to cheese without it being too overpowering."

I smirked. "Prepare for dish duty, Drosie." I said, making Draco eat a plum.

And as he did before, Draco took a minute before nodding. "I can tell you used the honey, but it was a subtle usage. Added some ginger for a bit of a bite back. Characteristic of you. Sweet with a subtle spice. Perfect." Draco said. "Drosie, you have dish duty." he smirked.

"Ha! I win!" I said. "Everyone, dig in." I told the coven.

Ron was the first in line, piling up on rabbit, eggs and plums before sitting down, the coven following his lead. The moans of satisfaction were almost instant.

"Damn, Harley!" Ron said, stuffing his face. "Where'd you learn to cook like this?"

I shrugged. "The Dursleys forced me to cook since I was old enough to reach the oven, so you pick up a few domestic skills." I said.

She-Cat ruffled my hair. "Amazing work, Miss Quinn, I couldn't have had a Fanged Geranium do it better myself."

I cocked an eyebrow.

"Meow!" She-Cat said, eating again as I sat down.

"So we got the Horcrux!" I said, putting a fist in the air.

"Yeah, we did!" Harry, She-Cat, Sheila and Wolfie said.

"But we lost the sword." Hermione said.

"WHAT!?" I asked.

"Griphook's payment for getting us into the Lestrange's vault was Gryffindor's sword." Ivy said.

"And when we got the cup, the fucking asshole took the sword and sold us out!" Ron shouted angrily. "When I get my hands on that goblin-"

"I knew I shouldn't have trusted that goblin!" Draco said.

"Yeah, yeah, Malfoy was right, I was wrong." Harry said. "The point is, we have the Horcrux. That just leaves the snake and something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's."

"Something of Gryffindor's or Ravenclaw's?" I asked.

"It couldn't be the sword, the sword destroys Horcruxes." Ron said.

"It's something of Ravenclaw's, then." Emily said. "Who here was a Ravenclaw?"

Sheila raised her hand. "The only relic known of Ravenclaw's was the lost diadem." she said.

"But that hasn't been seen since Ravenclaw's disappearance over nine hundred years ago." I said.

"Where could this diadem thing possibly be, then?" Blake asked as Hellion jumped into my lap.

"If it's the Dark Lord we know, it could be in a few places." I said. "The orphanage he was born in…"

"Checked there for Horcruxes. The place was torn down." Harry said. "There was also Albania, where he hid when Han and I broke his power."

"Yeah, we could split up and search. Though I doubt he'd put it in Albania, if he was there when his power broke, he wouldn't want to go back." I said, petting Hellion. "Borgin and Burke's, where he had his first job."

"Yeah, that's a smart place to look." Draco said sarcastically. "Get yourself killed in a Dark Arts shop, why don't you?"

"Ok, Mr Big Shot Jr.," I said, turning to Draco. "you give us a plan to look in Borgin and Burke's." I challenged.

"We could always get out the Harley masks and make it look like a robbery." Willow said. "Kill a few Snake Faced Little Shits in our way."

I smirked, slapping Willow five. "I love your thinking, Prim!" I said.

"That's actually a good plan." Harry said. "Then it won't look too suspicious, we steal a few other Dark Artefacts and make it look like a robbery."

"Good, I can nick another Hand of Glory." Draco said, smirking and rubbing his hands together.

"A Hand of what?" I asked.

"Hand of Glory." Draco said. "Father bought me one when we were twelve. Stick a candle in it and it provides light only to the holder."

The coven gaped at him. "WHAT!?" we shouted.

"It provides light to anyone holding it. Best friend to thieves and plunderers. Borgin said so himself when we got it." Draco said, shrugging as I gaped at him. "What?" Draco asked.

"You had something to provide light…AND YOU DIDN'T BOTHER TO TELL US!?" I screamed.

"Didn't seem important at the time!" Draco said.

"Had we known, we could have used the Peruvian Instant Darkness Powder Harry and me got for our birthday and fake an eclipse and use that Glory Hand or whatever of yours to steal stuff!" I said.

"Sorry." Draco said.

"Well, we can use that in the Borgin and Burke's robbery!" Harry said. "Finally, Malfoy's Dark Arts stuff comes in handy!"

I smirked. "Well, we could do it in a couple days." I said. "After a bit of planning-"

"And technique." Draco added.

"And a little luck…" Hermione smiled.

"We could just find ourselves a Horcrux!" I said, cheering with the coven.


	27. Chapter 27: Borgin and Burke's

Chapter 27

The Heist of Borgin and Burke's

We spent the next couple of days training and preparing for the Borgin and Burke's heist. Draco got out his Hand of Glory and showed me how it worked, in case we had to make a quick getaway.

We were going to go during the night, when Borgin wasn't in the shop. The Death Eaters wouldn't know what hit them!

The night we went to ransack the shop, we went through the plan one last time over the fire.

"Ok, so we know the plan?" I asked.

"Yeah, we Apparate to Diagon Alley and head into Knockturn…" Draco started, holding Mel on his knee. Mel's eyes had been lighting up to the Malfoy colour, but her hair stayed dark brown.

"Harley, Cato, Cinna, Thresh Marvel and I will scale the building and get on the roof," Harry said.

"Where we'll open the skylight and lower Harley down." Blake said.

"And then we'll dive in after she gives the signal that the coast is clear." Blaise said.

"And I'll then look for the keys and let you guys in from the inside." I added.

"Then we'll split up in our partners and look for the Horcrux as Posey, Rue and Prim keep watch." Ron said.

"And the codeword for if a Snake Faced Little Shit is coming is?" I asked Willow.

"The snake's about to strike." Willow said.

I nodded. "And should a Death Eater get into the shop?" I asked.

"We'll hex and curse the living shit out of them and make a break for it with what we've got, Horcrux or not." Hermione said.

I nodded. "Exactly." I said, standing up. "All right, let's go!" I said, tucking my wand in my holster and checking my one piece.

It was a typical cat burglar's one piece suit. Black with a high tight turtleneck to hide my scar. I had slipped on my tight black leather boots to complete the look.

"Well, well, Harley Quinn called, she wants her catsuit back." Draco said.

"Shut up, Mr. J." I said.

"The fuck...?" Draco started.

"Harley Quinn calls the Joker Mr. J, Malfoy." Ivy said, rolling her eyes as she tied her mask on.

I tied my mask on as we headed to the Apparation point, smirking. "This is going to be fun." I said, grabbing my Cato's arm and Disapparating to Diagon Alley.

Haymitch (Harry), Cinna (Blake), Thresh (Blaise), Marvel (Ron) and I started towards Knockturn Alley the moment we arrived with Glimmer (Drosie), Clove (Emily) Wolfie (Teresa), Foxface (She-Cat), Effie (Sheila) and Madge (Hermione) watched for Death Eaters in Diagon Alley.

I looked around the shops and looked up at Borgin and Burke's. "I wonder if they still have that Cabinet we hid in in second year." I said to Haymitch.

"Cabinet?" Draco said, eyebrows raised. "What d'you mean Cabinet?"

"Well, when we were twelve, we went with the Weasleys to Diagon Alley, as you well know, but we went by Floo Network and Harry's _brilliant _navigating got us stuck in here." I said, looking around for the grappling hook and rope. "And we found you and your asshole father in there and hid in a cabinet."

"Did the cabinet look like a sarcophagus?" Draco asked.

"Yes, why?"

"I thought I saw your eyes when I opened that thing!" Draco said slapping himself in the face.

"I thought I saw revelation when you went to open the thing." I said. "Where is that god damned grappling hook!?" I asked.

"Looking for this?" a girl's voice said, handing me the rope.

"Thank you, Kairi," I said, looking to Kairi Phantomhive and stopping, whipping around to find a girl with long blond hair grey eyes…she was taller than me by about an inch and was wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, with a phoenix on her shoulder. "KAIRI!?" I asked.

Kairi narrowed her eyes and threw me into the wall.

"HEY!" Draco shouted. "Let go of her! Let go of Harley!"

"YOU!" Kairi screamed. "You killed my Quidditch Captain from last year! You killed her! YOU KILLED HER!"

"Phantomhive!" I shouted "It's me!" I said, ripping my mask off.

"Potter!" Phantomhive gasped, letting go of me. "You're Harley Quinn!?"

I nodded. "Yes, now keep your voice down."

"I was told you were dead!" Kairi said.

"You were told I was dead?" I asked.

Kairi nodded. "Yeah, that's what the Carrows told us."

I shrugged. "You-Know-Who put it in my head that Cato here…well, I should say Draco here…" I said, taking Draco's mask off. "was dead." I said. "The Death Eaters are lying." I told them.

Kairi nodded "Ok, so what are you doing here?"

"Looking for a Horcrux." Harry said.

"A what?" Kairi asked.

"It's a part of You-Know-Who's soul. They give him eternal life. We destroy them, killing You-Know-Who is possible. If not, it's impossible." I said.

Kairi nodded. "Need help?" she asked.

"Sure. Go to the front of the shop and wait with my coven." I said, twirling the grappling hook and tossing it up, hooking it fast to the chimney.

"Ok." Kairi said, saluting and departing as I tugged on the rope.

"Ok, it's stable." I said to the boys. "But it'll stay stable if we go one at a time. I'll go first." I said, starting to climb up the wall.

"Be careful, Mei-Mei!" Harry whispered.

"I am." I hissed, looking down and holding my grip tightly, taking another step up the wall.

After a while, I was at the top and straddling the edge of the roof and hopping onto it. "Ok, who's next?"

"Right here!" Draco whispered, grabbing the rope. "Start picking the window lock, I'll get the boys up here!"

I nodded, sweeping to the skylight and grabbing the cat burglar kit, grabbing the window cutting tool and starting to use it. It wasn't working.

"Skinner, Skinner, Skinner, Skinner!" I swore, panicking. Wait a moment…the diamond on my earrings!

"Draco, please tell me the earrings you gave me were real diamond." I said.

"Absolutely. Like I'd give my love cubic zirconia." Draco said as I took off my earrings. "Why?"

"The window cutting tool isn't working." I said, giving the tool one more go. "Oh, never mind." I said as the cutter caught and started cutting the glass. "Here, can you hold them, please?" I asked, biting my lip.

Draco grabbed them and I finished cutting the glass.

"Careful!" Harry whispered as the glass slipped from the suction cup.

I grabbed the glass, a shard gutting my hand.

"Fuck!" I swore, Blake grabbing the suction cup as I cradled my hand. "Draco, you have the first aid kit, right?" I asked.

"No, I got it." Harry said, grabbing my cut hand and the dittany.

I held my breath as he dabbed it on, stitching the skin together and making it as if I had never cut my hand. "Cato, make sure that there isn't anymore glass Harley could cut herself on."

Draco rolled his eyes. "It's a clean cut." Draco whispered as I strapped myself into the harness.

"For Skinner's sake, don't let me drop!" I told the boys.

"Trust me, Harley, I could lower you myself." Draco smirked.

"Let's not do that, Cato." Blaise said.

"For all that happened, we need to work together." Blake said.

"Yeah, we're the only ones the coven can trust." Ron added as I sat on the skylight, looking down to the floor.

"Ok, enough talk about dropping me, let's get to lowering me down." I said. "Haymitch, pass me the lock picking tool." I said, holding out my hand.

Harry passed me the tool and I held my breath, hitching my other leg over the skylight, both legs dangling in the air as I hopped down, clutching the skylight. "Ready?" I asked.

"Ok, let go!" Blake said.

I nodded, letting go and screaming. I had sank a bit in freefall.

"You ok?" Draco asked.

"Yeah, just let me slow my heart rate down." I said. "Ok, lower me down."

The boys slowly lowered me into the shop, letting me put both feet on the floor and take the harness off before taking their stuff and hopping off the roof to wait with the coven.

I knelt down at the door and started picking the lock. "Hurry, Harley!" Alvaro whispered.

"Lock picking takes time, Gale, be patient!" I hissed as I shoved the pieces in the lock, trying to get it to catch.

I finally got it to catch and I turned the handle, unlocking the door. "I got it!" I hissed, opening the door.

The coven came flowing in and started looking.

"Remember, anything with Ravenclaw's animal, you know, an eagle on it, grab!" I said, starting to look.

…

We looked for Ravenclaw's diadem late into the night, it being eleven o'clock before I finally gave up.

"Harley!" Willow hissed.

"The snake's about to strike!" Mel whispered.

"Shit!" I whispered. "How far away, Rue?"

"Close enough that we have to get the hell out of here!" Katherine whispered.

"Run!" I told the coven, tying my mask on and grabbing my weapons, starting out. "Skinner, they're closer than I thought." I said, drawing my bow and arrows.

Emily did the same as everyone drew their wands.

Emily and I shot a few Death Eaters, grabbing our arrows back and shooting again until the Death Eaters were too close. I grabbed my dagger and started cutting them until they collapsed as the others were either Stunned or retreating.

"LET'S GET OUT OF HERE!" Draco said, grabbing me and Disapparating.

…

When we got back to the campground, we all unmasked ourselves to Kairi.

"Harry!?" Kairi shouted when she saw Harry. "Ron, Hermione, Ivy!?"

My brother, Ron, Hermione and Ivy nodded.

"Malfoy!" Kairi gasped. "That explains so much!"

Draco took a bow, smirking.

"Sheila, Capodebt?" Phantomhive gasped.

"MEOW!" She-Cat said.

"Hey!" Sheila beamed as Fireball took a bow, taking Kairi's hand in both of his and kissing it.

Kairi blushed as revelation started to set in with everyone, and introductions were made to Kairi and Blake, Raven, Teresa and Melody.

"So, you obviously know why we're on the run." I said as the coven sat down, Sheila making us a meal as I lit a fire to warm us up and provide light. "What's your story?"

"Well, seeing as the Death Eaters took over Hogwarts, the DA's now working with the other Slytherin first years that didn't want to join You-Know-Who. Me and a bunch of other Slytherins joined this term when we all realized we didn't like what the Carrows were doing." Kairi said.

"What were they doing?" I asked.

"Well, Amycus Carrow, you know, the one who's teaching Defence Against the Dark Arts-" Draco started.

"Fuck that," Kairi said. "It's Dark Arts class. Defence went out the fucking window the minute Severus Snape hired Amycus Carrow to teach it. It's Dark Arts. He's having the classes practice the Cruciatus Curse on those who've earned detentions."

"WHAT!?" I screamed.

"Yes, Neville, Luna, Ginny, they've all been tortured." Kairi said. "I've been tortured."

"And Snape's made Muggle Studies mandatory for everyone." Blaise said, rolling her eyes.

"And all that's sunshine and rainbows." Draco muttered.

"All that Alecto Carrow woman had us do was listen to how Muggles were horrible and drove us into hiding with their ways. No offence, Muggleborns." Kairi said.

"None taken." Hermione and She-Cat said together.

"So Neville and I were tortured for asking how much Muggle blood her and her brother had." Kairi said smirking.

"Respect!" I said, bumping fists with her. "So, why are you on the run?"

"I went down to Hagrid's to that Support the Potter Twins Party." Kairi said. "When Snape caught us, he called the Carrows and I ran."

"Respect." I said again, bumping fists with the girl. "You are welcome in my coven anytime!"

"Great!" Kairi said. "So, I'll just automatically assume that you're the leader?"

I nodded. "Been that way since day one. They wouldn't let me bow out." I said, jerking a thumb to Draco and Blaise. "And if you are going to join the coven, you need a coven name."

"We inspired ours from the Hunger Games." Draco said. "I'm Cato, I would have gone with Peeta, but Hannah said that Cato was sexy, so I went with that."

"Oh!" Kairi said smirking. "I know someone I looked up to!"

"Great! Who?" I asked.

"Wiress!" Kairi smirked.

"That girl that invents stuff?" I asked, instantly thinking of Amelia Finch, my friend that always built and fixed things. Her nickname was Tinkerbelle.

Kairi nodded.

"Alright, that works." I said before getting down to business. "Alright, did ANYONE find the diadem?" I asked.

Everyone shook their heads. "Saw no trace of Ravenclaw house anywhere in that shop." Blaise said.

"Alright, that rules out Albania, the orphanage, and Borgin and Burke's." Harry said. "It could always be at Hepzibah Smith's house."

"Who's Hepzibah Smith?" Blake asked.

"Hepzibah Smith was a woman that Tom Riddle tried to swindle treasures out of when he worked for Borgin and Burke's." I said. "She was the original owner of Hufflepuff's cup and had bought the locket of Slytherin."

"Then how'd the Dark Lord get his slimy hands on it?" Raven asked.

"Killed her. He poisoned her and very cleverly blamed her old house elf named Hokey." I said. "And then he modified the elf's memory to believe that she had put something in Hephzibah's cocoa the night she died that wasn't sugar."

"And the Ministry believed it?" Sheila asked.

"You'd be surprised how many house elves try to do their masters in, Alexander." Draco said. "Four house elves at my own Manor were executed for trying to bump off my father and I in our beds."

"No, the Ministry only was predisposed to suspect Hokey because she was a house elf."

"SEE!" Hermione said "This is exactly why I started S.P.E.W!"

"No, Watson, you started S.P.E.W. when Winky the house elf was sacked by Bartemius Crouch for abandoning his tent."

"And for how the Malfoys treated Dobby, Sherlock!" Watson said indignantly.

"Watson!" I hissed, jerking a thumb to Draco. "Draco's right here!"

"Sherlock!" Hermione said. "I get that he made amends with Dobby before he died, I was there before Ron carried me into Shell Cottage and went back for you, but he is…"

"On our side, Watson!" I snapped. "Now lay off him. If it wasn't for him, I would be dead!"

Hermione shut up.

"Case closed, Watson." I said.

"Why do you call her Watson?" Draco asked.

"After Sherlock Holmes. We agreed we'd make an excellent mystery solving team, her bookishness makes her an ideal Watson."

"And the way you analyze things makes you an amazing Sherlock." Draco said, kissing my temple.

"All right, I'll be back, I'm going to look for the Horcrux at Hepzibah Smith's old place." Harry said, standing up and leaving the protective barriers.

…

Harry was gone for three hours exactly before he ran back, panting.

"We have to go." he said.

"Why?" Emily asked.

"Because…Lucius Malfoy is patrolling the forest!" Harry said.

"OH, SHIT!" the coven shouted, packing everything up as fast as they could.

"Mel!" Draco shouted, grabbing her as she panicked.

"Dracy! I don't want Daddy here!" Mel said, crying.

"We're going to get out of here as fast as we can, sweetheart." Draco said, kissing her temple as the tents were frantically packed away.

"Ok, everyone grab hold!" Harry said.

I grabbed my brother's hand and Harry Apparated the entire coven away.

…

Harry Apparated us to a thick area of a whole different forest. There were trees everywhere. There was nowhere to set up camp.

"All right, then." Blaise said, looking around. "What d'you reckon we do, Harley?"

I swallowed. I had no idea. "I think we should split up and look for a clearing or somewhere that we can pitch the tents." I said.

Draco set Mel down and Harry picked her up. "Ok, Harry, Mel, Hannah and I will go this way." Draco said.

Everyone nodded and split up, Draco, Mel, Harry and I going deeper into the woods. Mel had gone to sleep against Harry's shoulder.

It was late, around midnight, and I was slowly getting more and more tired. If we didn't find a place to sleep soon, I was certainly going to pass out with exhaustion.

A half hour into the hunt for a clearing, I started trudging around, half asleep.

Draco lifted me up as Harry and Mel went on ahead. "Are we tired?"

I nodded sleepily as Harry gave a yell. "MALFOY! HAN! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT WE FOUND!"

Draco ran with me to find the coven converged in one large abandoned house.

"Holy shit!" Draco said. "This is a huge ass house. Not as big as the Manor, but it's up there."

Harry opened the door. "You lot stay here in case this is a trap." Harry said, going in.

Temporarily awakened, I hopped down from Draco's arms and waited for my brother to come out.

It took half an hour for Harry to come out, smiling. "It's empty. But some idiot left it furnished! There's even a TV!"

My eyes lit up and I ran into the house, looking around. Large dining room, kitchen with actual appliances, TV room!

I ran upstairs to find bedroom after bedroom. Enough for four members of the coven to sleep in a room. Bunk beds were in every room, then in one, there were two queen sized beds, still perfectly furnished.

I went downstairs to tell the coven to come in, but I was flipped upside down, She-Cat, Willow, Kairi and Mel giggling.

"You honestly spent the amount of time I was exploring upstairs setting a booby trap for me?" I asked.

The girls laughed, nodding as I was suspended upside down.

"Do you know how to get me down?" I asked.

The girls looked to each other before shaking their heads.

"Great!" I said sarcastically. "Just perfect! How am I supposed to defeat the Dark Lord when I'm dangling upside down by the ankle like Spider-Man?!" I asked.

"We could lure him here?" Mel suggested.

"I don't have my wand." I said. "Give him free shot at me." I said before shouting. "DRACO! I'm stuck!"

At this, everyone came into the hall and started laughing.

"Shut up!" I said. "It isn't funny! Draco, get me down from here!"

"What's the magic word, love?" Draco smirked.

"Please GET ME THE SKINNER DOWN FROM HERE!" I shouted.

"Ok, ok, give me your dagger." Draco said.

I grabbed my dagger from its holster and dropped it down to him handle first.

Draco handed my knife to Harry and went under me as Harry climbed the stair to cut me loose.

I gave a scream and dropped into Draco's arms.

"That was not funny!" I said as I heard Ron from the TV room.

"TV'S ON! AND HAN, THERE'S THE RANGERS GAME ON!"

I screamed, scrambling out of Draco's arms and running to the TV room, throwing myself onto the couch. "I heard Rangers game!" I said, grabbing the remote. "AND THEY'RE PLAYING LONDON! BONUS!"

"Hockey?" Draco asked my brother.

"Oh, yes." Harry said with a sigh.

"Obsession." the boys said together as I switched it on.

"Ok, this I need to see." Draco said, leaning over the couch as the game started. "What the hell is that Keeper wearing!?" he asked, pointing to John Gibson, the Ranger's goaltender.

"First, it's called a goalie, and second, it's standard for the OHL, genius." I said. "Now shut up and watch the game."

Draco sighed. "Fine. But I'll tell you, you'll be out cold before the Snitch is caught."

I sighed. "Draco, you have a lot to learn about hockey. One. IT ISN'T FUCKING QUIDDITCH!" I shouted. "Two, Harry, was the Horcrux at Hepzibah Smith's?" I asked my brother.

Harry shook his head. "No. The place was so rundown that no sane person would put anything in there, let alone a Horcrux. The place was ransacked."

"Damn it all!" I said, shooting up and pacing. "If it isn't at the orphanage, or in Albania, or at that old broad's place, or in Borgin and Burke's, where the fuck would it be!?"

"Wait a minute…I think I have something." Draco said. "What if the Dark Lord found the diadem long before this?"

At this, my eyes widened. He could have found it anywhere, where it was before he had it wasn't important. What if he had hidden it somewhere…some where that nobody knew about…or…that he thought anybody knew about.

"Draco!" I said. "In the Room of Requirement, besides the Vanishing Cabinet you repaired, what else did you see?"

"Uh…" Draco said, closing his eyes. "Old brooms, books, other cabinets, an old bust with a powdered wig and a tiara-"

"A TIARA!" I said. "THAT'S IT!" I shouted.

Voldemort had found the diadem somewhere and made it into a Horcrux. But…how would he have gotten it into Hogwarts without Dumbledore noticing?

Wait…he had gone in to see Dumbledore after he left school. He must have gone in to hide it somewhere before…or after…he saw him…

"THE NIGHT HE ASKED FOR A JOB!" I shouted. "THAT'S IT! I KNOW WHERE THE LAST HORCRUX IS!"

Harry nodded with a grin.

"What are you talking about, Spitfire?" Draco asked.

"Call the coven in here, Draco, now!" I said excitedly.

Draco called the coven and they instantly gathered.

"I know where the last Horcrux is!" I said excitedly. "But, it's a pretty dodgy heist."

"Where do we have to go?" Drosie asked.

"Hogwarts." I said. "How could I have been so stupid. It was the only place that he called home!"

"Brilliant deduction, Hannah." Drosie said. "But here's the problem: HOW THE FUCK ARE WE GOING TO GET INTO THE SCHOOL WITH THE DEATH EATERS ALL OVER THE PLACE!?"

I smirked. "We'll just have to train really, really hard and-Skinner hold the backhand shot!" I said, turning to Drosie. "What did you just call me?" I asked.

"Hannah, that is your name, isn't it?" Drosie asked, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, but you've always used my surname." I said.

"I guess it was time for a change." Drosie said.

"With that aside, I say we start training in the morning." I said. "Upstairs, all but one room contain two bunk beds. The other room contains two queen beds. Who's going in that room?"

"Harley." everyone said together.

"This is a monarchy. The ruler gets the queen bed. Who's going with you?" Blaise asked.

"Draco, Harry and Mel." I said.

Draco smirked. "Everyone else, get into groups of four and find a bed." I said.

Everyone nodded and clambered into groups, going upstairs with hurried goodnights.

I smirked as Draco lifted me up, carrying me upstairs to the queen room, laying me in bed.

"Yeah, no." Harry said. "First rule, if we're going to sleep in the same room, Malfoy, you sleep with your sister, I sleep with mine."

I sighed. "Harry, you need to get that stick out of your ass." I said.

"I agree, Potter, but fine." Draco sneered, swapping spots for Harry and wrapping his arms around Mel as Harry did the same.

Mel smiled, snuggling into Draco as I did the same with Harry.

"It might end soon." I said smirking.

"It will end soon, and he'll be dead." Harry said.

"Once we get that diadem, we'll just need to destroy that and the cup, then we can get to the snake!"

Harry nodded. "And then-"

"He's dead, bitches!" I said, Harry and I high fiving as I laid on my back.

"Hey, Harry." I said.

"Hmm?"

"I hope we're ready to kick some ass." I said with a grin, closing my eyes.

**A/N: If you want to know what happens to Hannah, review up! If I don't get reviews, I'm not posting!**


	28. Chapter 28: The Hogwarts Ambush

Chapter 28

Preparation for the Ambush

It was settled then, we were going back to Hogwarts to find the lost diadem of Ravenclaw.

The one problem…we didn't know what we were going to face. We couldn't just charge into Hogsmeade banner raised and screaming for rebellion victory!

I sat on the window ledge late a night a few weeks after we decided to break into Hogwarts, wondering what Snape and Voldemort would do to prevent break-ins. Snatchers? Death Eaters? Dementors? What if all my planning had been for naught?

I couldn't sleep at all, I just stared out the window every night, my mind whirring at breakneck speed. What more could I do to prepare myself, and the coven for what was to come?

I was thinking so hard that I was giving myself a headache. What the fuck could I do? I couldn't protect all the coven in Hogwarts should the heist go completely awry.

Draco and Mel were sound asleep, Mel curled into Draco's chest and Draco's arms wrapped around her.

"Han, what are you doing up?" Harry asked, coming into the bedroom from downstairs.

"I couldn't sleep. I've been thinking." I said.

"What's on your mind, Mei-Mei?" Harry asked, coming towards the window seat and wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"What could be at Hogwarts to protect the diadem." I said, leaning my head on his shoulder. "Dementors, Hippogriffs, Snatchers…I can't do it all, I can't protect the coven on my own."

Harry stood up and lead me to bed, laying me down. "Hannah, we can train the coven until you're certain you're ready." Harry said. "You can't stress it, Hannah. Or you'll never get to sleep."

I nodded, resting my head on Harry's shoulder. They say that mother knows best. Yeah, whoever said that first obviously wasn't an orphan. With me, at least I had someone…my brother. I guess brother always knew best in my case.

Harry wrapped an arm around me. "Relax, Harley."

I smiled, closing my eyes. "I love you, Ge-Ge." I said.

"I know, Mei-Mei." Harry said, kissing my forehead.

"I know you know." I said. "I just feel that I don't tell you enough." I whispered, closing my eyes.

"I love you, Hannah." Harry said as I fell asleep.

…

The morning of the ambush I was awake at eight, before anyone else. I slipped out of the room and out of the house, going for a run in the woods to clear my head before I made breakfast. Knowing my coven, they'd be awake at nine, quarter to if I made breakfast.

Running had always cleared my mind, as did my music. I was singing this morning, singing along to my Wicked songs.

I had a bad feeling that No Good Deed would become my theme song during the Hogwarts ambush. I felt like someone close to me was going to die.

I shook my head, shaking the thought from my head as I went back into the house, into the kitchen and fishing food from the fridge for breakfast, turning on the stove and putting toast in the toaster.

I started grilling bacon in one pan and cracking eggs into another, buttering the toast with my telekinesis (had to admit, my powers came in useful sometimes.) as I heard someone coming downstairs.

"Something smells good." Draco said behind me, wrapping his arms around me from behind. "Good morning, Spitfire."

I rolled my eyes. "Good morning to you, too, Cato." I said, setting toast on the table with mind power. "I must admit, I love having telekinesis." I said, buttering another batch of toast.

Mel came running into the kitchen, crying. "Dracy!" Mel sobbed.

Draco picked Mel up. "Bad dream, sweetie?" Draco asked.

Mel nodded, burying her face in Draco's shoulder. "Daddy raped me again!"

"Again!?" I asked, setting the table. "Draco, what happened at the Manor?" I said. "And I want the whole story, no detail left out!"

Draco sighed, holding Mel tightly. "Well, we were kidnapped in Diagon Alley by a couple Snatchers that we after me and Mel, at the time I didn't know why they were after Mel, at least until we got there.

When Father locked Mel and I in my old room, I found a book in the shelf. It was a memory book…me and Mel when we were younger."

"What?" I said. "That makes no sense, how would you know Mel when you were younger?"

Draco shrugged. "I said the same thing, but then I read up on the Malfoy family tree…and Mel was in it…connected to me. So that made Mel…"

"Your sister." I said. "Wow…then what's this about your father raping Mel?" I asked.

"Well, every day we were there, Father kept me in my room when I wasn't eating in the dining room. He brought Mel out every so often to work with the house elves. But then…a day before the coven was captured…Father had some Death Eaters in the Manor…and he made Mel get dressed up and go down with him."

I gasped. "Then what?"

"I did the Harley thing of course, I picked the lock and went down to the drawing room. Mel's dress…well, what was left of it was thrown in the hall."

I paled. "He didn't…" I whispered.

"He did. Him and his friends gang raped my little sister. So I dragged her out of there and took their wands, locking ourselves in our room to console Mel." Draco whispered, holding Mel's ears. "But she was impossible to console so I Obliviated the memory from her mind."

"Than why would she have a nightmare about your Father raping her?" I whispered.

"I overheard him talking to his friends…he's raped her before." Draco whispered back.

I paled. "That explains a lot." I said. "She can't go into the school for the ambush, what if there are Death Eaters there? They'll call the other ones, including your father."

"She has no one else to take care of her." Draco said. "Besides, I'm not going to let her out of my sight."

"This could be dangerous." I told him.

"I know. We can't let her, James or Felwaters fight." Draco said.

"Maybe we can find a safe haven for them all." I said. "Steal a walkie-talkie set and give Mel one and you another and hide her away so she's not in the battle."

Draco nodded, wrapping an arm around me as Mel went back to sleep. "That's actually a good plan." he said, standing up. "I'm going to put Mel back to bed. I'll be right back."

I nodded. "Done." I said as I tossed a few spices into the eggs, taking the bacon off the stove and putting it on a platter, putting some more bacon in the skillet.

I finished making breakfast and I could already guess who the first one down and seated was.

"Good morning, Ronald." I said, grabbing orange juice.

"How'd you know it was me?" Ron asked as I handed him a glass. "Thank you."

"Hannah cooked." Hermione said from the doorway. "Obviously you'd run at the smell of excellent food cooking. Oh, thank you, Hannah." she added as I handed her a glass of orange juice. "Need help?"

"No thanks, Hermione." I said. "I'm just about done." I said, putting the full glasses of orange juice on the table as Draco came back down, hopping up onto the counter.

"Get your aristocratic ass off my counter!" I said, smacking him with a towel. "What were you raised in, a cowshed!?"

"No, love, that was you." Draco said, earning more whacks to the head with the towel.

Everyone laughed. They loved watching me beat Draco up.

"Hey, that's connubial exploitation!" Draco said.

"It's only considered connubial if you married her!" Harry said. "And so help me, that's not gonna happen."

"It may, Potter!" Draco said, getting off the counter as I hit him. "Ok, ok, you win, Spitfire, I'm off the counter!"

I hit him some more with the towel, laughing.

"What is this for?" Draco asked.

"Nothing. I just like hitting you!" I said laughing with everyone else as I sat down.

"You're a right foul bitch sometimes, you know that?" Draco asked.

"Yes. But I'm your right foul bitch." I said as everyone grabbed food, Ron taking a majority and stuffing his face.

"Yes, Ron, eat up, because we have Skinner to do after breakfast." I said. "We gotta train for the ambush and plan."

Everyone rolled their eyes. "Alright." Ron said. "As long as you make lunch!"

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, Piggy, whatever you say." I said, starting to eat.

…

When everything was cleared away, I got up and flicked my wand at the dishes, putting them in the sink.

"I love magic." I said, grabbing my wand as the dishes did themselves. "Come on, outside." I said.

Draco grabbed his wand and followed me outside.

"Alright." I said. "The first thing I need to teach you that I taught Emily. The Patronus Charm."

"The silvery thing you can do with a Dementor?" Draco asked.

I nodded. "Exactly. The first thing you need to know is the invocation. Allow me to demonstrate." I said, drawing my wand. "_Expecto Patronum_!" I said.

My silvery fawn erupted from the tip of my wand and danced around me.

"That brings down a Dementor?" Draco asked, staring in awe at my fawn.

I nodded "Yep. The trick is to think of something happy. The happy thought drowns out the depressingly gloomy feeling that the Dementors emanate."

Draco nodded with a smirk. "So I just have to think about you and I'll get a Patronus?" he asked.

"Awe!" I said, blushing as I reached up to kiss him. "In all seriousness, though, anything that makes you happy will create a Patronus." I said, kissing him again. "Now go on, try it out."

Draco nodded, drawing his wand. "_Expecto Patronum_."

A silvery mist burst from his wand.

"Ok, ok, try again." I said. "That was a good try." I said.

Draco smirked, trying again and getting a more corporeal shape from the mist.

"That's it, you're getting there!" I praised. "Go again."

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Draco shouted.

A large snake burst from the tip of his wand, winding around me.

"YOU DID IT!" I screamed excitedly. "HOLY SKINNER YOU DID IT! Do it again!" I told him.

"I just did it, though!" Draco said.

"I wanna see you do it again!" I said, crossing my arms.

Draco sighed. "Alright. Whatever Highness wishes. _Expecto Patronum_."

I beamed as the snake wrapped itself lightly around me again. "Why does it always wrap itself around you?"

I shrugged. "Try focusing on protecting yourself." I said.

Draco nodded and the snake fell off me and wrapped itself around Draco before lunging at nothing.

"HOLY FUCK, MALFOY CAN CONJURE A PATRONUS!" Harry shouted.

"I taught him myself!" I said proudly. "I taught him so well!"

"Future Defence Against the Dark Arts professor right here!" Draco said, raising my arm.

"Draco, you know I want to be an Auror!" I hissed.

"Right now you are." Draco said, kissing my forehead as the coven came out. "A rebel Auror, but still an Auror."

I smiled as the coven assembled. "Alright," I said. "We're going to start with pairing up." I said. "Pair up in a group of two or three."

Harry and Draco grabbed my arms in an instant as everyone paired up.

"Alright," I said when everyone paired up. "We're going to spend today working on magical defence." I said. "We'll start with the Disarming Charm…you know, _Expelliarmous_. Allow me to demonstrate with my idiot Haymitch here."

"Love you, too, Mei-Mei!" Harry said.

I smirked the same as Draco. "_Expelliarmous_!" I said.

Harry's substitute wand flew from his hand and Draco caught it, tossing it back to him.

"Alright, you lot practice and I'll go around and improve." I said. "And Haymitch, Cato, don't kill each other!"

Draco groaned, grumbling.

"Draco!" I said.

"Sorry, love." Draco said as everyone set to work.

"Oh, this is going to be good." I said, starting to assist the younger members of the coven with the Charm.

"NO!" Mel shouted, making a jet of water knock Willow off her feet.

Draco and I gaped as Mel paled. "Sorry, Prim, I'm so sorry!" Mel said, starting a fire and warming Willow up.

"Dude…" I whispered, turning to Draco. "You don't think?"

"That Mel's like you when it comes to that sort of thing?" Draco asked. "Yep, I'm starting to think that's the case."

"In that case." I said. "Harry, you're in charge. I'm going to teach Mel how to use her powers." I told everyone. "Mel, come with me." I said.

Mel stood up and followed me into the forest. "Ok, I want you to try and hit me with a fireball." I said.

Mel looked at me, cupping her hands and creating a ball of fire and throwing it at me.

I shot a water ball at it in retaliation. This was going to be a while.

…

Late that afternoon, just before we left for Hogwarts, I was making one last dinner for the coven, setting the table with a snap of my fingers.

This was going to be a last meal of sorts for the coven. For all we knew, we were going to die that night. So I thought I'd make Ron happy by cooking dinner. He had an unhealthy love for my cooking.

I set the turkey on the dining room table and settled my skirt. "OI! Dinner's ready!"

At this, everyone came in from outside, covered in mud except for Mel and Draco.

"Hannah!" Mel said. "I beat them all up!"

"Except for me." Draco said, sitting down as the coven followed suit, cleaning themselves off with a flick of their wands before sitting down.

I smirked at all of them and sat down to eat.

"Alright, I'd like to say something." I said, standing up again. "Tonight's going to be the last night we'll be in exile. I'm positive this time tomorrow we'll have our lives back. We won't have to read a book and look over our shoulders for Death Eaters. But…if something happens, I just want to say it was a privilege to kick ass with you."

"Here, here!" Harry said, clinking glasses with me.

"MEOW!" She-Cat said. "I have something to say, too!"

We all shut up to listen to what She-Cat had to say.

"Fireball has a long name!" She-Cat said.

We all laughed. "She-Cats!" I said.

She-Cat sighed. "Hannahs. Now on a serious note." She-Cat said, clearing her throat. "I agree with Hannah, it was a privilege to work with all of you. And I say, that should the battle come out as we want it to, that we'll meet here afterwards and have a big dinner to celebrate."

"Yeah!" Ron said. "Hannah's cooking!"

I sighed. "Yes, Ronald, I will cook." I said as everyone ate.

"We're going to kick some ass." Hermione said, taking a sip of soda. "Sherlock, why don't we go through the plan again?"

I nodded. "Alright, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy will go into the Room of Requirement to locate the Horcrux." I said.

My brother, his best friend and mine nodded.

"Should we run into Dementors I will lead the Defence with Draco, Sheila and She-Cat."

My boyfriend and other friends nodded.

"Kairi, you'll get Willow, Katherine and Melody away from the school should a battle ensue and then return. Girls, you are not to go anywhere when you get to the safe house."

Kairi and the underage nodded.

"Emily, Raven, Wolfie, Drosie, Blaise, Blake, Alvaro, you'll be in charge of defence against Death Eaters." I said.

The rest of the coven nodded.

"Good. We know the plan. Any questions?" I asked.

Mel put her hand up.

"Posey?" I said.

"Do I have to go to the safe house?" Mel asked.

"Yes." I said.

Mel looked upset as she grabbed Draco's arm. "How will I know if Draco will be ok?"

"He'll be with me. And I'll have Kairi find a safe house near the battle." I said. "Close enough to keep you in the loop but far enough to keep you safe."

Draco nodded. "I like it." Draco said.

…

When dinner was eaten and the plates cleared, I spent a little more time training after I changed into my black jeans and t-shirt, tying on a choker as I threw daggers, arrows and spells at trees, hoping for the best possible result.

When I was done, I packed up my weapons, sitting in the middle of the clearing I did my training in, trying to calm myself for what was to come when I felt someone behind me.

I grabbed a bow and arrow and whipped around, making to shoot when I set the bow down. It was just Harry.

"You ready to kick some ass?" Harry asked.

"Damn straight." I said, looking up at the stars and sighing. "D'you think Mum would be proud?" I asked.

"You bet your Skinner." Harry said, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "They'd be so proud of both of us."

I smiled. "I love you, Ge-Ge." I said as Harry walked me back to the house.

"I love you too, Mei-Mei." Harry said as everyone came flooding down, all wearing black as Mel scrambled out of Draco's arms, hopping onto a stump, turning to the coven as Draco wrapped an arm around me.

"Ok, this is hard to say but we've trained for such a long time for this moment." Mel said determinedly. "Tonight we avenge those we lost and loved. Tonight is the night the Death Eaters eat their own death. Tonight You-Know-Who dies. Han?" Mel asked, turning to me.

I nodded, standing up with her. "Tonight the Dark Lord dies and all of us who are living in the shadows and see him in nightmares will be able to hold their heads up in victory! For tonight is the night all of us, be we ex-Hogwarts students, brothers, sisters, lovers and friends will come together and defeat one who has taken so much from us. With Tom Riddle's death comes the birth of a new generation. A generation that will need to hide no longer!" I jumped up on the stump with Mel to finish the speech. "It may be hard and we'll be cut, bruised, mangled and the like, but we will never, ever go down without a fight. And if we die, then know we died for the birth of a new generation. Tonight at the fall of the Dark Lord a flag will raise…our flag. The flag that symbolizes all we lost, gained and fought for. This is it…tonight we win!" I said. "Viva la Revolution! Viva la Vendetta e Vittoria Congrega!"

The coven cheered. "_Viva la Vendetta e Vittoria Congrega_!"

Mel glared at me, pushing me off the stump.

"HEY!" I said as Draco hoisted me up.

"Yeah, I definitely believe in you." Drosie said. "We're going to lay our lives on the line for a girl that can get her ass kicked by a first year girl?"

"Shut up, Drosie." Draco said, setting me on my feet.

"Thank you." I said. "Now, let's go. Disillusionment Charms, everybody. Harry, get your Invisibility Cloak!"

I got my Invisibility Cloak the same as Harry as everyone cast Charms on themselves to make them invisible.

"Ok, grab your patrol group and head to the main road of Hogsmeade!" I said, grabbing Draco, Sheila and She-Cat and starting to the Apparition point.

"Hannah." Draco said.

I turned around. "Yes?" I asked.

Draco kissed me deeply, lifting me off my feet. "I love you."

"I love you, too." I said before spinning on my heel.

…

When we got to Hogsmeade, there was a loud piercing wail that rang through the village.

"A Caterwauling Charm!" I whispered as the wail continued.

"No, it isn't." Draco said. "Someone must be getting tortured!"

I gasped as Draco got under the Cloak with me, drawing me to him as we heard rapid footfalls.

"Death Eaters!" I whispered, paling as Draco grabbed me by the waist and holding me tightly.

There were a dozen, easy, sprinting to the High Street with wands aloft, cloaked and hooded.

"_Accio Cloaks!_" one Death Eater shouted, waving their wand.

I grabbed my Cloak's folds, keeping it drawn to mine and Draco's body, but it didn't move. The Summoning Charm didn't work on it!

I sighed in relief. "Not under your wrappers, then, Potters?" the Death Eater who tried the Charm. "Spread out, they're here."

Half of the Death Eaters were running towards our position and I gasped, my heart starting to race.

Draco grabbed my waist and whisked me into the nearest side street as the coven followed suite.

Now, I was so scared I was shaking as I bit my lip.

Draco held me to his chest, brushing hair from my forehead.

"We should just get out of here!" Hermione whispered.

"Yeah, back to the forest, we'll be safe there." Draco said

We tried to Disapparate, but it seemed the air around us was turned into a solid wall. We were trapped!

"We know you're here, Harley Quinn. And that you have the Potter Twins with you! There's no escape, you won't get away. We'll find you!" a Death Eater shouted.

"They were ready for us!" I whispered in a panic. "They set the Caterwauling Charm off so they knew if we were going to show up and now they've done something to keep us here!"

"Shh, Hannah." Draco whispered as the Death Eaters talked amongst themselves.

"Why not Dementors?" a Death Eater shouted. "Give them free reign, they'll find them quick enough!"

"The Dark Lord wants them dead by no hand but his!"

"And the Dementors won't kill him! The Dark Lord wants the Twins and Harley Quinn's lives, not their souls. They'll be easier to kill when they've been Kissed first."

We all paled. We were trapped and doomed! There was nothing we could do now. In order to protect ourselves, we'd need to cast a Patronus, and that would instantly give us away.

The air around us got colder, and the light was instantly sucked away. I paled, clinging to Draco for dear life.

Draco and I grabbed our wands. I was not going to suffer the Dementor's Kiss. It was Draco getting on one knee and popping the big question that I thought of when I started to cast my Patronus.

"NO!" Harry hissed. "I got it. _Expecto Patronum_!"

Harry's stag burst from the tip of his wand and charged, sending the Dementors off and sending a triumphant roar through the night.

"It's them, it's them, over there! I saw the stag!" a Death Eater said.

I paled, hearing the Death Eaters coming into the alley as a door to my left opened.

"Potter, quick, in here, upstairs, keep your cloaks and Charms on!" a rough voice said.

Draco grabbed me and lead me up the stairs into a sitting room, the coven seated around as the rough voiced person talked to the Death Eaters.

Mel shot up, running into Draco's side, sobbing with fright as I was on the verge of doing the same.

"We're fine." Draco told Mel as she nuzzled into his side, Draco wrapping an arm around me. "We're going to come out of this alive."

I took a deep, shaky breath and listened into the conversation between the man that saved our lives and the Death Eaters.

"So what!?" The man shouted. "So what, you send Dementors up my street, I'll send a Patronus back at them! I'm not having them! I told you that! I'm not having it!"

"That wasn't your Patronus!" a Death Eater shouted. "That was a stag, it was Potter's!"

"A stag!" The man shouted. "A stag! You idiot-_Expecto Patronum_!"

Something large and horned came through the man's wand, it charged head down up the High Street and out of sight.

"That's not what I saw…" the Death Eater said, soundingless certain.

"Curfew's been broken. You heard the noise, someone was in the street against regulations-" one of his companions said.

"If I want to put my cat out, I will, and regulations be damned!"

"You set off the Caterwauling Charm!?" The Death Eaters asked.

"I told you it was a Caterwauling Charm!" I hissed to Draco.

"Touché." Draco whispered.

"What if I did? Going to cart me off to Azkaban? Kill me for sticking my nose out my own front door? Do it, then, if you want to! But I hope for your sake that you didn't press your little Dark Marks and summoned him-"

"Which they didn't." Draco whispered. "I would have felt it in mine." Draco flexed the arm around me.

"Yes, I get it, you have the Dark Mark, it can be useful, now enough!" I whispered, listening into the conversation some more.

"He's not going to like being called here for me and my old cat, is he, now?" the barman said.

"Don't you worry about us." said one of the Death Eaters, "Worry about yourself, breaking curfew!"

"And where will you lot traffic potions and poisons when my pub's closed down? What'll happen to your little sidelines, then?" the barman asked.

"Are you threatening-?"

"I keep my mouth shut, it's why you come here, isn't it?"

"I still say I saw a stag Patronus!" the Death Eater shouted.

"Stag!?" The barman screamed. "It's a _goat_, idiot!"

"All right, we made a mistake." said another Death Eater. "Break curfew again and we may not be so lenient!"

I sighed in relief. "They're gone." I told the coven, taking my Cloak off, Harry drawing the curtains shut as I took in my surroundings.

Hermione collapsed in relief into a wobbly chair in a sitting room with a threadbare carpet and small fireplace, which above the mantle rested an oil painting of a pretty blonde girl who stared at all of us with a sort of sweetness that radiated off of Melody.

We heard the barman shutting and bolting the door before going upstairs, Harry staring at a small rectangular mirror like the one Sirius had given me before he died.

The barman entered the room and looked at Harry and I. "You bloody fools!" he said gruffly. "Were you on the mickey, thinking of coming here?"

"Thanks." I said. "We can't thank you enough, you just saved all our lives."

Harry walked up to the barman, looking up into his face. He had long stringy wire grey hair and beard. He wore spectacles, which behind shone eyes of a piercing brilliant blue.

"You're the eye that I've been seeing in the mirror!" Harry said as him and the barman. "You sent Dobby and saved Harley's life!"

"I could've saved myself!" I chirped.

"Yeah, this coming from someone who was practically beaten to death, yes, Harley, you would have been perfectly capable of saving yourself!" Draco said sarcastically.

"Can it, Cato!" I said as the barman looked around for the elf.

"Thought he'd be with you. Where've you left him?" the barman asked.

"Uh, in a six foot hole about…" I said, thinking. "Three hundred miles that way." I said, jerking a thumb behind me. "He's dead, Bellatrix Lestrange killed him."

"And almost killed you." Draco added.

"Cato, shut the fuck up!" I told Draco.

"That's too bad." the barman said with an impassive face. "I liked that elf."

At this he turned around and started prodding lamps and lighting them with his wand. That's when I realized…the blue eyes…the long beard.

"You're Aberforth." I said.

Aberforth neither confirmed or denied it. Instead he lit a fire in the fireplace as Draco wrapped his Cloak around me.

"How'd you get the mirror?" Harry asked.

"Bought it from Mundungus about a year ago." Aberforth said, looking to me and Draco. "Albus told me what it was. Been looking out for you two."

Ron gasped. "The silver doe! That was you, was it?"

"What are you blithering on about, Weasel-King?" Draco asked.

"Someone sent a doe Patronus to us!" Ron said.

"Ron, he just proved his Patronus was a goat!" I said.

"Was it you, then?" Harry asked me.

"Me!?" I asked. "Harry, my Patronus is a fawn. Not a doe. A fawn is a baby deer." I said. "I don't produce does."

"Oh." Ron said. "Well, I'm hungry!"

"You just ate dinner, you moron!" Draco and I said together as Aberforth went to get food.

"That was three hours ago!" Ron said.

I sighed. "Skinner forbid that you don't eat seven square meals a day." I said as Aberforth set food in front of the coven. It was silent except for the chewing of bread and the clinking of goblets.

"Right," Aberforth said. "we need to think of the best way to get you lot out of here. Can't be done by night or…well, you know what happens. We'll wait until daybreak, then put your Charms and Cloaks back on and head for the mountains. Might see Hagrid. Take these lot with you." he jerked a thumb at the coven and turned to me. "Except for you, sweetheart, I'd leave Lover Boy here."

"WHAT!?" I shouted, standing up. "No way!"

"Princess, they'll be on his backside quicker than anything. I'd Obliviate his memory, too, in case he's caught. Make him forget everything about you."

"No way!" Draco and I said together.

"Besides, we can't go. Your brother left us a job to do." Harry said.

"Get out of here, Potter. Leave this school, leave the country if you can!" Aberforth said. "Forget my brother and his schemes."

"We've got to!" Harry said.

"Got to? Got to!?" Aberforth said. "Why got to? He's dead, isn't he? Go now, before you follow him."

"But you're fighting, aren't you? You're in the Order of the Phoenix." I said. "And besides, why should I Obliviate Draco's memory?" I asked.

"I was." Aberforth said. "The Order of the Phoenix is finished. You-Know-Who's won. Anyone who says different is kidding themselves. And, Princess," Aberforth turned to me. "Potters can't live happily ever after. This isn't a fairy tale. You and Dark Mark here are two of the most wanted people in the wizard world. You honestly think that you can run off and live happily while watching your back for his father?"

"We'd find a way." Draco said angrily. "I'm not letting her go abroad without me."

I smiled as Draco wrapped both arms around me, Mel hopping onto Alvaro's lap.

"We can't leave." Harry said. "We've got a job."

"Give it to someone else!" Aberforth said.

"I can't give it to someone else. It's got to be me or Hannah. Dumbledore explained it all-"

"Did he, now?" Aberforth said, getting up and looking at all of us. "And did he tell you everything? Was he honest with you?"

I looked to Harry and knew he wanted to say yes, but the word was caught in his throat. Aberforth seemed to know what Harry was thinking.

"I knew my brother, Potter. He learned secrecy at our mother's knee. Secrets and lies…that's how we grew up. And Albus…he was a natural."

Aberforth looked up at the painting of the blond girl, which made me think. There wasn't a picture of Professor Dumbledore or anyone else besides that girl in the house. And…if that was Aberforth…that girl had to be…

"Mr. Dumbledore?" I said. "Is that your sister, Ariana?"

"Yes. Been reading Rita Skeeter, have you, Princess?" Aberforth said tersely.

"Elphias Doge mentioned her to me." Harry said. "And I told Hannah."

"I wouldn't read Rita Skeeter if you paid me." I said.

"Or me." Draco added. "She has no sense of the word privacy."

I nodded, looking to Draco as Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy started a debate over Ariana and we found out what had happened to cause her and her mother's deaths.

When she was six years old, a band of Muggle boys saw her doing magic and beat her up because she couldn't show them the trick. Aberforth's father beat up the bastards and went to Azkaban for the rest of his life.

After the assault, Ariana refused to do magic and went half insane trying to keep it bottled up, but when she couldn't control it, it'd blow up out of her. This caused the Dumbledores to move to Godric's Hollow.

When Ariana was fourteen, while Aberforth was at school, she had gotten into one of her temper tantrums and had accidentally killed her mother, abruptly ending Albus Dumbledore's plan to travel the world with Elphias Doge. Instead, he settled in as the breadwinner and head of the family.

Shortly after, he met a Dark wizard named Gallert Grindlewald and they started looking for the Deathly Hallows, these things that Death had bequeathed to three brothers in a fairy tail in a book of Hermione's which consisted of an Invisibility Cloak, the Elder Wand, which was a very powerful wand; and a Stone that resurrected the dead.

Just before Aberforth went back to Hogwarts, he confronted Albus about the Hallows hunt because Aberforth feared that the hunt would effect Ariana. This resulted in a large duel in which Ariana was killed.

"Gone, gone forever." Aberforth sobbed.

"I'm…I'm so sorry." I said.

Aberforth cleared his throat and wiped his nose before continuing.

"Of course, Grindlewald scarpered. He had a bit of a track record already in his home country and didn't want Ariana set on his account, did he? But Albus was free. Free from the burden of his sister, free to become the greatest wizard in the-"

"He was never free." Harry said.

"I beg your pardon?" Aberforth asked.

"Never. The night your brother died he drank a potion that drove him out of his mind. He started screaming, pleading with someone who wasn't there. '_Don't hurt them, please. Hurt me instead._'"

Draco and I shared a look before looking to Harry. I hadn't known what had happened the night Dumbledore died.

More talk. There was more talk about Dumbledore using Harry and I for the greater good. Just collateral damage for the downfall of Voldemort.

I cut in. "As much as we'd love to stay and bicker over the greater good." I said. "But we need to get into the school and get something." I said.

Aberforth sighed and turned to the portrait of Ariana. "You know what to do."

Ariana moved out of her portrait, back, instead of out of the frame

The coven and I shared a confused look until Ariana came back with a boy through a tiny spot in her portrait. Closer and closer they came until their heads and shoulders filled the frame.

The boy had longer hair than I had ever seen it. His face was mauled all to hell and his robes were ripped.

Suddenly, the frame whipped on a hinge and down clambered the real Neville Longbottom, face full of joy when he looked at my brother and said:

"I knew you would come! _I knew it, Harry_!"


	29. Chapter 29: The Return

Chapter 29

The Return

"NEVILLE!" Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy said together as Neville hugged them each in turn.

"I knew you'd come! I told Seamus it was a matter of time!" Neville said before locking eyes with me.

Oh, shit. I almost forgot I was dressed as Harley Quinn!

"YOU!" Neville shouted, wrenching me from Draco's arms, grabbing me by the throat and throwing me against the wall hard.

"What is it with people and the need to throw me into a wall!?" I asked, struggling for breath.

"SHUT UP, YOU MURDERER!" Neville screamed, tightening his grip on my throat. "Where'd you put her body? Huh!?"

"LET GO OF HER!" Draco shouted, shooting up.

"M-Malfoy!?" Neville shouted, letting me go.

"Yes, Longbottom, it's me, now let her the fuck go!" Draco ordered, picking Neville up by the scruff of the neck and throwing him aside to check on me as I rubbed my throat and gasped for air. "He didn't hurt you too bad, did he, Spitfire?"

"S-Spitfire!?" NEville said. "Ok, if that's Malfoy…and Malfoy just called Harley Quinn 'Spitfire', than that means that Harley Quinn is…"

"Han…Hannah Potter?" I coughed out, ripping my mask off.

Neville paled. "HANNAH!?" he asked, squishing me in his arms.

"Let me guess, you were told I was dead?" I asked, rolling my eyes.

"How'd you guess!?" Neville asked.

"Lucky guess." I said sarcastically. "The entire coven thought I was dead at one point or another. Well, except for Harry, Alvaro, Melody, Drosie…well, you get the point."

Neville looked at me wide eyed. "So, Ab, there may be a couple more people coming in."

"A couple more?" Aberforth said. "What d'you mean, a couple more, Longbottom? There's a curfew on the whole village."

"And a Caterwauling Charm in place!" I added.

"I know, that's why they'll be Apparating into the bar!" Neville said, hopping back onto the mantle again. "Vigilantes first." Neville said, holding his hand out for mine.

Draco laughed coldly. "Nice try, Longbottom. But I'll put her up the mantle. That's the boyfriend's job. Get out of her way!"

I sighed. Draco hadn't gotten over Neville hitting on me in first year.

Neville jumped out of the way and Draco lifted me up onto the mantle, climbing up himself as Neville helped the girls up (Well, all but Ivy, again, Blaise was Draco's equal in more ways than one, Blaise lifted Ivy up into the tunnel before climbing in himself.) as the boys climbed in on their own.

When the entire coven was clambered in and the portrait shut, I tied my mask back on, heart pounding.

We were going into Hogwarts…into the eye of the storm.

"This isn't on the Marauders Map, is it? I thought there were only seven passages in and out of the school." Ron said.

"They were all sealed off before the start of term." Kairi said. "No one's been risking meeting Dementors and Death Eaters at the ends of the passage."

"But never mind that." Neville said. "Is it true you broke into Gringotts and got away on a dragon? Terry Boot got beaten up by Carrow for yelling about it at dinner!"

"Yes, it's true." Harry said.

"Wicked. Hannah, is it true that you broke into the Ministry and saved all those Muggleborns?"

"Yes, yes it was." I said smiling. "And Neville, there is nothing you can tell us about what's happened that we don't already know. Kairi told us everything about the Carrows and the Cruciatus Curse. Oh, by the way, how's Nott?" I asked.

"Oh, don't ask." Neville said. "When he found out Harley Quinn killed his father, he was screaming that he'd avenge his death and lay your head on his father's grave." Neville said. "I'd avoid the Slytherin common room. He said he didn't care who it was behind the mask, he'd slaughter them in front of the whole school and her coven."

I paled. "Oh, shit, I'm screwed, then. So much for going to visit Crabbe and Goyle." I said.

"I miss Crabbe and Goyle." Draco said. "Odd, I never thought I'd find myself saying that. They were my minions before I met you…dear god, Hannah, what have you done to me!?" Draco asked, looking at me scandalized.

"Well, I-"

"Don't need to hear about your snog sessions." Neville said. "We've all seen it in the school corridors before this."

"Actually, Neville…just last night, we…"

"You didn't!" Kairi said. "You blew him!?"

"More than that, my Beater friend." I said. "In the immortal words of Brittany Spears…" I Transfigured my cat suit into a mini skirt and tube top. "**I'm not that innocent**!" I sang, doing the splits.

"You're seriously that flexible?" Neville said as I Transfigured my outfit back to normal. "How'd you do that?"

"Gymnastics team, four years." I said with a smirk as I got up. "Draco likes it."

Draco nodded with a smirk. "It makes for a very unique-"

"We don't need to hear about your sex life!" Neville said, cutting himself off from what he went through as Draco and I shared a smirk.

"When we get back…" Draco said.

"Draco Malfoy!" I scolded playfully, smacking him. "That isn't a very gentlemanly thought!"

"I'm serious, the things I'll do to you when we get back…" Draco muttered.

"OI!" Harry shouted, annoyed. "Keep it PG!"

"Holy crap, Hannah, where'd your innocence go?" Neville asked.

I smirked. "It went to hell the minute I killed Jennifer Ravenwood." I said. "And-"

"Although she fainted!" Drosie said.

"Shut up! No one knew that!" I said, turning to Neville. "I got used to killing Death Eaters. It was awesome. I liked the rush of adrenaline I got from slaughtering the Snake Faced Little Shits." I said as we got to a door like the one behind Ariana's portrait. As we all saw the light, Neville shouted excitedly. "Look who's here! Didn't I tell you!?"

"HARRY!"

"It's Potter! IT'S POTTER!"

"RON! "Hermione!"

"IVY!"

All I could see were coloured hangings, lamps and many faces. The Gryffindor lion was rested in gold behind a scarlet background, the bronze Ravenclaw eagle rested on a sea of deep blue, the black badger was in a yellow background. The Slytherin colours were rested on a black tapestry, candles alight with a framed picture of me there. Holy fuck, someone made a memorial to me. They were right, everyone here thought I was dead!

Before I knew it, the coven bar me and Draco were being squeezed, their hair ruffled, hands shaken. You could have thought that they had won the Quidditch Cup.

Their joy was cut short when Terry Boot looked up at me, eyes blazing when he shouted.

"HARLEY QUINN!"

The boys in the room shot up, Seamus Finnegan, Anthony Goldstein, Michael Corner and Ernie Macmillan each stood up, anger in their eyes as they grabbed me, throwing me into the wall.

"WHAT'D YOU DO TO HER!?" Seamus demanded.

"What'd you do to Hannah!?" Michael shouted.

"You killed her you bitch!" Anthony said.

I squeaked. "You don't want to do this!" I said. "I'm one of you lot!"

"You are not one of us!" Lavender Brown snarled.

"I am!" I said insistently.

"She is!" Draco said, taking his mask off.

"MALFOY!" Ernie snapped. "I always knew you were a low down dirty rat, but this is low, even for you! Working with the girl who killed your lover!?"

"We're one of you!" Draco snarled.

"YOU ARE FAR FROM ONE OF US!" the entire room shouted in unison.

"You're a master of deception, the evil with you is as plain as the mask on your face!"

"Traitor go back with your own!" Anthony shouted.

"I don't care what Potterwatch says about you!" Seamus said. "You murdered Hannah, you deserve to die!"

"No!" Ernie said. "We aren't the ones to do it. She was born in grief, raised in hate, but she's helpless to defy her fate. For now we let her run and live, but don't forget what we can't forgive!"

"I'm one of you lot!" I protested.

"YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US!" Seamus said, throwing me in to the wall and punching me in the stomach.

"LET HER GO!" Draco shouted.

"LET GO OF MY SISTER!" Harry added.

"SISTER!?" the room shouted together, Seamus dropping me. "If that's Malfoy, and Harry called Harley Quinn his sister…than that means…"

I took my mask off, whipping my hair around glaring at Seamus.

"HANNAH!" the room screamed together. "YOU'RE ALIVE!?"

"And we're back." I said as I was squeezed from all sides.

"The Carrows told us they killed you!" Anthony said as Draco grabbed Seamus.

"They're liars!" I said as Draco punched Seamus.

"That's for hitting my Spitfire, Finnegan!" Draco spat, letting Seamus go.

"We are so, so, so, so sorry!" Lavender said to me as everyone nodded before bombarded me with questions.

"Is it true that you broke into the Malfoy Christmas party to save Malfoy's mother?" Ernie asked.

I nodded, evoking murmurings.

"Wow, no wonder Malfoy joined the coven." the boys were saying together.

"Aw! So romantic that Malfoy would risk his life!" the girls sighed.

"Ok, ok!" I said, holding my hands up, everyone shutting up.

"We get that Hannah here did amazing things to the wizard world!" Draco said, turning to me. "And to my Basilisk." he added, wiggling his eyebrows.

I laughed at the innuendo, smacking Draco in the stomach with the back of my hand. "Shut up!" I giggled as Ron had to hold Harry up.

"Haymitch!" I said, grabbing him and supporting his weight as he shook his head, sweat beading on his forehead. "You-Know-Who vision?" I asked in a whisper.

Harry nodded. "He knows that we have the cup." Harry whispered. "We need to get going." Harry told the room.

"What are we going to do, then, Harry?" Seamus asked. "What's the plan?"

"Well…" Harry started. "There's something we…as in the coven, Harley and I…have to do. We need to get something, and then we'll be out of here."

The laughter and whooping stopped instantly.

"You mean you're all just going to leave us in this mess?!" Heather Riness said, taking a red lolly out of her mouth.

"Harry, you did tell the coven they could help." I said.

"Hannah, no! I was reluctant to telling the coven about the H-O-R-C-R-U-X-E-S." Harry whispered. "There's something important we need to do."

"What is it?"

"We can't say." I said.

Neville's eyebrows contracted together as everyone started muttering.

"And why not? It has something to do with fighting You-Know-Who, right?" Neville asked.

"Of course it does!" I said. "What d'you think we were doing since my birthday, picking wild posies and going for ice creams?"

Everyone shut up. "If it has something to do with You-Know-Who, we can help!" Neville said.

The members of Dumbledore's Army nodded, some excitedly, some solemnly. Others shot up to prove their enthusiasm for action.

"You don't get it!" Harry said. "This is something that was originally planned for Hermione, Ron, Ivy, Hannah and I!" Harry said exasperated. "Dumbledore left it to us…and he didn't want us to tell-I mean, he wanted it to be the five of us."

"We're his Army!" Christina Wolfbain said from under the Slytherin banner, candles extinguished. "Dumbledore's Army! We're all in this together. Everyone in this Room's been fighting, and were driven in here because the Carrows were hunting them down! Everyone here's proven they're loyal to Dumbledore…loyal to you!"

"Look…" I started, trying to think of something to say as the door opened behind me.

"Got your message, Neville, oh, hello, Harley, Harry, I thought you lot would be here! Hello, everyone! Oh, it's wonderful to be back!"

It was Luna and Dean Thomas.

"DEAN!" Drosie said, running into his arms.

"Hey, Anne." Dean said, kissing her in front of the entire room.

Draco and I gagged as we saw Drosie slip her tongue into Dean's mouth. "UGH! GET A ROOM, YOU TWO!" Draco and I shouted together.

"You never do!" Luna pointed out, looking to Alvaro. "Oh, hello, Alvaro, it's been awhile, hasn't it?" Luna asked.

"You two know each other?" Draco asked.

Alvaro sighed. "She was my first kiss." Alvaro admitted.

"LOONY LOVEGOOD!?" Draco shouted.

"Draco!" I scolded. "Luna is not loony!" I hissed. "Sorry, Luna." I added.

"It's alright. I get it from the Slytherins all the time." Luna said. "But the joke's on them, I'm the only one that knows how to protect them from the Gulping Plimpies."

I snorted. "Ok, you're sort of right." I whispered to Draco. "But she's a very sweet girl" I said before turning to Luna. "What are you doing here?" I asked as Seamus and Dean had a bromance moment.

"I sent for her." Neville said, holding up the Galleons that we had used in the DA in fifth year. "I promised her and Ginny that if you all showed up that we'd send for them. We thought that with you lot here, it'd mean revolution. That we were going to fight back against Snape and the Carrows."

"Longbottom, that makes sense." Draco said. "That's actually a brilliant plan!"

"Did I just get complimented by Draco Malfoy?" Neville asked.

"Yes, Longbottom, she's turning me into a softie." Draco said.

"Oh, Draco, we all know you're just a big six foot tall two hundred pound teddy bear!" I said, wrapping my arms around his middle.

"Anyways, Teddy Boy," Harry said. "I'm sorry, that's not what we came here for. There's something we have to do and then-"

"We're going to ditch them in this mess?" I asked.

"No, that's not what we mean! This is going to benefit everyone in the end! It's going to take down You-Know-Who!" Ron said.

"Then let us help!" Neville shouted angrily. "We want a part of it!"

Harry opened his mouth to speak when the door opened again, Ginny, Fred and George Weasley climbing out, stopping at the sight of me.

"HANNAH!?" the Weasley trio said together.

"Hannah…is that you?" Fred asked in a whisper.

"Last time I looked in the mirror." I said, screaming when Ginny tackled me.

"WE WERE TOLD YOU WERE DEAD!" Ginny screamed, constricting me in her arms and passing me off from her to Fred to George, to Lee Jordan, who just followed only to stop at Cho Chang.

"Chang." I said with a sneer.

"Potter." Chang sneered back. "Or should I say Malfoy? I got the message." she added to Harry, holding up her fake Galleon before going to hit on Michael Corner.

"Slut!" I coughed, earning a laugh with the Slytherins in the room.

Draco smirked. "I like the sound of-" Draco started, shutting up at the dirty looks the Room was giving him.

"So what's the plan, Harry?" George asked.

"There isn't one." Harry said.

"Just making it up as we go along?" Fred asked, running his hands together. "My favourite kind."

"AMEN!" I said, jumping up to slap Fred five.

"HANNAH, STOP THIS!" Harry shouted. "Don't encourage them! This is insane, why'd you call them back?"

"We're fighting, aren't we?" Dean asked, holding up his Galleon. "The message said that Harry was back, and now Hannah, and we're going to fight! I'll need to get a wand, though-"

"You haven't got a wand?" Seamus said aghast.

"Why can't they help?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry asked.

"They can help!" I said, dropping my voice. "We know where it is, and we don't have much time." I whispered. "We don't have to say it's a Horcrux!"

Harry sighed. "Fine." Harry said.

"Ok!" I shouted to the Room, evoking silence from everyone, even the Weasley twins, who were cracking jokes for everyone's amusement. "There's something we need to find, something that can bring down You-Know-Who. Something that belonged to Ravenclaw. We need to know what the diadem looks like."

"Oh, yes!" Luna said. "Daddy's trying to duplicate it."

"Yeah, but, Luna," Michael Corner said. "The lost diadem…is lost. There's no chance of finding it."

"When was it lost?" I asked, smirking. I knew where it was…but not specifically what it looked like.

"Centuries ago, they say." Chang said. "Vanished with Ravenclaw, so the stories go."

"Is there anything that shows what the diadem looks like?" I asked.

"There is the statue in our common room." Cho said, standing. "I'll take you there, if you want."

"He's on the move." Harry whispered to me. "Ok, we're going to look at this statue. Me, Hannah and Cho. You lot stay here and keep…"

"The Orcrux-Hay afe-say." I whispered to the entire coven. "And so help me, it can't leave your sight! If we lose it, we're all fucked."

"We won't lose it, Harley." Emily said. "We have some strong burly men here to protect it."

"And a sexy hot Cato." I said, jerking a thumb to Draco, who smirked.

"Alright, let's roll." I said, standing with Harry as Chang stood.

Ginny stopped us, saying fiercely, "No, Luna will take them, won't you, Luna?"

"Oooh, yes, I'd love to!" Luna said, standing as Chang sat down looking disappointed.

"Hallelujah!" I said, linking arms with Luna as Harry wrapped his Invisibility Cloak around us and pushing at the wall.

It melted away and we went out into the corridor as Harry got out the Marauders' Map out, holding it close as I squinted in the dark corridor, finding mine, Harry's, and Luna's dots.

"We're on the fifth floor, come on." Harry said. "Lead the way, Luna."

…

When we got there, there was a wooden door. There wasn't any peephole or handle, but there was a bronze knocker shaped like an eagle.

Luna reached out and knocked three times on it when the eagle spoke.

"Which came first, the phoenix or the flame?"

"Hmm, that's a good one, what do you two think?" Luna asked.

"You mean there's no password?" Harry and I said together.

"No, we get asked a question. The correct answer is the passage into the common room. If we don't answer it, we wait for someone else to answer it. I say a circle has no beginning." Luna said.

"Excellently phrased." the knocker said as the door opened.

The Ravenclaw common room was huge, circular room, airier than the Gryffindor common room, but less so than the dungeons. The windows were arched gracefully, hung with blue and bronze silks. The ceiling was domed and painted with stars. And the only people there were me, Harry, Luna and a marble woman…Rowena Ravenclaw.

I stepped forward with Harry, hopping up onto the base to look at that beautiful, yet slightly intimidating woman. On top of her curls she wore a delicate circlet. It looked a lot like the tiara Fleur had worn at the wedding, except that this one had writing engraved in it, which I had read:

"_Wit beyond measure is man's greatest treasure."_

"Which makes you pretty skint, Miss Witless." a female voice said behind me.

I whipped around, drawing my wand the same as Harry at the sight of the slope shouldered Alecto Carrow.

But as quickly as I drew it, she pressed a stubby finger to the skull and snake branded in her left forearm.


	30. Chapter 30: Snape's Sacking

Chapter 30

Snape's Sacking

I gasped as Harry dropped to his knees, biting his lip to keep from screaming from the pain in his scar.

I blanked away from Carrow, hearing Voldemort hiss triumphantly "THEY HAVE THE TWINS!"

"YOU!" I said, drawing my wand and pointing it at her shakily. "You told the entire school I was dead!"

"No one missed you, you pathetic half blood." Alecto said with a grin. "No one will miss you when I finish you off, either!"

"_Stupefy_!" I heard Luna whisper next to me.

All of a sudden, there was a loud BANG and Alecto fell forwards, falling with such a loud crash that the glasses in the bookcases tinkles.

"Good thinking, Luna." I said, clapping her on the back.

"I never Stunned anyone except in our DA lessons." Luna said as Harry stood up. "It was noisier than I thought it would be."

I laughed, clapping Luna across the back again with a grin as there was sounds from above. The noise roused the sleeping Ravenclaws above.

"Quick, both of you, in the Cloak!" Harry said, grabbing me and getting me under the Cloak as Ravenclaws poured down, surrounding Alecto as if she was a sleeping beast going to attack them any second. Suddenly, one brave little first year darted over and prodded her ass with his big toe.

"I think she's dead!" he said excitedly.

The Ravenclaws surrounded her even more, murmuring excitedly.

"Oh, look, Hannah," Luna said, beaming at me. "They're pleased!"

"Only because of you!" I whispered, clapping her on the back. "Good on you, Luna."

Suddenly, there was a panicked rapping on the door, making every Ravenclaw (and me and Harry) freeze as we heard the musical voice from the eagle doorknocker.

"Where do vanished objects go?"

"I dunno, do I? Shut it!" said the uncouth voice of the Carrow brother, Amycus. "Alecto? _Alecto_? Are you in there? Have you got them? Open the door!"

The Ravenclaws muttered to themselves terrified as without warning, there were bangs echoing through the room as though a gun was being fired.

"ALECTO! If he comes and we haven't got either Potter or Harley Quinn…do you want to go the same as Lucius Malfoy…ANSWER ME!"

The Ravenclaws scarpered up to their rooms as Carrow started shaking the door, to no avail. Before Harry and I could blast the door open and Stun Amycus, a second, most familiar voice rang through the room.

"May I ask what you are doing, Professor Carrow?"

"Trying to get through this damned door!" Carrow shouted. "Go and get Flitwick! Get him to open it, now!"

"But isn't your sister in there?" asked Professor Minerva McGonagall, Head of Harry's house. "Didn't Professor Flitwick let her in earlier this evening at your urgent request? Perhaps she could open the door for you. Then you needn't wake half the castle. It is almost as if Harley Quinn is in the room with her."

"She ain't answering, you old besom, so for all you know she is! You open it then! Garn! Do it now!"

"Certainly, if you wish it." McGonagall said with awful coldness as she rapped on the door.

"Where do vanished objects go?" the doorknocker said.

"Into non-being, which is to say, everything." McGonagall said.

"Nicely phrased." the doorknocker said, opening the door.

There stood stumpy Amycus Carrow, who's tiny eyes locked on the sight of Alecto motionless on the floor. He let out a roar of rage and fear

"What've they done, the little whelps!?" he screamed. "I'll Cruciate the lot of them until they tell me who did it! And what's the Dark Lord going to say?" he asked, standing over Alecto and smacking his forehead with his fist. "We haven't got any of them, and they've gorn and killed her!"

"She's only Stunned." McGonagall said, standing from checking Alecto. "She'll be perfectly fine."

"No, she bludgering well won't!" Amycus shouted. "Not after the Dark Lord gets a hold of her! She's gorn and sent for him! I felt me Mark burn, and he thinks we have either the Potters or Harley Quinn!"

"The Potter_s_?" McGonagall said. "Didn't you tell the entire school a week into this term that Miss Hannah Potter had been killed?"

"We lied!" Amycus said. "We lied to break the Malfoy boy! Telling him his only lover was dead was all his Father could think of to get his son to work on the Dark side! But now he's gorn and fallen in love with Harley Quinn!"

"What did you mean when you said 'Got Potters or Harley Quinn?'" McGonagall asked, looking shocked and confused.

"He told us they might try to get into Ravenclaw Tower, and to send for him if we caught them!"

"Why would Mr Potter try to get into Ravenclaw Tower? Potter belongs in my house!" McGonagall said, a small ounce of pride shining through her annoyed tone. Harry felt admiration for her.

"We was told he might come in here! I don't know why, do I?" Carrow said.

McGonagall stood, her beady eyes roaming to room, twice they passed over where Harry, Luna and I stood.

"We can pass this off on the kids." Amycus said, his piggy face suddenly crafty. "Yeah, that's what we'll do. We'll say Alecto was ambushed by the kids…them kids up there." his eyes went up to where the sleeping Ravenclaws were. "And we'll say they forced her to press her Mark, and that's why he got a false alarm…he can punish them. Couple of kids more or less, what's the difference?"

I tied my mask on, stepping out as Harry failed to stop me. "The only difference between truth and lies, courage and cowardice." I said as Professor McGonagall turned pale at the sight of me. "A difference that you Snake Faced Little Shits; pardon the language, Professor," I added to Professor McGonagall. "that you cannot appreciate."

"Allow me to make one thing clear, before Miss Quinn finishes her speech." McGonagall said with a nod to me. "You are not going to pass off your…your…"

"Idiocy." I said.

"Thank you, Miss Quinn." McGonagall said. "your idiocy on the students of Hogwarts. I will not allow it."

"And I won't permit you to get away with it with your lives." I said with a sneer.

"Excuse me?" Amycus said, moving towards me and McGonagall. "It isn't a case of what you'll permit, Minerva McGonagall. Your time's over. It's us what's in charge here now, and you'll back me up or pay the price. And you," he said, turning to me. "you call me an idiot for trying to pin something on some stupid kids, but you're the idiot for coming into a school where you are public enemy number one. The only ones who know that you didn't kill Hannah Potter are my sister, myself and this pathetic excuse for a teacher. No one will even care when I kill you."

Before I could even protest, Amycus grabbed me, spitting in McGonagall's face as Harry whipped his Cloak off, revealing himself and Luna.

"You shouldn't have done that!" he snarled, drawing his wand. "_Crucio_!"

"HARRY, NO!" I screamed before Amycus put me in front of the curse, causing Harry to retract as I fell to my back.

"Mei-Mei!" Harry shouted, lifting me up and putting me behind him, casting the curse on Amycus again

Amycus rose up, writhing around like a drowning man, howling in pain until he smashed into a bookcase with a crunch and a shower of glass, getting me in the arms and breaking skin when he crumpled, insensible to the floor.

Harry looked at his wand. "Wow, Bellatrix was right." he said. "You really have to mean it!"

"Potter!" McGonagall gasped, clutching her heart. "Potter! - You're here! What -? How - ?" McGonagall managed to pull herself together and glared at Harry. "Potter, that was foolish!"

"He spat at you and tried to kill my sister." Harry said.

"Sister!?" McGonagall said. "There's only you and Miss…"

I took my mask off. "Hello, Professor." I said.

"Miss Potter!" McGonagall said. "You're Harley Quinn?"

I nodded. "It really is quite an exciting thrill, surviving every day as if a Snake Faced Little Shit's gonna come at you." I said.

McGonagall rubbed her temples. "I should have known it was you." she said. "You always were a magnet for trouble from the minute you set foot in this school."

"Please, Professor." I said, rolling my eyes. "I've been a magnet for trouble from the moment I set foot out of my mother's womb."

McGonagall shook her head, turning to my brother. "Potter, that was very…very gallant of you. But don't either of you realize…?"

"Yes, yes, Professor, we get it, there's danger coming out the shit hole here, but listen, Voldemort's on the way." I said.

"Oh, are we allowed to say the name now?" Luna said, taking the Cloak off.

McGonagall collapsed into a chair at this new outlaw as I said. "It doesn't matter what we call him now, Luna, he already knows where we are." Harry said.

"Fuck!" I said.

"Hannah, alert the coven." Harry said, giving me the Marauders Map. "Tell Kairi to evacuate the underage coven."

I nodded, sprinting back to the Room of Requirement and running into someone as I finished tying my mask back on.

I gasped. It was Snape!

"Ah, Harley Quinn." Snape said, forcing me to my feet and dragging me around. "I had a feeling that you were here."

I gasped, looking to Snape's left arm. Harry had told me Snape was a Death Eater. That was how he knew I was here!

"Miss Potter, there's no need to be afraid, I'm not going to turn you in." Snape said.

My eyes widened. "How'd you know it was me?" I asked.

Snape smirked. "I have my ways, you have yours, Potter." he said, tucking me behind a suit of armour and hiding behind the one next to the one he hid me under as McGonagall and Harry came down the corridor.

"Harry!" I said.

"Hannah? I thought you went to alert the coven!" Harry said from under the Cloak.

"I know, but I got caught by -"

"Who's there?" McGonagall said.

"It is I." Snape said, stepping out from behind some armour.

"Him." I said, jerking a thumb to Snape, who had his wand out, ready for a fight.

"Where are the Carrows?" Snape asked.

"Where you wanted them to be, I expect." I said coldly.

"Be silent!" Snape ordered.

"Be silent." I mocked.

"I believe Miss Quinn is accurate, Severus." McGonagall said.

"I was under the impression that Alecto had apprehended an intruder."

"Yeah, Death Eaters have their own ways of communication." I said before paling. "Draco!" I said, sprinting off towards the Room of Requirement and running into someone under either a Disillusionment Charm or an Invisibility Cloak

I gasped, taking a step back when my arm was grabbed. I went completely white, half expecting it to be a Death Eater…a real one!

"What, Spitfire, suddenly frightened of me?" Draco asked, drawing me into my Cloak.

I sighed in relief. "Well, if I can't see you!" I whispered. "Your arm ok?" I asked.

Draco shook his head. "Some pain I can take, others I can't." Draco said. "And the Dark Mark burning is not one of those pains. It still hurts like a fucking bitch."

"Here, let me see." I said, grabbing the dittany out of my pocket as Draco pulled his sleeve up.

The skin around it was red and painful. I hissed, grabbing a cloth and focusing to get it wet. "How's Mel?" I asked.

"With Blaise." Draco said. "She's fine, she knows I went looking for you and-" Draco cut himself off with a groan as I wrapped his arm in the cloth, wetting it some more.

I bit my lip. "Sorry, sorry." I said.

"Don't be." Draco sighed. "Fuck, that's so much better."

"Draco, we need to wake the houses." I said. "He's coming now."

"No shit, Hannah, I think I felt my Mark burn fast enough." Draco whispered.

"No, he's on his way. He just found out that the locket is gone and he is going to burst through the Entrance Hall at any minute to try and kill me and my brother and I'm completely scared and nervous and-" I rambled, completely terrified to the point that tears were stinging the corners of my eyes.

Draco kissed me gently, calming me down. "Hannah, breathe, relax, We'll be fine." Draco whispered as a sudden bang sounded through the corridors.

Draco grabbed me and we ran through the corridors to find that Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick, Professor Sprout and Professor Slughorn.

"No!" Flitwick shouted, casting a spell on the suit of armour, crushing Snape. "You will do no more murder at Hogwarts!"

Snape broke from the armour, tossing it in Draco's and my direction, causing Draco to grab me and dive out of the way as it hit the wall behind us and shattered as Snape made a break for it.

I panted as Draco picked me up, taking my arm that wasn't bleeding and following after Snape as everyone else followed suit.

We hurtled into a classroom door after Snape and took the Cloak off.

"Severus." Draco snarled, making me gap at him. Draco had never called Snape Severus before!

"Draco." Snape said, looking to me, then back to Draco. "I'd keep her close." he said before jumping out the window.

"NO!" I shouted, starting to take a step towards the window when Draco drew me back, shouting. "COWARD! COWARD!"

Everyone ran in, the Professors gasping at Draco and I.

"What's happened? What's happened?" Luna asked.

"He jumped!" Draco and I said together.

"You mean he's dead!?" Harry asked, whipping his Cloak off amongst gasps from the Professors.

"No, he isn't." I said, looking out the window, Draco holding me protectively. "He learned some tips and tricks from his master, I believe. Yeah, look!" I said, pointing downward. "There's no body!"

Everyone looked down, gasping. I was right.

"Why is it that no one believes me when I say something irrelevant to the situation?" I asked Harry. "I say Snape jumps, you all believe me. I say Jeff Skinner kicks total ass, which is totally true, you say 'Shut up, Hannah.'"

"Shut up, Hannah!" Harry said.

"SEE!?" I said to the Professors and Draco.

"Han, I don't think now's a good time for this." Harry said as the Professors planned. "Professor, he's coming now!"

The professors instantly started muttering to themselves.

"All right, Professor Slughorn will represent Slytherin and rouse the students. If you wish to leave, we won't stop you, if you try to thwart us, we duel to kill." Professor McGonagall said.

"Minerva!" Professor Slughorn gasped.

"The time has come for Slytherin house to decide upon its loyalties like I have." I said, Draco nodding.

"She just chooses my path so…" Draco said.

"We'll wake the Slytherins!" I said.

"That is a _stupid_ plan!" Harry said angrily to me as the Professors scattered.

"Hey!" Draco said as I tied my mask on. "That is far from stupid!"

"IT'S PLENTY STUPID!" Harry bellowed. "DO YOU REALIZE THAT THE SLYTHERINS WILL WANT TO SLAUGHTER YOU FOR BEING HARLEY QUINN!?" Harry shouted. "The Slytherins will think you're public enemy number one because you killed their Princess, which is YOU! NO!"

I huffed. "Just watch me." I said, grabbing Draco and starting to the dungeons.

"HANNAH! HANNAH, NO! I ORDER YOU TO COME BACK HERE!" Harry shouted.

I ignored him, reading Pansy Parkinson's mind for the password as we got to the entrance to the Slytherin common room.

"Welcome home." I whispered. "Dark Lord."

The door opened and we ran in, the door shutting behind us as we ran down the steps to the crackling fire.

"Ok, how do we get them up?" Draco whispered as I tied his mask on him, him tying my mask on me.

"Scream and play loud ass music, it's never not worked." I said in a panic, grabbing my MP3 and unplugging the headphones and blaring Adam Lambert's Strut as loud as it could go and screaming.

"EVERYONE WAKE UP!" I screamed as Draco did the same. "EVERYONE UP! UP AND IN THE COMMON ROOM, RIGHT NOW!"

And slowly, ever so slowly, the Slytherins came trudging down from their dormitories, gasping at the sight of me and drawing their wands, Gregory Goyle and Vincent Crabbe grabbing me.

"YOU!" Rose Yaxley shouted, her wand pointed to my face as Goyle grabbed my throat and throttling me. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU KILLED HANNAH!"

"Rose, please, Goyle! Let me explain!" I said in a strangled scream. "I'm one of you lot!" I said.

"YOU ARE NOT ONE OF US!" Amelia Finch shouted. "WE WOULD NEVER BE ASSOCIATED WITH A MURDERER!"

"ESPECIALLY NOT ONE THAT KILLED OUR BEST FRIEND!" Lexi McMaster screamed.

"Please, if you'll let me explain!" I said.

"NO!" Millicent Bulstrode said. "YOU KILLED HER! YOU DON'T GET YOUR EXPLAINATION!"

"If Goyle doesn't let go of her, you really will lose her!" Draco shouted.

The screaming stopped, Goyle dropping me as Draco grabbed me as I rubbed my throat, coughing and spluttering for air.

"What are you talking about?" Astoria and Daphne Greengrass asked together.

"You have no idea who I am, do you?" I asked.

"No." the first years I had guided over the years said.

"Cato, let me go." I said. "It's time they knew the truth."

Draco nodded, releasing me as I untied my mask.

"I really am one of you." I said, whipping my mask off and fixing my hair.

Everyone gasped at the sight of me as Draco took his mask off. Goyle even fainted against Crabbe's chest.

"Hannah?" Rose whispered, tears in her eyes as she took a step forward.

"Hold on a minute!" Pansy said, grabbing Rose by the neck. "How do we know that you're the real McCoy?" she asked.

"Because only the real Hannah would know that Rose has a massive crush on Kitchener Rangers German import Tobias Rieder." I said. "Only Hannah would know that Pansy tried to rip my hair out in third year for sleeping with her man, Amelia is amazing with her hands and gave me a hand made jewellery box for Christmas in first year, Millicent's cat's name is Midnight and my nicknames for Crabbe and Goyle are Tweedle-Dumb and Tweedle-Idiot!" I said in one breath.

Pansy took a step back as Rose took one forward, tears in her eyes.

"Hannah!" Rose said again.

I smiled.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" Pansy shouted, throwing Rose aside to hug me, sobbing. "They told us you were dead!" she wailed.

I hugged Pansy back. "I missed you too, Pancake." I said as Rose threw her arms around me, my dorm mates slowly getting accustomed to me and jumping on me so quickly and with so much force I fell onto my back.

"I always get dog piled by you lot." I said, rolling my eyes. "Can I come up now, please?"

The girls shot up, teary eyed as I smiled. "Ok, we need to get out of here. The underage have to leave. Voldemort's coming. We're fighting."

Everyone gasped. "W-We can't fight!" Goyle gasped.

"Yeah!" Crabbe added. "Those are our parents out there, working with him, Potter!"

"Guys!" I said, Draco helping me onto the table. "The time has come for Slytherin house to decide on its loyalties! I had my loyalties chosen since I was fifteen, Draco chose his path when he rescued me from his father. Guys, just because we were put in the house Voldemort…oh, get a grip, people!" I shouted as everyone gasped and shuddered. "Just because we are in the house Voldemort was in, doesn't mean we have to be vile and evil like him!" I said. "Look at me, I was put in this house and I've been fighting Death Eaters since I was fourteen years old! Draco's father is as evil as they come, but Draco's on the Light side! Come on, whatever happened to the Slytherin creed? _Or perhaps in Slytherin you'll make your real friends, those cunning folk use any means to achieve their ends_! I need help! After Voldemort dies, we can live without fear of being Death Eaters or being killed by them. I can fight him, but we need help! I can't do it alone. So who's with me?"

There was silence before Rose shot her hand up. "I AM!" she shouted, standing up on the table with me. "Anything for my Rangers girlfriend!"

"I am, too!" Pansy added, hopping up with me.

"US TOO!" Amelia, Daphne, Millicent, Lexi and Astoria said together.

"_We're in!" my old charges shouted together._

_In a short amount of time, we had gathered a small army of Slytherins that were of age. (I had to force my old charges to evacuate)_

"_All right, we need to go now." I said. "To the Great Hall!"_

_Our army got up and every Slytherin followed the army into the Great Hall amongst the roars from Dumbledore's Army._

"_PERCY!?" I shouted, finding Percy Weasley standing with the Weasley twins as floods of former Hogwarts students flowed in through the Room of Requirement._

"_I was a fool!" Percy said. "I was a git, I was a pompous prat, I was a…a…"_

"_Ministry loving-" I said._

"_Family disowning-" Fred asked._

"_Power hungry moron?" Fred and I asked together._

"_Yes, I was!" Percy said._

"_Remus!" I said happily. "How's Teddy?"_

"_Fabulous, thank you." Remus said. "I have a picture, if you want to see him."_

"_Yes, please!" I said as Remus handed me a picture of little Teddy Lupin._

_He was a tiny baby, with an adorable baby's face with a tuft of bright turquoise hair, waving chubby fists at the camera._

"_AWWWWW!" I squealed as I tied my mask on. "He's so cute! Oh, I'm just in love with him!" I cooed._

"_Hey!" Draco said. "Uh, you have seventeen years over this baby." Draco said._

"_Not that sort of love, Draco." I said, rolling my eyes as the Weasleys embraced. "But now isn't the time for this sappy jealous crap, where's Kairi?"_

"_Right here." Kairi said with Melody, Willow and Katherine. _

"_Get them out of here!" I ordered. "We're making a fight of this shit! Where's everyone else?" I asked._

"_Right here!" Emily shouted, the coven behind her as everyone crowded over to the Great Hall._

"_Where's Marvel, Madge and Gale?" I asked._

"_Ron and Hermione went somewhere with the Cup." Emily said._

"_And Alvaro?" I asked._

"_He disappeared shortly after you, Luna and Haymitch left." Raven said. "Never saw hide or hair of him afterwards."_

"_Coward probably ran off when we heard we were gonna be fighting!" Blaise said._

_Mel started crying as Kairi tried to take her away, reaching for Draco._

"_No, No!" Mel sobbed. "I'm not going anywhere without Draco!"_

_Draco picked her up. "Mel, you have to go with Maysilee." he told her._

"_But I don't want to!" Mel cried, clinging to Draco._

"_Mel, I'll be fine. You're too young for this fight, you need to go."_

_Mel's lip quivered. "I love you." she whispered, hugging him._

"_I love you, too, Mel Bell, now go!" Draco said, setting her down and letting Kairi take her, Willow and Katherine away._

_I smiled, eyes watering._

"_What is it?" Draco asked._

"_You're gonna make a really good father." I said as we went into the Hall._


	31. Chapter 31: The Battle of Hogwarts

Chapter 31

The Battle of Hogwarts

When we entered the Hall, the enchanted ceiling was pitch black and splattered with stars, which shone underneath dishevelled students, some in travelling cloaks, others in dressing gowns, a vast majority looked absolutely petrified. Every so often you could see a pearly white figure of a castle ghost.

Every eye, living and dead was focused on Professor McGonagall, who was talking on a raised platform with the remaining teachers behind her.

"Evacuation will be overseen by Mr. Filch and Madam Pomfrey. Prefects, when I give word, you are to organize your house and take them to the evacuation point in an orderly fashion."

Suddenly, Ernie MacMillan shot up. "And if we want to stay and fight?" he asked.

There was a thunderous round of applause from the group, my coven especially.

"If you're of age, you may stay." McGonagall said.

"What about our things?" a girl from the Ravenclaw table called. "Our trunks…our owls?"

"There's no time to collect possessions. The important thing is to get you out of here safely."

"Where's Professor Snape?" Rose shouted from behind me.

"He has, to use the common phrase, gone a bunk." I said, earning cheers and applause from the other houses until a third year girl shot up from the Hufflepuff table, a girl with dark hair and eyes.

"I KNEW IT!" Desiree Burke shouted. "The Slytherins are in allegiance with Harley Quinn! After all she's done to your house, you're working with her!"

"HEY!" I shouted, making Desiree shut up as I walked around the room. "Alecto and Amycus Carrow have lied to you. I did not kill Hannah Potter. I am one of you. Besides, why would I kill Death Eaters after I killed the one who wants to destroy Voldemort?" I asked.

Everyone murmured to themselves and a girl from the Gryffindor table shot up. Hiyori Kuran. "Then where the hell's Hannah!?" she asked me.

I smirked. "Trust me, Hiyori." I said. "She's closer than you think. Who wants to see who I really am?" I asked.

Everyone nodded. "Take it off, Quinn!"

I smiled. "Cato, could you be a love and untie my mask for me?" I asked.

Draco nodded from behind his mask, untying my mask and handing it to me as everyone gasped, the Order that showed up wide eyed.

"What do you know?!" Slughorn said. "Harley Quinn is Hannah Potter."

I smiled. "Hello, all. I'll take it from the looks on your faces that you're shocked to see me?" I asked.

"YES!" the room shouted at large, cheering suddenly at the sight of me.

"You all fared better than Dumbledore's Army. They all tried to slaughter me before I removed the mask." I said, earning laughs from everyone before McGonagall called order again to continue her orders. "We've already placed protection around the castle." McGonagall said when silence fell. "But they will not hold long unless we reinforce it. I must ask you, then, to move quickly and calmly and obey your prefects'-"

Her final words were drowned out by a different voice echoing through the Hall. High, cold, evil and clear, with no visible source.

"I know you are preparing to fight." Voldemort hissed, making me whimper with fear. Now I was scared as fuck. It took everything I had not to scream with the majority of the room, many of whom were clutching each other as I was clutching Draco for dear life.

Harry had me from behind, making for an awkward embrace between my family and my boyfriend.

"Your efforts are futile. You cannot fight me. I do not want to kill you. I have a great respect for the teachers of Hogwarts. I do not want to spill magical blood."

There was a painful silence as little kids shook with fear and Draco held me tighter to ease my own shaking.

"Give me the Potter twins and Harley Quinn," Voldemort started "and none shall be harmed. Give me the Potter twins and Harley Quinn and the school shall be left untouched. Give me the Potter Twins and Harley Quinn and you will be rewarded.

You have until midnight."

Every eye in the Hall turned to Harry and I, all silent.

Pansy stepped forward, drawing her wand. "We're gonna fight!" she shouted, earning cheers from the Slytherins and the rest of the school.

"Miss Parkinson!" McGonagall said.

"Hey, if the Dark Lord's going after our Fire Princess, he's gonna have to go through me!" she said.

"And me!" Rose said, stepping forward.

"And me!" Amelia said, following suit.

"And me!" Lexi said.

"Obviously me." Draco said, holding me tighter. "I'm her Ice Prince."

Soon enough the small army of Slytherins were standing in front of Draco and I, wands out.

McGonagall beamed.

"And if we were old enough to fight, we'd fight!" the younger Slytherins said.

McGonagall beamed, tears in her eyes. "I never thought I'd see a class of Slytherins want to defy their parents and the Dark Lord!" she said. "Mr. Filch, take Slytherin house to the evacuation point!"

Filch stood and lead the younger Slytherins out, the small army of Slytherins staying protectively around Draco and I.

Professor Flitwick lead the Ravenclaws out, a few of age staying behind, even more Hufflepuffs stayed when they evacuated, and half of Gryffindor stuck around.

"Holy army!" I shouted from in Draco's arms. "We're gonna kick some Dark Lord ass!"

Everyone laughed at my joke as the coven (bar Alvaro) sat down to prepare for the battle as McGonagall weeded out the underage.

"Creevey, no! Absolutely not! And you, Peakes!"

I took a deep breath. "I'm scared. Not gonna lie." I said.

"Ah, Harley, cool it." Ivy said. "We've survived this far, didn't we?"

I nodded. "Yeah. Oh, hey, if anything happens, Ivy, I want you to have my Batman comics."

"Even the one with Harley Quinn!?" Ivy asked.

"Duh, I'm Harley, you're Ivy. Harley Quinn, Poison Ivy, Joker." I said, kissing Draco's cheek as he put me on his lap.

Kingsley got up on the platform and started discussing strategy.

"We only have an hour to midnight, so we must act fast! A battle plan has been agreed upon by the teachers of Hogwarts and the Order of the Phoenix. Professors Flitwick, Sprout and McGonagall will lead groups of fighters to the three highest towers - Ravenclaw, Astronomy, and Gryffindor - where they'll have a good overview, excellent positions to perform spells."

"AND DROP A FEW DUNG BOMBS ON THE HEADS OF A FEW SNAKE FACED LITTLE SHITS!" I screamed from my place. "Someone call me when they see Lucius Malfoy!"

"All right, Hannah, calm down." Kingsley said. "We'll get right to it. Meanwhile Remus, Arthur and I will take groups into the grounds. We'll need someone to organize defence of the entranceways and passages of the school."

"Looks like a job for George and me." Fred said.

"HEY, KINGSLEY!" I shouted, putting my hand up. "I HAVE A QUESTION!"

"Yes, Harley." Kingsley said.

"Can I be in charge of kicking Lucius Malfoy's ass?" I asked.

"NO!" Draco said. "I'd like that pleasure, thank you!"

"Go fuck yourself, Draco, he tried to rape me, he's mine!" I snapped.

"She has Father issues!" Draco told Kingsley, moping.

"All right, Harley, no one may know who's who. So you may not get your chance at payback." Kingsley sighed. "Now, leaders come up and receive further instruction!"

People crowded the platform.

"Potters," McGonagall said as this was going on. "_Aren't you lot supposed to be looking for something_!?"

I gasped. "The diadem!" I said. "Draco, we gotta go!" I said, grabbing Draco, Harry and Ivy and running to the Room of Requirement.

The final people were evacuating to the Room as we got there, students in tears, others calling, screaming for friends or siblings.

Suddenly, there was a loud crash and a body flew through a busted window.

"Harry! Hannah! Yer here! Yer here!"

"HAGRID!" I screamed, running up to hug him. "Hagrid!"

Hagrid crushed Harry, Ivy and I in a rib cracking hug, dropping me as he went to the window. "That's it, Grawpy, there's a good lad! I'll see yer in a moment!"

Suddenly, beyond Hagrid there was a flash of light and a loud, odd, keening scream. I looked at the watch Draco gave me for my seventeenth birthday.

"Midnight!" I said, eyes wide. "The battle's begun!"

"Blimey," Draco said, panting. "This is it, eh, love? Time to fight?"

"Fight, win and kick some ass, my Dragon." I said with a smile.

"Ok, ok, Hannah, Ivy, Malfoy, you three head off and look for the You-Know-What. I'm going to find Ron and Hermione." Draco, Ivy and I nodded and started sprinting as I tied my mask back on.

We ran past Neville and Professor Sprout, who were holding potted plants and wearing earmuffs.

"Mandrakes!" I said, nodding. "Going to throw them over the wall?" I asked.

Neville nodded, running off.

"They're not gonna like that." I said, jerking a thumb behind me as we continued to run. "Thank Skinner for track team!" I said as we went, finding the old portrait of Sir Cadogan and his fat grey pony running through other frames with sword brandished.

"Braggarts and dogs, rouges and scoundrels, drive them out, Harley Quinn, see them off!"

I nodded to him, continuing to run until I ran into someone, feeling myself being showered with something.

I looked up and saw Hermione.

"Where the hell have you been!?" I screamed as Draco picked me up.

"Chamber of Secrets." Ron said.

"WHAT!?" I said.

"Chamber of Secrets." Ron said again.

"It was Ron's idea!" Hermione said, beaming. "It was brilliant! It was just after you lot left and I said that if we found the diadem we wouldn't be able to destroy it, we haven't even destroyed the Cup! Then he thought of it…the Basilisk!"

"The Basilisk? How is my-"

"DRACO!" I said, smacking him. "You're an idiot, and save it for the bedroom."

"Thank you. I was gonna do it myself." Ivy said, glaring at Draco.

"Genius!" I said, clapping Ron over the back.

"What are you talking about, love?" Draco asked.

"Draco!" I sighed. "Basilisk venom can destroy Horcruxes!" I said grinning. "Gryffindor's sword was infused with it! So did you-"

Ron held up the mangled remains of Hufflepuff's cup. "Hermione got it. Hadn't had the pleasure."

I smirked, telling Harry via Twin Telepathy that I found Ron and Hermione and within minutes, Harry was on the scene, coming from the Room of Requirement.

"Alright, the coven decided to fight, Alvaro's AWOL, we'll go get the diadem and destroy it. This time, I say Draco and I destroy one." I said.

"Ok, ok, fine." Harry said as we went. "I evacuated the Room already."

"Hang on!" Ron said. "We've forgotten someone!"

"What?" I asked.

"The house elves!" Ron said. "They'd be down in the kitchens still?"

"You mean you wanna get them fighting?" Harry asked.

"No! I mean get them out of the school! We don't want anymore Dobbys out there, do we?" Ron asked.

Hermione screamed, throwing herself into Ron's arms and kissing him hard on the mouth, making Ron toss his fangs off to grab her, hoisting her to her feet.

I was going to say something, but decided against it.

"Ah, fuck it! When in Rome…" Draco said, grabbing me and kissing me, too.

"Seriously?" Ivy said. "Is now really the proper moment for that?" she asked.

I ignored her, breaking the kiss for a moment. "Go away, Ivy!" I said before Draco kissed me again.

There was a blissful moment when time slipped away…at least until Harry screamed.

"OI! There's a war going on, here, people!"

I heard a set of lips come apart, but Draco and I stayed firmly attached.

"HANNAH! THERE'S TIME TO FUCK HIM WHEN WE'RE FREE, LET'S GO!" Ivy said, grabbing me.

"Go away, Duff!" Draco said, kissing me again.

"I will tell her about the thing you did at twelve, Malfoy, so help me, I will!" Ivy said.

Draco huffed, letting me go. "Alright, let's go!" Draco groaned.

"Alright." I said, somewhat dizzy from the kisses. "Draco, Ivy and I will go on ahead." I said. "You three catch up when you can."

We all nodded and I hugged my brother before Ivy, Draco and I ran off.

…

Harry, Ron and Watson met up with us as I paced around.

_I need the place where everything is hidden._ I thought repeatedly as I paced where the door should be.

Quickly, the door appeared and I forced it open.

"Come on!" I said, running in, five sets of feet following me as I closed the door.

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do." I said. "Ivy, you and Harry go left." I said, pointing to my left. "Ron, Hermione, you take the right." I pointed to the right. "Draco and I will go down center. Send up sparks when you find it."

Everyone nodded and we split up, Draco and I going into the middle, past a stuffed troll and the Vanishing Cabinet that Draco had repaired.

"Somewhere here…somewhere." I whispered, finding a closet. "Ok, Draco, look in closets, remember, its an ugly warlock wearing a powdered wig!" I said as I dug.

…

Draco POV

Hannah was digging around frantically as I opened the closet in front of me, something shooting out.

How a creature survived in that closet, I'd never know. But all I knew was that it looked pissed, evil and wanted to attack Hannah. It charged for her as she dug, unknowing that something wanted her flesh.

I dove, tackling it and pounding into it, grunting as it hissed, clawing it me and making to bite me.

"No, you don't!" I hissed as I rolled on top of it, making a fight of it. "You. Put. Up. A. Bloody. Good. Fight!" I grunted, stabbing the thing with my wand.

The thing gave one scream and turned into a hockey puck as I collapsed against the closet, panting.

Hannah turned around and took one look at me, then at the hockey puck and shook her head.

"Draco, stop fooling around!" she said, grabbing the hockey puck and tucking it in her pocket. "We have a diadem to find!"

I face palmed myself as she walked off. After all I did, she thought I was fooling around.

After a minute, I heard her scream and saw her fly up by the ankle.

"Harley!" I said, running out to under her.

"Why do I always find the booby traps?" Hannah asked as she dangled there.

I started looking around for something to cut her lose with when I found it.

A pock-marked stone warlock wearing a dusty powdered wig and an ancient, discoloured tiara.

"Han, we found it!" I said, looking up at her.

"Great!" Hannah said before groaning. "Now can you please get me down now?"

"Ok, ok, calm down, where's that dagger of yours?" I asked.

"In my boot." Hannah said, sighing as she held her dangling leg still and took her boot off, the dagger of Salazar Slytherin falling out and sticking into the hockey puck beast.

I grabbed it and climbed up to the rope, starting to saw through it, keeping hold of Hannah's arm as we got to the last thread.

I snapped it and dropped her dagger, grabbing her by the arm to keep her from falling as I hoisted her up, handing her boot to her.

"Thanks." Hannah said, slipping it on as I jumped down with her.

"Anytime, love. Nice stockings, by the way." I said, setting her down.

"Thank you." Hannah said. "Where's the diadem?" she asked.

I pointed it out, on top of a cabinet.

Hannah looked at the diadem, then to me with the smile on her face that I fell in love with. "This is great!" she said. "Now that we have this, all we need is the snake!"

I picked her up and kissed her, lifting her to the diadem.

I watched her hand reach for the diadem and she was almost touching it when we heard someone hiss. "Hold it right there, Quinn!"

…

Hannah POV

Draco set me down and I whipped around to find Theodore Nott standing there, wand pointed at me.

"Hello." Nott said. "Do you know who I am?"

I rolled my eyes.

"You should!" he snapped, an insane gleam of anger in his brown eyes as he stepped forward. "You orphaned me! You killed my father!" he shouted.

"He tried to kill me." I said coldly.

"AND YOU KILLED HIM!" Nott screamed, grabbing my arm and putting a dagger out, holding it to my heart. "You must have known that my mother is dead, so you decided to twist the dagger and kill my father, my only family?" Nott laughed insanely, terrifying me. "Let's see how you like having a dagger twisted inside you!"

Draco yanked me back. "What are you doing here, Nott?" he demanded.

"Malfoy." Nott said. Somehow he knew that it was Draco. "I should have known you were a dirty rat!"

"This coming from you?" Draco asked. "You've stolen one girl from me and then you tried to take Hannah from me!"

"Oh, yeah." Nott said, grabbing my mask and forcing it off. "I should have known you were a murderer from the minute I laid eye on you! Those looks were wasted on evil, Potter!"

Nott grabbed my arm and ripped the sleeve off.

"Put her down, Nott!" Draco snarled, taking a step forward.

"Hold it right there, Malfoy!" Nott screamed, putting the blade to my wrist. "Make one more move, and I slit the artery!"

I gasped at the feeling of cold metal against my warm skin, my blood pounding through my veins as I stood completely rigid, the arm being held by Nott the only limp limb I had at the time.

I panted, watching the blade dangerously close to cutting me, already feeling the sting of the cut. I swallowed, almost trembling. I had to scream for my brother.

I opened my mouth to scream, but I felt the dagger pierce my skin.

"I wouldn't scream if I were you." Nott said.

I paled, looking to the diadem. "Grab it when I say." I mouthed to Draco as I heard Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy start yelling for me.

Nott's voice was buzzing in my head as I thought about how I was going to get out of this. We had to get the diadem and destroy it without Nott knowing what we were doing. We had to kill the snake as well. If we didn't get that diadem soon, Draco would have to watch me die by the hand of the insane son of Jeffery Nott. Wait…now was the time!

"DRACO, GET THE DIADEM!" I screamed.

"CRABBE, GOYLE!" Nott shouted as Draco jumped for it, yanking me out.

Crabbe and Goyle came running, Goyle grabbing me.

Goyle's eyes weren't normal…they were hazy and blank.

"YOU IMPERIOUSED THEM!" I said as Draco grabbed the diadem, Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy running over and starting a duel with Nott.

"Guys!" I said to Crabbe and Goyle. "It's me!" I said. "Guys, you're in there, somewhere!" I told them.

"Hannah, allow me." Draco said, grabbing Crabbe and slapping him in the face. "SNAP OUT OF IT!"

Crabbe blinked and looked to me, yanking me away from Goyle. "Sorry, Han, Nott snuck up on us and Imperioused us." Crabbe said, shaking Goyle out of the Imperious Curse.

Goyle shook his head. "Yeah, sorry, Harley." he added as Nott ran off, wand out.

"Like it hot, Quinn!?" Nott shouted before he disappeared.

"WE GOT IT!" I shouted happily, throwing my arms around Draco as he lifted me up and spun me around.

"HARLEY!" Crabbe screamed.

Seeing the back of Nott also saw flames coming from the end of his wand, lighting things ablaze as he rounded the corner and out of sight.

Harry drew his wand as I screamed.

"_Aguamenti_!" Harry bawled, but the jet of water evaporated in the air.

We all gasped. "This has to be a cursed fire!" I said as the flames became creatures, chimeras, dragons, serpents.

"Harley, what do we do!?" Hermione asked.

I paled. "I-I don't know, split up and find the door!"

"We'll go with Potter, Weasley, Duff and Granger." Crabbe and Goyle said together.

We nodded. "You six split up, Draco and I will go look for the exit." I said, taking Draco and running where there were no flames, completely terrified.

I had tied my mask back on to shield myself from the smoke, but it didn't stop me from coughing as the creatures started chasing Draco and I.

I screamed, starting to run, the creatures chasing us as if they were alive, hell-bent on killing us both.

My brother, Ron, Watson, Ivy, Crabbe and Goyle were gone, and Nott was far from in view as the creatures gave up the chase.

"What do we do!?" I asked, terrified. "What do we do!?"

"Start climbing!" Draco shouted over the roar of the fire, running to a mound of desks that weren't consumed yet.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!?" I screamed, watching Draco climb. "Those things are ancient!"

"Hannah, you have to trust me!" Draco said, locking eyes with me.

"I can't!" I said, memories of Dudley's gang pushing me off stacks of desks flashing to the front of my mind.

"Hannah, you have to trust me!" Draco said again, holding his hand out for mine. "I swear to God I'm not going to let you fall!"

I locked eyes with him, the roar of the flames deadening. He hadn't let anything happen to me before.

"Hannah, put your trust in me!" Draco shouted.

I looked at him again, paling.

"Oh, Skinner it!" I said before grabbing his hand.

A raptor tried to grab me, but Draco had hoisted me up as I screamed.

Draco held me against his chest as I caught my breath.

"You need to climb." Draco said, looking to me.

I grabbed the desk above me, hoisting myself up. "Well, come on!" I said as I started climbing.

There was a downside to being small, you couldn't climb as fast. Draco was up before I knew what was happening, and I was only three quarters of the way up!

I was coughing, my lungs and arms on fire as I fought to keep from tumbling into the inferno below. One misstep and I was a goner!

And that's exactly what happened. My feet slipped from the desk below me just as I was one desk from the top.

I screamed, dangling there as I felt my hands slipping.

"DRACO! I'M SLIPPING!" I screamed.

Draco whipped around, grabbing my wrist. "Hannah, let go!" he shouted.

"What are you, crazy!?" I asked.

"I have you! Let go!" Draco shouted.

I whimpered.

"Hannah, you need to trust me!" Draco said for the third time since we got in the Room. "I will not let you fall, and if I do, I'll jump after you!"

I took a deep breath, squeezing my eyes closed as I released my hold on the desk, giving a scream until I felt as if I was being suspended in midair as I was pulled higher, higher and into Draco's lap as I shook with fear.

"I'm scared." I whispered, almost in tears.

"I know, I know." Draco said, holding my head to his chest so I could hear his heartbeat.

I sighed, finding some comforting aspect to it as I coughed from a deep breath of smoke.

It seemed to be everywhere, just like when I was trapped in Hagrid's cabin almost a year previously.

My mind started to blank, my eyes starting to shut. The heat from the flames was diminishing, leaving me comfortably cool and sleepy.

Just as they were about to shut completely, my face became soaked and my eyes shot open to find Draco holding his wand.

"What was that for?" I asked, starting to close my eyes again.

"Hannah, don't you fucking dare!" Draco said.

I groaned sleepily, ignoring Draco and closing my eyes.

"Harley, don't fall asleep!" Draco said, smacking my face lightly. "Come on, Harley, no!"

I groaned again, opening my eyes again. "Damn smoke's knocking me out." I said.

Suddenly I heard my brother scream. "DOWN THERE!"

I looked up, squinting to find Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Crabbe and Goyle on brooms over us. Harry and Ivy on one, Ron and Hermione on another and Crabbe and Goyle (who was holding another broom) on another.

Draco looked to my brother, then to me before calling to Harry, hoisting me up as Harry grabbed my from under my arms and pulling me out.

"GET HER OUT OF HERE!" Draco shouted as Harry handed me to Goyle.

"NO!" I said as Goyle put me in between him and Crabbe.

Draco had sacrificed himself for me? My worst fear was realized!

Harry ordered us all out to the door.

"NO!" I sobbed. "WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE HAVE TO!" I said.

But my pleas were heard to late. Before long we were hitting the wall on the other side of the door, the fire still burning.

Harry looked me in the eyes before looking into the fire, grabbing the broom he was on. "Hermione, see to Hannah. I'll be back." he said, mounting his broom and flying back into the Room.

Watson wrapped her arm around my shoulders, Ron, Ivy, Crabbe and Goyle with their wands out in case we were attacked.

"Sherlock…Sherlock…" Hermione said, gripping my shoulders and looking me in the eye. Warm brown met metallic blue as she brushed hair from my face in a motherly way "Listen to me. I don't know if they're coming out, but you need to suck it up! We're in a war, there's going to be casualties!"

My eyes welled with tears. "That's easy for you to say!" I said. "Your boyfriend didn't just kill himself for you!" I said, starting to cry again.

"Sherlock." Hermione said, wiping my tears and holding my shoulders. "I know that, I know. But you need to fight. If they don't come out…" I started sobbing harder. "If, Sherlock, if. If they don't come out, you need to honour both of them and finish off Voldemort. You have to."

I nodded, taking a deep shaky breath and composing myself briefly before hearing my brother shouting. "FUCK!" at the top of his lungs before slamming into the wall.

"HARRY!" I shouted, throwing myself into his arms, relieved.

"MALFOY! I'M GONNA FUCKING SLAUGHTER YOU IN A MINUTE!" Harry screamed as the door shut and someone collapsed.

"Malfoy, you almost gave us a heart attack! What the fuck were you thinking!?" Goyle said.

"I…was…sorry, thinking of…saving my girlfriend's…sorry again, life!" Draco said in between coughs and retches, making me look up from Harry.

Albeit singed, there laid Draco, chucking the broom aside and coughing.

I shot up, blinded with tears and running to him, getting to my knees next to him.

"Draco…" I whispered, holding his face. "Are you ok?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me." Draco said breathlessly. "Are you ok?"

I nodded as Draco struggled to regain breath and to say something without retching.

"N-Nott…" Draco rasped. "N-Nott…"

"He's dead." I said.

There was silence, apart from coughing and rasping until we heard bangs and shouts from the battle. Suddenly, a cavalcade of transparent figures on horses galloped past, roaring battle cries as Draco held me back.

"The Headless Hunt." Harry told me as they passed. "Where's Ginny? She should have gone back into the Room of Requirement."

"You think it'll work after that?" I asked before paling, sitting up carefully.

"What is it?" Draco whispered, holding my shoulder.

"The diadem!" I said. "Where's the diadem!?"

Harry smirked, taking something from its pocket. "You mean this diadem?" he asked, tossing it to me.

A bloodlike substance was pouring from the tiara, the wording faded from the charring. Suddenly, it started vibrating, making me tense as it fell apart.

From the distance, there was a scream of pain as it dropped.

"It was Fiendfyre!" Hermione, Ivy, Draco and I said together.

"Sorry?" Harry asked.

"Cursed fire." I said. "Used to destroy Horcruxes. How'd Nott know it, I'll never know."

"Learned it from the Carrows." Crabbe, Goyle and Draco said together.

"First week of term, Amycus taught that shit to us." Draco told me.

I nodded, starting to tie my hair up and screaming. "MY HAIR!" I shouted.

Harry smacked himself in the face. "Yeah, we almost died in there and the first thing you're worried about is Malfoy, and then your hair!? Seriously!?" he asked.

"Well, sorry!" I said. "My hair's ruined!"

Draco sighed, taking my singed hair in his hands, wiping my eyes. "It's nothing a cut won't fix. Besides, you look beautiful with it."

I blushed as Ivy gagged, the coven running past.

"Death Eaters are in the school!" Emily said. "What the fuck happened here?"

"Nott tried to kill me!" I said. "And now he's dead!"

The coven let out a great "HURRAY! THE DICKHEAD'S DEAD!"

"Oh, and, and, and…" I added. "THE DIADEM'S DESTROYED!"

"HURRAY!" everyone screamed.

"Ok!" I said. "LET'S GO KICK SOME DEATH EATER TUSHIE!" I said, drawing my wand and running off.

The coven was right, Death Eaters were in the school and duelling Hogwarts fighters, and the Order of the Phoenix.

Fred and Percy Weasley were fighting the current Minister for Magic, Pius Thicknesse.

"Hello, Minister!" Percy said, hitting Thicknesse in the chest with a with a jinx, making Thickness claw at his robes in discomfort, dropping Pius's wand. "Did I mention I'm resigning?"

At that, I had a vision:

"_You're joking, Perce!" Fred shouted as the Death Eater he was duelling collapsed under the weight of three separate Stunning spells. Thickness was shrivelling, spikes popping out from him making him look like some sort of sea urchin. Fred looked at Percy with unbridled glee._

"_You are joking, Perce…I didn't think I've heard you joke since you were-"_

_The air exploded and Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ivy, Blaise, Ron, Percy, Draco and I were thrown into an opposite wall._

_Draco had grabbed me as I held to my wand for dear life, protecting my head as we smacked into an opposite wall. I could hear the screams and yells of our company without even knowing what happened to them._

_I was half buried in rubble, Draco was dragging me out as I felt something running down my temple. Cold air brushing it told me that there was a part of the castle that was blown apart._

_Draco started fussing over me, but it stopped when I heard Percy screamed._

"_NO! NO, FRED, NO!"_

_And all I saw was the face of Fred Weasley, staring without seeing, with the ghost of his last laugh on his face._

I gasped, starting to run towards Percy. "FRED!" I screamed, grabbing him just as the wall blasted apart.

I took Fred with me when I went flying, the wall blowing apart behind me as I collapsed on top of a still very alive Fred.

"Hannah…" Fred said, gasping at me. "You…you just saved my life!"

I smirked. "It was nothing, really." I said as I heard Draco shouting.

"Hannah! HANNAH!"

I was half buried under rubble I couldn't fight my way out…it was heavy as fuck on top of me and as I had seen in my vision, blood was running down my face.

"Under here!" I said as Fred struggled to his feet.

Draco dug me out of the rubble and helped me out, holding a cloth to my head. "Hannah, why are you always a trouble magnet?" he asked.

"Hey, now the Weasleys owe me a favour." I said. "I saved Fred's life! HEY, GUYS, I SAVED A LIFE TODAY!" I said loudly as Draco helped me up, rolling his eyes. "See!? I don't just end lives, I can save some, too!"

Harry rolled his eyes as Fred ruffled my hair, taking hold of my hand. "Harley Quinn, I owe you my life. I will never rest until I have fulfilled a debt of such honour that it does this deed justice, fair maid." Fred brought my hand to his lips and kissed it with a grin.

"Hey!" Draco said, yanking me back. "That's my job to call her fair maiden, Weasley!"

I blushed. "Boys fighting over me!" I said.

"Oh, yeah, that reminds me, I better go get fighting, see you Han!" Fred said, bolting off with Percy on his heels. "AND THANKS AGAIN!"

I smirked as everyone dispersed. "Close…we're so close." I said when Draco and I were alone.

"Yeah." Draco said. "We just need the snake and we're done. Then you or Potter can kill him."

"And then life will return to normal." I said with a grin before it faltered. "What if we don't make it?"

"If we don't," Draco said, looking me in the eyes and taking my hands. "there's something I have to do." he whispered.

"What is it, Draco?" I asked as our eyes met. The same blue grey that I had fallen in love with were filled with devotion.

_No, I can't do this now._ I read in Draco's mind.

"You can't do what?" I asked.

"Nothing, don't worry about it." Draco whispered, barely audible amongst the screaming, bangs and shouts of the battle. "If we don't…I want you to know how much I love you." he whispered, releasing one of my hands to cup my face like he had when we were twelve years old.

It seemed so long ago, that we were second years, standing in that exact same spot when I got a valentine from him.

…

_I was twelve years old, on my way up to Charms when one of Lockhart's stupid Valentine's Day trolls (they were supposed to be _cupid_.) approached me in front of my friends._

"_OI! You!" the troll shouted. "'Annah Potter!"_

"_Oh, Lord." I said, flushed. "Which first year sent me one of those crappy ass store bought cards?" I asked, rolling my eyes. Colin Creevey had sent me one at breakfast._

"_Actually, this one's from a second year by the name of…Draco Malfoy." the troll said._

_Rose (Who I was walking to classes with since Ivy and I weren't speaking.) squealed and everyone stopped._

_The troll ignored him. "Right, here's your Valentine." he said, handing the card to me._

"_Thank you." I said, taking it and gasping._

_It was hand made, light glitter scattering around the card with three packs of Drooble's Best Blowing Gum taped to it._

"_Oh, candy!" Rose said, squealing as she looked over my shoulder. "What does it say?"_

_I flipped the card over and almost swooned. It was hand written!_

"_Oh my Toby!" Rose gasped. "He wrote it by hand! Read it! Read it aloud!"_

"_Uh…ok." I said, clearing my throat and starting to read it:_

"_**Per essere il tuo amico è tutto quello che ho sempre voluto, per essere il tuo amante ora è tutto Io sogno. Qualsiasi cosa il vostro innamorato vuole, io ci sarò.**_

_**Buon San Valentino,**_

_**Draco**_

"_Oh, my gosh! He wrote it in Italian!" Rose squealed._

"_How do you know?" I asked._

"_I speak it a little."_

_"Then what does it say!?" I asked._

"_That I don't know." Rose said._

…

Draco wrapped his arms around me as I melted into him. "I'm scared." I whispered.

"I know." Draco whispered, wand in hand in case we needed protecting. "We'll be fine though."

"Yes, I'm positive you will." a familiar voice said sarcastically behind me.

Draco released me, pulling me behind him to reveal Alvaro standing there with a smirk on his face.

"Diamond." he growled.

"Congratulations, Malfoy." Alvaro said. "You've won the girl." he smirked wider, drawing his wand and grabbing me, drawing me against his chest and holding his wand to my throat. "Too bad she isn't going to be leaving this castle alive."

**A/N: Review up if you want to know what happens next!**


	32. Chapter 32: A Traitor Revealed

Chapter 32

The Traitor Revealed

"Let her go, Diamond!" Draco shouted, wand pointed at Alvaro.

"Go ahead, Malfoy, kill me." Alvaro said. "I'll be taking her with me, anyways."

"You don't have the skill!" Draco growled.

"I have plenty of skill, lest you forget I killed Nott's father." Alvaro said.

"You don't have the motive!" Draco snapped.

"Of course I do. She didn't leave you for me, she deserves to have her whoring ass dead." Alvaro smirked, drawing my knife from my boot and holding it to my throat.

I started to struggle as Alvaro held it to my throat, pressing against my neck. "Make another move, my beautiful little victim and I'll slit you up right now!" he snarled.

"You don't have the nerve!" Draco said.

"Believe me, Malfoy, I seduced your girlfriend and took her virginity. I'm nothing but nerve! Aren't I, Lucius?"

"Indeed." Lucius Malfoy said, coming in from the grounds via the hole in the walls. "Well, well, Hogwarts' star-crossed lovers, at the brink of being forced apart permanently. Well done, Alvaro, well done."

"Thank you." Alvaro said.

"YOU!" I said, starting to struggle again to get to Malfoy.

"Father, what is the meaning of this!?" Draco demanded.

"Simple, Draco, I want your precious little love dead." Malfoy said, taking a step towards me and brushing a hand across my cheek. "Such a shame such good looks had to be wasted. You would have made the ideal mistress, Potter."

I cringed away from his touch, lashing out and kicking him in the sack. "Pedophile!" I snapped. "Alvaro, I trusted you!" I said, starting to fight out of his grip again.

"How'd you do this without the coven knowing?" Draco asked coldly.

"Simple." Alvaro said. "Blaise was right. I've wanted your girlfriend since she was a first year! And not in the way you did, Draco. I wanted her tied to the dormitory bed so I could fuck her brains out every single night."

"I KNEW IT!" Blaise said as the coven turned around.

"How could you!?" I asked. "We trusted you! I saved your sister's life!"

"She was never my sister. Right after she was born to Lucius and Narcissa, my mother took her away, telling Draco that the baby was stillborn. And getting you in bed was easy. Remember when the little brat knocked you in the river?"

Draco glared as there was silence, bar the screams and shouts from the battle. The coven had drawn their wands and pointed them at Alvaro.

"What do you mean?" Draco demanded.

"The day your slut became Harley Quinn was the day she found Mel and I." Alvaro said with a laugh. "Mel knocked her in the river, and that made her sick. I took her to my tent and gave her a cup of tea. And the rest as they say, is history."

I paled. "You spiked the tea!" I shouted.

"Oh, very good, Potter." Alvaro said. "You and Malfoy aren't the only ones phenomenal at Potions. I spiked her tea with a similar potion used in Shrek two. Except, she wouldn't fall in love with the first man she kissed. She desired the first person to kiss her." Alvaro smirked.

"Your plan could have backfired, Diamond!" Draco snarled. "She could have found me and kissed me."

"And that's where planning your death came in, son." Lucius said. "We pulled you out of Hogwarts to get this plan rolling, torturing her whereabouts out of you was just a ruse for the Dark Lord to plant in Miss Potter's head, and then we modified a memory to make it look like I had killed you."

"With you figuratively out of the way, I had my chance to kiss her and make her aroused as fuck." Alvaro smirked.

"However, there was the issue of breaking you to keep you from going to find her." Lucius said. "So we sent Jeffery after her to get her out of the way. I knew about your stupid little mirror. All your aunt and I had to do was talk loud enough for you to hear about Miss Potter's death, knowing you'd check your mirror to find her dying or dead on the ground."

"What we didn't expect was that Scaboir would leave your wand in the cell with you." Alvaro said, rolling his eyes as he held me absolutely still. I couldn't fight out of this embrace. "Incompetent idiot ruined the whole plan."

"Why do this?" I asked, trying to fight out.

"Because." Lucius said. "With the Hogwarts' lovers split up, they'd dash the hopes of the Light side. But seeing as we couldn't get you to split up willingly, we'll have to make a more reluctant…permanent approach. Do it!" Lucius growled, turning to Alvaro.

"Put her down, Diamond, or else!" Draco ordered.

Alvaro smirked. "Or else what? You'll kiss me to death?" Alvaro asked. "I hope you like the sight of her cut up all to hell, Malfoy."

I whimpered, trying to fight out when Alvaro slashed my shoulder. "I warned you against fighting me, Potter." he snarled. "Care for a matching set?"

I gasped, gritting my teeth in pain as Alvaro put my dagger against my throat again.

"DIAMOND!" Draco screamed, finally taking action. "_Accio dagger_!"

My dagger flew out of Alvaro's hand and into Draco's, who handed it off to She-Cat.

"Let. Her. Go!" Draco snarled, taking a step forward.

Alvaro smirked. "Why don't you try to make me?" he asked.

Draco snarled again. "Diamond, we trusted you!" he said. "This whole coven trusted you!"

"I didn't!" Blaise said, holding his hand up. "So I hate to say I told you so, Draco…but I TOLD YOU SO!"

"Yes, Thresh." Emily said. "Gale we trusted you! And you stabbed us in the back, you own family, why?"

"Why?" Alvaro asked, tossing me aside. "Why!? I'll tell you why, Clove! Her!" he pointed at me. "I've been in love with her from the moment that she set foot in this castle. And she's been kept from me by _him_!" he gestured to Draco. "Draco Malfoy, he got all the pretty ones, the smart ones, the funny ones, I had been holding my tongue since I met him as he strutted around, getting the likes of beautiful women like Lexi McMaster, Rose Yaxley, Amelia Finch, Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass…" Alvaro stared off. "But then Potter here came along, with her pin straight jet black hair and beautiful metallic blue eyes, pale skin, intelligence…And Malfoy went along and decided to take her for himself when I knew they were never meant to be! They are the biggest taboo in the wizard world! A Potter and a Malfoy! The Chosen One and a Death Eater! And how she was able to stomach the fact that she was dating a Death Eater, I'd never know. He almost gets her killed time and time and time and time and time and time and time again, and she still is in love with him!" Alvaro looked to me. "Then, just before the Ministry fell, I got a preposition from Lucius Malfoy, if I helped him bring them apart, he'd pull some strings with the Dark Lord to spare her life so I'd get her to myself…forever."

Everyone was quiet, the shouts of the battle increased tenfold as my eyes went wide.

"Make your choice, Hannah." Alvaro said, lifting me up and holding me against him. "It's life with me…or you choose Blondie over there and choose certain death. It isn't too late for you to make the right choice."

I looked him in the eye and knew…he was evil...pure evil. He tried to kill me!

"Marry me." Alvaro whispered. "Forgive me...this was something I had to do."

I gasped. Evil boy wanted me.

I shuddered at the very thought of waking up in a traitor's arms, a traitor taking me night after night…having a rat's children. Someone that could turn on me. Someone that stole my virginity…destroyed my goals of saving myself for marriage.

But then there was Draco. The Draco that treated me as if I was made of glass. The one that saved my life repeatedly and protected me to no end. I could see waking to him every morning, seeing him on the other end of the aisle, waiting for me. Holding my hand as I gave birth.

Those two lives were completely opposite. A life where I had to live in fear as opposed to a life where I'd be royalty. The life with a traitor over a life with someone who'd protect me. What to choose? That was obvious!

"NEVER!" I screamed, bringing my powers together and pushing him away with a huge gust of wind, bringing a fireball in each hand as I glared at him. "I'll never marry you! Ugh, I can't believe you touched me!" I said, brushing myself off after calming down some. "I don't love you, Diamond." I said. "I'm in love with Draco Malfoy and nothing's going to change that!"

"Except the grave!" Lucius said, grabbing my arm as Alvaro shot up.

"NO! You said that if I slept with her you wouldn't hurt her!" Alvaro said. "I lived up to my end of the bargain. Now it's your turn."

"Diamond, Diamond, Diamond." Lucius said, grabbing my dagger and tossing my wand aside. "You should have learned after I killed your last girlfriend that I never live up to my end of any bargain."

"Put her down, Father!" Draco shouted.

"I don't think I will." Lucius smirked.

Draco grabbed my wand, pointing his own at his father. "Put her down now!" he shouted.

"And who's stopping me?" Lucius said, throwing me aside.

"I am." Draco said.

Lucius started laughing. "YOU!? My only son is turning against me. Love's changed you, Draco."

"For the better." Draco growled, sending a Stinging Hex his father's way as I rubbed my aching shoulder.

Lucius went flying and Draco went straight for me. "Are you ok?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yeah. Fine." I said as Draco lifted me up.

Alvaro saw this and ran off again.

"Traitor!" Draco shouted to his back. "TRAITOR!"

"We have to start fighting." Blaise said. "We've got past this encounter by luck and chance."

"And who knows how long this luck will last?" Pansy asked.

"I say we start fighting now!" Rose said.

Draco and I locked eyes as I became instantly afraid. I didn't want him to let me go, I didn't want to let him go. Who knew what would happen if we let go of each other?

"I don't want to let go." I whispered, burying my face in his shoulder.

"I know, I don't either, but we have to, love." Draco whispered, kissing my neck. "I have my mirror on me in case you need me."

"I need you now." I whispered.

"I know." Draco said, caressing my face. "But we got to fight."

I nodded as Draco kissed me hard, putting his hand at my neck as I was put back on my feet.

"Go." Draco whispered when he broke the kiss. "Go now before I can't let you."

I nodded, taking a step back and turning to the coven, grabbing my wand. "Alright, I say we work in partners."

"Oh! Oh! Can I have Hannah?" She-Cat asked.

"Keep her safe, Capodebt?" Draco asked.

She-Cat nodded. "No me, Malfoy! MEOW!"

We all laughed. "Alright, go with my blessing." Draco said, grabbing Blaise and running into the battle.

I grabbed She-Cat and we started running into the battle. "I say we look for Haymitch." I said.

She-Cat nodded, Stunning a few Death Eaters as we ran through the battle, looking through classrooms for Harry, Ron, Hermione or Ivy.

"Hey, Han." She-Cat said as we looked.

"Yeah?" I said.

"I don't think I've ever told you how much I love you." She-Cat said as we opened one more door, entering the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom.

"Meh, you've had your own special She-Cat way of saying so." I said before looking into the dark. "Harry?" I whispered. "Ge-Ge? Are you in here?"

"Well, I love you to pieces." She-Cat said, hugging me as I whispered.

I hugged her back, smiling. "I love you, too, She-Cat." I said, grinning at her. "Harry? Ron? Hermione? Ivy?" I whispered. "Are you in here?"

I heard someone step out from behind a pillar and saw a masked stranger.

"Oh, fuck." I said. "Wands out." I said, drawing my wand.

She-Cat nodded, drawing her wand.

"Who's there?" I asked.

"Oh, don't you remember me, Potter?" a very familiar female voice said, her hood coming down to reveal a long locks of blond hair.

I gasped. "YOU!" I said.

The girl's mask came off and there stood a tall girl with long blonde hair and cold blue eyes, a smirk on her dark red lips.

"Hello, Potter." Scarlett Zimmerman smirked, drawing her wand. "It's been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Zimmerman." I snarled. "Yes, yes it has."

"Too bad I have to kill you now." she said. "_Avada Kedavra!"_

I screamed, closing my eyes to brace for death when I heard a familiar voice screaming.

"MEOW!"

I opened my eyes to find She-Cat jumping in front of me, taking the curse for me.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as she fell to her back, still conscious.

"She-Cat!" I said, falling to my knees at her side and gathering her in my arms. "She-Cat! She-Cat, speak to me! SHE-CAT!" I said, starting to cry, shaking her.

"Meow." She-Cat said, looking up at me before her eyes went dull and blank, her head flopping back.

"No…No! NO!" I screamed, shaking her. "She-Cat! She-Cat!" I sobbed.


	33. Chapter 33: The Dark Lord Loses

Chapter 33

The Dark Lord Loses

I cradled my best friend's corpse, sobbing and screaming her name.

"She-Cat! She-Cat!" I said, shaking her. Because Ramona Capodebt couldn't be dead. She just couldn't. Not after all we had been through!

Book fights, her setting fire to Draco's robes, ripping some of Glimmer's hair out, running around my dormitory, how we had met with her jumping onto my head in her cat form, meowing at the top of her lungs. That song that she had written in her third year about us. The Golden Quartet wasn't the same without her. I wasn't the same without her. She was the comic relief, but in that comic relief, she was a good friend.

She was the one that first told me to take a shot with Draco, she was the one that comforted me when Draco and I broke up fifth year, she was always there. She was my best friend! My contagiously insane best friend, but still my best friend! I loved her like a sister…and now…she was dead!

I couldn't look into her violet eyes anymore. Not the way they were open and glassy, looking up at me devoid of the energy she had.

I took two fingers and closed her eyes for her, trying to regain composure to choke out a farewell.

"Goodnight, She-Cat. You served this world well, my friend." I sobbed, laying her down.

At this, I heard a slow round of applause. "And the Academy Award for most dramatic farewell goes to…Hannah Potter for Bug's Best Friend!" Zimmerman laughed. "Guess she's gone to that big chrysalis in the sky."

"YOU!" I snarled, drawing my wand and pointing it at her. "YOU MURDERED HER!" I said, tears still cascading down my cheeks.

"Oh, is ickle Hannah crying?" Zimmerman laughed. "Oh, no need to cry, love, you'll be with your dear buggy best friend in a few moments." she said, drawing her wand and pointing it at me.

I snarled, wiping my eyes and focusing. I was going to avenge She-Cat if it killed me! And it most likely would. She was a Dark witch, but I was Harley Quinn!

"_Expelliarmous_!" I shouted, flicking my wand.

Zimmerman blocked it, laughing. "Foolish start to our little duel, Potter. A very foolish start. How you're still alive, nobody will ever know. _Avada Kedavra_!"

I jumped and dodged out of the way, tucking and rolling under a desk and crawling out as Zimmerman advanced on me. "_IMPENDIMENTA_!" I screamed.

Zimmerman was blown back to the opposing wall. She stood up shakily, laughing. "You've got moxie, Potter, I like that." she praised, grabbing her wand. "But sadly, spirit won't keep you from the body bag long." she pointed her wand at me. "_CRUCIO_!"

Before I had time to react, I was knocked off my feet, screaming.

Zimmerman lifted the curse. "Now, Potter, you can die the easy way, or the hard way."

I got to my feet shakily, Zimmerman throwing me back against a wall, cracking a few bones and smacking my head into a wall. I slid down with a groan. Where was backup when you needed it?

"Potter, Potter, Potter," Zimmerman sighed, shaking her head and patting my shoulder in a mockingly soothing way. "there isn't anything wrong with dying the easy way. It's quick, it's painless. Two words and you're done, you won't feel a thing."

I snarled, struggling back to my feet. Fuck backup, I was doing this myself. "Your way is the weakling's way out." I said, drawing my wand and hanging it limp at my side. "I'd rather go down fighting over dying quickly and being known for eternity as a coward. If I go down, I'm taking you with me, Zimmerman." I said, pointing my wand at her.

Zimmerman smirked. "The hard way it is, then." she said, pointing her wand at me. "_Crucio_!"

I was knocked to my knees, screaming again, but I continued to fight. I pointed my wand at her. "_AVIS OPPUGNO_!" I screamed.

Zimmerman paled as a flock of birds burst from the tip of my wand and started attacking her, giving me time to catch my breath as she killed them all.

"_C-Confringo_!" Zimmerman screamed as she fought off the birds.

The birds in the way of her wand burned to a crisp as a rush of flame sped towards me.

I cast a quick Flame Freezing Charm, the fire unable to harm me after I cast it over myself. History of Magic had come in handy. Thank you, witch burnings! "_Deprimo_!" I screamed.

A jet of wind burst from the tip of my wand, knocking Zimmerman to the other side of the room with a scream of "_EXPULSO_!"

I jumped out of the way, a cluster of desks blowing up behind me.

"Luck and agility will only get you so far, Potter!" Zimmerman screamed. "_FURNUCULUS!_"

"_PROTEGO_!" I screamed, blocking the jinx. "Childhood jinxes, really, Zimmerman?" I taunted "A childish jinx for a childish mind, I reckon."

Zimmerman snarled, obviously angry with my outburst. "_CRUCIO_!"

That did it, I was thrown onto my back for the final time, screaming in unbearable pain as Zimmerman towered over me, taking my dagger out of its holster.

"You know, I've always liked this dagger of yours, Potter." Zimmerman said as I struggled back to my feet. "But I've always wanted to know what it looked like say…_here_!?" Zimmerman stabbed me in the shoulder.

I grunted, but kept to my feet, gripping a desk to stay upright.

"Oh, no, that doesn't look becoming on you, dear." Zimmerman teased. "How about _here_!?" she asked, stabbing me in the side.

I ground my teeth together, fighting not to scream as I reached for my wand.

Zimmerman slapped it away, knocking it to the other side of the room. "Too late for ickle Potter, I reckon." Zimmerman said, stabbing me again in the stomach.

I cracked, screaming as loud as I could as I dropped to my knees, Zimmerman taking the dagger out.

"So ends the famous Hannah Potter. Such a shame you won't be able to die in your precious Dragon's arms…but he may just carry you to your casket at your funeral!" Zimmerman cackled. "Care to blow Lover Boy one last kiss?"

I coughed, feeling blood pour down my chin as I struggled to get up. All these years Harry had been telling me to stay down. But this time, his advice could go, to use Drosie's term, fuck a duck.

"I had said that if I was going down, I was taking you with me." I said with a weak laugh, coughing up a little more blood. "This one's for She-Cat."

"You wouldn't dare. You're nothing without your precious wand. You couldn't defeat me if you tried!" Zimmerman started laughing maniacally.

I growled. "Just watch me." I said, lunging for her throat.

Zimmerman grabbed me and threw me down, getting on top of me.

I curled my knees into my chest, kicking her in the stomach and forcing her off me as I lunged for her again.

Zimmerman grabbed my upper arms as she fought for control. It was easy for her to overtake me. I was only five foot three and ninety pounds, she was taller and heavier. And on top of it all, I was getting weak from blood loss.

"Weakening already, eh, Potter?" Zimmerman taunted. "Tell your Mudblood Mummy hi for me." She said, making for my dagger.

I screamed, rolling on top of her as I stretched, trying to make it to my knife first. I pulled her hair as I reached for it.

"You fight like a girl!" Zimmerman said. "Why not take me like a woman!?" she asked, grabbing my hair and pulling.

I screamed, wrapping my leg over her back and forcing her down.

"Idiot Death Eater." I said with a laugh, coughing up a little blood. "You honestly thought that I didn't know how to fight? I was raised in a male dominant house!" I got up and put her in a full nelson. "Harry taught me a little bit…and my cousin used some of his Interschool Boxing Championship of the Southeast winning moves on me! You pick some stuff up, Zimmerman. Sucks to be you, doesn't it?"

Zimmerman twisted my arm, making me release her as she crawled for my dagger.

I jumped on her, reaching, reaching for it as she got closer.

When we were a breath away from it, our fingers interlaced and the battle was on again. Slapping, punching and biting, I was determined to win this for She-Cat. But I was already so weak from the blood loss…I couldn't fight anymore.

Zimmerman won the fight, grabbing my dagger and making to stab me.

I used my last ounce of physical strength to make a dive for my wand, grabbing it and pointing it to her, struggling to my feet and holding myself up.

"I'll see you in hell, bitch." I said. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

A blinding flash of green light overwhelmed me. The last expression I saw on Scarlett Zimmerman's face was angered surprise.

As quickly as I heard her body collapse with one final scream, there was a blinding pain in my chest.

I looked down, and saw the dagger of Salazar Slytherin, my dagger, deep in my chest, barely missing my heart.

I collapsed to the floor, coughing up even more blood than before, moaning.

Zimmerman was right about one thing. This was how it was going to end for me. Lying solo among the dead. Without anyone to console me before I faded to black.

I spoke too soon about no one to console me. Just as I closed my eyes to wait for death, I heard the door burst open and an unfamiliar, alarmed scream.

"No…NO!" If I hadn't heard him whisper "No." I would have never known that Draco Malfoy could make that sort of sound.

I heard him sprint to where I was and he gently took the dagger out of my chest, placing my head in his lap, him whispering "No…" the entire time.

I groaned when the dagger finally came out of my chest. The removal of the dagger didn't seem to help, if anything, it only made me bleed more.

I gave another groan, forcing my eyes open to see Draco crying, wrapping my hand in his and squeezing it.

I found a sudden burst of energy to reach up and touch his face, wiping his tears.

"Don't." I whispered.

Draco took a deep shaky breath, sobbing out Safe and Sound as I found myself slipping away.

They say that as you're about to die, or dying, you see your life flash before your eyes. I was certainly no exception.

My years of Hogwarts flashed slowly before my eyes. Some things were quick, like my Sorting, all the fights and the Triwizard Tournament. But some things went slower than others. The things I knew I wanted to take my time to remember. Things like my first kiss, the Yule Ball, Draco saving my ass all those times…yeah, and the sex.

Safe and Sound was the soundtrack to these memories…and as Draco got to the part where I normally fell asleep, I felt my hand on his face slip. I squeezed his hand, looking into his eyes.

Here is where Voldemort lost. His main goal was to make sure I suffered as much as possible and met a painful death. But at that moment, as I felt myself slipping away, I felt safe, at peace almost. The pain from the stab wounds had diminished. Draco had me, I was safe and content. I didn't want to die. But I was ready for it. As long as Draco was with me, I wasn't scared and Voldemort's plan was defeated. The Light side's weapon was being used that night on the cold, bloody floor of the Transfiguration classroom amongst the screaming of the battle.

Voldemort was cold and unfeeling. The one thing he didn't have was what powered me up until this. Love had gotten me this far, and love would carry me on.

"I love you." I whispered before my hand fell from his face, falling limp at my side. My eyes closed.

…

Draco's POV

"No…no!" I sobbed as her eyes shut. I kissed her forehead, crying into her hair.

She couldn't be dead…it was impossible. She had to live. No one deserved to die this young! Especially not her! Not after what I had planned!

I wanted to marry her one day and settle down. I wanted her to belong to me and no one else. She was not supposed to die this young! She wasn't supposed to go this way. She didn't deserve to die on a cold floor in a pool of her own blood.

"Stay with me, please." I sobbed, stroking her hair. "I love you so much, Hannah Potter. Don't leave me!" I pleaded.

Her heart was weakening, the beat almost inexistent. She was losing too much blood.

"No…no!" I said, cupping her chin. "Hannah, no, don't do this to me!" I pleaded, tears stinging the corners of my eyes and falling down my face, taking in her body as someone opened the door.

I drew my wand, sending a Stunner towards the door.

"No…" I heard a Russian accented woman say, rushing over. It was one of the Erofeevs. Ekaterina Erofeeva to be exact, the most regal Russian pure bloods in the world. Pretty much the Malfoys of Russia.

I locked eyes with her violet ones as her brother Michael came in to grab Zimmerman's and Capodebt's bodies

"What happened?" she asked, handing me a handkerchief from her handbag and setting it aside.

"S-She got stabbed." I said with a sob, wiping my eyes.

"It looks bad." Ekaterina said calmly.

"It looks bad?" I asked. "She's dead!" I sobbed.

"Actually, no, you idiot Brit." Ekaterina said, shaking her head. "She will die in a few moments. Her heart's still beating, but very weakly. I can keep her alive long enough for you to get her to the Great Hall, the rest will be up to Madam Pomfrey." she grabbed her handbag and started digging through it. "I might have something in here somewhere…"

I looked up and saw her applying lipstick.

"Are you serious!?" I asked.

"Sorry, you look good, you Heal well." Ekaterina said, stowing her lipstick away and grabbed a bottle and her wand.

She poured the contents of the bottle down Hannah's throat, forcing her to swallow as she scraped the dried blood from Hannah's chin and muttered an incantation in a sweeter voice than when she first arrived with.

"Punctured stomach and collapsed lung." Ekaterina muttered. "But it could've been worse. Zimmerman's main target was the heart. Hannah must have killed her as she threw the dagger."

I sighed in relief.

"She's not in the clear yet, Malfoy. She's severed a couple arteries, get her to the Great Hall fast! She can still bleed to death. The rest is up to Pomfrey, she's more experienced than I am."

I nodded, grabbing Hannah and sprinting as fast as I could through the flashes of light and screams to the sanctuary of the Great Hall.

The minute I burst through the door, I saw Duff, Alexander and her dragon, McDougal, Blaise and Blake look up from Capodebt's body and gasp collectively at the sight of me covered in Hannah's blood.

"NO!" Ivy screamed, getting up and sprinting towards me, bawling.

Blaise got up and grabbed Ivy. "What happened?"

"Zimmerman." I said.

Ivy snarled, busting out of Blaise's arms and racing towards Zimmerman's corpse. "THE FUCKING BITCH! SHE TOOK TWO OF MY BEST FRIENDS WITH HER! BRING HER BACK SO I CAN KILL HER MYSELF!"

"Ivy, Ivy, Ivy." Blaise whispered, brushing hair from her face as he held her back

"SHE KILLED HER! SHE KILLED MY BEST FRIEND!" Duff sobbed, trying to fight her way out.

"She's not dead yet." I said.

"No?" Duff said, wiping her eyes.

"If it wasn't for Ekaterina, she'd be dead by now." I said. "But we need Pomfrey."

Just as Duff was calming down, I heard a gasp and someone scream.

"No…NO!" It was almost impossible to me that Harry Potter could make such a scream, but as Hannah was yanked from my arms, I saw Potter sobbing as he brushed hair from his sister's face.

"Mei-Mei…oh, Mei-Mei…" Potter whispered, taking a shaking breath. "What happened?" he asked.

"She was duelling Zimmerman." Duff said. "The bitch stabbed her before Hannah killed her."

"She took my two best friends with her!" Alexander said, sobbing as her dragon hovered over Hannah, eyes glistening with tears.

"She's not dead." I said for the second time. "Ekaterina stabilized her enough that I could get her here alive. Pomfrey needs to do the rest."

"Right here." Pomfrey said, coming over and placing a hand on Hannah's forehead. "Lay her down, I can handle it."

I nodded as Pomfrey made room, nodding to me to set Hannah down.

I laid her down gently, refusing to let go of her hand as Pomfrey fussed over her.

"By god, it's like she was in a Muggle automobile accident!" Pomfrey said, shaking her head. "She's very lucky to be alive, Mr Malfoy. Collapsed lung, punctured stomach, both of which critical injuries! But…they look as if they've been made non-life threatening."

"Ekaterina Erofeeva." I said.

"She's very lucky Miss Erofeeva arrived, she would surely have been dead if she didn't arrive and you didn't get here when you did."

I sighed in relief. "Will she live?"

"That, I cannot say. She may live, she may not. It's all about her strength level." Pomfrey said.

"You'd be surprised." I said, brushing hair from her face as Pomfrey dabbed Dittany over the stab wounds, stitching them together and watching them heal.

Pomfrey scrambled to get potions for her severed arteries, the collapsed lung, the punctured stomach.

…

Hannah POV

I felt someone pull me to my feet and I looked down at my clothes, they weren't bloody!

"Ok, what the hell's going on?" I said, looking around.

Everywhere I looked was white with a light, airy, glowing atmosphere.

"HOLY SKINNER, I'M DEAD!" I said panicking.

"Hellion." a familiar voice said behind me.

I whipped around to find a man with shaggy black hair, hazel eyes and wearing round glasses.

"DADDY!" I screamed, jumping into his arms.

"Hi, kiddo." Dad said, ruffling my hair. "Someone's been dying to see you."

"_Mon petite_!" a woman said behind dad. A woman with long straight red hair and Harry's emerald green eyes.

"MUM!" I said, sobbing and throwing my arms around her. "Mummy, am I dead?" I asked. "Did Zimmerman kill me?"

"No, Hellion." Dad said. "You're not dead. You're in limbo."

"Not dead, but barely alive." Mum said.

"Mum, I don't want to die!" I said, eyes welling with tears.

"And you aren't." Mum said, taking my shoulder and kissing my forehead. "Draco-"

"The amazing bouncing ferret." Dad added with a laugh.

"James, this isn't a time for jokes! Our daughter is scared!" Mum said angrily. "Like I was saying, Ekaterina and Draco worked to try and stabilize you before Draco ran with you to Pomfrey." Mum said. "They're working on you right now."

My eyes widened. Draco had ran through the battle to save my life? Risked his own life for mine?

"Hellion, we're so proud of you." Mum said.

"Yeah, a regular chip off the old block." Dad said. "Except Slytherin? _Really_, Hellion? _Slytherin_?"

"James!" Mum said, turning back to me and wiping my tears. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there while you were growing up. But you've grown into an intelligent, clever, talented-"

"Powerful." Dad said.

"That. And a beautiful young lady." Mum said, kissing my temple again. "We may have not been with you physically, but we were there in spirit. Your Sorting, all your talent shows-"

"You kicking ass in the Triwizard Tournament!" Dad chirped.

"That, and we'll be there through everything else." Mum said, glaring at Dad to keep him quiet. "I wish I could be with you at your wedding, Hannah. I really wish." Mum said, crying.

"Lily," Dad said, wrapping an arm around her. "don't talk about that, she's my little girl!" Dad said. "My little girl that I won't be able to walk down the aisle." Dad wrapped an arm around me.

"But we'll be there in spirit." my parents said, hugging me tightly.

"I love you, Mum. I love you, Daddy." I said.

"I love you, too, Hannah." Mum and Dad said together. "Our little Horcrux."

"Horcrux!?" I asked.

"Yes, Hellion, Voldemort made nine Horcruxes. You and Harry were the Horcruxes that he didn't intend to make." Dad said.

I smiled. "I'm not…I'm not dreaming, am I?" I asked.

"Of course you're dreaming, Hellion." Mum said. "But does that mean that this can't be real."

I creased my eyebrows. "That doesn't even make sense, Mum." I said, suddenly feeling Mum and Dad slackening. "What's going on!?" I asked.

"They're pulling you out of limbo." Mum whispered, kissing my forehead, Dad following suite.

"No, wait, there's still so much I want to know about the future!" I said.

"You'll find out, Hannah Bear." Dad said.

"You just need to wake up." Mum said.

In an instant all I saw was dark, hearing the screams from the battle, the shouting of curses and the anguished crying of family and friends of the dead.

But all I heard was silence, the hushed voices of my friends. I couldn't hear my brother or Draco at all.

"It's beating." Ivy whispered.

"What is?" Blaise murmured.

"Her heart. Harley lives!" Sheila sobbed happily.

"What'd I tell you lot?" Blake said. "She's a fucking warrior."

"Oh, fuck." Blaise said.

"What is it, Blaise?" Ivy said.

"Someone's gotta get Draco!" Blaise said. "He ran into the battle the minute her heart stopped beating!"

"The moment your heart stops beating, I'll be begging for them to kill me." Draco's voice rang through my head.

"No…" I whispered, willing my eyes to open. He thought I was dead! It couldn't be too late.

"Han." Ivy said, sighing in relief.

"Draco…" I whispered, looking around and sitting up. I was definitely in the Great Hall. The stab wounds that I had were scars, and they were healing over.

Everyone looked to Blaise, who had swallowed.

"Where's Draco?" I asked.

Blaise licked his lips, the instant tell that something wasn't right.

"Where's Draco?" I asked again, growing desperate for information.

"Well…" Blaise said.

"Blaise!" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Well, it started when your heart stopped beating." Blaise said.

What!? Mum had said I was in limbo, not dead! "What does that have to do with anything?" I asked.

"The minute it stopped beating, he was gone." Ivy said. "Decided to go Edward Cullen on us and turn himself in to the Volturi."

"Or in our case, the Death Eaters." Sheila said.

My eyes widened as I bolted up, grabbing my wand.

"No, Hannah, you may be too late!" Ivy said, grabbing my arm.

"Hannah, this is what the Death Eaters want!" Sheila said, grabbing my other arm.

"This is what Voldemort wants!" the girls said together.

"I don't care!" I said, trying to escape. "Let me go!"

"Hannah, it might be too little too late for this!" Ivy said.

"Ivy, let her go." Blaise said.

"Blaise, you're supposed to be on my side!" Ivy said.

"Trust me, would you be doing the same thing if the tables were reversed and I was out there?" Blaise asked.

Ivy sighed, releasing my arm. "Valid argument. But we could be too late, Blaise, Malfoy could already be dead."

My eyes welled with tears as Sheila let me go. The minute I was completely free, I started running out of the Hall.

I hadn't even gotten to the door when Voldemort's voice rang through my ears, mixed with triumphant cheering from the Death Eaters.

"_HARRY POTTER IS DEAD!"_


	34. Chapter 34: The Final Confrontation

Chapter 34

The Final Confrontation

"_HARRY POTTER IS DEAD_!"

Ivy was at my side in an instant, grabbing me to keep me from collapsing in shock and disbelief.

"_He was killed trying to escape through the Forbidden Forest. The battle is over. Come and see what befell your precious hero._"

At this, all the survivors of the battle, Hogwarts and Death Eaters alike, got up and ran out into the courtyard.

I was fast. Hidden behind a few Hogwarts fighters, I saw the Death Eaters, lead by Voldemort coming out of the Forbidden Forest.

Hagrid was after Voldemort, holding a limp, lifeless Harry in his arms.

"NO!" I screamed. "NO! HARRY!" I sobbed as Ivy grabbed me to keep me from collapsing.

It was official. I was the only member of my family left. I was the only one. I was alone.

I turned into Ivy, starting to cry completely as Voldemort spoke.

"The Potter twins are dead!" Voldemort shouted when everyone assembled, bawling quietly from the fate of my brother. "Hannah Potter was killed by one of my Death Eaters. I hate to say that Death Eater died after delivering the fatal blow.

Now, come forward. The battle is won. We have no need to battle any longer. Come forward and receive amnesty for your rebellion!"

There was silence until I heard Lucius Malfoy hiss and gesture to the Death Eaters side, Mel in Narcissa's arms, shaking with fear.

"Draco! Draco!" Malfoy growled.

I stretched up hopefully. He was alive!

Draco looked down ashamed before he took a step forward, heading towards the Dark Side.

"No…" I said, Ivy supporting me with an angered look on her face as I started to cry. Now I truly was alone.

At least…that's what I had thought. Draco stopped halfway to glare at Voldemort. "No!" he said. His voice echoed in the stunned silence. "I'll never join you again! Not after what you've done to me!"

Voldemort glared with a sneer. "Draco Malfoy…the Lover Boy. Still resistant even when his love is dead, I see. Let this be an example to those who decide to continue to resist me!" Voldemort drew his wand, pointing it at Draco. "_Crucio_!"

Draco was knocked to his knees, screaming.

"No…" I whispered, eyes welled with tears as Draco was tortured.

Voldemort lifted the curse and Draco panted, obviously fighting not to collapse as he glared defiantly up at Voldemort.

"Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy," Voldemort scolded, shaking his head. "you keep defying me, you will wind up dead."

"K-Kill me, then!" Draco shouted. "Kill me like you killed her, you cowardly bastard!"

Voldemort smirked, cursing Draco again. "Don't call me coward, Malfoy." he laughed evilly. "Maybe I should just let you live. Beg, and I will gladly kill you."

"Kill me." Draco said, tears in his eyes. "Please kill me like you killed Hannah."

Voldemort smirked, pointing his wand at Draco. "So I've broken Draco Malfoy."

"Kill me!" Draco pleaded. "Just end it! My only wish is that I'm buried with Hannah."

Voldemort laughed, the curse on his mind. Just as he opened his mouth to say the curse, I finally spoke as I tied my Harley Quinn mask on.

"NO, DRACO!" I screamed.

Voldemort stopped. "Who dares to speak?" he asked.

Everyone stepped aside to show me. "I dare!" I said.

Voldemort grinned evilly. "Ah, we finally meet face to face."

"Actually, Tommie, we've met before." I sneered.

"Oh, really?" Voldemort asked. "Who might you be, then? What's behind the coward's mask?"

I smirked, reaching behind me to untie the mask, ripping it off and throwing it aside. "Hannah Lillian Isabella Marie Potter!"

Everyone gasped and Draco whipped around to look at me.

All the Death Eaters were frozen in shock, hell, Voldemort was in shock. Nobody but Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, Bellatrix and the coven knew I was Harley Quinn. Nobody moved for a moment, no one said a thing.

Draco got up slowly, as if in a dream, not taking his eyes off me. "You're alive." he mouthed.

"Draco!" Lucius shouted as my eyes filled with tears. "Come here, now!"

Draco turned around. "No!" he said again. "There's nothing there I have to fight for! Here, I have someone to protect." he said, turning back to me. "Someone I love more than anyone the Dark Side can give me."

My eyes welled with tears again and I ran into his arms before starting to cry. "Don't kill yourself." I sobbed.

"I won't, I won't, shh." Draco whispered, tightening his grip around me.

"You're all I have now." I whispered.

"You're all I want." Draco whispered, wiping my tears and looking down at me, cupping my cheek in his hand as he leaned down close enough that I could share his breath.

"Don't let me go." I mouthed.

"Never." Draco whispered, pressing his lips to mine tenderly.

I threw my arms around his neck with a sigh, tears falling down my cheeks. Draco really was all I had left now that Harry was dead.

The reaction was mixed. The Hogwarts side was feeling sentimental, letting out a collective "Aw!"

The Death Eaters were disgusted, and Malfoy and Voldemort were obviously repulsed at this supposed atrocity.

I broke the kiss, only to have Draco kiss me again, holding me tighter to keep me close to him.

"I love you." I whispered against his lips.

"I love you more." Draco said, stealing my lips again as I heard a slow round of applause.

"Well, well, well." Voldemort said, making us shoot apart. "I had always assumed that you two were remarkably close lovers…but I never imagined you would be as desperate to be with her as to kill yourself, Malfoy." Voldemort smirked. "I guess you both will get what you want. _AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

"NO!" Draco had screamed, holding me tightly as a huge rock wall shot up, taking the curse and blowing a chunk off the wall.

"W-Was that you?" Draco asked.

I shook my head. "I didn't know what he was going to do. I was focused on you."

"I was…oh, shit." Draco said.

"What?" I asked.

"I was focused on shielding you from the curse. You don't think?"

"A Malfoy…with an Earth affinity!" Voldemort said.

Draco and I smirked as Voldemort pointed his wand at me. "Time to clear the world of the Potters once and for all!"

"WAIT!" Hagrid screamed. "HARRY! WHERE'S HARRY!?"

We all looked around and found that Harry's body was gone!

Draco grabbed me as chaos took control, centaurs and giants running amuck as the war raged on once more.

Bellatrix went on a killing spree with her husband, killing Order Members left right and center. Violet Ewy was the first to go down, followed by Ekaterina's brother, Michael.

"We have to get you out of here!" Draco said as he saw Voldemort charging into the battle.

"No!" I said. "Not until this is finished! This is my job now!" I told him, drawing my wand as someone grabbed me.

"Get back, Avery!" Lucius Malfoy said. "This one's mine."

I tossed my wand to Draco and kicked his father, knocking his wand out of his hand.

Malfoy smirked at me. "Oh, you're going to fight?"

"Damn straight." I said with a smirk.

"Then flatten your chest because I can't hit a woman." Lucius snarled, grabbing my arm before his eyes widened, collapsing to the ground to find Narcissa Malfoy holding her wand, Mel standing next to her.

"He really must learn that lying is far from the Malfoy way." Narcissa said.

"Narcissa!" I said.

"Mother!" Draco said.

"Draco! Hannah!" Narcissa said, wrapping us in a group hug.

"Where did you go?" I asked.

Narcissa shrugged. "On the run. After you broke me out of the Manor, I went off to Paris."

"Aw!" I said sadly. "Why didn't you take me with?"

"Because I remember what my son says. He wants to be the first to take you out of the country." Narcissa laughed, clapping my shoulder lightly.

"All right." I said. "Now can we go kick ass now?" I asked.

Everyone laughed as Narcissa lifted Mel up. "Absolutely." she said.

"Wait a minute." I said, looking to Lucius Malfoy's unconscious body. "There's one thing I want to do."

I smirked and raised my foot, stomping on his nuts…HARD!

Lucius came around with a scream, clutching his groin.

"And THAT'S for raping Mel!" I said.

Mel clapped happily as we went into the Great Hall.

As quickly as the Malfoys and I started for the Great Hall, we heard the door to the kitchens burst off its hinges as the centaurs barged in through the Entrance Hall.

Draco and I whipped around, finding swarms of house-elves pouring from the hole from the kitchens, lead by my elf, Kreacher. The fake locket bouncing off his chest as he held a cleaver in hand. "FIGHT! FIGHT! Fight for my master and mistress, defenders of house-elves! Fight the Dark Lord in the name of brave Regulus! FIGHT!"

They were hacking and stabbing the shins and ankles of the Death Eaters, their tiny faces alight with malice, and Death Eaters were folding under the force of the numbers, overcome by spells, dragging arrows from wounds, stabbed in the leg by elves or simply attempting to escape, but swallowed by the horde.

We sped into the Great Hall, past duellers and struggling prisoners. "It's not over yet!" I said, gasping.

Voldemort was smiting and striking anyone in reach as Bellatrix and her husband slaughtered Order members.

"I'm going in!" I told Draco.

"We have your back." Narcissa said, drawing her wand.

I nodded, starting to fight my way into the middle of the Hall, looking around at the fighters.

I saw Yaxley brought down by Fred and George Weasley and Lee Jordan, Dolohov fell with a scream at Flitwick's hands, Walden Macnair was thrown across the room by Hagrid, hitting the wall opposite and passing out. Ron and Neville worked together to bring down Fenrir Greyback, Aberforth Stunning Rookwood and Mr. Weasley and Percy flooring Thicknesse.

Voldemort was now taking on McGonagall, Slughorn and Kingsley all at once, his face contorted with fury as they fought to defeat him.

Bellatrix was also fighting, my mind averted as she fought Hermione, Ginny, Luna, Ivy and Sheila all at once!

They were all battling their hardest, but Bellatrix was equal to all of them. My attention diverted as the Killing Curse shot so close to Ivy, Sheila and Ginny that they all missed death by an inch.

I snarled as Blaise shot up from next to me, having seen everything. Before Draco, Narcissa or anyone could do anything, Blaise, Mrs Weasley and I were running towards Bellatrix.

"NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Blaise shouted.

"NOT MY BEST MATES!" I screamed. "NOT MY DAUGHTER!" Molly shouted.

"YOU BITCH!" we finished at the same time, ripping our cloaks off as Bellatrix whipped around, laughing at the three of us.

"OUT OF MY WAY!" Blaise shouted as I shoved my friends away as Molly swiped her wand, sparking our duel.

"BLAISE, SEE TO IVY!" I shouted as I helped Molly duel Bellatrix.

Together, mine and Mrs Weasley's wands twirled and slashed, Bellatrix's smile became a snarl. Jets of light flew from all our wands as I lost control of my element powers, the floor becoming hot and cracked at our feet. We were all fighting to kill.

"No, Draco!" Mrs Weasley shouted to him as he tried to climb up, helping me out. "Get back! Get back! She's ours!"

Hundreds of people were lining the walls now, watching the duels, Voldemort with his fighters and Bellatrix, Mrs Weasley and I.

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you?" Bellatrix asked Molly before turning to me. "And what will happen to your dear Draco when you're dead, Harley Quinn?"

"You - will - never - touch - our - children - again!" Mrs Weasley growled, nodding to me.

"And - you - will - never - touch - my - boyfriend - again!" I grunted.

Bellatrix gave the same exhilarated laugh that she had done when she had killed my godfather, Sirius Black and Molly and I nodded.

"_AVADA KEDAVRA_!" Molly and I screamed together.

Our curses merged together and went past Bellatrix's arm, directly over her heart.

Bellatrix's gloating smile froze, eyes bulging. For the smallest amount of time she knew what had happened…and she had managed to say one more thing before she collapsed dead on the floor.

"You little brat." she told me before she collapsed, Voldemort screaming.

I whipped around, as if in slow motion. McGonagall, Kingsley and Slughorn were blasted back, writhing and shouting in pain as Voldemort's fury of the fall of his right hand psychopath exploded like a bomb, wand pointed at Molly Weasley.

"NO!" I screamed, running off to the center of the Hall. "_PROTEGO_!"

A Shielding Charm cut through the middle of the Hall, protecting everyone as I charged to the edge of the clearing of people.

I grabbed my wand but stopped. I couldn't take on Voldemort! I wasn't the Chosen One!

"Do it." Draco said, finally finding me.

"I can't! I'm not the Chosen One!" I said, tears in my eyes.

"Hannah, they may not think you're the Chosen One." Draco whispered, looking to the Hogwarts fighters. "But they don't know that you're the Necromancer. So go out there and kick some ass."

I smiled and Draco kissed me again, smirking down at me. "Here's looking at you, kid." he whispered. "Now go save the wizard world and reveal some truths. Knowing you, you know plenty."

I laughed, noting the Casa Blanca reference and the obvious truth before grabbing my wand. "ALRIGHT, RIDDLE, IT'S ON!" I shouted as Draco stepped back.

"Oh, look, the Potter's out to play." Voldemort said as I drew it.

Voldemort didn't attack, he just walked in a circle around me, like a predator stalking their prey.

I wasn't going to let myself become scared, so I walked with him.

"I don't want anyone trying to help!" I called out. "This has to be me!"

"Potterella doesn't mean that!" Voldemort said. "She wants someone to shield her from me again. Who are you going to use this time, Potterella?"

"No one!" I shouted. "All the Horcruxes are destroyed, it's mortal to mortal. And one of us is about to leave for good." I said.

Voldemort laughed, continuing our circle. "You believe that it will be you to come out on top, Potter?" Voldemort asked with a cynical laugh. "You believe in that romantic little head of yours that you could possibly destroy the Darkest wizard in history? The greatest wizard the world has ever known?"

"You're full of yourself, aren't you?" I asked, smirking. "Especially when you're wrong. You are far from the greatest wizard the world's ever known!"

"You dare-!" Voldemort started.

"Skinner yes, I dare." I said. "Albus Dumbledore was twice the wizard you were!"

"Albus Dumbledore is dead!" Voldemort shouted. "Killed by someone he thought his man!"

"Severus Snape was Dumbledore's man through and through, he made believe that he was still your stooge, like your pathetic men here tonight." I said.

Voldemort twirled the Elder Wand in his hand as I continued. "And besides, you couldn't kill me with that wand, even if you wanted to. It isn't powerful enough and you don't truly possess it!"

"You stupid, stupid little girl!" Voldemort laughed. "The Elder Wand is the most powerful wand in history. And I do possess it. I killed its previous master two hours ago! Severus Snape is dead and the Elder Wand is mine!"

"Snape wasn't the master of the Elder Wand!" I said.

"Of course he was!" Voldemort said. "He killed Albus Dumbledore that night instead of your pathetic boyfriend!"

I let a snarl burst through my lips. "You're wrong! The death of the previous master is not the only way the wand can be passed down!" I said. "The true possessor of the Elder Wand was with Dumbledore long before Snape even arrived, he was the one who Disarmed him."

There was silence as Voldemort took in the information.

"The true possessor of the Elder Wand is Draco Lucius Malfoy!" I said.

Voldemort's eyes turned an even brighter red. "Than I shall deal with him right now before dealing with you!" Voldemort said, pointing the wand at Draco.

"NO YOU DON'T!" Mel screamed, running into Draco's arms and putting a force field up around Hogwarts fighters.

I smiled at Mel and turned back to Voldemort. "You aren't going to harm anyone else, Tom Riddle. I'll make sure of that tonight."

"You dare-!" Voldemort said again.

"Skinner, yes, I dare." I said again. "I know a lot of things about you that no one else knows, Tom Marvolo Riddle. Shall you hear them, before you make another mistake?"

Voldemort just glared at me. "I know that you were raised in an orphanage, you're Slytherin's heir and YOU were the one that opened the Chamber of Secrets fifty years ago and you blamed Rubeus Hagrid for the murder of Moaning Myrtle and got him expelled! You got that Award for Special Services to the School under false assumptions!"

Voldemort cackled. "A clever young lady that did her groundwork, I'll give you that, Potter."

"I also know that you killed your own maternal grandfather to make a Horcrux out of the ring that injured Dumbledore!" I said. "Did you also know that that ring was a Deathly Hallow?" I asked.

"Absolutely. A Hallow with my soul in it would make the Resurrection Stone truly mine!" Voldemort said.

"You were wrong! Dumbledore broke it, and who knows where it is now!"

"You didn't know what was in that Snitch that Dumbledore left for your dear dead brother?" Voldemort sneered.

I looked up. I hadn't known about Harry's inheritance. I was too focused on saving the world.

"The Resurrection Stone was IN the Snitch, Hannah." Voldemort said. "Only he knew if it still worked or not, and sadly, he'll never be able to tell us."

"And you also framed your uncle for your grandfather's murder." I said. "And a poor house elf for the murder of Hepzibah Smith! You killed Hepzibah Smith to make a Horcrux from the cup of Helga Hufflepuff, which is also destroyed."

Riddle seemed to pale. "How did you know that!?"

"Like you said before, Riddle, I do my homework." I smirked. "Yet, there is only one thing you didn't know. Severus Snape was never your man after your destruction by me and my brother sixteen years ago."

"Lies." Riddle said. "He was always my man."

"Wrong!" I said. "He never turned back to you after you murdered my mother."

"How would you know!?"

"Because Severus Snape loved my mother. He loved her since they were children. I didn't need to see his memories to know that." I said. "Have you ever wondered why he tried to protect me so much, how he tried to keep you from killing me?"

"You wouldn't know-" Riddle started.

"It was because I look a hell of a lot like my mother. Right down to the personality I am my mother's daughter. Well, I will admit I don't have her hair or eyes, right?" I asked the Hogwarts students, who all nodded. "But anyone here who knew Lily Evans would agree that I am her equal. Am I right?" I asked the professors. They all nodded. "And now here we are. Sixteen years after Lily Evans and James Potter died, and their only daughter is confronting you, their murderer. This is it, Tom. Two of us go in, but only one of us is coming out of this circle alive."

"You're not going to last a minute in this duel, Miss Potter." Riddle hissed. "I am a powerful wizard and you're just some scrawny little girl! You couldn't make a difference if you tried! You don't have an ounce of fight in you!"

I smirked. "Oh, yeah? You wanna bet?" I asked.

Riddle glared at me before smirking. "I know I'm right, Baby Girl."

I glared, but kept my wand at my side. "Little do you know that when I was growing up with the Muggles, I was beaten on a daily basis, bullied constantly. I had no friends. No family except my brother. I was a loner when I wasn't in music or school activities.

I went in for surgery once, that's how I got this scar." I said, holding up my shirt a bit. "They said I wouldn't live to tell the tale. And just like when you killed my family, I came out alive and better than ever.

I helped get my brother to the Philosopher's Stone when we were in first year, when you possessed Quirell, and then I went back and won the Quidditch Cup for Slytherin." the Slytherins cheered with that. "Second year I went into the Chamber of Secrets and destroyed your monster. I destroyed the Basilisk and your diary. I guess the only Malfoy in your ranks really fucked up when he put that diary into Ginny Weasley's cauldron." I smirked at Lucius Malfoy and continued. "I fought a rouge werewolf and helped my godfather escape Dementors! I was the underdog in the Triwizard Tournament and I still won after fighting an Antipodean Opaleye, mermaids, Grindylows, a sphinx, Boggarts, a giant spider and your men Avery, Crabbe, Goyle, Nott, Macnair and Malfoy and kicked their asses. I fought your now dead best lieutenant and even more of your Death Eaters in the Ministry of Magic, I survived a hut fire, and I've survived being tortured, starved, lashed, malnourished, exhaustion during my time on the run as Harley Quinn. On top of it all, I died twice tonight and here I stand. So don't fucking talk to me about not having an ounce of fight in me, because I'm ninety pounds of fight. And you know what, Tom Riddle? I have you to thank. Because you know what? After all you put me through, you made me that much stronger."

Voldemort just gaped at me, drawing his wand.

"And now, tonight it all ends." I said, drawing my wand as well. "_Avada Kedavra_!" I shouted.

Voldemort dodged, sending the Cruciatus Curse towards me.

I dodged, Mel's force field protecting the Hogwarts fighters. "_Expelliarmous_!" I shouted.

The Elder Wand went flying out of Riddle's hand. "_ACCIO ELDER WAND_!" I screamed.

The Elder Wand zoomed into my hand and I tossed it to Draco as I cast the final spell. "_AVADA KEDAVRA_!"

There was an overwhelming burst of green light, one so powerful it knocked me off my feet and caused an explosion when it hit the wall, sending smoke everywhere.

I hit my back on a wall and slid to my backside, struggling to my feet.

There was silence for the longest time until Draco broke it. "HANNAH! Where's Hannah!"

At this, I coughed, limping out from the smoke enough to look down at the clearing between the Hogwarts fighters and the Death Eaters.

There laid Tom Marvolo Riddle, a look of surprise engraved forever on his face.

I limped the rest of the way out of the smoke, wiping my forehead with a grin on my face.

"Skinner Fanelli and Faksa, Voldemort got his ass handed to him…by a girl!" I said.

There was more silence as I took a deep breath. I had killed Voldemort…but I still felt like I had lost. I lost my brother.

Or had I?

I got my answer instantly when someone wrapped their arms around me from behind. I turned around and saw messy black hair, emerald green eyes and round spectacles.

"I knew you had it in you, Mei-Mei." Harry whispered.

I turned around and burst into tears, throwing my arms around Harry's neck. I couldn't believe that he was alive.

When I finally wiped my tears and come to terms with the fact Harry was alive. Harry and I grinned at each other.

Harry grabbed my wrist. "I'm not your hero." Harry said. "She is." Harry said, holding my arm up in the air. "Hannah Potter!"

Everyone stared at me, then at Voldemort's body, still in silence. Suddenly, there was a loud scream and I was knocked onto my back by my dorm mates.

"Why is it that I'm always dog piled when I do something!?" I asked them. "GET THE SKINNER OFF ME!"

Millicent got off me and yanked my dorm mates off me one by one before lifting me up as everyone else let out a loud cheer, everyone crowding me. They wanted a piece of the Girl Who Lived…the reason why the torture was over at last.

Crowded…finally, I was getting the recognition I wanted! It felt good.

I looked up and around as the crowd let me breath and found Draco with his back away from me.

We shared a smirk and I ran to him, jumping onto his back.

Everyone was whooping happily as I put my hands on Draco's shoulders and wrapping my legs around his waist.

"We did it!" I shouted, roaring with everyone.

"What the fuck are you on, Oreo?" Draco asked, spinning me around. "YOU did it!"

"This is definitely Harley Quinn's finest hour!" I squealed happily.

"My girlfriend, the heroine to the wizard world!" Draco said excitedly as I jumped down, letting Draco lift me up and spin me around, kissing my forehead.

"Draco!" Narcissa's voice said.

"Mother!" Draco said, lifting her up.

I laughed excitedly as Draco set her down, hugging her.

"My son, the master of the Elder Wand!" Narcissa said, smiling as Draco lifted Mel up. "And my goddaughter, the Saviour of the Wizard World!" she said, pinching my cheek.

"GODMOTHER!?" I squealed happily.

"Did I forget to mention that?" Narcissa asked. "Your mother decided I'd do perfectly. Seeing as you were the daughter I thought I'd never have."

Mel whimpered, reaching for Narcissa.

"At least until Melody came along." Narcissa said, picking Mel up.

Mel smiled as Draco wrapped an arm around me, the surviving Aurors of the battle rounding up the Death Eaters and arresting them, taking them away, including Lucius Malfoy.

"I'll get you, Harley Quinn!" Lucius Malfoy said as Felix Lerwick dragged him away. "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, we'll see if you can when and if you get out of Azkaban!" I said, earning laughs from the other Malfoys.

"Come on, Han!" Blaise said. "We're going to celebrate!"

"Yeah!" Ivy said under Blaise's arm. "We can't party without the girl of the hour!"

The coven (bar Alvaro) waited as Draco, Mel, Narcissa and I started after them, going into the Great Hall.

Inside the Hall, the house tables were redundant. Everyone was sitting together. Slytherins with other houses, ghosts with parents, teachers with pupils, Hagrid's half brother was kneeling by a hole in the wall while everyone threw food into his laughing mouth.

Everyone stopped when the coven, Narcissa and I entered. All eyes went to me and everyone was cheering again.

"Hannah, Hannah!" someone from the Daily Prophet shouted, running over to me. "What's running through your head now that you've killed He Who Must Not Be Named?"

I sighed. "You can quote this exactly." Draco said. "Now life can go back to normal."

I laughed. "Draco, your life will never be normal again." I said.

"It stopped being normal the moment I met you at Madam Malkin's." Draco said, kissing my temple.

"What's your next move?" the reporter asked.

I smiled. "I'm going to redo my final year at Hogwarts." I said. "That is, if Professor McGonagall will let me."

"You're always welcome here, Ms Potter." McGonagall said.

I smiled. "Thank you, Professor."

"Hannah, Malfoy, Ivy, can you three come with me?" Harry said with Ron and Hermione behind him.

"Sure." I said, taking Draco's hand. "We'll be right back." I said to Narcissa, following my brother and friends to Dumbledore's old study, where the gargoyles were blown apart.

"Can we go in?" I asked.

"Feel free." the gargoyle said, the door opening.

We all went upstairs and into the round study, which was miraculously spared from the damages of battle.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ivy went in, but when Draco and I followed, there was a splatter of applause.

Draco and I looked up and saw that the old Headmasters and Headmistresses were applauding me, waving their hats, wigs or ear horns in the air. One Headmaster sobbed unashamed, another waved his ear-trumpet, and Phineas Nigellus Black roared in his reedy voice. "A SLYTHERIN! A SLYTHERIN BROUGHT DOWN THE DARK LORD! LET SLYTHERIN HOUSE'S CONTRIBUTION NEVER BE FORGOTTEN!"

I looked to the largest portrait and saw Dumbledore smiling down at me, tears falling down his cheeks and into his beard.

"You were right." I said. "When you gave me Slytherin's Heart."

"I knew you'd figure it out." Dumbledore said, beaming. "Miss Harley."

I laughed, Draco wrapping an arm around me. "That's my Spitfire."

"Hey, you're the Master of the Wand of Destiny." I pointed out.

Draco looked at it, at Dumbledore, then to my brother. "Here." Draco said, tossing the wand to Harry with a wink at me.

I looked to Draco, then to Harry, who was pulling out his destroyed wand. The Elder Wand…

"Draco…you don't think?" I said.

"That the power of the Elder Wand could repair your brother's wand?" Draco asked, nodding. "That's exactly what I'm thinking."

Harry looked to Draco gaping when he set his old wand on the desk, putting the tip of the Elder Wand on the break. "_Reparo_." he said.

Harry's wand flew back together, red sparks flying from the end as Harry threw the wand back to Draco. Harry grabbed it and the sparks continued. "It's fixed…it's usable!" Harry shouted.

I beamed. "We won." I said.

"I got a powerful wand." Draco said.

"My wand's fixed!" Harry said again.

"And we're all alive." I said before looking down, the smile off my face. "Except for She-Cat."

Ivy nodded, wrapping an arm around me. "The Quartet's broken."

"But she died fighting. She saved my life." I said. "Besides, goodbyes aren't forever, they don't mean the end. They simply mean I'll miss you until we meet again." I smirked. "She-Cat taught me that."

"She-Cat taught me that Drosie's hair can stretch further than I thought." Ivy said, laughing.

I smiled. "You wanna go with it?" Draco asked, handing the Elder Wand to me.

I tossed it back. "Hell no, that wand's more trouble than it's worth." I said. "That wand's yours. You use it. Besides, I've had enough trouble to last awhile."

Draco smirked and kissed me. "We'll just see how long it is until you get in trouble again."

**A/N: You're thinking this is the end? That I'm going to nineteen years later now? WRONG! This is the end of the book! And guess what? I'M DOING A SEQUAL TO THE SERIES! Keep reading, it'll be up soon!**


End file.
